The Maid In Tampa
by YoominC16
Summary: Divorced father Roman Reigns struggles to balance his company, personal life, and home after his ex-wife leaves him to take care of their 6 year old daughter alone. Roman puts up an ad online asking for a maid/nanny to help him take care of his daughter and his home. Seth answers Roman's ad and the adventure begins. Roman/Seth warnings inside
1. Starting a New Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is**_**_ fiction._**

**Warning: This story contains m/m slash, MPREG(both implied and actual), adult language, themes, suggestions, and situations. There will also be mentions of abuse, rape, and eating disorders. **

* * *

Talia sighed as she rolled over and looked at the clock. The six year old still had plenty of time before she absolutely had to be up for school, but Talia had real trouble sleeping these days. Ever since her parents divorced, Talia just hadn't been feeling the same. Talia reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of her family when they were all together. After the divorce, Talia's father removed all of the family pictures from the house and replaced them with pictures of just Talia and him. Talia secretly kept this photo under her pillow.

Talia ran her tiny finger across her mother's face in the picture. Talia hadn't seen her mother in months, but that was how it was since the divorce. She would show up, drop off some gifts, give Talia some kisses, and be out the door again. Talia didn't know what to do, she didn't understand why she wasn't enough for her parents. She didn't understand why they weren't happy with her…and why they didn't love her anymore.

Talia sniffed the air and groaned. She could smell her dad burning up another breakfast. Talia couldn't remember the last time she had decent food. She sighed as she rolled out of bed and started to get ready for her day at school.

"Shit!" Roman cursed as he smelled burnt food. Roman received a call from his secretary at work and got caught up in business and forgot all about the eggs on the stove and the toast in the toaster oven. Roman Reigns could do many things. He runs a successful Fortune 500 company and became one of the youngest billionaires in the country. He runs many successful charitable organizations, that are closer than ever to finding cures to diseases like cancer, HIV, and AIDS. Roman Reigns was a businessman. He could do all things related to business. Roman Reigns was not a cook and he would never be proficient in the culinary arts. That's why Roman had put up an ad online for a maid slash nanny. He really needed help taking care of the house and Talia.

Roman sighed as he grabbed the burnt toast and scrapped a bit of the burnt portions off the bread before putting it on the plate. He then scooped up some burnt eggs and put them on a plate before setting the plate on the table, along with a glass of milk. "Talia, breakfast is ready!" Roman yelled out before his cellphone rang again. Roman quickly answered his phone and began to talk to the person on the other end.

Talia came out of her room when she heard her father call her for breakfast. Talia had dressed herself in her school uniform, which consisted of a white and blue plaid pleated skirt and a white polo shirt with her school crest on the right side of the shirt, and had pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Talia had become very independent after the divorce because Roman couldn't do her hair and he was always busy working. She quickly learned how to dress herself and make sure she was always presentable for school.

Talia walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. She looked down at the burnt food before looking over at her father, who was still talking on the phone. Talia took one bite of the crispy eggs and one bite of the burnt toast before pushing the plate back. She was done with her breakfast. "Daddy, I'm ready." Talia called out.

Roman quickly ended the conversation and went over to Talia. Roman looked down at the plate and noticed Talia hadn't really eaten anything. He couldn't be mad at her. The food wasn't in the best condition. Roman sighed and took the plate and threw the food away and placing the plate in the sink before going back over to Talia. "Alright baby girl, lets go." Roman said and took Talia's hand and led her to the door. Talia grabbed her backpack before being led into the garage. Roman opened the backseat door for her and strapped her in before closing the door. Roman opened the driver's door and got in, closing the door behind him and letting up the garage before driving away.

Thirty minutes later, Roman pulled up at Talia's school. Talia unbuckled her seat belt grabbed her backpack. "Bye, daddy." Talia said but Roman was on his phone and didn't hear her so he didn't respond. Talia sighed and slid out of the car and walked into the school building as Roman drove off to the company office.

* * *

Seth sighed as he collapsed on his living room couch. Seth had just finished moving everything into his new apartment and now he needed a break.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Dean, Seth's best friend, asked as he collapsed on the chair next to the couch.

"It's not nearly as much as I had." Seth says as he grabs his laptop and Dean sighs.

"Let's not go there today." Dean says and Seth nods as he clicks on his internet browser and begins searching the web. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a job." Seth answers in a monotone voice and Dean groans.

"You just got here…you need to rest and relax." Dean says. "This is Tampa, you're in the sunshine state." Dean explains but Seth shakes his head.

"No, I need a job…otherwise I'll just sit around and dwell on things of the past." Seth says as he searches through the jobs. It takes a few minutes before Seth finds an ad looking for a maid and nanny. "Here's a good job…single man looking for someone to help take care of six year old daughter and help keep house clean." Seth reads.

"Wonder what happened to the wife." Dean comments and Seth shrugs. "Probably bad in the sack." Dean says and Seth chucks the TV remote at Dean and continues to read.

"Duties will include: cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, possibly taking my daughter to school and/or picking her up from school, babysitting my daughter when needed, playing with my daughter and seeing to her homework being done." Seth reads out. "He starts at twenty dollars an hour…that's really good. He says that pay will increase with job performance." Seth said and continued to read the ad. "If interested please come to the address below and bring your resume and reference list." Seth quickly took down the address and stood up. "I have to get ready."

"You're really going to do go down there today…after we spent the entire morning moving your shit?" Dean asked, a surprised look on his face.

Seth nodded and walked pass Dean. "Yes, now I have to get ready, so show yourself out." Seth said as he went into his bedroom.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled out.

"Jerk!" Seth replied and Dean laughed.

"Call me later and tell me how it goes." Dean said. "Hopefully he's attracted to you…then you might be getting a little extra pay on the side if you know what I mean." Dean yelled out and it was Seth's turn to laugh.

"Bye Dean!" Seth yelled and Dean turned and exited the apartment.

Seth stripped himself of his clothes and stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Seth's fingers ghosted over the black and blue bruises that covered his torso and thighs. Seth frowned when he saw his ribs through his skin. He was definitely going to have to up his food intake if he was ever going to look the same again. Seth shook his head and smiled. He couldn't think about the past anymore. He had to think about his future. He was going to get this job and make a new life for himself.

"Now I can eat all the ice cream I want and not feel guilty." Seth said to himself before humming to himself as he entered the bathroom. Seth was turning the page and starting a new chapter in his life.

Little did Seth know, that this new chapter in his life would be the most exciting.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? I've really been wanting to write a Roman/Seth story since I finished the 20 different moments IX with them and this is what my brain came up with.**

**A/N2: If you need a visual for Talia, then watch Roman Reign's fathers day commercial he made with his real life daughter. That is what Talia looks like**

**Thanks 4 reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. The New Start

Seth looked at the piece of paper in his hand to check the address and make sure he was in the right place. "Yep, this is the address." Seth said to himself before he looked back up at the tall office building. Seth tore his eyes away from the silver 'R' on the top and looked at himself in the reflecting glass windows. Seth chose to wear a nice pair of blue jeans and a black button down since he was interviewing to be a maid. He didn't feel the need to be in a suit and tie for a job like this, but now he was starting to regret his decision. Seth turned away from the window and watched as men and women in business suits came in and out of the building. Seth turned his head back toward the glass and looked at himself in the reflecting window. The jeans he wore didn't fit him nearly as good as they used to and the shirt was a bit big on him, but Seth could tell he was gaining weight. He just wasn't gaining it as fast as he wanted to.

Seth adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder before going over to the glass doors, pulling them open, and walking in. Seth went over to the silver elevators and pressed the up button. After a few minutes, the elevator door opened and Seth stepped in. Seth pressed the button for the fiftieth floor and the doors closed. Seth leaned against the wall and listened to soft elevator music as the he rode the elevator up. Soon, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Seth stepped off and all he saw was a cherry wood desk and some chairs that made up a lobby. There was a brunette woman sitting behind the desk, but Seth couldn't see her face because it was behind a comic book. Seth walked up to the desk and started to speak.

"Excuse me." Seth said and the woman put the comic down and looked up at Seth. Seth smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Seth Rollins. I believe I spoke with you on the phone about interviewing for the maid position." Seth said and a look of realization washed over the woman's face.

"Right." The woman said and stood up. "I'm April. You can just call me AJ, everyone else does, have a seat and I'll tell Mr. Reigns you're here." AJ said. Seth watched as AJ walked from around her desk. She pushed open a frosted glass door and went inside the office. Seth went over to one of the chairs and sat down and waited for AJ to come back.

AJ walked into the office, her Chuck Taylor shoes not making a sound as she walked across the soft carpet. "Roman." AJ called out and startled Roman. AJ giggled when she say Roman jump and flinch at AJ's voice. "You must have been doing something naughty." AJ said in a light voice and Roman looked up and frowned at her.

"No, because unlike you, I actually have work to do." Roman answered. "What's up?"

"Another person is here to interview for the maid and nanny position." AJ answered and Roman nodded.

Roman had been searching for a couple of weeks for a maid and he didn't think it would be this hard to find the right person, but Roman was very picky about this. He didn't just want anyone around his daughter. His daughter was his everything and all he had. If something were to happen to her because of his reckless choosing, he'd never forgive himself…and her mother would surely chop off his balls. "How is she?" Roman asked and AJ rolled his eyes.

"_He _is young…I'd say he's around our age." AJ said and Roman nodded. AJ was twenty-seven and he was going to be thirty this year and if he was young, he would have enough energy to keep up with Talia. Roman was still having an issue with having another man around his daughter, but he wanted to meet the man first before making his decision. "He's nice looking, not my type though…looks like he need a sandwich." AJ said and Roman chuckled.

"You're one to talk…aren't you a hundred pounds?" Roman joked and AJ huffed.

"I'm a hundred and fifteen pounds, thank you very much." AJ answered with a sassy tone. "I'll send him in." AJ said, turning on her heels and walking out of the office.

Seth sat up straight when he saw AJ come out of the office. "Mr. Reigns will see you now." AJ said and held the door open for him. Seth stood up and walked over to the door. "Go get him, tiger." AJ whispered to Seth as he walked past her and Seth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. AJ closed the door behind Seth and Seth walked up to the desk.

"Mr. Reigns, hi, I'm Seth Rollins." Seth introduced himself as Roman stood up. Roman held out his hand and Seth took Roman's hand and shook it. Roman pulled his hand back and quickly surveyed the man. He looked young and AJ wasn't lying about him needing a sandwich. His cheeks were sunken in. It looked like he lost too much weight in a short amount of time. Roman sat down and told Seth to have a seat. Seth took the chair opposite of Roman and waited for Roman to start.

As Seth sat down, Roman noticed Seth's hair and chuckled. "Nice hair." Roman started and Seth smiled and touched his head. "How did you get it like that?" Roman asked and Seth smiled.

"Genetics." Seth answered. "I was born like this." Seth explained and Roman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, mom is brunette and dad is blond…and I came out like this." Seth explained.

Roman nodded. "You know, I was bit shocked when AJ told me you were interviewing for the position."

"Shocked?" Seth questioned.

"I just wasn't expecting-." Roman started

"A man…yeah, I get that a lot. The discrimination is a pain." Seth said, cutting Roman off. "Most people think that only women can be great nurturers but in many other animal species, the men are the ones that nurture the babies while the mothers go off and bring home the bacon." Seth explained and Roman smiled.

"I have a six year old daughter, Talia." Roman said and smiled when he mentioned her name. "I do have some worries about leaving her alone with another man. You see, school will be out next month and you'll have to stay with her while I work." Roman explained.

"Oh, I totally understand." Seth said and went through his messenger bag and pulled out his resume and reference list. "I have four years of experience with families and all of the families I've worked for have had all girls. Families with boys won't hire me because I'm gay and they think I'll turn them gay or something." Seth said as he handed Roman his resume and reference list. "I hope that's not a problem?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"Oh, not at all." Roman said as he looked over the resume and reference list. Roman thought about telling Seth he was gay but he decided to keep that to himself for now. "These are not Tampa area codes." Roman commented.

"I'm originally from Iowa and I went to The Ohio State University for college so the numbers are Iowa and Ohio numbers. I just moved to Tampa, so you'll be the first family I work for here." Seth explained.

Roman nodded and looked at the resume. Seth had a degree in childhood development, with emphasis in middle and late childhood, and a minor in adolescence development and psychology. He had worked for a few families, which let Roman know that Seth was good at what he did so the families asked him to stick around. Seth could cook and Roman assumed he could clean.

"Do you have a valid driver's license?" Roman asked. "You might have to pick up Talia from school and in the summer take her to her girl scout meetings." Roman explained. "You might also have to run errands for the house."

Seth nodded. "Yes, I have a license." Seth said as he listened to Roman speak. He sounded like the man was interested in hiring him.

"When can you start?" Roman asked as he looked away from the papers and looked up at Seth.

"Uh, today." Seth answered and Roman nodded.

"Perfect…how about I give you a trial run." Roman said and grabbed and pad and a pen. He wrote down his address, gate passcode, and security alarm code before pulling his keys out of his pocket. He took the ring of extra house keys, that used to belong to his wife, off and gave them to Seth. "Here" Roman said as he gave Seth the keys and the piece of paper. "My address and the passcodes are on the paper and those are the keys to the house. Talia has girl scouts today so we won't be home until five." Roman explained. "Have at it…when I come home and I like what I see, I'll hire you. If not, then I won't hire you."

Seth clutched the keys in his hand and smiled at Roman. "You won't be disappointed." Seth said before standing up and leaving the office.

Roman watched Seth leave before going back to working. He hoped Seth would be his final interview.

Seth walked out of the office with a smile on his face. He finally had a job, well not exactly but he was sure he would impress Mr. Reigns.

"You got the job?" AJ asked and Seth shrugged.

"Trial run." Seth answered and showed AJ the keys.

AJ smirked. "You got the job." AJ said and Seth smiled at her before getting on the elevator.

Seth rode the elevator back down and once the doors opened, he ran out of the building and to his car. Seth got in his car and took out his phone. He put the address into his phone before starting up the car and following the GPS directions to Mr. Reign's house.

About forty minutes later, Seth pulled up in front of Mr. Reign's house. Seth let down his window to get a better look at the huge house before him. "Wow." Seth said as he looked at the house. He knew he was going to struggle cleaning up the whole house. Seth leaned out the window and typed in the passcode and the black iron gates opened. Seth drove up and parked his car on the other side of the garage door so that Mr. Reign's could park his car when he came home with Talia. Seth got out of his car and walked over to the front door. He put the key in the lock and turned it before pushing the door open. The alarm went off so Seth quickly closed the door behind him and went over to the alarm and typed in the passcode, effectively turning it off. Seth hung his messenger bag on the hooks at the front door and then turned to look at the house. The house was a complete mess. There were toys thrown everywhere and everything was in complete disarray. Seth rolled up his sleeves and started to get to work.

Seth picked up all of the toys and placed them in the various toy bends before putting other things in order. Seth dusted and cleaned the entire downstairs area before moving upstairs. Seth collected the dirty clothes and took them all downstairs to the basement, which was one of the only places in the house that was clean. It seemed like no one ever went down there. Seth put a load of clothes in the washing machine before going back upstairs and cleaning Mr. Reign's and Talia's bedrooms and bathrooms. Seth cleaned Mr. Reign's bathroom before moving into his bedroom and cleaning it up. He changed the sheets on his bed before taking the old ones to the basement. Seth threw the washed clothes in the dryer and put a new load of clothes in before going back upstairs to clean Talia's room. Seth did the same for Talia's room but when he stripped her bed, Seth noticed a picture that fell from behind the pillow. Seth picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a picture of Mr. Reigns and what Seth assumed to be his ex-wife and Talia on Mr. Reign's hip. Mr. Reign's ex-wife was beautiful and Talia looked just like her dad. Seth put the picture down and finished changing the sheeting on Talia's bed and put the picture back under her pillow.

Seth took the sheets down to the basement and collected the clean and dry clothes in a basket, put the wet clothes in the dryer, and put a new load of laundry in the washer. Seth folded the clothes and then took then upstairs and put them up. Seth continued this cycle under all of the laundry was done. Seth took a small break before going in the kitchen and starting on dinner. Seth didn't know what Mr. Reigns and his daughter liked, and he would feel stupid calling Mr. Reigns and interrupting him at work to ask him about food, so he decided to play it safe. Seth looked in the refrigerator and found what he needed. He decided to make baked chicken smothered in barbecue sauce, mash potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, a garden salad, and for dessert he would bake chocolate chip cookies. Seth gathered up all his ingredients and started on dinner.

Talia sat on the last step and sighed. Her dad was late…again. Girl scouts ended at 4:00 and it was a little after 4:45 and her father still hadn't showed up. Everyone else was gone and she was the only child left. Talia looked up when she heard a car roll into the drop off area. She immediately recognized her father's black BMW and got up and went over to the car. She opened the door and slid inside, putting on her seatbelt and waiting until her dad got off the phone to speak.

Roman ended his business call and turned and looked at Talia. "Sorry, baby girl." Roman apologized. "Daddy got caught up at work." Roman said and Talia nodded.

"It's okay…I got a hundred on my math test." Talia announced and Roman smiled.

"Good job." Roman said and turned around and started to drive. "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Really?" Talia asked, clearly excited.

"Yeah, you remember when I told you that daddy was trying to find a helper?" Roman asked and Talia nodded. "Well I found one."

"That means I don't have to eat your food anymore?" Talia asked and Roman chuckled.

"Yes, baby girl." Roman answered and Talia smiled as she sat back in her seat.

Thirty minutes later, Roman pulled into the garage and parked the car. Roman took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his briefcase before getting out of the car. Talia unhooked her seatbelt, grabbed her backpack, and pushed the door open and got of the car. Roman took Talia's hand as he opened the door and led her into the house. Roman was shocked at the sight of the house. The house was spotless. There wasn't a toy or speck of dust in sight. Roman looked down and could clearly see himself in the hardwood floors. Seth was good.

"Mmm, it smells so good daddy." Talia said as she sniffed the air. Roman smiled at her and nodded.

"It does smell good." Roman agreed and Talia tugged Roman forward.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen." Talia said and Roman nodded and let Talia led him to the kitchen.

Seth was pulling the cookies out of the oven when he heard footsteps. Seth put the cookies sheet down and closed the oven before looking up and seeing Mr. Reigns with a little girl who he assumed was Talia.

"Hi." Seth said as he went over to the both of them. Seth kneeled down so he could be at eye level with Talia. "You must be Talia, I'm Seth." Seth said and Talia smiled and reached up and ran her little hand through Seth's hair.

"Your hair is awesome." Talia said and Seth chuckled. "Are you daddy's new helper?" Talia asked and Seth nodded. "Awesome…can you do my hair like this?" Talia asked.

"Er…ask you father." Seth said and Talia turned her head and looked up at Roman.

"When you're older maybe." Roman answered and that answer was good enough for Talia.

"You're really pretty." Talia said and Seth smiled. Kids were very truthful so he knew he had to be looking good today.

"Thank you. You're beautiful." Seth said and Talia smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your school clothes and then come back down for dinner. I can help you with your homework after and then we can play."

"Okay." Talia said and bounced off out of the room and up the stairs. Once Talia was in her room, she noticed that her sheets were different. Talia gasped and ran over to his pillow and lifted it. She let out a sigh of relief when the family picture was still there.

Seth stood up and Roman nodded. "You're good…really good." Roman complimented and Seth smiled.

"So, you like what you see?" Seth asked and Roman looked around before looking back at Seth.

"Yeah, I do." Roman said and then let his eyes trail over Seth's face and body. His daughter was right, Seth was very attractive. Seth was definitely the type of guy Roman would sleep with, but Roman wouldn't cross that line with Seth. He needed Seth and he wouldn't let his penis get in the way of good help. "You start at twenty dollars an hour, you'll be paid every Friday. If you keep impressing me, you'll get raises." Roman explained. "I also but your name on Talia's drop off and pick up list at school. You shouldn't have a problem if you ever need to take her to school or pick her up."

"Thank you Mr. Reigns. You won't regret hiring me." Seth said and then turned back to the cookie sheet. "You should get changed as well. I'm done with dinner. I'll have the table set by the time you come back down." Seth said as he placed the cookies on the crystal plate. Roman backed out of the kitchen and went upstairs to change.

Seth set the table and placed the food on the table. Talia and Roman both came downstairs at the same time. Roman took his place at the head of the table while Talia sat at the foot of the table. Talia looked at all of the food and smiled brightly. None of it was burnt.

"Do you need me to help you fix your plate Talia?" Seth asked and Talia shook her head.

"No, I got it." Talia said and grabbed two chicken legs and put them on her plate before putting mash potatoes and corn on her plate. Talia put a small bit of salad on her plate and smothered it in dressing before eating.

Roman fixed his own plate and then looked up to see his daughter devouring her food. Roman felt a pang of jealousy because his daughter had never eaten his food with sure eagerness. Roman cut his chicken and took a bite of it. He could see why his daughter was eating so fast.

"This is delicious." Roman said and continued to eat.

"Thank you." Seth said and then looked over at Talia and laughed. He mouth was filled with food. Her cheeks were big and she looked like a squirrel that filled it's mouth with nuts. Barbecue sauce covered the sides of her mouth and chin. "Here, sweetheart…and slow down." Seth said and wiped her face and then handed her a clean napkin. Talia swallowed the food and looked up at Seth.

"But it's good Seth." Talia said. "Are you going to eat with us Seth?" Talia asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Seth started. He normally didn't eat with the families. He thought meal times, especially dinner time, was an intimate time for families to talk and share their day. He didn't want to interrupt that.

"No, eat with us." Roman said and looked at the chair in the middle of the table. Seth nodded and sat down. He wasn't going to say no to his new boss. Seth put a piece of chicken on his plate and some mash potatoes, corn, and salad on his plate and started to eat. Seth couldn't eat a lot since everything had happened. His appetite just hadn't been the same and it seemed like his stomach shrunk, even though Dean said that's not the case and stomach's don't shrink without some type of surgery.

Roman noticed how little Seth was eating, but didn't say anything. His eating habits didn't concern him, as long as they didn't get in the way of his doing his job.

Seth ate and talked with Roman about work before Talia piped up and joined the conversation.

"Seth." Talia said and Seth turned to Talia. Talia took a bite out of her cookie and swallowed it.

"Yes, dear." Seth answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Talia asked and Roman's head snapped up.

"Talia." Roman said in a disapproving voice and Set shook his head.

"No it's okay." Seth said to Roman. Seth turned back to Talia to answer her question. "No, I don't have a girl friend." Seth said. "I prefer prince charming."

Talia's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh," Talia said, he mouth still in an 'O' shape before she spoke again. "Do you have a prince charming?" Talia asked.

Seth shook his head. "No sweetheart."

"Well…dad's a prince charming." Talia said.

"Okay, it's time for you to go and do your homework." Roman quickly said and stood up. Talia nodded and slid off the seat.

"I'll be in there to help you in a minute." Seth said as he picked up the dishes and brought them over to the sink. Roman took up the left over food and put it on the counter for Seth.

"Sorry about that." Roman said and Seth shook his head.

"No, it's totally fine…I've been asked other things…worse things." Seth said as he started to wash the dishes.

Roman was about to say something when his phone went off. Roman took it out of his pocket and saw that he got a text. It was from his friend Bray.

_'Find a babysitter and get to the club. It's some fine dudes up in here tonight'_

Roman read the text and smirked. He had Seth now, so he could leave, but he didn't want to seem like a deadbeat dad. "Hey Seth."

"Yeah." Seth answered as he put the clean plates in the cabinet.

"Something happened at the company." Roman lied and looked over at Seth. "I need to go. Can you stay here with Talia? You don't have anything planned do you?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head.

"No, I can stay." Seth answered.

"Thanks, you're the best." Roman said. "I should be back soon. Make sure Talia gets all of her homework done. If I'm really late, you can just crash in one of the guest rooms. See you later." Roman said quickly and let out of the house. Roman jumped in his car and looked himself over before pulling out of the garage and driving down the room. He definitely needed this break.

* * *

**A/N: I received some good reviews so I decided to continue with the story. I'm really just taking this story one chapter at a time. I can't make up my mind on a lot of things. I changed this chapter a couple of times before I just decided to upload this version. I know everyone wants to know Seth's backstory but that will be revealed later on(and I'm not 100% certain on what Seth's backstory will be because I keep changing my mind.)**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	3. Action at the Bar

Dean rolled off his bed and grabbed his phone and scroll through his text messages until he saw Seth's name. Dean was super bored. He didn't have to work tonight and he wasn't on call at the hospital tonight, so he wanted to go out and do something. Being an emergency room doctor was stressful and he didn't really get to many off days, so he wanted to go out and enjoy himself tonight.

_'Lets go out and get a drink'_ Dean typed and sent the text message to Seth and waited for the reply.

Seth was braiding Talia's hair in preparation for bed when his phone buzzed across the bathroom counter. Seth finished up the French braid before grabbing his phone and reading the text. Seth sighed and quickly replied to the text. _'Can't, working. I have to look after Talia until Mr. Reigns comes back from the office.' _Seth sent the text and then smiled at Talia through the mirror. "Now brush your teeth so you can get into bed." Seth told Talia and Talia grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth thoroughly before Seth took her back into her bedroom. Seth pulled back the sheets down and Talia crawled into bed.

"Good night Seth." Talia said before reaching out to hug Seth. Seth smiled and embraced Talia.

"Good night, Talia." Seth said and then pulled back. Talia laid down and pulled the covers over her body and Seth turned out all of the lights before leaving out of the room and going downstairs to watching TV.

Dean read the text and frowned. _'You got the job? That's great! Didn't think you'd start so soon…we can celebrate later.' _Dean pressed send and then went over to his closet. Even though Seth couldn't go, Dean was still going to go out and have a good time. Seth not being able to go worked in Dean's favor because now he could maybe find a guy to fuck. He'd been working so much lately and he hadn't been laid in a while. He needed to release some tension and he was going to release said tension tonight.

Seth's phone buzzed as he went to sit down on the couch. Seth pulled out his phone and read the text. _'Yeah, we can go out later. Talk to you later.' _Seth sent back to Dean before turning on the TV and watching reruns of his favorite shows.

Dean grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and put them on before throwing on a white tank top and putting on his leather jacket. There was no point in putting on a lot of clothes since he was going to take them off later. Dean checked his phone and read Seth's text. He then sprayed some cologne on and grabbed some condoms and a small tube of lube before leaving out of his bedroom and walking to the front door. He took his keys out of the bowl at the front door before leaving his house. Dean Ambrose was on a mission and no one could stop him.

* * *

"I'm glad you were finally able to get out." Bray said to Roman before he took a sip of his beer. Roman looked over at his friend and nodded, raising his beer to clink it with Bray's before drinking his own. Bray Wyatt didn't look like the type of man to be the CEO of a successful accounting firm. He looked like something out a backwoods bayou with his long hair and even longer bread. That's why Roman liked him though. He was unconventional and against the grain. That's why Roman trust him with the finances of his company and his personal finances as his accountant and the company accountant. "How much are you paying your babysitter?" Bray asked and Roman rolled his eyes.

"He's my maid-" Roman started but Bray cut him off.

"He's taking care your daughter…he's your babysitter that happens to cook and clean." Bray explained and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Roman said. "I pay him twenty dollars an hour." Roman answered.

"You cheap bastard." Bray playfully admonished Roman. "You're a billionaire and you only pay your help twenty dollars an hour."

"Hey, I told him that he would get a raise if he did a good job." Roman defended himself and Bray shook his head. "Besides, that's way above minimum wage."

Bray just shook his head and turned up his beer. "You see anyone here you like?" Bray asked and Roman looked around. Roman locked eyes with a guy that was on the other side of the bar that was surrounded by his friends. He reminded Roman of Seth, except this guy was all brunette and he was a bit bigger. Bray followed Roman's eyes and looked at the guy that caught the Samoan's attention. Bray chuckled and looked back at Roman.

"You and the fucking twinks." Bray commented and Roman tore his eyes away from the guy in the corner and looked at Bray.

"Shut the fuck up." Roman said and pushed Bray lightly while Bray laughed his ass off. Once Bray stopped laughing, he noticed a tall, dark haired man walk past him. Bray lifted his eyebrow as he watched the man walk, noticing the way his jeans fit his ass perfectly.

"Well, I just found my target." Bray said and stood up. He reached in his pocket and threw down a twenty dollar bill to cover their drinks. "See you later, man." Bray said and didn't give Roman time to respond, as he was already walking away from Roman and toward the man at the bar.

Roman chuckled and shook his head as he sat his beer down on the table in front of him. Since Bray was getting him some, Roman decided to go off and talk to the Seth lookalike. Roman saw a shadow looming over him and Roman looked up to see the Seth lookalike staring down at him.

"Hey." The man said and Roman smiled and reached up to tug on the man's wrist, pulling the man in his lap.

"Hey." Roman greeted and the man laughed playfully. The two flirted back and forth and shared some kisses before the man suggested they take this somewhere private. Roman agreed and the duo left to find a motel.

* * *

Dean walked into the dim lit club and looked around. There weren't many people here tonight so Dean would just have to settle for what was around him. Dean walked forward and to the bar. He felt eyes watching him, but that wasn't anything unusual. Dean tended to be the center of attention when he went out. Dean tried to convince himself, and his friends, that he didn't draw attention on purpose but he secretly loved it. Dean went up to the bar and the bartender came over in a hurry.

"Let me get a double shot of whiskey." Dean said and the bartender nodded.

"Make it two." A voice called out from beside Dean. Dean looked over to see a man smiling back him. He had long hair and a long, scruff beard. He was a little on the heavy side but that didn't bother Dean at all. He liked them bigger, he had something to grab on to when they had sex. The bearded man pulled out a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the counter, paying for the drinks.

Dean smiled and leaned a bit closer to the man. "Thanks." Dean said and the man smiled back.

"No problem, sugar." The man said. "I'm Bray."

"Dean." Dean responded as the bartender put the shot glasses down in front of them and took up the twenty dollar bill and went to go get change for Bray.

Bray picked up his shot and waited for Dean to pick up his before he spoke. "To us." Bray said and Dean nodded.

"To us." Dean repeated and then threw his shot back and then slammed the glass down on the bar. Bray followed Deans lead, throwing his shot back and slamming it on the bar.

"Damn." Bray cursed. "Lets get two more of those." Bray said to the bartender and the bartender went to make two more. "Why do you need something this strong, sugar?"

"I need to de-stress." Dean answers with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" Bray asks. "What do you do that's so stressful?"

"Emergency room doctor." Dean answers as the bartender sits their drinks and Bray's change down in front of them.

"Really, funny you should mention that." Bray said, a smile forming on his lips. "I think I need a doctor." Bray said and grabbed his shot, threw it back, and placed it down on the counter.

"Really?" Dean asked before downing his shot and putting the glass back on the bar. "Tell me what's wrong." Dean said and stepped into Bray's personal space. Bray stepped up and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, placing his hand on the small of Dean's back and pulling him closer.

"I just get these headaches…" Bray trailed off.

Dean smiled. "I know just what to do to make it better…come on." Dean said and took Bray's hand and led him up the stairs to the upstairs VIP section. Bray followed behind Dean, forgetting all about his change that laid across the bar.

As the walked up the stairs, Bray looked back at the spot where he was previously sitting and noticed Roman wasn't there anymore. Bray chuckled and shook his head. Bray figured Roman picked up the little twink that he was staring at in the corner.

Dean pushed the velvet curtain back and pulled Bray into the VIP room. "You know what they say is good for headaches." Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows before pushing Bray on the chair. Dean turned and pulled the curtain shut before going over to Bray and straddling his lap.

Bray wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer before kissing Dean on the lips. Dean opened his mouth and let Bray turn the nice kiss into a sloppy, wet one. Bray moved his hands up to Dean's shoulders and pushed the leather jacket off of him, revealing Dean's chiseled arms and the nice body that was underneath the white tank top. Bray broke the kiss and moved his lips to Dean's neck.

Dean let out a quiet moan as Bray began to kiss, suck, and lick on his neck. Dean loved it when his sexual partners kissed and touched his neck. Dean could feel his cock getting harder by the second and straining against his jeans. "Enough of this." Dean moaned and slid off of Bray's lap. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the condoms and lube and threw them on Bray's lap. Bray let out a laugh when the two objects hit his lap. Bray couldn't believe Dean came prepared. Bray guessed they both had a motive for coming here tonight.

Dean then started to undress, frantically removing his clothes before laying down on the couch opposite of the chair Bray was sitting in. Dean opened his legs and crooked his finger at Bray, beckoning him to come over to where he was. "Come on…fuck me." Dean begged and Bray didn't have to be told twice. Bray stood up and fully undressed himself before grabbing the condom and lube and going over to Dean.

Bray settled between Dean's legs and kissed Dean on the lips before sitting up and grabbing the tube of lube. Bray opened the lube and spread some across his fingers. Bray pressed two fingers to Dean's entrance and plunged them inside of him and immediately started to thrust his fingers in and out of Dean. In other cases Bray might have teased Dean a little and waited for him to adjust before finger fucking him, but that just wasn't the case tonight. He needed to be inside of Dean sooner rather than later.

"Fuck, there!" Dean moaned loudly, not caring if anyone in the club heard him. Bray's finger's felt so good inside of him, especially when they hit his prostate. The small amount of pain Dean felt when Bray initially entered him was nothing for Dean. He was never one to shy away from pain and he could deal with a significant amount of pain.

"You want me to fuck that ass?" Bray asked and leaned down to kiss Dean.

"Yeah please, fuck my ass." Dean begged and Bray quickly pulled his fingers from Dean and grabbed the condom. Bray opened up the packet and rolled the condom on his cock and then grabbed the lube and rubbed the lube on his cock. Bray wrapped one hand around his cock and guided his cock into Dean's tight heat.

"Fuck yeah." Dean moaned as Bray pushed inside of him. Once Bray bottomed out, Bray leaned down to kiss Dean on the lips. Bray waited a few seconds before grabbing onto Dean's hips and thrusting in and out of Dean. Dean arched his back and grabbed at Bray's arms as Bray continued to fuck him senseless. Bray leaned down to kiss and suck on Dean's neck and Dean wrapped his arms around Bray and left scratches in the man's back as Bray's cock continuously rammed into his prostate. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." Dean moaned out and Bray sat up and slowly pulled out of Dean and Dean whined as Bray pulled out. Bray smiled and slapped Dean's thigh.

"On your knees." Bray commanded and Dean quickly complied, turning over and getting up on his knees. Bray grabbed Dean's hips with one hand and guided himself back inside of Dean and picked up where he left off, fucking Dean into oblivion.

"Oh, fuck, gonna cum." Dean moaned as he stroked his own cock. After a couple of stroked, Dean came, with a loud shout, all over the couch beneath him. After a few more thrust, Bray came in the condom.

Bray kissed the back of Dean's neck before pulling out of Dean. Bray pulled off the condom and tossed it in the bin. Once Dean caught his breath, he stood up and slipped his clothes back on. Dean then went in his wallet and pulled out his business card. Dean threw it at Bray and Bray caught it.

"Call me if you get another headache." Dean said and then walked out of the VIP section. Bray laughed as he took looked at the card. He couldn't wait to tell Roman about this.

* * *

Roman rolled off of the Seth lookalike and off the crappy motel bed. Roman pulled the cum-filled condom off and threw it in the trashcan before getting dressed.

"Who is Seth?" The man asked as he rolled on to his back and looked over at Roman.

"What?" Roman asked as he zipped up his pants.

"Who is Seth?" The man asked again. "You called out his name when you came." He explained.

As Roman pulled his shirt over his head, he tired to remember calling out Seth's name when he came but he couldn't remember. Roman assumed he did because how else would this guy that he had just met know about Seth. Roman shook his head as he grabbed his jacket and moved toward the door. "No one you need to know about." Roman said and then opened the motel door. Roman walked quickly down the stairs and to his car. Roman got in his car and started it up and quickly left the motel parking lot and started home.

"Damn." Roman said to himself as he thought about what the guy said. Did he really call out Seth's name while he was having sex with the other guy? It had to be because the guy looked like Seth. Roman wouldn't lie to himself, Seth was very attractive and he would fuck Seth if they had met under different circumstances. He wanted Seth to be around for a long time. He wanted a constant in Talia's life, other than himself, and Seth seemed like the right type of constant. He didn't just want people walking in and out of her life, like Talia's mother. Talia didn't need that. He wouldn't fuck this up for Talia because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Roman shook the thoughts from his head and continued his drive home.

Roman soon pulled into his garage and got out of his car. He pressed the grey button on the wall, letting the garage down, before stepping inside the house. Roman put his keys down on the table and followed the sounds of the TV to the living room. Roman walked into the living room and saw the TV on but didn't see anyone. Roman walked around the couch and saw Seth curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Roman crouched down in front of Seth and admired the man's features. Roman thought that Seth looked cute when he slept. Strands of Seth's blond and black hair laid over his face and Roman reached out and brushed them aside so he could get a better look at Seth, but Seth started to stir.

Seth reached up and rubbed his eyes and stretched as he started to wake. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but it was the best sleep he had gotten in a while. He just felt so safe here, on Roman's couch. Roman smiled and chuckled lightly at Seth's actions. Seth was just too cute for his own good.

"Mr. Reigns?" Seth questioned in a sleepy voice as he sat up. As Seth started to come to, he smelled the alcohol and smoke on Roman's clothes but didn't say anything about it. Roman worked hard and deserved a break. "Was everything alright at the office?" Seth asked and Roman bit his lip. He felt a little bad about lying to Seth, but he had to go with it.

"Yeah." Roman started. "Everything is fine, now." Roman answered. "If you're too sleepy to drive, you can crash here. I have plenty guest rooms." Roman offered but Seth shook his head.

"No, I need to get home." Seth said. "I'll be here in the morning…around 6:15, is that okay?" Seth asked and Roman nodded and stood up.

"That's perfect." Roman said and Seth stood up. "Let me walk you out." Roman said and followed Seth down the hall and to the front door.

"Good night, Mr. Reigns." Seth said and smiled at the man.

"Good night, Seth." Roman said and watched Seth walked out of the door and get into his car. Roman closed the door behind him and locked it and put the security alarm on. Roman then went upstairs and quietly entered Talia's room. Roman walked carefully over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead before leaving out and going to his own bedroom. Roman stripped down to his boxers and crawled in to his own bed. For the first time in a long time, he looked forward to mornings.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	4. Some Competition

The next morning, Seth walked into the Reigns' residence at 6:15 on the dot. Seth took off his messenger bag as he walked through the house and made his way to the kitchen. Seth opened the bag and pulled out a black lunchbox. Seth had unpacked many of his boxes when he left the Reigns' house last night and found the old lunchbox hidden under some plates. It was one of Seth's old lunchboxes that he used to use when he was in college and worked in the university library as apart of the work-study program. Seth hadn't used it in years and he was sure he could put better use to it by using it as Roman's lunchbox. Seth knew Roman was busy and probably didn't always have time to go out and eat. Seth figured Roman worked through lunch, but that was only an assumption. Seth went over to the pantry and pulled out Talia's Hello Kitty lunchbox and put it next to the black lunchbox before leaving out of the kitchen.

Seth walked up the stairs and started toward the bedrooms. Seth stopped outside of Roman's bedroom and listened. He heard movement in the bedroom, so Seth assumed Roman was up and getting ready to start his day. Seth continued down the hall to Talia's room and opened her door. Seth had to hold back a laugh as he looked at her on the bed, still asleep. Talia was half hanging off the bed, her mouth was open and she was drooling everywhere. Seth went over to Talia and crouched down next to her.

"Talia." Seth called out and shook her shoulder lightly. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Talia let out a loud groan and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times to get her eyes in focus. "Seth, I wanna sleep." Talia said and rolled over away from Seth and closed her eyes.

"No, you have to go to school." Seth said and sat down on the bed next to her. "You have to get up." Seth said again. "After all, who's going to eat my chocolate waffles if you don't get up?" Seth questioned and Talia rolled back over.

"Chocolate waffles?" Talia questioned and Seth nodded. "With bacon?" She questioned Seth again.

"If you want." Seth answered.

"And eggs with cheese?" Talia questioned and Seth laughed.

"Yes, princess Talia." Seth answered and Talia smiled and sat up. "You go brush your teeth and wash up and I'll lay your clothes out on the bed." Seth said and Talia bounced off the bed and went into her bathroom.

Seth laughed and shook his head as he got off of the bed and went over to the dresser. Talia was just too cute. Seth opened up the drawers and pulled out her uniform and laid them on her bed before putting her shoes and socks at the foot of the bed.

Seth left Talia's room and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Seth decided to pack up their lunches first before he cooked breakfast. Seth looked through the fridge and grabbed the leftovers from last night to pack for their lunches. Seth would definitely have to go to the grocery store and buy food, especially some lunch food. There was food for breakfast and dinner, but not lunch. This made since because Roman worked during the day and Talia was at school, no one was home for lunch. Talia bought cafeteria food and Roman ate lunch when he could.

Once Seth packed up their lunches, he sat them aside and started on breakfast. He made chocolate waffles, cheese eggs, bacon, and coffee. Seth grabbed three plates and started plating everything when Talia walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Talia said in a very chipper voice as she went over to the table and sat down in her chair.

"Good morning, sweetheart. It seems like you slept well." Seth said as he placed two waffles on Talia's plate and started to cut them up for her.

Talia nodded. "Best sleep I've had in a _long_ time." Talia answered putting emphasis on long.

"Really?" Seth asked as he put some cheese eggs on her plate and then put two strips of bacon on the plate. "I'm glad you slept well. I slept well too." Seth said. "What type of drink do you want?"

"Orange juice, please." Talia answered and Seth grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator and grabbed a glass and poured Talia some orange juice. Seth then picked up the plate and the glass of juice and set them down in front of Talia. "Let me know if you want more." Seth said and Talia smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Talia said and started to eat her food.

Seth went over to the counter and started to fix Roman's plate. Seth sat the plate down where Roman would sit and went back over to the stove and started to fix his own plate. Talia ate a little of her food before she started speaking again.

"This is really good." Talia complimented and Seth smiled at Talia.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Can I ask you a question?" Talia asked.

"Sure." Seth said as he put his own plate down on the counter and turned around to put the empty cooking pans in the sink.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Talia asked.

Seth stopped abruptly when Talia asked him that question and dropped the pan in the sink with a loud thud. Seth's left hand went up to his stomach and rubbed his belly as he stared off at the wall in front of him. A tear rolled down his face as he was stuck in a trance of horrible memories and deep regret.

"Seth?" Talia called out and Seth snapped out of his trance and wiped the tear from his face.

"No." Seth said and shook his head. "No, I don't have any children of my own." Seth answered and turned around and grabbed his plate. Seth sat his plate down on the placemat and sat down in the chair and looked over at Talia. "You're my child now." Seth said and Talia's smile could have lit up a dark room when Seth told her that.

"Good morning." Roman said as he walked into the kitchen. Roman was wearing his signature all black suit, with a black shirt, tie, and black shoes. Roman walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup off coffee, putting one spoonful of sugar before going to sit at the down at the table in front of his food.

"Good Morning daddy." Talia replied before going back to her breakfast.

"Morning." Seth said after he swallowed a piece of his waffle.

"Sorry about last night." Roman said to Seth as he cut up his waffle. "Things like that don't normally happen." Roman explained and Seth shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Seth said. "After all, that's why I'm here." Seth reasoned and Roman continued to eat. After a few moments, Roman remembered something that he forgot to tell Seth. He swallowed his bacon and started to talk.

"I almost forgot." Roman said and reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Roman pulled out a card and gave it to Seth. "It's the company credit card. I added your name to the signee list. You can use this to buy food and whatever else for the house or for Talia." Roman explained.

"That means we can go shopping." Talia said and Roman shook his head.

"It's an emergency credit card when it comes to you." Roman answered and Talia sighed and finished her food.

"I'm done." Talia announced and slid off the chair and took her plate over to the sink and placed it in the sink next the pans. Seth and Roman quickly finished their breakfast and placed their plates in the sink. Seth grabbed the lunchboxes and went over to Talia and Roman.

"Here's yours." Seth said as he gave Talia her lunchbox. "And here's yours." Seth said and gave Roman his lunchbox. Roman was a bit shocked that Seth packed him a lunch. His wife didn't even make him lunch for work. This was all new to Roman.

"Um…thanks." Roman said as he looked at the plain black lunchbox.

"No problem…oh you tie." Seth said and reached up to fix Roman's crooked tie. Roman watched as Seth fixed his tie and wiped the imaginary lint from his shoulder. Seth then went over to Talia and straightened out her skirt. This was all very new for the businessman. His wife never did this for them. She ushered them out of the house in a hurry, almost like she couldn't wait for them to leave. What Roman didn't know was that Seth was just using that as an excuse to touch the Samoan. Roman looked like he had a nice body and Seth wanted to touch and see if it felt as good as it looked…it did. "See you two later." Seth said.

"See you later." Talia said and hugged Seth's leg before skipping out of the kitchen.

"We'll be around four today because Talia doesn't have girl scouts." Roman explained and Seth nodded.

"See you then." Seth said and smiled at Roman. Roman returned the smiled and left the kitchen and joined Talia in the car and drove her to school

After everyone left, Seth cleaned up the dishes in the sink and the rest of the kitchen before going upstairs and making up Talia's and Roman's bed. Seth walked around the house and noticed it was still clean from yesterday so he went back to the kitchen and grabbed his bag and put the credit card inside the bag before putting it on his shoulder and leaving the house. Seth went to supermarket near the house and bought everything he needed, food wise, for the house. Seth came back to the house and unloaded all of the groceries out of the car and put everything in the refrigerator and in the pantries before leaving the receipt on the counter for Roman. Seth went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He didn't have anything to do until Roman and Talia came home so he decided to call Dean. Seth took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dr. Ambrose." Dean answered without looking at who was calling.

"Hey Dean, it's Seth." Seth said. "How was the club last night?" Seth ask and he could here Dean chuckle at the question

"Hey Seth…hold on." Dean said as he left the nurses station and walked back down the hall to his office. Dean walked in and closed the door behind him before answering Seth's question. "It was great…got laid." Dean answered and Seth sighed.

"What did I tell you about the frivolous sex?" Seth jokingly admonished Dean and Dean laughed.

"I'm a doctor. I know about all the dangers of it. We used a condom." Dean told Seth and Seth sighed. Dean was just too much for Seth. "He was really hot and I gave him my card…told him to call me sometimes if he wanted another round." Dean confessed.

"Dean!" Seth exclaimed. "This guy could be a crazy psycho."

Dean sighed. "No Seth, he seems cool…he probably won't even call me. I just did it to be funny really…although I wouldn't mind taking another ride on his dick."

"Oh my God." Seth sighed and Dean chuckled again.

"We're going out tonight." Dean told Seth.

Seth bit his lip before speaking. "I don't know if I can." Seth said quietly. Seth truly didn't know if Roman would need him tonight, besides Seth really wasn't too big on clubs. He really preferred to have a quiet evening in.

"No, you are going out with me." Dean said. "A couple of us from the hospital are going out for drinks. You're coming. Tell your boss to take care of his own kid."

"Dean…I'm his nanny. I take care of his kid." Seth explained. "If he doesn't need me, I'll come. How is that?"

"…Fine, I guess." Dean sighed. "If you can come, then meet us at Wolfies around eight. It's a block down from the hospital."

"Will do." Seth answered.

"How is the boss treating you anyway?" Dean asked.

"He's really cool." Seth answered. "He's really cute too." Seth added and Dean whistled. "Shut up Dean."

"Sorry." Dean said through his laughter. "Have you put the moves on him?"

"I don't have any moves." Seth answered. "Besides, he doesn't really show any interest in me. I don't even know if he likes men. I mean, he was married to a woman." Seth answered.

"Doesn't matter, could be bisexual." Dean answered.

"It does matter because he's my boss and I'm not crossing that line." Seth explained and Dean sighed.

"You and that fucking line." Dean swore. "You know that line is made of chalk and eventually it'll wash away."

"Whatever." Seth said. "I don't think so."

"_Paging Dr. Ambrose, paging Dr. Ambrose_" The voice said over the announcement system.

"Shit, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." Dean said before hanging up.

"Maybe." Seth said and then hung up. Seth grabbed the remote control and started to watch TV.

Around 2:30, Seth decided to go to the kitchen and start dinner. Seth decided to make lasagna, Caesar salad, and garlic bread. Seth gathered up all the ingredients and started to make dinner.

At 4:00, Roman and Talia walked in the house and were immediately hit with the smell of lasagna.

"Mmm." Talia said as she smelled the food. "I'm going to take my school clothes off. Tell Seth I'll be right there." Talia said and dropped her backpack and ran upstairs.

Roman put his briefcase down and walked into the kitchen to find Seth tossing a salad. "Hey, smells good." Roman said and looked up at Roman.

"Oh, that's the lasagna and garlic bread." Seth answered and took the salad and placed it on the table. "Where's Talia?" Seth asked.

"She's upstairs talking off her school clothes." Roman answered and Seth nodded as he went back and grabbed the plates and set the table.

"Do-Do you think you have everything tonight with Talia?" Seth asked as he set the table. "Do you think after dinner I could leave?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Roman said. "Why?" Roman asked. He realized he probably shouldn't have asked that. It was really none of his business, but he wanted to know.

"Oh, I just had plans." Seth answered and looked up at Roman. "…if it's a problem I can stay." Seth said quickly and Roman shook his head.

"No, no it's fine." Roman answered. "I'm gonna get changed." Roman said and left the kitchen. Seth nodded and went back to setting the table, placing the lasagna and bread in the middle.

Roman kept wondering what Seth's plans were. Roman couldn't help but think Seth might be going on a date. Roman felt his blood boil at the thought of Seth going on a date with another man. Roman shook his head as he reached his room. He opened the door and closed the door behind him and leaned against the back of his door. It didn't matter if Seth was going on a date with someone else. Seth was his employee and that was it. Roman looked over at his neatly made bed and couldn't help but envision Seth spread across his bed naked and laying on his stomach, ready and waiting for Roman to fuck him into the mattress. Roman looked down and saw the tent growing in the front of his pants.

"Fuck." Roman swore as he went over to his closet and changed out his clothes. As Roman changed into something comfortable, he thought of everything but Seth to will his erection away. Once his erection had gone down, Roman left his bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Talia was already sitting at the table and Seth was placing a piece of lasagna on her plate.

"Daddy." Talia called out as Roman walked into the kitchen. "Do you know that Seth is leaving after dinner?" Talia questioned.

Roman nodded and sat down at the table. "Yes, I told him he could."

Talia sighed sadly. "Okay." Talia said and watched as Seth put the salad and piece of garlic bread on her plate.

"I'll be over tomorrow." Seth answered as he started to fix his own plate. "And I'll spend all day with you tomorrow. How's that?" Seth asked and Talia smiled.

"Deal." Talia said and began to eat. Roman fixed his plate and started to eat to. The three conversed about their days as they ate their food. After dinner, Talia and Roman helped Seth wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"What time should I come over tomorrow?" Seth asked since tomorrow was Saturday. He wasn't sure if they slept in or not.

"I'd say around ten." Roman said. "We normally sleep in on the weekends." Roman explained as Seth grabbed his messenger bag. "Oh, let me pay you…is cash okay?" Roman asked and Seth nodded. "Come with me." Roman said and Seth and Talia both followed Roman. Roman grabbed his keys before going into his office. He used the gold key on the ring and opened the middle drawer of his desk. Roman grabbed the money that was in the desk and counted out Seth's pay before putting the money back and locking up the desk. Roman grabbed the money. "Here." Roman said as he gave Seth the money. Seth took the money and thanked Roman. Seth hugged Talia and told her to be good before leaving the house.

Seth went back to his apartment and changed clothes. His old clothes smelled of food and was covered in lasagna stains. Seth pull a shirt over his shoulder and pulled on his pants. Seth looked in the mirror and sighed. His pants were suppose to be skinny jeans, but he was so skinny that the jeans just seemed like regular jeans. Seth didn't dwell on it anymore and went to fix his hair, straightening out his ponytail, before grabbing his keys and bag and leaving his house.

Seth pulled up to the bar a little after eight. Seth parked his car and took the keys out of the ignition before texting Dean to make sure he was there. Dean texted Seth back saying he would wait for Seth at the door. Seth tucked his phone back into his pocket and got out his car. Seth made sure the door was locked before walking toward the bar. The was no line so Seth just walked right inside the bar.

"Hey man." Dean said and embraced Seth and Seth returned the embrace. "Let me introduce you to the group." Dean said as he led Seth over to the group of friends sitting and standing at the bar. "Guys, this is Seth." Dean said as he introduced his friends to Seth. "Seth, that's Cameron. She's a OB/GYN and specializes in male pregnancies. That's her boyfriend Dolph. He's a prosecuting attorney." Dean introduced them and the couple gave Seth a wave. "This is Drew. He's the head nurse at the hospital and his boyfriend Sheamus. He works with Dolph at the law firm but Sheamus does family court. You know, divorces, child custody cases….things like that." Dean said. "That's Randy, he's a surgeon at the hospital." Dean said and Randy waved at Seth and Seth waved back. "He's single." Dean whispered to Seth and Seth shook his head. "We're still missing two. Phil is head of pediatrics and AJ is a secretary for some hot shot billionaire. She makes bank if you know what I mean." Dean said and Seth wondered if it was the same AJ that he met at Roman's office.

"AJ just sent me a text." Cameron said. "She said they're five minutes away." Cameron explained and grabbed her drink.

"You drinking anything Seth?" Randy asked and Seth shrugged.

"Just a soda." Seth said. "I don't drink alcohol." Seth explained and Randy nodded.

"Phil will love him." Sheamus said and everyone laughed.

"Let me get you a Coke." Randy said and called the bartender over and asked for a coke. Seth went his bag to pull out some money but Randy paid for the drink for Seth. Seth smiled and thanked Randy while everyone else looked on. Randy didn't normally open up to new people so quickly but he seemed to like Seth. Randy handed Seth his Coke and Seth accepted it and drank from it.

"Sorry we're late. Phil was being an ass." AJ said and Seth turned around and saw that it was the AJ from the office. AJ looked up an smiled at Seth. "Hey Seth. So you got the job?" AJ asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." Seth answered.

"I figured." AJ said. "I saw him bring this nice homemade lunch to work today. I knew he didn't make it himself. He never eats lunch." AJ rambled and sat down on the barstool.

"I guess I don't exist." Phil commented.

"And how do you two already know each other?" Dean asked.

AJ rolled her eyes at Phil. "This is Phil, my boyfriend, and we met when Seth came to interview for Roman's open nanny position." AJ said and everyone 'oh' in understanding.

"So you work for Roman Reigns, why didn't you tell me that?" Dean asked and playfully punched Seth in his arm.

"I didn't think it was important." Seth said and everyone groaned.

"Oh, it's important." Dolph said. "You have to hear the gossip." Cameron added as she sat down on Dolph's lap.

"What gossip?" Seth asked.

"You know Roman's gay, right?" AJ said.

"Mr. Reigns is gay?" Seth asked. "No, he was married to a woman."

"You didn't hear this from me…" AJ began. "But Roman only married her to please his parents. He never loved her. I hear he only slept with her once and that's how that got Talia." AJ said. "He basically cheated on her from the time they got married to the time they got divorced with other men…I guess he work up one day and decided to stop trying to please his parents." AJ said and then turned to the bar and ordered herself a drink and Phil a Pepsi.

Seth shook his head. "I-I don't know…It's really none of my business. I'm just taking care of his daughter." Seth said and everyone nodded. It really wasn't their business either, but they loved gossiping about the secretive billionaire.

The friends kept talking about their day, sharing their stories of the day when a familiar face walked into the bar. Dean felt eyes on him again and Dean turned around to see Bray staring back at him. Dean smirked at Bray and slipped away from his friends and went over to Bray. Dean eventually ended up going home with Bray.

Seth noticed Dean was gone a little later but didn't think anything of it. Seth figured Dean was hooking up with someone, like he always does. The couples were all into their partner so Seth ended up talking to Randy the rest of the night. Seth talked to Randy about his work at the hospital and Seth talked about Talia and being a nanny.

"Oh, it's late." Seth said as he looked at his watch. "I have to go and get some sleep." Seth said and stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Randy said and stood up. "I have to work the day shift tomorrow." Randy said and threw down a ten to take care of their drinks.

"Thanks for buying my sodas." Seth said as they walked towards the door. "That was really sweet of you." Seth added and Randy smiled and held open the door for Seth. Seth walked out and Randy followed.

"Yeah, well, maybe you and I can go out and you can buy the drinks." Randy said and Seth and looked up at Randy.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Seth said as they reached his car. "Good night Randy." Seth said and Randy leaned in to kiss Seth on the cheek. Seth froze in place when Randy's lips touched his cheek.

"Good night Seth." Randy said and watched Randy walk away. Seth shook his head and got in his car and shut the door. Seth reached up and touched the spot where Randy kissed him. He hadn't experience affection like that since his last relationship and Seth didn't know if he was ready for that. Seth sighed and started his car. He couldn't think about this. He had to get some sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt that tomorrow would be a hectic day.

* * *

**A/N: You probably already inferred this from reading this chapter but I decided while writing this chapter that this story will have implied and actual MPREG. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	5. The Return of the Ex-wife

Seth rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock before rolling on to his back and looking up at the ceiling. Seth's mind wandered back to last night as he thought about Randy kissing him on the cheek. Randy seemed like a nice guy and he was good looking, but Seth knew he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He was still healing, physically and mentally. Seth then thought about Roman and wondered if all of the gossip about him was true. It really didn't matter why he divorced his wife. People get divorces all the time now so it really isn't anything scandalous. Seth wondered if Roman was truly gay. Seth kind of hoped Roman was gay because that meant he actually had a chance.

Seth shook his head at the thought. "No Seth." Seth said as he started talking to himself. "He is your boss and you are not crossing that line…even if he is the sexiest man you've laid eyes on." Seth said to himself. "Think about Talia." Seth said and then rolled out of bed and went the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. Seth then left his apartment and headed to Roman's house to start his day.

Talia laid on the floor in the living room as she watched her favorite cartoons while she waited for Seth to get here. Talia was still in her pajamas and didn't see the need to get dressed. Even though Talia had only known Seth for a short period of time, Talia was already growing attached to Seth. Talia loved having Seth in her life. It was nice to have someone that was there for her. Talia hadn't seen her mother in months and Roman was always too busy to really talk and play with Talia. Talia sat up when she heard the front door open and the beep from the security system. The beeping quickly stopped as the system was turned off by the person coming in the house. Talia heard footsteps approach and quickly turned in the direction of the living room entrance and smiled as Seth walked in the room.

"Hey, sweetheart." Seth said as he walked into the living room. Seth went over to Talia and sat down next to her on the floor. Talia crawled onto Seth's lap and hugged him. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Talia shrugged and looked up at Seth. "I like sitting on the floor…and the couch gets too hot sometimes." Talia said and Seth looked at the black leather couch and looked back at Talia.

"Yeah, leather does that." Seth said and looked up at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Cartoons." Talia answered and Seth watched the cartoons for a few minutes. He didn't recognize these new school cartoons. He knew was getting old.

"Where's your dad?" Seth asked and Talia looked up at him.

"Still asleep." Talia answered and Seth figured that. Roman did say he liked to sleep in on the weekends.

"Well…come on and lets make breakfast. You can help me." Seth said and held onto Talia as he stood up. He adjusted her in his arms and walked them out of the living room and into the kitchen. Seth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and pulled it out to the counter and placed Talia in it. Talia stood up in the chair so that she could actually see the top of the counter and help Seth. "What should we eat today?" Seth asked as he looked through the refrigerator.

"Pancakes!" Talia exclaimed. "And sausage." Talia added.

"Pancakes and sausage. I like it." Seth commented and grabbed the sausage, milk, and butter from the refrigerator and set them on the counter before going to the pantry and getting the other ingredients and laying them on the counter. Seth found a glass mixing bowl and a large spoon and started pouring the ingredients in the bowl and let Talia mix them. Talia was a messy mixer so some of the batter flew out of the bowl and landed on the counter and on their faces. Seth laughed when he saw the little white splotches of batter on Talia's face that mimicked freckles.

"You keep stirring and I'm going to make some coffee for your dad." Seth said and walked away from Talia and over to the pantry and pulled out the coffee container and walked over to the coffee pot. Seth placed the ground coffee beans in their place before pouring water in the coffee pot and starting it.

"Fuck Seth." Roman grunted as he thrusted up into his hand for a final time and came hard. Roman had a very vivid sexual dream about Seth and when he woke up he was hard as a rock. Roman couldn't will his erection away so he just gave in a jacked off to the thought of Seth riding his cock. As Roman came down from his high, the smell of brewing coffee invaded his nose. That meant that Seth had finally arrived. Roman's cock twitched again at that small thought of Seth. Before Roman slipped back into his improper thoughts, he sat up and rolled over the bed. He went to his bathroom to clean himself up before coming out and putting his boxers and pajama pants on. Roman decided not to wear his shirt because he wanted to see how Seth would react to his body. Roman wasn't conceited or narcissistic, but Roman worked hard on his body and he knew it looked alright. Roman left his room and started down the stairs. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard laughing and giggling from Seth and Talia. Roman walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway and watched Seth and Talia. Their backs were turn to him as they were cooking at the stove. Seth was guiding the spatula in Talia's hand and was teaching her how to flip the pancakes over.

"Good job, sweetheart." Seth said as Talia flipped the pancake over perfectly. "Let me get the rest of the batter." Seth said and turned around to grab the glass bowl. Seth looked up and saw Roman standing in the doorway shirtless. "Um…good morning." Seth said as he admired Roman's chiseled physique and brown skin. Seth's eyes rolled over Roman's six-pack and up his strong arms and admired the tribal tattoo that made instantly made Roman a thousand times more attractive. Seth wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped up in those strong arms. Seth felt himself getting hotter by the second and he knew he would soon be a blushing mess, so Seth grabbed the bowl and turned his back to Roman before he could see.

Roman watched as Seth checked him out before turning back around. Seth had reacted to him which was good. Maybe Roman would get his wish and get to sleep with Seth. Roman walked over to Seth and stood behind him, making sure his chest touched his back. "Pancakes." Roman commented and Seth nodded. Seth couldn't speak because of the thoughts clouding his head.

"Cinnamon pancakes." Talia added as she scooped up the pancake and put it on the platter next to the stove. Roman nodded and slid past Seth to go over to the coffee pot, his hand "accidentally" touched Seth's butt as he walked past. Roman fixed himself a cup of coffee and grabbed one of the already done sausage links and went over to the table. Roman watched Seth and Talia as they finished up making the pancakes. It was clear to Roman that Seth had found a place in Talia's heart and that Seth was clearly good for her. Honestly, Seth had spent more Talia with Talia in these past few days that Talia's mother had spent with her in the last two years. This made it even harder for Roman to make his move on Seth. If Seth rejected him, it would make everything awkward and Seth would probably quit. Roman just wanted to fuck him. Why was this such a hard thing to do? Roman watched as the two plate all of the food and bring it to the table. Seth sat Roman's plate down in front of him before sitting his own plate down and sitting at the table. Talia then joined the duo at the table and they all started eating their breakfast.

"So…" Seth started. "What are you two doing today?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged.

"We normally just lay around the house on the weekends." Roman answered and Seth nodded.

"We can play with my Barbie dolls." Talia suggested and Seth turned and smiled at her.

"That sounds fun, sweetheart. We'll play after breakfast." Seth told Talia and Talia smiled and went back to eating. The trio quickly finished their breakfast and brought their plates to the sink. Talia drug Roman to the living room to play and Seth stayed behind to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean, Seth went upstairs to clean up. Seth went to Talia's room and pulled the sheets off his bed and gathered up all of the dirty clothes in the basket and moved to Roman's room. Seth placed all the dirty clothes in the basket and pulled the sheets off the bed. Seth noticed the cum stains on Roman's sheets and wondered if Roman had invited someone over last night after he left. Seth felt a little jealous but then reasoned himself. Roman wouldn't hook up with someone random and risk Talia seeing. Roman had probably just masturbated. Seth wondered if the Samoan thought about him when he jacked off. Seth shook his head at the crazy thought. Roman couldn't possibly be attracted to a string bean like Seth.

Seth threw the sheets in the basket and left the bedroom and went down to the basement. Seth threw some clothes in the washing machine and started it up. Seth then left the basement and joined Talia and Roman in the living room. Seth set next to Talia on the floor and joined in their game. Talia gave Seth a Barbie doll and they started to play.

The rest of the day was spent playing games with Talia in the living room. Seth would get up every thirty minutes and get the clothes out of the drier and put freshly washed ones in. He would then put away all of the clothes and the clean sheets in the closets. Seth then changed the sheets on both Talia and Roman's bed. When Seth finished putting the fresh sheets on Roman's bed, Seth crawled onto the bed and laid down across it, making sure to leave his scent behind. Seth laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling as he thought about Roman. Seth thought about Roman holding him, kissing him, touching him, fucking him on this bed. He wondered if Roman liked it fast and rough or slow and sensual. He wondered if Roman liked to fuck him from behind, or take him on his back, or make Seth ride him. Seth shook his head as he felt a tent forming in his jeans. He shouldn't think like this but Roman was fine as aged wine and Seth hadn't been laid in a while. He just needed it once. He just need Roman one time and he would be okay.

Seth was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. Seth slid off the bed and went downstairs to open the door. Seth opened the door and saw a woman staring back at him. The woman took off his shades and stared at Seth. Seth stared back at the woman. She had beautiful dark skin, long black hair, her shape was to die for, and she looked awfully familiar. "Hi." Seth said. "Can I help you?"

"Is Roman here?" She asked and Seth could hear the venom in his voice.

"Um, yes…who are you?" Seth asked and the woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm his ex-wife and Talia's mother." She stated and Seth's eyes widened. That's why she looked so familiar. She was the woman in the picture underneath Talia's pillow.

"Um, they're in the living room-." Seth said and was cut off when the woman pushed him out of the way and walked into the house. Seth sighed and closed the door behind her and followed her to the living room.

The woman walked down the hallway at a fast pace and walked into the living room to see a shirtless Roman playing with their daughter. "Roman." She said and Roman looked up and his smile immediately fell when he saw her.

"Naomi." Roman said and stood up. Talia looked up and smiled when she saw her mom.

"Mom!" Talia exclaimed and ran over to Naomi and hugged her.

"Hi baby." Naomi said and hugged Talia back.

"Will you play with us mom?" Talia asked.

"In a minute baby…" Naomi said and looked over at Roman. "I need to talk to your father first…in private." Naomi added and Roman sighed.

"Come on." Roman said and walked out of the living room and Naomi followed Roman to his office while Seth stayed with Talia and played with her.

Roman walked into his office and Naomi followed and closed the door behind him.

"Are you fucking him?" Naomi asked and Roman gave her a crazy look.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked and Naomi sighed.

"The little crazy haired boy out there…are you fucking him?" Naomi asked again.

"His name is Seth and no, I'm not fucking him." Roman answered. "He's my maid, but I don't owe you any explanations about who I choose and don't choose to fuck."

"I don't want your gay shit around my daughter." Naomi said and Roman let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You don't want my gay shit around _my _daughter?" Roman questioned. "Guess who's been raising her for the past two years while you did God knows what." Roman retorted and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I had to make money some way since you didn't give me any when we got divorced." Naomi shot back and Roman rolled his eyes.

"You agreed to the prenup." Roman said. "And I gave you a lot more than what the prenup stated, so don't play that game with me."

"Fuck you Roman." Naomi swore. "I don't want your fag shit and that fucking twink influencing my daughter."

"And I don't what your whore shit influencing my daughter." Roman said. "You don't have the right to decide who has what influence over my daughter." Roman said. "You're never here. You don't know what goes on in this house!" Roman yelled. "Seth had been the best influence on Talia. Talia fucking loves Seth and you're not going to come in here and ruin that! Seth spends more Talia and teaches Talia more things than you ever have! I'm surprised you're even here. You probably didn't even come for Talia, you probably just came for money but I'm not giving you any thing." Roman said, laying down the law. Roman chuckled. "I'll be even more surprised if you know how old our daughter is."

"She's five." Naomi answered and Roman laughed.

"She's six, you stupid bitch." Roman retorted and Naomi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't take your pain out on me, okay." Naomi started. "Don't get mad just because you're fucking abnormal and your parents don't love you anymore and you're no longer the golden son." Naomi added. "It's sad that your parents love me more than you and they see me more than you and they help me more than they help you." Naomi turned around and went over to the door. Naomi placed her hand on the doorknob, but then turned around to look at Roman. "This ain't over." She said before walking out of the door. Roman followed her and saw here walking to the front door. Naomi opened the door and walked out and slammed the door behind her. Roman sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom. Roman changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt before going back downstairs and going towards the garage door.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out behind him and Roman turned around to face Seth.

"Out." Roman answered and Seth sighed.

"Where's Naomi?" Seth asked and Roman chuckled.

"The bitch left…like she always does." Roman answered and with that left the house.

Seth sighed again and went back into the living room. Talia looked up and smiled at Seth. "Where's mom?" Talia asked.

"Your mom left sweetheart." Seth said and sat next to Talia. Talia looked down sadly at her dolls and that just broke Seth's heart into a million pieces.

"And daddy?" Talia questioned.

"He left too." Seth added and Talia threw down her doll angrily and stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Seth was hot on her trail, following Talia up to her bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Talia went over to her bed and grabbed the picture underneath the pillow and ripped her mother and father out of the picture, leaving only her.

"Talia." Seth called out and went over to her. Seth picked the two torn pieces off the floor and then sat next to Talia on the bed as she cried. Seth gathered Talia up in his arms and rocked her as she cried.

"The don't love me." Talia struggled to say through the tears and Seth shook his head.

"No, don't say that Talia. They love you." Seth said and Talia shook his head.

"No, they always leave. When people love you, they don't leave." Talia said and Seth shook his head.

"No, Talia." Seth said firmly. "Eventually, everything we love leaves. It's apart of life." Seth said. "But your parents love you. Your father loves you and cares about you. If he didn't, he would have never asked me to help him." Seth said, trying to reason with the crying girl in his arms. "I would have done anything to have a father like yours." Seth said as he thought back to how horrible his own father was. Talia didn't respond to Seth. She just cried until she fell asleep. Seth laid Talia in her bed and then left and went downstairs. Seth went into the living room and cleaned up the toys. Seth threw everything in the bin, not caring if it was the right bin. Seth was so pissed at Roman. How could he just leave his daughter? He knew Naomi would leave so he should have been here to comfort his daughter. Seth sat down on the couch and waited for Roman to come home. He would have some choice words for the man when he came back.

Roman drove to the bar he and Bray frequented. Roman walked in and walked straight up to the bar and ordered shots.

"Keep them coming." Roman told the bartender before sucking down his first shot of the night. Roman kept thinking about Naomi and what she said. Was his parents really keeping up with Naomi and not even calling their own granddaughter to see how she was doing. Roman knew his parents and family would never accept him. Roman had come to terms with that and found his peace, but it pissed him off that Talia would never have a relationship with her grandparents. Talia would never have the support of an entire family behind her. Roman was truly all Talia had in the world. Naomi didn't want Talia and Roman feared that Talia would be shipped off to some foster home.

Roman grabbed the glass and threw back another shot. Roman kept this up until he started to feel tipsy. He had to drive so he knew he couldn't get to drunk, but he wanted to feel numb. Roman looked around the bar and noticed that the Seth lookalike was there. Roman threw down some money and slid off the bar stood before walking over to the boy. Roman pulled the boy in his arms and kissed him fiercely. The couple then left the club and went to the motel again and had sex. Once the were finished, Roman threw away his used condoms and started getting dressed.

"You should just fuck this Seth guy and stop using me." The man said as he finished dressing. Roman had called out Seth's name again while he had sex with the Seth lookalike "Although I like your dick, I think you'd get more pleasure out of it if you just fucked him…he might like it to." The man said and went over to kiss Roman for the last time and then left. Roman finished dressing before leaving the hotel room and getting in his car. Roman drove to the liquor store and got a bottle of whiskey. Roman got back in his car and opened the bottle and drunk it as he drove home.

It was midnight when Seth heard the garage door open. Seth hopped off the couch and hurried out of the living room and to the entrance. He watched as Roman stumbled through the door with a half empty bottle of whiskey. Seth sighed and went over to Roman and tried to take the bottle away from him.

"No Seth." Roman whined like a three year old child and then put the bottle up to his lips and drank some of the brown liquid.

"No, you've had enough." Seth said in a stern voice and took the bottle from Roman. Seth then put his arm around Roman and helped him up the stairs. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's slim waist and walked up the stairs. Seth opened the door and the duo walked in. Seth kicked the door close behind him before going over to the bed and sitting Roman down. Roman sat down on the bed and sighed.

"How could you leave like that?" Seth asked and Roman just looked up at him. "Talia was so hurt when you and Naomi left." Seth said and sat down next to Roman. "She cried…cried." Seth repeated, stressing the point and Roman looked away from Seth. "She thinks you two don't love her." Seth said and Roman's head snapped around and he looked at Seth.

"I love her with all my heart." Roman said. "She's all I have and I'm all she has." Roman confessed. "Naomi is the one that doesn't love her. I had to beg her to have Talia." Roman rambled as he kicked off his shoes. "She was miserable when she had Talia. I've been taking care of her since she was born. I'm grateful that Naomi gave me Talia but I shouldn't have married her. I shouldn't have tried to keep my parents happy…I should have just told them I was gay…but I'm glad I have Talia." Roman continued to ramble and Seth just listened. "My own parents spend more time with Naomi than they do with their own granddaughter…it's because of me, but whatever. They'll miss out on everything…I love Talia so much."

Seth nodded and placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, squeezing it in support. "Then you need to start showing it." Seth said quietly. "She needed you the most today and you ran off. That can't happen again…ever. You need to be there for her and spend more time with her. You work too much and you don't pay enough attention to your daughter." Seth told Roman and Roman nodded.

"You're right. I need to spend more time with her." Roman said and looked into Seth's eyes. Roman let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Seth asked and Roman just smiled.

"Talia was right…you're beautiful." Roman admitted and it was Seth's turn to chuckle.

"You're drunk. You need to lay down." Seth said and Roman shook his head and cupped Seth's cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Roman repeated and moved closer to Seth.

"Roman, what are you-." Seth was cut off when Roman pressed his lips to Seth's. Seth gasped in surprise and Roman took that as an invite to slip his tongue in Seth's mouth. Seth's eyes fluttered shut and the two tone haired man eventually gave in and started to kiss Roman back. Roman laid Seth down on the bed and got on top of Seth and continued to kiss him. Roman moved his lips to Seth's jaw and then to Seth's neck. Seth moaned when Roman began to kiss and suck on his neck. Seth wrapped his arms Roman and let them settle on Roman's lower back while Roman's hands traveled down Seth's body. Roman's fingers gripped the bottom of Seth's shirt and Seth came crashing back to reality.

"No." Seth said and pushed Roman off of him and stood up. Seth fixed his shirt before Roman could see any of his bruises. He didn't want Roman, or any one for that matter, seeing his condition and questioning him. He wasn't ready to talk about it. "I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Reigns." Seth said and quickly left the bedroom, grabbing the liquor bottle on the way out. Seth poured the whiskey out in the sink and threw the bottle away before leaving the Reigns' mansion and going back to his own apartment.

Roman sighed as he stripped down to his boxers and laid down his bed. He'd be spending another night dreaming about Seth instead of actually having him in his bed.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	6. Walking on the Line

Seth returned home and ran to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed upon entering his apartment. Seth sighed deeply into his pillows as he thought about the intimate moment he and Roman just shared. That kiss…Seth loved it. He loved the feeling of Roman's lips on his and he loved feeling Roman's lips trailing down his neck. Seth loved the feeling of being in Roman's arms and he wished he was still in those arms right now.

Seth rolled off the bed and went over to his dresser. He took off his shirt and threw it down on the floor before grabbing a tube of cream and going over to the full length mirror. Seth opened the tube and squeezed some of the cream out and began to rub it across the bruises on his torso. He wished they would just fade already. The bruises were really getting in the way of his life. The only reason why Seth stopped Roman was because he didn't want Roman to see his bruises. He knew Roman would ask questions and Seth would have to explain everything, which would have immediately killed the mood. Seth would have to wait until the bruises faded enough before jumping into bed with Roman…or anyone for that matter. Seth took off his jeans and threw them to the side before putting some of the cream on his lightly bruised thighs. When Seth was done, Seth put the cream back on his dresser and crawled in bed. Seth drifted to sleep, dreaming of Roman Reigns.

* * *

The next morning, Seth was jolted awake by his cellphone ringing. Seth rolled over and grabbed his phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello." Seth answered in a rough morning voice.

"Hey Seth, this is Randy. Did I wake you?" Randy asked.

"Oh no." Seth said in a slightly more perky voice and sat up in the bed. Seth looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after nine in the morning. "I'm up getting ready for work." Seth said as he rolled out of bed and went over to his closet to find clothes.

"Oh cool." Randy said and then cleared his throat. "So, how long will you be working today?"

"I don't know." Seth answered as he threw a pair of jeans on the bed. "It depends on what Mr. Reigns has planned for himself and Talia." Seth answered and threw his shirt on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well." Randy started. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Randy said. "There's a new Thai place that I want to try."

Seth bit his lip before speaking. "That sounds like you're asking me out on a date." Seth said and Randy chuckled.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." Randy responded.

"Alright." Seth answered. Randy seemed like a nice guy and Seth really didn't know what Roman's true intentions were. After all, Roman was drunk last night and the kiss might have just been a drunken mistake. "I'll call you when I get off."

"Great…talk to you later. I have to get back to work." Randy said before hanging up.

"Bye." Seth said and hung up.

He threw his phone down on the bed and went to the bathroom. Seth took a quick shower before getting out and going over to the sink to brush his teeth and shave. When Seth was shaving, he noticed a dark mark on his neck. Seth put his razor down and touched the mark as he got a closer look at it in the mirror. "Oh my God…he gave me a hickey." Seth said as he looked at the mark. Seth shrugged and went back to shaving. Once Seth was finished, he went back into his bedroom and changed into his clothes. Seth ended up choosing a different shirt so his hickey was clearing on display for Roman to see. Seth checked himself over in the mirror before he left. He wanted to look extra good today. He wanted to figure out if Roman really wanted him or not. Seth left his apartment and sped over to the Reigns mansion.

Seth walked in the house and turned off the security alarm. Seth noticed how quiet everything was, which let Seth know that no one was up yet. Seth walked to the kitchen and decided to start on breakfast. The smell of food would surely wake them up.

Roman had been up for the past hour thinking about Seth and what happen last night. Seth had responded to his kisses and touches, but Seth still pushed him away and Roman still wondered why. He was so close to getting his prize, but then it slipped away from him. Roman wouldn't force himself on Seth. He wanted Seth. He was in lust with Seth, but he respected Seth. He'd wait until Seth actually wanted to jump across that line because once they made the jump, there was no going back. Roman heard Seth come into the house and turn off the alarm and Roman held back the urge to run down the stairs and gather Seth up in his arms and kiss him senseless. Roman waited twenty minutes before he left his bedroom and walked down the stairs, wearing only his pajama pants. Roman walked into the kitchen and only saw Seth. Talia wasn't up yet.

Seth felt a presence in the kitchen and looked up, expecting it to be Talia but was a little shocked when he saw Roman. "Hello." Seth said as he looked at the shirtless man. Seth forced himself to look down and put the slices of bread in the toaster.

"Hi Seth." Roman said in his deep voice and Seth could have just melted to the floor when Roman said his name. Roman moved across the kitchen so he was closer to Seth. "About last night-" Roman started but Seth cut him off.

"It's fine really." Seth started. "You were drunk and you needed someone and I happened to be there…you're not the first drunk parent I've dealt with, but you are the first one to kiss me and for what it's worth." Seth said and looked up at Roman. "For what it's worth…You're a good kisser." Seth said and then grabbed the toast when it popped out of the toaster.

Roman smiled and walked over to Seth. He saw the mark on Seth neck and Roman held back an animalistic growl. He knew he left that mark on Seth's neck and he was proud of himself. "You know." Roman started and went to stand right behind Seth. Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips and pulled him into his embrace. Seth gasped at the sudden movement but immediately relaxed into Roman's touch. "I wasn't that drunk last night." Roman said into Seth's ear. "And I knew what I was doing when I kissed you and made that mark on you neck." Roman said and then nibbled Seth's ear. Seth leaned back even more and let out a small moan. "I liked kissing you Seth…did you like kissing me?" Roman asked and the moved his lips to Seth's neck and kissed and licked at the hickey on Seth's neck.

Seth nodded quickly. "Yeah, I liked it." Seth said and decided to be bold and rub his butt against Roman's crotch. Roman let out a quiet growl at Seth's actions.

"You like teasing me, huh?" Roman asked rhetorically before kissing the back of Seth's neck. Seth was about to say something when his phone buzzed on the counter. Seth looked down and saw that it was a text from Randy. Seth tried to grab the phone before Roman saw the text, but Roman had seen it. "Where are you going with this Randy tonight?" Roman asked as he saw the text said 'can't wait to see you tonight'.

Seth decided to be upfront with Roman to gauge his feelings. If Roman just wanted to sleep with him, then he wouldn't care about him going out on a date. "He's taking me to dinner…on a date." Seth said and he felt Roman's grip tighten on his hips. Was this jealously that Seth was detecting?

Roman shouldn't have cared when Seth said he was going out with Randy tonight, after all he just wanted to fuck Seth, but his blood began to boil when Seth said he was going out on a date with this Randy guy. The thought of Seth being with another man drove him crazy. What did this Randy guy have? What made him so special? "A date, huh?" Roman said and Seth could hear the venom in his words. It took everything for Seth not to laugh. Seth didn't know where this new attitude was coming from but he liked it.

"Yeah, he's taking me to a Thai place." Seth answered. Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth on his ear. Roman took his left and slid it off Seth's hip and down to his clothed cock. Roman rubbed Seth through his jeans and Seth let out a louder moan.

"I hope you have fun with him while you're thinking of me." Roman whispered in to Seth's ear in a husky voice. "He'll never be able to please you like I'll please you and he can't give you what I can give you…he'll never be me."

"Mr. Reigns…" Seth moaned and started back grinding on Roman's crotch. Roman growled and turned Seth around and kissed him fiercely. Seth wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him in closer as Roman's hands slid down to grab Seth's pert ass. The couple continued to kiss until they heard a voice coming down the hall.

"Seth!" Talia called out and couple quickly broke apart. Roman moved to the over side of the island counter and Seth fixed himself up before Talia could walk into the kitchen. Talia walked in and saw her father and Seth there. "Good Morning!" Talia said to the both of them and went over to Seth. "Seth, why is your face red?" Talia asked when she saw the red tint in Seth's face. Seth was still flustered from the kissing and touching.

"Um…I'm just hot." Seth said and Roman chuckled. Seth was hot. Roman went over to the coffee pot made himself a cup of coffee while Seth started to put the food on three plates. Roman grabbed his plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast before going over to the table. Seth and Talia grabbed their own plates and joined Roman at the table and ate breakfast.

After a few moments of silence, Roman spoke up. "So, I was thinking we could all go to the zoo." Roman said and Talia looked up at smiled at Roman. Roman had thought about what Seth had said last night and he did need to spend more time with Talia.

"The zoo!" Talia exclaimed. "Is Seth coming?" Talia asked.

"Of course." Roman answered for Seth and Talia smiled brighter.

"Yay!" Talia yelled. "And we can see the elephants. They're my favorite. What's your favorite animal Seth?" Talia asked.

"I like the lions." Seth said. "I love to hear them roar." Seth added and grabbed Roman's knee under the table. Roman chuckled and shook his head at Seth.

The trio finished their breakfast and then went to get ready. Roman went upstairs to dress and grab his camera while Seth helped Talia get dressed for the day. Roman waited by the door for Seth and Talia. Soon, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ready." Talia called out and Roman opened the door for them. Talia was out first followed by Seth. Roman slapped Seth on the ass before following them out and Seth let out a yelp in surprise. The trio got into the car and Roman drove them to the zoo.

Once they arrived, Roman parked the car and they all got out. Roman grabbed Talia's hand and Talia grabbed Seth's as they walked into the zoo. Talia begged them to go see the elephants so they went there first. There was a crowd around the elephants because a baby had been born so Roman lifted Talia up and placed her on his shoulders so she could see. Roman waited until the crowd dissipated before putting Talia down and taking pictures of her with the elephants in the background. The trio then moved on and looked at some other animals before making their way to the lions. There was a male lion that was chasing behind a female lion but she wasn't giving him the time of day. Roman chuckled and looked over at Seth.

"Remind you of someone?" Roman asked and Seth smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth answered.

"I'm hungry." Talia said and rubbed her belly.

"I think they café is up the hill." Seth said and pointed to his right.

Roman nodded and picked up Talia and held her on his hip as the walked up to the Animal Café. Seth and Talia grabbed a table while Roman ordered and paid for the food. Roman grabbed the food and took it back to the table. Roman handed Talia and Seth their food before sitting down across from them. Roman watched Seth and Talia as he ate. He just loved the way they interacted. Talia seemed so much happier now that Seth was in her life and Roman was grateful for it. Roman could really see that Seth was a great family man and that he would be the perfect husband and father. Roman wondered if Seth could get pregnant. Male pregnancy wasn't a rare occurrence. Men have been getting pregnant since the dawn of time. It was only recently that scientist had figured out exactly why men could get pregnant and test for it at birth. It was due to a genetic defect on chromosome thirteen. Roman thought about a pregnant Seth and smiled at the thought. Seth was so skinny that imagining Seth with a big round belly made Roman chuckle to himself. Roman shook his head. This morning he was thinking about fucking Seth and now he was thinking about marrying him and having babies with him. This was just too much.

_'You don't love Seth…you do not love Seth. You are just sexual frustrated.'_ Roman kept telling himself and tried to trick himself into believing that.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked Roman as he saw they way Roman was looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roman answered quickly and Seth didn't question him further. Roman grabbed the camera around his neck and held it up. "Alright, you two, smile."

"Wait." Seth said and fixed his hair before putting his arm around Talia. "Okay."

"Cheese!" Talia said and Roman snapped the picture.

"Perfect." Roman said as he looked at the picture of Seth and Talia on the camera screen. Roman went back to eating and hurried up and finished because Talia was rushing him. The trio finished eat and threw their trash away before going back to walking around the zoo.

It was night time when the trio made it back to the Reigns mansion. They had stopped to get something to eat on the way home and Talia had fallen asleep in the backseat from all the walking and the heavy food on her stomach. Roman held open the door for Seth as he carried Talia in the house. Seth went upstairs and laid Talia down her bed before going back downstairs, Roman was waiting for Seth at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's out like a light." Seth said and pulled out his phone. He sent Randy a text saying he was done with work. Seth slipped the phone back in his pocket and looked up to see Roman smirking at him.

"Texting Randy?" Roman asked and Seth nodded. Roman scoffed and then grabbed Seth by his waist and pushed him against the wall. Seth's immediate reaction was fear but when he looked into Roman's eyes, he knew Roman wasn't going to hurt him. "Are you fucking him?" Roman asked angrily.

"If I am…" Seth said, letting the question linger in the air. He wasn't about to admit that he hadn't be laid in years. Roman smirked and leaned forward and kissed Seth, slipping his tongue in Seth's mouth and tasting him before pulling back.

"When you're with him, you'll be thinking of me." Roman said in confidence as he went to attack Seth's neck, leaving more hickeys and bite marks. Roman pulled back and kissed up Seth's jaw and up his ear. "How do you like to be fucked baby?" Roman whispered in Seth's ear.

"From behind." Seth answered in his lust ridden voice. Roman smirked and turned Seth around. Roman gripped Seth's hips and pulled Seth toward him and rutted against Seth's ass. Seth placed his hands on the wall in front of him and braced himself as he ground against Roman.

"I bet Randy has never made you feel like this." Roman said and Seth leaned back and pressed his back to Roman's chest. Seth leaned his head to the side, bearing his neck for Roman and Roman went to work kissing and sucking at Seth's neck. Seth let out a moan as Roman's hand slipped around to palm Seth through his jeans. "I could make you feel like this all the time…every night. I could give you everything baby. I could give you the world." Roman rambled on in between neck kisses.

"Roman…" Seth moaned and pressed his ass against Roman's crotch. He wanted Roman so bad.

"Fuck, my name sounds good on your lips." Roman grunted and moved his hand back to Seth's hips. This was the first time Seth ever call Roman by his first name. "I bet you'll call out my name when he fucks you." Roman said. "And when he fucks you, you'll wish it was my cock." Roman added and slipped his hands under Seth's shirt. Seth gasped when he felt his shirt lifting up and turned around to face Roman. Seth pushed Roman away and then fixed his hair.

"Good night, Mr. Reigns." Seth said and went over to Roman, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving. Roman watched as Seth walked out the door before going upstairs to take a cold shower.

Seth walked outside and his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Seth pulled it out and read the text from Randy that said he'd pick Seth up at his place. Seth sent Randy his address before getting in the car and driving back to his apartment.

Once Seth got to the apartment, Seth ran into the bathroom to look himself over. "Fuck." Seth swore as he saw all of the new love bites on his neck. Seth went to the bedroom to find a shirt to cover up the marks, but the only way to cover up all the marks was to wear a turtleneck and it was way too hot in Florida to wear a turtleneck. Seth changed his shirt and put on a light jacket and pulled the collar up slightly so most of the marks wouldn't be visible. Seth grabbed his cologne and sprayed it on himself so he could erase Roman's scent from his body. Seth then fixed his messy hair. A few moments later, Seth heard a knock at his door. Seth went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Seth. You look great." Randy said as he looked Seth over. Randy noticed the mark on Seth's neck but didn't say anything about it.

"Hey." Seth said and walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. "You look great as well." Seth said and Randy thanked him and placed his hand on the small of Seth's back and lead him to the car. Randy opened the door for Seth and Seth slid in the car. Randy got into the car and drove to the restaurant. The duo made conversation in the car but Seth's mind kept going back to Roman. Seth shook his head as he tried to focus on Randy but he couldn't.

At the restaurant, thoughts of Roman still plagued Seth as he talked with Randy. Whenever Randy would talk about his surgeries or boring medical topics, Seth would tune out and start to think of Roman. Whenever Seth would look at Randy's lips, he would see Roman's lips. Whenever Seth would look into Randy's eyes, he would see Roman's eyes. Roman was right, Seth couldn't stop thinking about Roman.

At the end of the night, Randy brought Seth back to his apartment and walked him to his door.

"I had a good time." Randy said and Seth smiled at Randy.

"I had a good time too Randy." Seth said. "Well, goodnight." Seth added.

"Goodnight." Randy said and leaned in and gave Seth a kiss on the lips. Seth kissed Randy back before pulling away.

"Goodnight." Seth said again and then went into his apartment. Seth closed the door behind him and sighed. The kiss with Randy was nice but Seth felt nothing. There were no fireworks and no passion. It was a total one-eighty from when Roman kissed him.

Seth walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. Seth grabbed his phone and crawled into bed. Seth scrolled through his contacts until he saw Roman's name. Seth bit his lip as he thought of Roman. He wanted to do something devious and rubbed the date in Roman's face. Seth shook his head, as he couldn't believe he was thinking about doing something like this. Seth messed up his hair and got under the covers. He pulled the overs up and then messed up the other side of the bed so it looked like someone else had been on that side. Seth held his phone up and took a picture of himself. Seth smiled to himself as he wrote the caption under the picture and sent it to Roman. Seth was satisfied with himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Roman was falling asleep when he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand. Roman sighed and grabbed the phone and saw he received a text from Seth. Roman opened the text and saw the picture of Seth. His hair was messed up and Roman was sure Seth was naked under the sheets even though the sheets covered everything except his shoulders, arms, neck, and face.

_'I didn't call out your name'_ Roman read and then looked back at the picture. Roman growled and threw his phone on the nightstand and rolled away from his phone.

"Fucking Randy!" Roman cursed and closed his eyes. He would attempt to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Today (July 1) is my birthday so as a birthday gift to me, please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks 4 reading**

**YoominC16**


	7. Crossing The Line

A month had passed since Seth sent Roman the infamous bedroom picture and nothing really had changed between the two. Both were still walking along a fine line. The couple still teased one another, sharing kisses and touches whenever Talia was out of the room. School was out and Talia was at home all day now, which meant that Seth was spending more and more time at the Reigns mansion. Roman was also spending more and more time at home. Roman started spending more time with Talia and doing more things with her, like taking her to the park or to the movies. Seth, of course, would be right there with them. Roman liked to call them "family dates". After one of Roman's so-called family dates, he worked up enough courage to ask Seth to go out on a real date and Seth quickly agreed. The couple has been going out on dates ever since. Talia loved that Seth and Roman were growing closer. Roman hadn't told Talia that he was dating Seth, but Talia was smart enough to know that something was going on.

May was quickly coming to close which meant that it was almost time for Seth's and Roman's birthdays. Seth handed Roman a beer and sat down next to the Samoan on the couch. Seth opened his can of Coke and sipped it. Roman's birthday was on Saturday and his birthday was just three days after his. Seth hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was fourteen so he wasn't worried about doing anything special for his birthday, but Roman really wanted to do something. After all, he would be turning thirty. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and pulled him in closer. Seth leaned into the embrace and laid his head on Roman's broad shoulders as he looked at the TV in front of him. Talia was asleep so the Roman and Seth used this time to relax, hang-out, and tease one another before Seth went home.

"We should do something this weekend for our birthdays." Roman said and Seth groaned as he leaned forward to sit his Coke on the table in front of them. "What?" Roman asked with a chuckle when he heard Seth groan.

"Because I don't celebrate my birthday…" Seth said and then looked up at Roman. "There's nothing special about getting closer to your impending death." Seth answered and Roman shook his head.

"Well, it's my thirtieth birthday and I want to do something." Roman said and looked down at Seth who had frown on his face. "Please, it'll be fun." Roman begged

"Fine." Seth answered. "I guess I can celebrate being twenty-eight." Seth said. "So what's your big birthday plans."

"I want to go out…to the club." Roman said. "You invite your friends and I'll invite my friends and we'll party." Roman explained. Seth wasn't too big on clubs but he'd suck it up and go for Roman.

"Okay…will we go on your birthday this Saturday?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be best. Everyone will be too tired from work to go on Friday." Roman explained.

"Do you think Vickie will be able to babysit?" Seth asked. Vickie Guerrero is the Director of Finance at Roman's company. Vickie had babysat a couple of times in the past for Roman. Vickie would babysit for Roman now when he wanted to take Seth out on a date.

"I'll call her tomorrow and see. I'm sure she'll be able to." Roman answered and Seth nodded. After a couple moments of silence, a devious thought ran through Seth's mind and Seth couldn't help but smirk. Seth shook his head and quickly wiped the smirk off his face and looked up at Roman.

"Um, do you think it would be okay if I invited Randy?" Seth asked. Seth had still been mentioning Randy around Roman and had even went out on some more dates with him. Seth didn't feel anything for Randy, but he still went on the dates to make Roman jealous. Seth kind of felt bad for using Randy and stringing him along and making him think he had a chance. He would have to break it off with Randy soon.

Roman's nostrils flared at the mention of Randy. He didn't know Randy and he had never met the man, but he hated him. He wanted to see why Seth liked the guy so much. Roman looked down at Seth and nodded. "Sure…I don't care." Roman answered.

Seth smiled and kissed Roman. "Thank you." Seth said before crawling on Roman's lap and straddling him. "You're the best." Seth said before placing a kiss on Roman's lips.

Roman's hands moved up to hold Seth's hips as Seth pulled back from the kiss. "I know." Roman answered with a chuckle.

Seth threw Roman a smirk before speaking. "So what should I give you for your birthday?" Seth said and it was Roman's turn to smirk.

"You know what I want baby boy." Roman said and moved his hands to Seth's butt and squeezed it through his jeans. Seth smiled and leaned forward to kiss Roman on the lips. Seth then kissed up Roman's jaw to his ear.

"Maybe I should give you what you." Seth whispered into Roman's ear as he rolled his hips. Roman let out a quiet growl as Seth moved on his lap, causing his cock to stir. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Seth asked rhetorically as he continued to roll his hips. "You'd love to mount me." Seth stated. "Or maybe ride you." Seth said and started to bounce on Roman's lap. Roman leaned forward and gave Seth a searing kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as they kissed. Seth eventually pulled back from the kiss and looked at Roman. "Then again…" Seth said and slid off of Roman's lap and stood up. "I don't think you've worked hard enough for it." Seth said and grabbed his stuff and started to walk away.

Roman groaned at Seth's words. "You have to stop leaving like this." Roman called out, referring to the situation in his pants.

"You have a hand. I suggest you use it." Seth said before leaving the room and making his way out of the house.

Roman couldn't help but laugh at Seth's words. Roman turned off the TV before leaving the living room and going to his bedroom. Roman couldn't wait for Saturday to get here. He knew it would be his lucky day.

* * *

The work week couldn't go by fast enough for Roman. The rest of the week had been filled with meetings and other business so he hadn't been able to take off and spend time with his two favorite people. Today had been different. Today was Saturday, his thirtieth birthday and he had spent it so far at home with Talia and Seth. Seth and Talia baked him a cake and sung happy birthday to him. Roman told them that he didn't want any gifts and that he had all he needed, after all he was a billionaire, but Seth and Talia couldn't resist. Talia and Seth both decided to get Roman something that involved color because Roman's whole wardrobe consisted of black, white, and grey. Talia got Roman an assortment of colored hair ties for his hair and Seth gave Roman different color ties to spice up his all black suits. Roman smiled and thanked Seth and Talia for his gifts and kissed both of them on the cheek. Seth was a little surprised that Roman kissed him in front of Talia because they normally remain professional in front of her. Talia, however, was overjoyed at the kiss because it meant that Seth was one step closer to becoming her new mommy.

As night fell, Roman and Seth both started to get ready for the club. Seth brought his clothes to the Reigns mansion and changed in one of the spare bedrooms. Seth slipped on tight, white skinny jeans and a black and white shirt. Seth put on his shoes and decided to wear his hair down tonight. Seth smiled as he thought about the club tonight. He thought about Randy being there and how jealous Roman would be. Seth knew that Roman was really into him and wanted him for the long haul. If Roman just wanted him for sex, he never would have taken him to all of those fancy restaurants and high class places to impress him. He would have never bought him all the gifts and let him go shopping on his credit card. Seth's feelings had really grown for Roman over the past month and Seth thought it was time to take the next step. He then thought about the bruises. They were lighter but they were still visible enough for Roman to ask questions. He really wanted to take it to the next level with Roman but he was still worried about the bruises. If he had to explain everything to Roman, he would surely find him disguising and he wouldn't want to be with him anymore and Seth didn't know if he wanted to take that chance. Seth shook the thoughts from his head and sprayed cologne on himself before leaving the room.

Roman was talking with Vickie at the bottom of the staircase. He was wearing his signature all black attire, but he pulled his hair back in the royal blue hair tie that Talia bought him.

"We shouldn't be out too late." Roman said and Vickie shook her head.

"No, stay out as long as you want. You need to have some fun." Vickie retorted. Roman was about to say something else but he caught Seth coming down the staircase. Roman's eyes wondered over Seth's body and he licked his lips. Seth looked really sexy tonight and Roman couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Vickie chuckled and leaned in closer to Roman. "If you need me to spend the night with Talia while you two check into a hotel, I'm all for it." Vickie said and Roman chuckled at her words.

"I'm ready." Seth announced as he hit the bottom of the staircase. Seth looked at Roman. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets say goodbye to Talia." Roman said and they both went into her playroom and hugged and kissed her goodnight before leaving the house.

Seth and Roman both got into the car and Roman drove them to the club. Roman took a quick glance at Seth and then looked back at the road. "You dress up for me?" Roman asked and placed his hand on Seth's thigh.

Seth smiled and looked over at Roman. "Randy is going to be there…" Seth trailed off and Roman's grip tightened around his thigh and Seth let out a quiet chuckle. Tonight was going to be fun.

Roman and Seth walked into the club and looked around until Seth spotted his friends. "Oh, they're over there." Seth said and the couple walked over to them.

"Oh, it's the birthday boys." Dean called out as they approached. Seth smiled and Roman quirked his eyebrow at Bray, who was hanging off of Dean.

"I see you two know each other already." Roman commented and Bray shrugged.

"We all know each other." AJ said to her boss as she sat on Phil's lap. "Isn't it great that you both have the same friends…you don't have to go through the awkward friend meetings." AJ commented.

"AJ" Phil warned and AJ shrugged.

"Come on, it's obvious that they're fucking." AJ whispered to Phil and Phil rolled his eyes.

"Oh Roman." Seth said as he went over to Randy. "This is Randy…I don't think you met him." Seth said as he put his arm around Randy's shoulders.

"No, I don't know him…" Roman said as he stepped forward to look Randy over. He didn't think Randy looked that special. He didn't know what Seth saw in him. "Nice to meet you." Roman forced out.

"Likewise." Randy said as he looked Roman up and down. Randy figured this was the man leaving marks on Seth's neck and he was not impressed.

"Um…lets get some shots. First round on me." Cameron said as she, and everyone else, saw and felt the tension between Randy and Roman. "Bartender let me get nine shots of tequila and a shot of Pepsi and a shot of Coke." Cameron said and the Bartender put together everything and brought it over. Roman, Randy, Dean, Bray, Cameron, Dolph, Sheamus, Drew, and AJ took the tequila shots while Phil and Seth took the shots of Pepsi and Coke respectively. "To the birthday boys!" Cameron shouted.

"To the birthday boys!" Everyone except Seth and Roman said before downing their shots.

A couple hours and many shots and other alcoholic beverages later, Roman sat on his barstool and watched as Randy chatted Seth up. Roman's eyes squinted in anger as he watched Randy touch Seth's shoulder and to make everything worse, Seth leaned into Randy's touch. "Fucking Randy." Roman swore and called the bartender over. Roman ordered another shot and downed it as he watched Randy flirt with Seth. "Fuck this." Roman said and stood up. There was no way he was going to let Randy ruin his birthday. Seth was his and he wasn't going to let Randy get in the way. Roman went over to Seth and Randy and interrupted their conversation. "Let's dance." Roman said and took Seth's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"Roman." Seth playfully admonished him as Roman pulled Seth into an embrace. "That was rude."

"Fuck him." Roman said as placed his hand's on Seth's hips. "You're mine, you hear me." Roman said and placed one hand on Seth's chin and made Seth look up at him. "You're my boyfriend and I don't…I won't share you." Roman said and Seth smirked.

"You didn't ask me to be your boyfriend." Seth retorted but he was thrilled that Roman made that declaration.

"Don't have to…I decided for you." Roman said and then leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips knowing Randy was watching them. He hoped that sent a message to Randy. Seth was no longer single and it would be in Randy's best interest to leave Seth alone. Seth pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at Roman before moving to the beat of the song. Roman moved with Seth and soon they were dry humping each other on the dance floor. Seth reached up and kissed Roman.

"Want to go back to my place?" Seth asked and winked, forgetting all about the bruises underneath his clothes. He had to have Roman tonight.

"God yes." Roman said and took Seth by the hand and led him out of the club and back to the car. Roman got into the drivers seat and started the car as Seth got into the passenger seat. Roman quickly pulled out the parking lot and drove to Seth's apartment. Seth gave Roman directions to his apartment in between kissing Roman on his neck and jaw.

"If you don't sit back, I'll pull this car over and fuck you in the backseat." Roman warned and Seth chuckled.

"Maybe I want you to." Seth said as he palmed Roman through his jeans. Roman let out a growl and stepped on the gas.

Roman made it to Seth's apartment in record time and they both quickly got out of the car and walked into the apartment building. The way up to Seth's apartment was filled with kisses and touches. Seth could barely get out his keys because Roman was still kissing his lips.

"Roman wait." Seth said as he pulled out his keys. Roman watched as Seth unlocked the door and opened it. Before Seth could move, Roman picked him up and threw him over his shoulders and carried him into Seth's one bedroom apartment. "Roman." Seth chuckled out Roman's name as he dangled on Roman's shoulder. Roman kicked the door open to Seth's room and walked in. He laid Seth down on the bed before crawling on top of Seth and kissing him. Seth opened his legs to allow Roman to fit comfortably between them before letting his hands roam down Roman's chest and to the bottom of Roman's shirt. Seth lifted the shirt and Roman pulled back and quickly took his shirt off before kissing Seth again. Roman pulled at Seth's shirt as he kissed Seth. Roman expected Seth to pull away again but when Seth lifted his arms up, Roman was pleasantly surprised and quickly took Seth's shirt off. The moonlight that was shining through Seth's bedroom window hit Seth's body perfectly and Roman was able to see all of Seth, which included the slight bruising on Seth's torso. Roman reached out and touched Seth's bruises and lightly rubbed them.

Seth wondered why Roman stopped his onslaught of kissing and touches. "Roman, what-." Seth started but stopped when he looked down and saw what Roman was staring at. Seth had forgot all about his bruising and everything that went along with it when Roman and started kissing him. Seth sighed as he knew he would have to explain. "Roman I-." Seth was cut off when Roman kissed him.

"You don't have to tell me anything…you don't owe me an explanation." Roman mumbled against Seth's lips. "Just…did Randy do this?" Roman asked in a cautious tone.

Seth smiled and shook his head. Seth reached up and cupped Roman's cheek as he spoke. "No…I've never done anything with Randy…I used him to make you jealous." Seth said and Roman let out a growl.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Roman said and Seth let out a yelp as Roman attacked his neck. He knew he would have marks all over his body when they were done.

Roman pulled back and reached down and undid Seth's pants and pulled them down. "Fucking skinny jeans." Roman cursed and Seth chuckled as Roman struggled to take off Seth's jeans and underwear. Roman final got the pesky articles of clothing off. "Turn over baby." Roman said and Seth quickly turned over on his stomach. Roman kissed Seth's shoulders and down his spine until he reached Seth's butt. Roman took his hands and spread Seth's cheeks apart before dipping down and licking at Seth's entrance.

"Oh shit." Seth moaned as Roman ate him out. Seth pushed back into Roman and Roman moved his hands to Seth's hips to hold him in place. "Roman." Seth moaned as Roman tongued fucked him. Seth couldn't believed he waited this long. He should have done this a month ago. Seth gasped and gripped the sheets and pillows as Roman continued to eat him out as if he was a starving man and Seth was his steak.

Roman pulled back a little and Seth whined and pushed his butt back. Roman chuckled and swatted Seth on the ass. "Hold on." Roman said spitting on his finger and pushing it inside of Seth.

Seth gasped as he felt Roman's finger slide inside of him. It had been way too long since he had felt pleasure like this and he knew he wasn't going to last. "Fuck…I'm not…gonna last long…if you keep this up." Seth forced out as Roman pressed his finger against Seth's prostate.

"You're too tight to take me." Roman warned and slid another finger inside of Seth and Seth shook his head.

"I can take you…just please fuck me." Seth begged and Roman couldn't deny Seth of anything. Roman slid his fingers out of Seth and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Roman had a feeling that tonight would be the night and he wanted to be prepared so he brought some condoms. Roman put the condom on the bed and pulled off his jeans and underwear and threw them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Roman picked up the condom and opened up the package. "Hands and knees." Roman said and Seth forced himself on his hands and knees as Roman rolled the condom on his cock. Roman then gripped his penis with one hand and Seth's hip with the other and guided himself inside of Seth.

"Oh fuck." They both swore at the same time. Roman couldn't believe how tight Seth was and Seth couldn't get over how big Roman was. Once Roman was fully inside of Seth, he waited for Seth to get accustom to his size. After a few moments Seth started to fuck himself on Roman's cock, moving at a slow pace to tease Roman. Roman let out a growl and gripped Seth's hips.

"No more teasing." Roman growled before pulling back and slamming into Seth.

"Oh God yes…no more teasing." Seth moaned as Roman continued to pound into Seth, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Seth looked over his shoulder at Roman and Roman leaned down and kissed Seth. The sounds that could be heard in the room were skin slapping together and moans coming from both Roman and Seth and after a long while, Seth couldn't take anymore pleasure.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Seth moaned out as he felt his orgasm building. Roman pulled out and flipped Seth onto his back before thrusting back in. He wanted to see Seth when he came. Roman thrusted faster and harder until Seth came with a loud shout of Roman's name. Roman wasn't too far behind Seth and he soon came with a loud growl.

Seth smiled and looked up Roman before pulling him down for a kiss. Roman kissed him back before pulling away. Roman pulled out of Seth and took the condom off, tying it off before getting up to throw it away in Seth's bathroom. Roman came back in the bedroom with and towel and cleaned Seth and himself up before throwing the towel on the ground and crawling back into bed. Roman pulled Seth into his arms and kissed him some more as his right hand rubbed at the bruise on Seth's hip. Seth smiled and pulled back at the kiss and looked down at where Roman's hand was and saw the bruise. He needed to explain everything to him.

"Did I tell you I grew up in Iowa?" Seth asked and Roman nodded. "I lived there with my mom and dad. My mom…" Seth smiled. "Her name was Stephanie and she was beautiful. Everyone says I look like her, but I don't think I'm nearly as beautiful. She gave me the brunette hair. My dad…Hunter" Seth let his smile drop. "He gave me the other side of my hair…he was so in love with my mom. They were truly the perfect couple." Seth told Roman and Roman just nodded, choosing not to interrupt. He wondered where this story was going.

"When I was fourteen…my mom got sick." Seth said. "Breast cancer." Seth explained. "She died when I was seventeen…in January a week after the new year. It really hurt me and my dad. I lost my mom and he lost his soul mate. He started drinking in February and he really didn't pay any attention to me. In March, he was still drinking but his attitude changed. He started showing me a lot more affection. Hugging me, kissing me on the forehead…I didn't think anything of it, but one night…" Seth choked back his tears as he explained. "He climbed into my bed and he started touching me and calling me my mom's name. This kept going on until he finally raped me. My father was an ex-bodybuilder so I couldn't fight him. This went on for the rest of March and April…May first, I woke up so sick to my stomach. I threw up and after school, I went to the hospital to see what was wrong…I was pregnant." Seth confessed and Roman's arms tightened around Seth. "I was carrying my father's child. I was going to have my little brother or sister!" Seth exclaimed and then took a seep breath to calm down. "I knew I shouldn't have told my dad, but I did…the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. My baby was gone and I was covered in cuts and bruises. The police were there and I pressed charges so he went to jail and I finished up high school and went to college…determined to have a better life."

Seth said and looked up at Roman. "I met Dean at college…he was another level of crazy back then." Seth said and Roman chuckled. "I was your typical broke college student so I was apart of the work-study program. I worked in the library as well as being a nanny to some families in town. I met Dave Batista at the library. He was first year graduate student and I was senior undergraduate student. We started dating and everything was great. I moved in with him after I graduated from school. Dean left and went to Florida for medical school so Dave was all I had….living with him was really good at first but then all hell happened. I had gained a little weight and Dave didn't like it, so he stuck his fingers down my throat and made me vomit my food up. He did this at least once a day. I lost so much weight…I could clearly see my ribs. He would also beat me…I never knew what I did but he would just go into a rage. I stayed with him for years because he made me feel worthless and I knew no one could love me after what I've been through." Seth and looked down at his stomach. "…one day he went into this rage and I ended up in the hospital. I miscarried…I didn't even know I was pregnant then." Seth said and Roman's hand left Seth's hip to caress Seth's stomach. "I couldn't take it anymore and I left him and I came down here and lived with Dean. I was away from the abuse…but I still abused myself. I still believed what Dave said I was still making myself throw up all of my food...Dean caught me one day. He took me and checked me into this program for people with eating disorders…and I'm better now." Seth said and looked back up at Roman. "So that's why I'm covered in bruises and why I'm skinny. I still struggle with everything…with eating and with feeling good about myself, but I'm getting better…I hope this isn't too baggage for you." Seth said and let a sad smile appear on his face. He hoped Roman wouldn't run away.

Roman cupped Seth's cheek and pulled Seth into a kiss. "We both have baggage. I'll carry yours and mine." Seth smiled and kissed Roman back.

"We should probably get going." Seth said and Roman shook his head.

"No, lets stay here tonight. Vickie can stay with Talia." Roman said. "Besides…" Roman said and then rolled on top of Seth. "I have two more condoms that I have to use."

"Oh God." Seth chuckled as Roman kissed down his chest. He knew he was in for a wild night.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	8. Seth's Birthday Surprise

Roman's eyes opened slowly as he came out of his deep sleep. Roman blinked to focus his eyes and smiled when he saw Seth's black and blond hair. Roman moved forward so his chest was pressed against Seth's back and his nose was nuzzling Seth's hair as he inhaled the faint scent of Seth's shampoo and conditioner. He wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and sighed contently. He loved waking up with Seth in his arms. He had been waking up with Seth in his arms for three days now and Roman knew this was something he could no longer live without. Roman looked over at the clock and saw that is a little after nine in the morning. He knew he would have to be quick to give Seth his first surprise of the day. Today was Seth's birthday and he and Talia had planned a full day of surprises. The first surprise he planned with Talia was breakfast in bed. He told Talia he would meet her in the kitchen at 9:30 to help her cook Seth's breakfast…which left him twenty-six minutes to give Seth his surprise.

Roman dipped down and placed kissed on Seth's neck. Seth let out a soft moan and swatted at Roman. "M'sleep." Seth mumbled and Roman chuckled but continued to kiss on Seth's neck and collarbone. Seth grunted as he turned to lay on his back. "Roman, let me sleep." Seth whined out, not even opening his eyes to look at Roman.

"Then sleep." Roman said as he got on top of Seth. "And let me take care of you." Roman said as he looked down at Seth. Seth was only wearing one of his black button down work shirts so it would be easy to get to his target. Roman slid down Seth's body and parted Seth's legs so he could settle in between them. Roman started to kiss along Seth's thighs. Seth let out a couple of moans as he drifted in and out of sleep, he loved when Roman worshipped his thighs and he loved the sensation of Roman's facial hair rubbing over them.

Roman wasn't able to properly worship Seth since he was on a time limit so he jumped right to the main part. Roman wrapped his hand around Seth's cock and started to stroke him. Roman heard Seth's soft moans as he stroked him to full hardness. Roman looked up and saw that's Seth's eyes were still closed. Roman smirked as he looked back at Seth's cock. He was sure this would wake him up. Roman opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Seth's cock and sucked on the head of his cock.

"Roman." Seth moaned as his hand lifted up and sunk down into Roman's hair. Seth gripped Roman's hair as Roman took more of his cock into his mouth and eventually took him down his throat.

Roman sucked and swallowed around Seth's cock as pressed a finger to Seth's entrance. Roman rubbed his finger around Seth's entrance as he sucked him out. Seth arched his back and moaned out Roman's name and he moved closer and closer to falling over the edge. "Roman…coming." Seth moaned and arched his back as he came in Roman's mouth. Roman swallowed all of Seth's cum and released Seth's cock with a pop. Seth settled back on the bed as Roman climbed up his body and kissed him. "Happy Birthday baby."

Seth smiled sleepily. "Yeah…sleep." Seth said and Roman chuckled.

"Go back to sleep baby." Roman said and kissed Seth again before rolling off of him. Seth turned on his side and snuggled into the nice cotton sheets and quickly fell asleep.

Roman rolled off the bed and quietly crept downstairs and went to the kitchen. Roman walked into the kitchen to see Talia standing on a chair at the sink. Roman went over to her and ruffled up her hair.

"Dad!" Talia whined as she went to fix her pigtails. Roman chuckled and leaned over to kiss Talia on the forehead.

"Morning baby girl." Roman said and looked down in the sink to see water running over a bunch of seedless red grapes.

"Morning daddy." Talia said. "Is Seth asleep?"

"Yep." Roman said as he went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the premade pancakes and already done turkey bacon. Roman couldn't cook, he didn't trust his stove to a six year old, and Talia really wanted to surprise Seth with breakfast in bed, so premade food was the only option. Roman put the food on the counter and took out enough pancakes and bacon for all three of them before putting the food back in the fridge.

"Daddy." Talia called out.

"Yeah." Roman responded as he went over to the cabinet and took out plates and trays.

"How did you make Seth spend the night…for the last three nights?" Talia asked and Roman smiled and looked over at Talia.

"Well…" Roman said and moved over to the counter and grabbed the pancakes and bacon. "Seth is my prince charming now." Roman answered and Talia quickly turned to look at Roman.

"Really daddy?" Talia questioned with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and Roman nodded. Talia smiled and jumped off the chair and ran over to Roman and hugged his leg. Roman chuckled and reached down to pick her up. "So, does that mean Seth is my mommy now?" Talia asked and Roman chuckled nervously.

"Um…I don't think mommy is the right word…but he's something like that." Roman answered. "Now, lets finish this breakfast." Roman said and put Talia down and the duo went to work. Soon Roman and Talia were plating the hot food and putting it on the two trays. They put Seth's plate and cutlery on one tray and put their plates and cutlery on the other tray. Talia carried Seth's tray upstairs and Roman followed Talia up the stairs to the master bedroom. Roman opened the door and saw Seth still sleeping on the bed. His arms were now wrapped around Roman's pillow and Roman couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Talia entered the room and walked over to the bed.

"Seth!" Talia called out as she sat Seth's tray on the bed. Seth recognized Talia's voice and cracked an eye open. He saw Talia holding a breakfast tray and he smiled. Seth sat up on the bed slowly and looked down at Talia. "Happy birthday!" Talia exclaimed as she crawled on the bed and went over to Seth. Seth smiled and pulled Talia into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart." Seth said and kissed Talia on the head.

"Hey what about me?" Roman asked. "I helped too." Seth smiled at Roman.

"Thank you." Seth said and Roman leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips. "Now, lets eat before everything gets cold." Seth said and the family settled themselves on the bed and began to eat their breakfast.

"How old are you Seth?" Talia asked.

"I'm twenty-eight." Seth responded.

"You know Daddy is thirty…he's an old man." Talia said and Seth chuckled.

"Yeah, he is old." Seth joked and Roman looked up, a fake hurt expression on his face.

"I'm not old." Roman said. "Thirty is the new twenty."

"Thirty is thirty." Seth retorted and Roman shook his head. Talia looked over at Seth and smiled.

"So daddy said you're my new mommy." Talia said and Roman choked on his pancake as Seth looked at Roman with one eyebrow cocked.

"Did he?" Seth said to Talia but was looking at Roman.

"I said mommy wasn't the correct term…but you were something like that." Roman tried to explain.

"If I am the princess and you're daddy's prince charming, then that makes you my mommy." Talia said and Seth just nodded in agreement. There was no point in arguing with Talia. This is what she believed and no one would change her mind.

The family of three quickly finished their breakfast before Talia and Roman took up the trays and empty plates.

"Do you want me to help?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No." Roman responded. "You just need to shower and get dressed."

"Why? What are we doing?" Seth asked.

"It's another birthday surprise." Talia answered before leaving the room. Seth frowned and looked up at Roman.

"Roman, you know I don't celebrate my birthday." Seth said.

"I know but Talia wanted to do something for you." Roman said and then leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips. "She planned the whole day so enjoy it." Roman kissed Seth again before leaving the room and following Talia in the kitchen to clean the plates.

Seth watched Roman leave the room before getting up and going to the bathroom. Seth took off Roman's button down and turned on the shower before stepping him. Seth let out a happy sigh when the hot water hit his skin. Seth thought about what else might be planned for his birthday. The last time he celebrated his birthday he was fourteen years old. He was so far removed for birthday celebrations that he didn't know what to expect. Since Talia planned it, Seth knew he would have a good time. Talia only had Seth's best interest in her heart, so Seth would follow Roman's advice and enjoy every moment of it.

Seth jumped in surprise when he felt fingertips on his back. Seth quickly turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Roman. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Seth said and Roman smiled.

"You know I like to keep you on your toes." Roman said and pulled Seth in for a kiss.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"I can't…I promised Talia I wouldn't tell." Roman said. "Speaking of Talia, we need to hurry before Talia bounces in here and throws a fit."

While Seth and Roman were upstairs getting ready in between quick kisses and loving touches, Talia was downstairs getting everything ready for their outing. Talia had quickly showered and dressed and now pulling a small blue and white cooler out of the pantry. She pushed the cooler over to the fridge and put some ice in it before putting some sodas and juice in the cooler. She then pushed the cooler by the door and went back in the kitchen and grabbed some snacks before going into the living room and grabbing the blanket that was on the couch. Talia went back to the door and sat the bag of snacks on the cooler and held the blanket as she waited for Roman and Seth to come downstairs.

The couple dressed and hurried downstairs to see Talia standing at the bottom of the staircase with the blanket in her hand. Seth saw the blanket and looked over at Roman for an explanation but he didn't give one. Talia took Seth's hand and lead him over to the garage door. Seth saw the cooler and the snacks and his mind raced with thoughts of where they could be going. Roman opened the door for Seth and Talia before grabbing the cooler and snacks. Roman put everything in the car and made sure Talia and Seth were all buckled up and ready to go before pulling out of the garage and driving toward their destination. Seth questioned the father daughter duo about where they were going, throwing out suggestions and immediately being shoot down. Seth crossed his arms and looked out the window as Roman drove. Seth wasn't the biggest fan of surprises but he'd go along with it for Talia's sake.

After thirty minutes of driving, Roman turned into the local park. It was packed with cars and people. Seth looked around and saw a sign on the right hand side of the road. Seth read it and smiled brightly. "Oh…you two were listening!" Seth exclaimed as he looked at the 'Shakespeare in the Park' sign. Seth took many classes on Shakespeare, as well as other literary greats, in college because he had aspirations of becoming a literature teacher. Those aspirations went down the drain when he moved in Dave Batista. Dave told him he was worthless and that he'd be a horrible teacher and Seth believed him so he just stuck to being a nanny. Besides as a teacher Seth wouldn't have been able to wear anything he wanted, so he wouldn't have been able to hide the abuse. Seth had casually mentioned his love for Shakespeare and wanting to go to the park for the Shakespeare festival but Roman didn't seem interested and Talia didn't even know who Shakespeare was so Seth didn't ask them to go, but did spend two hours talking to Talia about Shakespeare.

"Of course we listen." Roman said as he took Seth's hand in his and kissed the back of Seth's hand.

"We always listen to mommy." Talia said from the backseat and Seth playfully rolled his eyes when Talia called him mommy. He would have to get used to that.

Roman parked the car and everyone got out. Roman went to the trunk and grabbed the small cooler and Talia grabbed the blanket and snacks before going to stand between Seth and Roman, taking Seth's hand in hers as the walked. The family walked around before finding a spot on the grass that was close to the stage. Talia laid the blanket out on the ground while Roman sat the cooler down before all three of them sat down on the blanket.

"We should take a picture." Talia suggested and Roman nodded and pulled out his phone. He was going to take a selfie of all three of them when an older couple walked past them.

"Would you like me to take a picture of all of you?" The woman asked and Roman looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you." Roman said and handed her his phone. She smiled and took the phone and held it up. "Okay…one, two, three." She counted down and took a picture of the smiling family. "Here you go." She said and handed the phone back to Roman. "You all are just too cute. I just love it when I see happy families…have fun." She said before leaving with her husband.

"Let me see." Talia said and Roman showed Talia the picture on her phone. Talia smiled as she looked at the photo of her, Roman, and Seth together. "Can we get this developed?" Talia asked and Roman nodded.

"Sure, baby girl. I'll get it developed first thing tomorrow." Roman said and Talia smiled and crawled on to Seth's lap and settled in for the show.

The trio sat at the park for hours as they watched the actors perform some of Shakespeare's plays. The sun was just starting to set when the festival ended. Seth and Talia rolled up the blanket while Roman grabbed the empty cooler and snack bag and led them to the car. Roman threw the cooler and bag into the trunk while Seth buckled Talia in before getting in the passenger seat. Roman got into the driver's seat and drove out of the park. The trio was too tired to go to an actual restaurant so they decided to grab some fast food and head home.

"Did you have fun Seth?" Talia asked as they walked into the house.

"I did." Seth answered as he followed Talia to the kitchen. "Thank you for planning this day. It was great." Seth said as he and Talia sat down at the kitchen table. Roman placed the food bags on the table and sat down next to Seth.

"Well…" Talia started as she reached into the bag and pulled out her happy meal. "My birthday is next month." Talia mentioned.

"Really?" Seth questioned and Talia nodded. "How old will you be? Thirty-two?" Seth asked jokingly and Talia shook her head.

"No, I'll be seven." Talia answered. "And we have to celebrate."

"We will." Roman answered as he grabbed his food. Roman already had something in mind for Talia's birthday but he wanted to run the ideas past Seth before he made any definite plans.

Talia smiled at Roman before eating. The trio shared small conversation as they ate their food. When Talia finished, she jumped off the chair. "Daddy get the cake...I'll be back." Talia said and left the kitchen. Roman wiped his mouth and went over to the fridge.

"Cake?" Seth questioned.

"Cake." Roman responded as he pulled the cake from the fridge. Roman took the lid off the cake and grabbed the candles. He put the large '2' and '8' on the cake and brought the cake over to Seth and put it in front of him. Seth smiled as he looked at the round birthday cake. It was decorated with white, blue, and green whipped icing. Seth looked up at Roman and chuckled. "You two are too much."

"We know." Roman said and lit the candles with the lighter. Talia came bouncing into the kitchen with a gift bag in her hands. Talia sat the bag down and sat down in her chair.

Roman and Talia sang Seth happy birthday and Seth blew the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Talia asked and Seth shook his head.

"I can't say…If I tell you, it won't come true." Seth said and Talia let out an 'oh' in understanding as Roman went to get plates an a knife. Seth smiled as he looked at Talia. He wished to always be apart of her life as well as Roman's. Roman came over and cut the cake and put a slice on each plate before giving Seth and Talia their plates. He took his own plate and sat down to eat his cake.

After they were finished with their cake, Talia picked up the gift bag and gave it to Seth. "Here, open my gift." Talia said with a smile on her face and Seth smiled and took the bag. Seth reached inside and pulled out his gift. It was a colorful wooden picture frame and inside of the picture frame was the picture of Talia and Seth when they were at the zoo. At the bottom of picture frame, the words 'mommy & me' were craved into it. Seth smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. This was the nicest gift he had received in a long time.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Seth said and then leaned over and hugged and kissed Talia on the forehead. "Thank you, I love it." Seth said and smiled at Talia as he pulled back.

"My gift is at the bottom of the bag." Roman injected and Seth reached into the bag again and pulled out and rectangle jewelry box. Seth opened the box and gasped when he saw the silver necklace with a black diamond 'R' pendent on it.

"Roman." Seth said as he pulled out the necklace. "This is too much." Seth said and Roman shook his head.

"No, it's perfect for you." Roman said and took the necklace from Seth. Roman stood up and stood behind Seth and put the necklace on him. Seth reached up and touched the R. Seth knew why Roman chose a R instead of a S. He wanted everyone to know that Seth was his and that there was no question about it.

Roman was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll be back." Roman said and left the kitchen. Roman walked to the front door and opened it.

"Are you Roman Reigns?" The woman asked. She was just in a police uniform and her badge hung around his neck on a silver chain.

"Yeah." Roman answered and the woman handed him an envelop. Roman took the envelop and stared at it.

"You've be served." She said before turning around and leaving.

Roman closed the door behind her and opened the envelop as he walked back to the kitchen. Roman stood in the doorway of the kitchen as he took out the papers and read them.

Seth looked up from his conversation with Talia and saw the look of anger on Roman's face. "Roman." Seth called out but Roman didn't answer him. Seth got up and went over to Roman and touch his arm. "Roman, baby, what's wrong?"

"Naomi." Roman huffed out. "She's suing me…she wants full custody of Talia."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	9. Meetings

Roman tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Sheamus read over the court documents involving Talia's custody case. Seth had given Roman Sheamus's number as soon as Roman told him about the custody hearing. Seth told Roman that Sheamus was a family court lawyer and he was great at what he did. Sheamus decided to be a family court lawyer after he witness his own parent's messy divorce and custody battle that lasted for two years. He was bounced from his mother's house to his father's house before they both gave up and his grandmother took him and his siblings. He hoped, that as a lawyer, he could make this process go much smoother for other children.

"So?" Roman questioned as Sheamus read through the papers.

"Well, there's good news and bad news all around." Sheamus started. "The trial is in July so that gives Naomi plenty of time to mess up and set the stage for the for the 'you are the better parent' argument that we're going to play." Sheamus explained. Roman had decided to countersue for sole custody of Talia, which present a 'winner take all' situation with 'all' being Talia. "The judge has already granted Naomi temporary weekend stays with Talia every other weekend."

"What!" Roman exclaimed and Sheamus handed Roman the paper that explained this on it. "Can they do this? Don't we have to have a pre-hearing or something?"

"Yes because according to this paper." Sheamus started and handed Roman a yellow piece of paper. "When you divorced Naomi, you agreed to time-sharing."

"Time-sharing?" Roman questioned as he looked at the paper.

"In Florida, joint child custody arrangements are called time-sharing." Sheamus explained. "In the time-sharing agreement, you agreed to allow Naomi to keep Talia every other weekend and visit Talia at your home as often as she likes." Sheamus continued and Roman gave Sheamus a bewildered look. "…you didn't do any of the paperwork yourself?" Sheamus asked.

"No, that's why I have a lawyer." Roman retorted.

"Did you actually even go to any of the divorce hearings? Or read any of the final paperwork?" Sheamus asked and Roman let out a defeated sigh. "For a successful businessman, you're pretty dumb."

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed. "Let's get back to business."

"Right." Sheamus said and cleared his throat. "Her visits start this weekend." Sheamus added. "It'll look good if you seem supportive of Naomi and Talia bonding so don't try to hide Talia from Naomi."

"Can you please give me some good news?" Roman asked.

"Yes, the judge assigned to this case is Judge Paul Heyman." Sheamus said with a smile on his face.

"H-how is this good news?" Roman asked. "Enlighten me please."

"Since you're a gay man, Naomi and her lawyers are no doubt going to try to bring that up in a negative light…however Heyman is gay. His newest fling is some guy from Germany…or is it Switzerland…anyway, they can't use that against you…so basically they have no argument as to why you shouldn't have full custody of Talia." Sheamus explained. "Naomi only comes to see Talia every couple of months while you're there everyday…there's no way she can win." Sheamus said. "The only way she'll win is if you or Seth do something that's royally fucked up…speaking of Seth-."

"What about him?" Roman grunted defensively.

"Hey, calm down…I was just going to say that if your relationship with Seth is brought up in trial, you two need to be solid and stand together as a team. If there are any cracks, Naomi's team will find them." Sheamus explained.

"I understand." Roman answered and Sheamus nodded.

"Naomi is suing _you_ for sole custody of Talia." Sheamus said, putting emphasis on you. "Which means she had the burden of proving that she is a better parent. Based off what you've told me about Naomi, I think she's going to have a hard time doing that unless she knows about something horrible you did in the past…which leads me to my next point." Sheamus said and leaned forward. "I'm going to do a thorough background search on you and Seth. I need to know all of the skeletons in the both of your closets so that I can properly defend you…so if you have anything you want to confess, now would be the time." Sheamus said.

"I'm clean." Roman answered. "But why are you searching Seth as well."

"First and foremost, Seth was your nanny…the person taking care of Talia. If you let Seth be around Talia and he had a history of violence toward children or something like that for example, then that is going to spell bad news for you. Now Seth is your boyfriend with the potential of being your husband. If Seth is going to be forever in Talia's life, then I have to check him out. I'm sure Naomi's team is doing the same." Sheamus explained.

Roman sighed and bit his lip. "Would you need to know if Seth was a victim of violence?"

"Yes." Sheamus said immediately. "Depending on what type of violence, they may use it against you." Sheamus said. "There have been many cases where the abusee became the abuser."

Roman shook his head. "You know Seth wouldn't do anything to hurt Talia…he loves her." Roman reasoned and Sheamus sighed.

"We both know that Seth wouldn't hurt anyone and that he's as sweet as sweet gets, but they will use Seth's past against you…I know I would depending on what it is."

"I-I don't know if it's my story to tell." Roman said and Sheamus nodded in understanding.

"Have Seth call me." Sheamus started. "And if he still doesn't want to talk about it, then I'll find out on my own."

Roman nodded and stood up. "I'll tell him." Roman said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a check. Sheamus quickly shook his head.

"Oh no…you can pay me when I win this for you." Sheamus said and Roman cracked a smiled before pocketing the check and leaving the attorney's office.

* * *

At home, Seth was busy making lunch for Talia and for Roman when he came home. Seth looked at the clock on the wall. It was little after noon. Roman should be coming home soon unless something was wrong. Seth hoped everything would be okay. Sheamus was a great lawyer and he had no doubts in the man. Seth looked down at the skillet and flipped the grilled cheese sandwich over. Seth hoped and pray that everything would work out well. If Roman lost Talia, he would lose her too and Seth didn't want that. Seth scooped up the last grilled cheese and placed it on the plate that already had two sandwiches on it. Seth turned of the stove and placed the pan in the sink as Talia came into the kitchen.

"Mommy." Talia called out and Seth let out a chuckle. "I'm hungry." Talia explained and Seth turned away from the sink and looked back at Talia. Seth smiled when he saw that she was wearing a plastic tiara and carrying a plastic scepter. Seth grabbed a plate from the cabinet before placing one of the grilled cheeses on the plate.

"Here, I'll grab you some juice." Seth said and gave Talia the plate. Talia carried her plate over to the table and sat down and waited for Seth to bring her some juice. Seth grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and walked over to the table and placed it in front of Talia.

"Thank you." Talia said and Seth smiled at her before going back over to the sink to finish washing the pan out.

Seth was drying off the pan when his phone buzzed in his pockets. Thinking that it might be Roman, Seth quickly finished drying the pan and put the pan up before reaching for his phone. Seth pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Randy calling him. Seth decided to answer it because they needed to talk.

"Hello." Seth said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Randy."

"Yeah…how are you?" Seth asked and there was an awkward pause.

"I'm good…um, do you think we could talk?"

"We're taking right now." Seth said and Randy chuckled.

"No, I mean in person." Randy said. "You know after the club you left with Roman and I kind of need to know where I…where we stand." Randy explained and Seth sighed.

"Right…yeah, we can talk." Seth said. "How about you meet me at my apartment later?" Seth asked. He wanted to meet Randy there because he would feel better being in his own environment.

"Sure, my shift at the hospital will end at six so I'll see you at seven." Randy said.

"Yeah, see you then." Seth said and hung up the phone. He knew he had to go talk to Randy and tell him that he was with Roman now. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't leave Randy hanging on.

Seth looked up toward the kitchen door and saw Roman standing there. "Hey." Seth said and moved quickly across the room and over to Roman. Roman wrapped an arm around Seth and kissed him. "How was everything with Sheamus?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"Sheamus doesn't think she'll win but-."

"But?" Seth questioned, cutting Roman off.

"But Naomi gets weekend with Talia every other weekend…starting this weekend." Roman said.

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Apparently my divorce lawyer was a dumbass and didn't do what I told him to do so now she can get Talia every other weekend until the trial." Roman explained. "Also, Sheamus is going to do some digging…on the both of us." Seth's eyes widened when Roman said that.

"Did you tell him about Dave and my dad?" Seth asked.

"No." Roman answered. "He said you could tell him or he could find out on his own." Roman said and Seth sighed.

"I…I can't talk about it again, not right now." Seth said and looked down. "I'm sorry." Seth said and Roman placed a finger under Seth's chin and made him look up.

"It's okay…I don't think it'll be a problem." Roman said. "Because Sheamus said he was going to find out everything about us, so you might not have to talk about it unless it's brought up in trial."

"Why…why would it come up in trial?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"Sheamus said that sometimes the abusee becomes the abuser." Roman explained and Seth gasped.

"I'd never hurt Talia." Seth said quickly and Roman nodded. "I know but we have to be prepared if Naomi's lawyers decide to bring it out." Roman said. "I still don't know how she's affording her lawyer…last I heard she didn't work."

"Sugar daddy?" Seth questioned and Roman let out a chuckle.

"Am I invisible?" Talia called out and Roman laughed and went over to Talia, Seth followed.

"No, baby girl." Roman said and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy has to tell you something." Roman said and sat in the chair next to her. "This weekend you're going to be with your mommy." Roman said and Talia smiled and looked over at Seth.

"What are we going to do?" Talia asked and Seth shook his head.

"No sweetheart…your real mommy." Seth explained and Talia's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"No." Talia said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Talia this isn't up for debate." Roman said. "You have to go. It's only a weekend."

"I don't want to spend my weekends with her." Talia whined. "I want to say here with you two."

"We want you here too." Seth said. "But this isn't up to us…this weekend will go by very quick and I bet you'll have fun."

Talia sighed. "Okay…" Talia said before sliding off the chair and leaving the kitchen. Seth sighed and looked over at Roman.

"I don't want Talia to go." Roman said and Seth moved to sit on Roman's lap. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and pulled him closer. "Sheamus said it would look good if I just went along with it…makes me look like I'm trying to encourage their relationship." Roman explained and Seth nodded. Roman looked up and kissed Seth before speaking again. "Who were you on the phone with when I came in?" Roman asked.

"Randy." Seth said and watched as Roman's facial features hardened in jealous and anger. "Calm down…I'm meeting with him to official break it off. I don't think it's right to leave him hanging like that, thinking there's still hope."

"Why do you have to meet him?" Roman asked. "Why can't you do that over the phone?"

"Because." Seth said and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "Doing this in person is better. This way it will come across more serious."

"More serious." Roman said mockingly and rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head.

"No, I can do this." Seth said. "We're meeting at my apartment later on tonight." Seth explain.

"Alright." Roman said before kissing Seth again. "Just make sure Randy keeps his hands off what's mine." Roman said before letting his hand run up Seth's thigh and cup Seth's manhood through his jeans. Seth yelped and stood up.

"I can't with you." Seth said with a chuckle as he left the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Seth left Roman and Talia and drove over to his apartment to meet Randy. Seth made it to his apartment about twenty minutes before seven and used the extra time to freshen up. Seth hadn't been to his apartment since the night he and Roman made love here. Seth knew he should probably just turn in his key to his landlord and move in with Roman but he wanted to certain about their relationship before he gave up his apartment. He didn't want to move in only to break up with him and have no place to go. Seth finished tidying up and sat down on the couch while he waited for Randy to arrive. Randy was a nice guy and Seth hoped that he and Randy could remain friends.

At seven, Seth heard a knock on his door. Seth got and quickly went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Randy." Seth said with a smile as he stepped out of the way so Randy could enter his apartment. Randy slid past Seth and walked into the apartment.

"Hey." Randy replied and waited for Seth to close the door behind them. "How have you been?" Randy asked.

"Good. How have you been?" Seth asked as he moved over to the couch. Seth sat down and motioned for Randy to have a seat. Randy quickly sat down next to Seth.

"Good, been better." Randy said and then looked up at Seth. "I'm just going to get straight to the point." Randy said, he was never one to beat around the bush. "What's up with you and Roman? You left the club with him so I assume you two slept together. Was that just birthday sex or…" Randy trailed off when he saw Seth shaking his head.

"I really like Roman." Seth started. "I-I don't know how to explain it but I feel in my heart that he's it…Roman is it." Seth said. "I like you Randy. You're a good guy and I want to remain friends."

Randy's eye twitched as Seth spoke. The words '_Roman is it_' rang through his head like church bells. He couldn't believe Seth didn't want him as a lover. He only saw him as a friend. "Just friends?" Randy growled out the question and Seth could sense his anger.

"Yes, friends…really good friends." Seth said and before Seth could say anything else, Randy exploded. His temper got the best of him and he jumped on top of Seth and pinned him to the couch.

Seth let out a strangled yelp as Randy wrapped his hands around his throat. "Ran…dy." Seth struggled to say as Randy choked him.

"Why Roman, huh?" Randy yelled. "Why not me! I'm great! I couldn't have you given you everything Seth!" Randy said and applied more pressure. "I really like you Seth."

Seth couldn't stop his mind from racing back to the past when Randy wrapped his hands around his throat. Horrible memories came to the front of his mind and those memories scared him more than the hands around his throat. Seth couldn't help the tears running down his face as he lifted his hands to claw at Randy's hands.

"Dad please!" Seth yelled as he remembered his father. His father would pin him to the couch, just like how Randy was doing right now, and rape him. He would choke him or cover his mouth so he couldn't scream. "Daddy, please, stop! You're hurting me!" Seth yelled as loud as he could, considering the hands around his neck.

Randy snapped out of his trance when he heard Seth say daddy. Randy looked down and saw his hands around Seth's neck and he immediately pulled back and jumped off the couch. "Seth! Seth, I'm so sorry. I have IED and I can't control the rage sometimes…damn it." Randy said and rubbed his head before putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." Randy said again.

Seth sat up on the couch and touched his neck before wrapping his arms around his waist. Seth tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Randy, get out." Seth said through sobs.

"Seth, I-."

"GET OUT!" Seth yelled and Randy sighed and turned to leave. Randy opened the door and looked over at Seth before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Seth let himself cry and sob loudly as he thought about what happened. Randy could have killed him but that wasn't what scared Seth the most. Randy had unleashed memories that he had buried deep in his mind. He had never forgotten what his father did to him, he had just made sure to repress most of the memories or part of the memories so they weren't vivid in his mind.

"Oh God." Seth moaned and jumped off the couch and bolted from the living room and into the kitchen. Seth emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink as he cried. Once Seth was finished, he slid down on the kitchen floor. Seth needed Roman but he couldn't let Roman see him like this. If Roman found out, he would no doubt kill Randy and he couldn't afford to get in any trouble because of the custody hearing. With shaky hands, Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Dean, come to my apartment please…I need you."

When Dean got the call from Seth telling him to come to his apartment, he quickly got up and dressed himself. He told Bray that he would explain everything later as he walked out the door. Dean drove like a madman over to Seth's apartment. He heard the hurt and tears in Seth's voice and he knew his best friend needed him. He hoped this didn't have anything to do with Roman. He didn't want to have to kill him and leave Talia without a father. Dean parked outside the apartment complex and ran inside. He ran upstairs to Seth's apartment. Dean turned the knob and found the door unlocked so he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Dean heard sniffling and followed the sniffles into the kitchen and saw Seth sitting on the floor. Dean looked over and say the vomit in the sink.

"Did you force yourself to do this?" Dean asked as he walked over to the sink and turned the water on, washing the vomit down the drain. Seth had struggled with bulimia in the past and he wondered if Seth was struggling with it again.

Seth shook his head. "No." Seth said in a shaky voice. "No, it just came up when I thought about my dad."

Dean sighed and kneeled on the ground. "What happened?" Dean asked as he pulled Seth into his arms. "Did Roman do something?"

Seth shook his head. "Randy."

"Randy?" Dean questioned. "What was he doing here?"

"I was…breaking it off with him…official." Seth said as he tried to calm himself down. "He still thought he had a chance and I just didn't want to leave him hanging…he snapped, said he had IED or whatever." Seth explained.

"Fucking Randy." Dean swore. "Did he hurt you? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Fuck, I should have brought my medical bag in. I have one in my car."

Seth shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt…he choked me but-."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Dean grunted. "Does Roman know?" Dean asked. He was pretty sure Roman would want to get in on the ass kicking he was going to give Randy.

Seth shook his head. "No, no you can't tell Roman about any of this." Seth said as he turned to look at Dean. "Roman will kill Randy and he can't afford to get into any trouble because Naomi is trying to take Talia away from him…please don't say anything." Seth begged and Dean nodded.

"I won't say anything." Dean said and grabbed Seth and hugged him to his chest. "Come on, just breathe." Dean said and Seth laid on Dean's chest as he calm down.

After about an hour, Seth felt that he was calm enough to drive back to Roman's house. Dean said okay, but he would follow Seth home. Seth and Dean got up and left Seth's apartment and got in their cars. Seth started driving to the mansion and Dean followed behind him. Seth pulled into the driveway and watched as Dean turned around and drove back to his own house. Seth sighed and got out of the car and walked over to the house. Seth opened the door and stepped in the house and closed and locked door behind him. Seth let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the steps. He felt better being back here but he wouldn't feel safe until he was in Roman's arms. Seth climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom. Roman was sitting up in the bed watching TV when Seth walked in. Seth smiled and walked over to the bed. He crawled on to the bed and cuddled into Roman's side. Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him closer. Roman looked down at Seth and Seth looked up at Roman and smiled. Roman noticed that Seth's eyes were puffy and it looked like he had been crying.

"How was everything?" Roman asked and then kissed Seth.

"It was…okay." Seth said slowly and then looked away from Roman. He didn't like to lie to Roman but he didn't want Roman to worry. He already had a lot on his plate.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roman asked. He had a feeling something more happened at the apartment.

Seth shook his head and looked back up at Roman. "No." Seth said. "What I want." Seth said and then laid down and pulled Roman on top of him. "Is for you to make love to me." Seth said with a smirk on his face and Roman returned the smirk.

"That I can do." Roman said and dipped down and kiss Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and returned the kiss. He felt so safe in Roman's arms and the memories of Randy and his father melted away and were replaced with thoughts of Roman.

Roman pulled back and started to strip Seth of his clothing. He placed kisses on Seth's bare skin as he removed the clothing. Soon Seth was naked underneath him. Roman took off his pajama pants and boxers and threw them down next to Seth's clothes before kissing on Seth's neck, leaving marks there as he reached out for the nightstand. He opened the drawer and fumbled around before pulling out the bottle of lube. He reached into the box of condoms but instead of his hand hitting a condom, it hit the bottom of the box. Roman pulled away from Seth's neck and looked into the drawer so he could see the condom box.

"Fuck." Roman swore as he looked at the empty condom box.

"What?" Seth asked and looked up at Roman. "Why are you stopping?"

"We don't have any condoms." Roman answered and sighed. Seth looked up at Roman and bit his lip. He needed Roman and he needed him now. He needed Roman to fuck all of the memories away. Seth reached up and pulled Roman down and kissed him.

"Just pull out before you cum." Seth said and then kissed Roman again. Roman reached out and grabbed the lube as he kissed Seth back. Roman pulled back and parted Seth's legs. Roman opened the lube and poured some on his fingers before reaching down and pressing a finger inside of Seth. Seth gasped and moan as Roman moved his finger inside of Seth, searching for his hot spot.

"Oh, Roman." Seth moaned and gripped the sheet when Roman's finger found his prostate. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth as he added another finger. Seth gasped when he felt another finger enter him and broke the kiss with Roman. "Rommy…fuck me."

Roman chuckled at the nickname but did as he was told. Roman pulled his fingers from Seth and put a generous amount of lube on his cock before pushing inside of Seth. "Oh, damn Seth." Roman moaned as he entered Seth. Being inside Seth felt like heaven when he used a condom, but it felt so much better without. How could he ever go back to using condoms after this?

"Roman." Seth moaned as he felt Roman entering him, stretching him, and filling him up. "Yes, fuck me." Seth moaned as Roman began to thrust in and out of Seth. Roman gripped Seth's hips and pulled back before slamming into Seth's prostate. Seth reached back and gripped the headboard as Roman couldn't to slam into him and fuck all the bullshit away. "Right there, don't stop." Seth said as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"Don't plan on it." Roman grunted. He felt his own orgasm rising but he wanted to make sure Seth was satisfied before he came. Roman thrusted faster as Seth reached down to stroke his own cock. After a few strokes, Seth came on his and Roman's stomach, calling out Roman's name. Roman quickly pulled out of Seth and stroked his cock. Soon Roman was cumming on Seth's stomach.

After orgasming, Roman collapsed on the bed next to Seth to regain his breath and come down his high. After coming down, Roman went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Roman came back out and cleaned himself and Seth up before throwing the towel on the ground and climbing into bed next to Seth. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him close to his body. Seth let out a content sigh as he snuggled with Roman.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Roman said, referring to Randy.

Seth sighed. "No…we won't."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	10. Talia's Visit With Naomi

Seth woke up the next morning to fingers rubbing into his hip. Seth opened his eyes and looked down and saw Roman's fingers trailing down his hip. The bruise that used to sit there was gone and Seth silently thanked God that it was gone. Seth looked up and smiled at Roman, who was looking down at him.

"Hey." Seth said and moved up Roman's body to give him a peck on the lips. Roman returned the smile and the peck before speaking.

"Hey." He said and Seth looked over at the clock.

"We should get up and get Talia ready." Seth suggested. Naomi was coming to get Talia today and Talia would spend the whole weekend with her.

"Or…" Roman started and flipped them over so he was hovering over Seth. "We could lay here and hope all of our problems just go away." Roman said and Seth chuckled.

"I've tried that before and it doesn't work, trust me." Seth said and Roman leaned down and kissed him again.

"You want to talk about what happened last night?" Roman asked.

"Nope." Seth answered and Roman frowned.

"Seth." Roman said sternly.

"What Roman?" Seth questioned as he ran his hands down Roman's body.

"You can't distract me." Roman said as he felt Seth's hands inching closer to his penis.

"Really?" Seth said as he wrapped his left hand around Roman's cock. "I'm pretty good at distracting people." Seth said as he started to stroke Roman. Roman reached down and gripped Seth's hand to stop him.

"What happened with Randy?" Roman asked and tightened his grip on Seth's wrist. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. There was on running way from this. Roman meant business and his grip was too tight for Seth to break free and actually run away from this.

"I told Randy that I just wanted to be friends." Seth started. "And he got…emotional." Seth explained.

"How emotional?" Roman asked.

"He was angry." Seth said. "But who isn't a little angry when you get dumped? I mean, am I right?"

"What happened next?" Roman answered. He had a feeling there was more to this story.

"Promise you won't get angry." Seth said and Roman's eyebrow quirked. "Promise!" Seth exclaimed and Roman nodded.

"Alright, I promise." Roman said.

"Randy attacked me…he choked me." Seth confessed and Roman let go of Seth's wrist.

"Imma kill him." Roman said and tried to get off the bed but Seth grabbed him.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you." Seth started and forced Roman on his back and looked down at him. "You can't afford to get into any trouble because of the hearing. If you mess with Randy and he goes to the police and you get locked up, you'll lose Talia and I'll lose Talia too." Seth explained. "Please calm down and forget about this."

"Forget about this?" Roman questioned angrily. "He put his hands on my boyfriend and you want me to just sit here like nothing happened!" Roman exclaimed and Seth shook his head.

"I'm asking you to forget about this until after the hearing." Seth said. "Once you have full custody of Talia, then you can go and do what you want…besides, I'm pretty sure Dean has already gotten a piece of Randy."

"You told Dean?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I know you would have reacted like this…and I was in no condition to hold you back." Seth explained. "I probably would have encouraged his beat down." Seth said and chuckled. "Now, lets get ready so we can get Talia up and ready to go with Naomi." Seth said before rolling out of bed.

Roman sighed and then sat up. "Fucking Naomi." Roman cursed as he followed Seth to the bathroom. "I don't want Talia all alone with Naomi."

"I don't either." Seth said as he turned on the shower. "But it's court ordered. What can we do?" Seth asked rhetorically and Roman turned from Seth and looked in the mirror. There was nothing he could do so there was no sense in fighting it. Roman picked up his toothbrush and began to get ready for the day.

Talia sat on her bed fully dressed and her arms crossed on her chest as she watched Seth pack her bag for her weekend with Naomi.

"Do I have to go?" Talia asked again and Roman sighed.

"For the fifth time, yes." Roman said and went over to sit down next to Talia. Talia sighed and looked up at Roman. "You may have fun." Roman said even though he didn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth. He hoped that Naomi would actually pay attention to Talia and have something fun planned for her. If Naomi was still the same Naomi that he married, then this weekend would be abysmal for Talia.

"Right." Seth said as he zipped up Talia's small suitcase. "Naomi may have something fun planned for you two." Seth said, trying to be as optimistic as he could be. "And the time will fly. It'll be Sunday night before you know it."

"I hope." Talia grunted. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

The trio heard a knock on the door and they all knew it was Naomi. Talia and Roman both got off the bed and went over to the door. Roman opened the door and the trio piled out of Talia's bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. Roman opened the door and saw Naomi staring back at him.

"Naomi." Roman greeted her.

"Roman." She responded before stepping into the house. Naomi walked past Roman and saw Talia standing next to Seth.

"Hey baby." Naomi said to Talia. "Ready for our girls weekend?" She asked and Talia sighed.

"I guess." Talia said sadly. Seth gave Talia her suitcase and bent down so he was at her level.

"Have fun sweetheart. I'll see you Sunday night." Seth said and then hugged her.

"Bye, mommy." Talia said as she hugged Seth back. Naomi felt her eye twitch when Talia called Seth mommy. That little bastard was trying to replace her. She would put a stop to all of that once the trial was over.

Seth pulled back and Roman bent down and hugged Talia. "We'll see you on Sunday…we love you."

"Love you too, daddy." Talia said and hugged Roman back. Roman pulled back and Talia walked over to Naomi, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Lets go baby." Naomi said and started towards the door. "I'll drop her off around seven." Naomi said to Seth and Roman as her and Talia walked out the door.

Talia followed Naomi over to her car. Naomi took Talia's bag and threw it in the trunk while Talia opened the back door and slid into the backseat. Naomi closed the trunk down and quickly got in the car and started back to her house. As they drove, Talia made note of all the street signs and every road Naomi took and every turn she made.

Naomi looked into her rearview mirror so she could she Talia. "Hey Talia." She called out.

"Yes." Talia answered in a monotone voice.

"Does Seth make you call him mommy?" Naomi asked.

"No." Talia answered as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Then why do you call him mommy?" Naomi asked and Talia turned to look at Naomi through the rearview mirror.

"Because he loves me like a mommy should." Talia answered before turning back to the window and looking out. Naomi knew the comment was directed toward her, but she didn't say anything back. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she drove to her house.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Naomi parked her car in the garage and helped Talia into the house.

Talia entered the house and saw three people standing in front of her. The one man had short blond hair and was dressed in a three piece suit. The other two people, a man and a woman, were dressed in causal clothes and looked a lot like her daddy.

"Hi Talia." The man in suit said as he bent down to look Talia in her eyes. "My name is Chris Jericho and I want to ask you some questions."

Talia frowned as she looked at the man. She didn't like the feeling of this.

* * *

Roman watched Naomi pull out of his drive way and drive off before closing the door. Seth went over to Roman and wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the living room. They both plopped down on the couch and Roman sighed.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Roman asked. "I haven't been without Talia for this long. How am I going to survive this weekend? I'm going to be a nervous wreck."

"Me and you both." Seth said and looked over at Roman. "Let's talk about something else…oh, what plans did you have for Talia's birthday?" Seth asked and moved so he was sitting closer to Roman.

Roman looked over and smiled. "A party." Roman answered. "Have all of her friends over, we can get a bouncy castle and play games…do other stuff that a seven year old would like." Roman said and Seth smiled.

"She'll love it." Seth said. "I could cook and bake the cake." Seth suggested.

"That'll be a lot of work." Roman retorted and Seth shook his head.

"No, these are seven year olds we're talking about. I can grill some hot dogs and hamburgers, make some fries, buy some juice and they'll be fine." Seth explained. "The cake won't be that hard either." Seth added. Roman smiled and leaned over and kissed Seth.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded.

"I know." Seth answered and Roman chuckled.

"I was also thinking about taking the both of you to Disney World." Roman said.

"Really?" Seth questioned. "For Talia's birthday?"

Roman sighed. "The plan was to go for Talia's birthday but Sheamus doesn't want me taking Talia out of Tampa for any reason. Naomi and her lawyers might think I'm trying to keep Talia from Naomi or something." Roman explained.

"Why don't we go after the trial?" Seth suggested. "It could be a victory celebration trip."

"You're that confident in us winning?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Of course Roman, you're a wonderful father." Seth said and crawled onto Roman's lap and straddled him. "We got this in the bag."

Roman settles his hands on Seth's butt and smiled. "I think so too…I'm still wondering where she would even get the money to fight me on this." Roman commented and Seth shook his head.

"Lets not talk about her anymore." Seth said and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "Let's talk about me."

"You?" Roman questioned playfully.

"Yes, me." Seth answered. "You remember when I told you about wanting to be a teacher?" Seth asked and Roman nodded. Seth had told him about wanting to be a literature teacher, but not having the confidence to do so because of Dave. "Well, a position opened up at Talia's school for a seventh grade literature teacher." Seth said. "I was thinking about applying for it. The school is great and it's private, so the classes will be small and I'll be able to get to know and better help my students." Seth rambled on.

"I think you should apply for it." Roman said. Although he didn't see the point in Seth working since he made enough money to support them a thousand times over, he wouldn't be like his previous boyfriend and down his dreams. This was Seth's lifelong dream and he finally felt stable enough to fulfill it. Roman would do anything to see to Seth fulfilling his dream.

Seth smiled and then kissed Roman. He was happy to finally have some support. "I will apply. I hope I get the job."

"You will. I have faith in you." Roman said and kissed Seth again and gave Seth's butt a squeeze. "What will we do now?" Roman asked playfully.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know." Seth said with a smirk on his face. "What should we do? We do have the house to ourselves."

Roman returned the smirk and leaned forward and kissed Seth. "I have a couple ideas."

* * *

It was dark when the questioning finally stopped. She hated being here and she couldn't believe those people downstairs asking her all of those questions. After Naomi had brought Talia to her house, she immediately left her with the man named Chris Jericho and two people claiming to be her grandparents. Talia hadn't seen Naomi since. Chris and her grandparents moved her to the kitchen, where the questioning happened. Chris asked her about her daddy and about Seth, which Talia quickly corrected him and told him that Seth was his mommy. His grandparents tried to correct her, but she yelled at them. Chris decided to move on from that and ask her some of his questions. He asked her about how her daddy and Seth treated her and she told them that they were perfect. They kept asking her about them, asking if they had ever hurt her, and she kept telling them no. Finally, after five hours Talia started crying and told them she didn't want to talk anymore. Her grandparents told Chris to leave and come back tomorrow before giving her dinner. After dinner, the grandparents showed Talia to her room and placed her suitcase in the room before leaving Talia to her own devices. Talia locked the door behind her and was now sitting in the middle of her bed, staring at the wall. She had been sitting there for hours, trying to decide what to do next. It was now dark outside and Naomi still wasn't back and her grandparents were downstairs. Talia looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00pm. She then looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside. Talia bit her lip as she contemplated her next move. Her daddy had always told her to never go outside at night by herself, but she couldn't stay here. She didn't want to be question anymore and she didn't feel right in this house.

Talia slid off the bed and went over to her suitcase. She opened it and grabbed her teddy. She was leaving this place and going back home. Talia couldn't go through the front door because her grandparents were in the living room, so she decided to go through the window. There was a desk and a chair in the corner of the room, so Talia grabbed the chair and pulled it over to the window. She climbed onto the chair and Talia opened the window enough for her to fit through. She was glad her room was on the first floor, so the jump wasn't far. Talia climbed through the window and landed on the grass outside the window with a quiet thud. Talia brushed the grass and dirt off herself before walking away from the house and down the street. Talia had paid good attention to the street signs and turns Naomi made when she was in the car, so Talia was able to make it home after walking for what seemed like forever. When she reached the front door of her home, she knocked as hard as she could and waited for someone to open the door.

* * *

Seth breathed hard as he looked up at the ceiling with a smirk on his face. He was sweaty, his hair was stuck to her forehead, and his skin was flushed. He had been thoroughly fucked all over the house by Roman and while he was having a great time, he didn't know how much more his ass could take.

"We can't keep depending on the pullout method." Seth started. "You barely pulled out in time on this round." Seth said and Roman scoffed as he rolled over onto his side and looked at Seth.

"What are you talking about? I pulled out in enough time." Roman retorted and Seth let out a chuckle.

"If we keep depending on you pulling out in time, I'm going to be pregnant by the end of the summer." Seth said and Roman shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?" Roman asked as he placed his hand on Seth's stomach. "You know I want more kids and Talia's been wanting a sibling since she was four." Roman explained. "You'd look gorgeous with a bump." Roman added and Seth looked over at Roman and smiled.

"I know." Seth started. "But I think we should wait a while." Seth said. Seth really did want children and Roman would be the perfect man to have children with. Roman was perfect with Talia and he had no doubt that Roman would be a perfect with more children. Seth, however, was afraid to become pregnant. After suffering two miscarriages, his heart just wouldn't be able to take another. Seth knew that his previous miscarriages weren't his fault and that they were results of the abuse he endured, but that reasoning did nothing to ease his fear of having another miscarriage and not only putting himself through that pain, but also putting Roman and Talia through it.

Roman smiled and leaned over to kiss Seth. "Whenever you're ready." Roman said. "But I don't know if I can go back to using condoms."

"You're using them." Seth said with a chuckle and leaned in to kiss Roman when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could be coming over here this late?" Seth said as he looked over Roman's shoulder at the clock. It was a little after 11:00pm.

" I don't know…must be important if they couldn't wait until the morning to come by." Roman said and rolled off the bed and got dress. Seth decided to go with Roman, so he dressed as well and followed Roman out of the bedroom and to the front door. Roman opened the front door and gasped when he saw Talia standing there alone.

"Talia!" Seth exclaimed and pulled Talia in the house while Roman stood at the door and looked for Naomi's car. When Roman didn't see a car, he closed the door and went over to Talia.

"Talia, how did you get home?" Roman asked and kneeled next to Seth so they were both at her level.

"I walked." She said in a proud voice and Seth and Roman's jaws both dropped.

"You walked…this late at night?" Seth questioned and Talia nodded. "Where-Where is Naomi?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Talia answered. "She left me with two people that said they were your parents." Talia said and pointed at Roman. "And some man named Chris. They kept asking me questions about you two, like if you hurt me, and I said no because you two love me and you'd never hurt me." Talia explained. Seth sighed while Roman fumed.

"Come on Talia, you must be tired from the wall." Seth said and stood up. "Lets get you to bed." Seth said and took Talia upstairs.

Meanwhile, Roman called Sheamus and told him about what happened. Sheamus said that he would contact the judge and see if they could do something about this. Roman couldn't allow Naomi to have anymore unsupervised visits with Talia, especially since he figured out that his own parents were funding her defense. Roman then called Naomi and waited for her to answer.

"Hello!" Naomi answered over the loud music in the background.

"Naomi!" Roman yelled. "How could you leave Talia alone with my parents! This was suppose to be your time with her, not my parents time!"

"Wait, how do you know that? Are you outside my house?" Naomi asked and Roman scoffed.

"No, I'm not." Roman answered. "I know this because my six year old daughter walked home, alone!" Roman yelled and Naomi gasped.

"B-But they were watching her…" Naomi trailed off.

"Well, they didn't do a good job." Roman said angrily.

"I'm coming to get her." Naomi said and Roman let out an angry laugh.

"If you think I'm letting Talia go anywhere with you alone after this, you're out of your mind." Roman explained. "Goodnight." Roman said before hanging up the phone. Roman turned to the steps and saw Seth coming down them. "I knew…I knew this would be bad." Roman said and Seth stepped off the last step and went over to Roman.

"We both knew something would happen." Seth said and reached up to cup Roman's face. The touch instantly relaxed him and Seth watched as Roman's facial features relaxed. "But what matters is Talia is safe and sound tucked into her bed." Seth said and Roman nodded.

"I called Sheamus." Roman said. "He's going to call the judge…I don't want Naomi having unsupervised visits."

"I don't her having unsupervised visits either." Seth said. "I think it would be best if she came here and saw Talia…if Talia even wants to see her." Seth said. "I can't even believe they questioned her like some criminal."

"So Randy and now this Chris is on my shit list…along with my parents and Naomi." Roman said.

Seth sighed and pulled at Roman's hand. "Come on, lets go to bed." Seth said. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." Seth said as he climbed the steps.

Roman scoffed. "The only thing that would make tomorrow better is if Naomi and my parents disappeared off the earth."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	11. Receiving a Blessing

"What's up Sheamus?" Roman answered the phone as he stood in the doorway, facing the living room. Roman's mouth formed a small smile as he watched Talia and Seth discuss cartoons on the couch. He loved seeing his two favorite people together and he wanted to make sure they were able to stay together. That's why this call with Sheamus was important.

"I was able to get ahold of judge Heyman." Sheamus started. "I explained everything to him and he agreed that Naomi visits with Talia must be supervised until the custody hearing."

"Custody hearing?" Roman questioned. "We're still having a custody hearing after all of that? She mercilessly had our almost seven year old daughter questioned by her lawyer and then didn't watch her properly, which allowed her to sneak out and walk back home in the middle of the night, and we're still having a hearing?" Roman ranted on. "I should be awarded full custody."

"I made that exact case." Sheamus said. "But then Chris Jericho, Naomi's lawyer, got to Heyman and spoke to him about second chances and other bullshit so Heyman agreed to continue with the trial." Sheamus explained. "But honestly, I think Heyman's mind is already made up…of course he won't admit that but as long as you or Seth don't do something completely stupid, then you'll get full custody."

"You think so?" Roman asked.

"I know so." Sheamus reassured him. "So have my check ready." Sheamus joked and Roman let out a chuckle. "Oh, and I'm drawing up those papers for the other thing we talked about. They'll be ready in time for the hearing. I'll them to you then. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Roman said and hung up the phone. He pocketed his cellphone before walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Talia.

"Snorlax is awesome." Roman heard Seth say as he sat down next to Talia. "No." Talia started and shook her head. "Snorlax is stupid. He just blocks the path."

"Exactly!" Seth exclaimed. "He slows the enemy down." Seth explained and then looked over at Roman. "Please tell her how cool Snorlax is." Seth said and Roman chuckled.

"I do like Snorlax…as long as he doesn't block a certain path." Roman said and winked at Seth. Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"How was the call with Sheamus?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"Okay…the judge is still going forward with everything." Roman said and Seth rolled his eyes.

"After all of that?" Seth questioned and Roman nodded and looked down at Talia.

"You won't have to spend weekends with your mom." Roman explained to Talia. "But she can come here and visit you."

"Okay." Talia said as she looked up at her father. Talia knew there was no point in arguing with her father about Naomi coming to visit. Even though Talia didn't care if Naomi came to visit or not, she knew this was something that had to endure for now.

Roman smiled at his daughter and leaned down and kissed her on her head. "Good." Roman mumbled against her head before sitting back up. Seth smiled at the interaction before getting up off the couch.

"Come on." Seth said and held out his hands for Roman and Talia.

"What?" Roman said as he looked at Seth's hand and then looked up at Seth. "Where are we going?"

"We need to go to the craft store and the grocery store to buy everything for our girl's party." Seth said and winked at Talia. Talia smiled and took Seth's hand and slid off the couch.

"Yeah!" Talia cheered. "Come on daddy. Come on!" Talia said and took Roman's hand and pulled on it. "We need to make invitations and send them out."

Roman chuckled and stood up. "Alright, let's go." Roman said and the family started out of the living room and over to the garage door. Roman grabbed the car keys from the bowl and followed Seth and Talia into the garage. The trio piled into the car and Roman drove them to the craft store.

The family arrived at the local craft store and Seth picked Talia up and carried her on his hip as they walked through the store. Roman was always a step behind them, pushing the shopping cart, as they made their way through the store. Roman decided to take a step back and let Seth take over since this was the first time he would be celebrating Talia's birthday with her. Also, Seth seemed to be more organized and a better party planner.

"Alright, princess invitations." Seth said as they reached the invitations. "Which princess do you want?" Seth asked.

"Um…Princess Jasmine." Talia answered and Seth picked up the Princess Jasmine invitations and placed them in the cart. Seth then walked down them down another aisle and grabbed a roll of blue plastic table cloth to decorate the tables they'd step up in the backyard. Seth placed it in the cart before moving on to plates and napkins.

"What about these plates?" Seth said as he picked up some Princess Jasmine plastic plates and showed them to Talia.

"They're pretty." Talia said and then pointed to the matching square napkins. "Get the napkins too." Talia said and Seth grabbed a pack of napkins.

"Let's get daddy's approval." Seth said as he turned and walked over to Roman.

"Why do we need to get daddy's approval?" Talia asked as Seth handed Roman the pack of plates and napkins.

"Because daddy is paying for all of this…because mommy doesn't have a job." Seth explained and Roman let out a chuckle.

"Your job is to be my mommy and take care of me." Talia said cutely and Seth smiled and looked at her.

"I know and I love taking care of you." Seth said. "But I don't get paid to do that." Seth said and looked up at Roman. "So?"

"I like them. They're cute." Roman said and put the packs in the cart.

"I'll get some more then." Seth said and went back over to grab a couple more packs of plates and napkins and then threw them into the cart. Seth then grabbed some packs of blue plastic forks, knifes, and spoons and grabbed a pack of plastic cups before going onto the other aisle. Seth grabbed some candles and decorations for the Talia's birthday cake and threw them into the cart. "I think that's all we need here." Seth said and looked back at Roman.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, lets checkout." Roman said and followed Seth and Talia to the checkout counter. The family quickly checked out and walked outside. Roman placed the bags in the trunk while Seth placed Talia in the backseat and strapped her in. Seth and Roman both got into the car and Roman pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the grocery store.

At the grocery store, Seth bought all of the food he would need for Talia party as well as all of the ingredients for the cake. He also bought some food to make for tonight's dinner before everyone left the store and Roman drove them home.

Roman set the last of the grocery bags on the table in the kitchen before starting to put everything away.

"Keep the fish out. I'm going to bake it for dinner tonight." Seth said as he grabbed the bag of invitations. "Talia and I are going to fill these out in the living room." Seth explained. "Come join us when you're done." Seth said and Roman nodded and went over and kissed Seth on the lips. Seth kissed back and Roman slipped his hand around Seth's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Ugh, come on." Talia said as she pulled at Seth's hand. "You can do that later." Talia said, referring to them kissing.

"She's right." Seth said and pulled back. "Later." Seth promised and pulled away from Roman and left the kitchen and went into the living room with Talia.

Roman finished putting up the food before walking over to the living room. Roman took two steps into the living room before hearing a knock on the door. Roman sighed because this person was really messing up his time with his family. "I'll get it." Roman mumbled to know one in particular as he spun on his heels and walked out of the living room. Roman walked down the long hallway to the front door and opened it upon arrival. Roman's eyes widened when he saw the person standing on the other side. "Naomi?" Roman questioned, trying to figure out why she was here.

"I want to see my daughter." Naomi said.

"What?" Roman asked. He thought he hear Naomi wrong.

"I want to see my daughter." Naomi repeated with attitude.

"You-." Roman stopped himself before he called her out of her name. "After what happened the other night-" Roman began but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter what happened the other night." Naomi started. "The judge granted me supervised visits anytime I wanted them with my daughter and I want one now." Naomi ranted and Roman took in a deep breathe to calm himself down. He remembered that it was in his best interest to cooperate, so Roman stepped aside and watched as Naomi walked past him.

"Living room." Roman called out and Naomi started towards the living room and Roman was right on her heels. Naomi walked into the living room and saw Seth and Talia sitting on the floor next to the table. The two were laughing about something as they filled out the invitations. This was the happiest she had seen Talia in a long time and it made her jealous of Seth since he was causing Talia's happiness.

"Hey baby girl." Naomi called out and Seth and Talia both looked up to see Naomi staring back at them. Seth was a bit surprised but tried not to show it on his face, while Talia did absolutely nothing to hide the displeasure on her face.

"Hey." Talia said in a low, monotone voice.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked as she walked over and kneeled down next to Talia.

"Filling out invitations for my birthday party." Talia said as he looked down at the invitation and began to write on it.

"Here." Seth said as he held out his pen and stack of invitations to Naomi. "Why don't you help?" Seth said. "This way, I can start on dinner." Seth said and smiled. "Will you stay for dinner?" Seth asked and Naomi was a bit shocked that Seth was being so nice.

"Uh, sure. I'll stay." Naomi answered as she took the pen and invitations from Seth. Talia turned to look at Seth and gave him a look that screamed 'Don't leave me alone with her' but Seth shook his head at Talia and stood up. Seth walked over to Roman and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." Seth said as he pulled Roman out of the living room and made him follow him into the kitchen. Once they were inside the kitchen, Seth released Roman's hand and started on dinner.

"We're really going to leave Naomi in there with Talia…by herself?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Yes, because you said it would look good if we facilitated a relationship between them." Seth answered. "I don't like it, but I'm doing it because we have to." Seth said and turned his back to Roman as he began to cut up some vegetables. Roman sighed and walked over to Seth, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressed his chest to Seth's back.

"I can't wait until this is over." Roman said. "I've already book the trip to Disney World." Roman said.

"Really?" Seth questioned. "You're that confident you're going to win?"

Roman nodded and then leaned down and kissed Seth's neck. "Yep, book us a two bedroom suite at Disney's Contemporary Resort."

"Sounds fancy." Seth injected.

"For two thousand a night, it better be." Roman said. "And the lady on the phone said the walls were pretty thick in that hotel, so we can make lots of noise." Roman said and leaned down and bit to nibble on Seth's ear. Seth let a quiet moan before leaning away from Roman's touch.

"No, you're distracting me. I have to finish cooking." Seth said and broke away from Roman's touch and walked over to the stove as Roman chuckled. "I applied for the teaching position." Seth said as he grabbed a pan and put it on the stove.

"That's good." Roman said and walked to where Seth was. "I hope you get it."

"I hope I get it too." Seth said.

"Then I'll have to call you Mr. Reigns." Roman said and then moved to kiss Seth on his cheek. "Sounds sexy."

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "You mean Mr. Rollins." Seth corrected Roman.

"You heard what I said." Roman said and winked at Seth before moving to sit at the table and let Seth finish dinner.

Seth turned away from Roman and focused on dinner and tried not to think about what Roman implied by calling him Mr. Reigns. Seth quickly finished up dinner and Roman helped him set the table. Seth was about to call Naomi and Talia in for dinner, but they both came into the kitchen before Seth could leave it.

"We're all done." Talia said as she walked over to the table and took her seat.

"Good." Roman said as he took his seat. "I'll mail them tomorrow morning." Seth took his seat at the table and Naomi sat across from him. Seth looked at Talia and smiled at her.

"Do you need me to help you fix your plate?" Seth asked and Talia nodded. Seth smiled and picked up her plate and placed a piece of baked salmon, linguine Alfred pasta, and some roasted vegetables on her plate before sitting it down in from of her.

"Thank you." Talia said before she started eating.

"You're welcome." Seth said before fixing his own plate and starting to eat. Roman had already fixed his plate and started eating. Seth looked up at Naomi and saw that her plate was empty. "Eat up." Seth said and smiled at Naomi before eating his own food. Naomi nodded and fixed his own plate and started eating.

As Naomi ate, she watched Talia, Roman, and Seth interact. The conversation and jokes flowed seamlessly between the trio. She watched Talia and Roman smile and laugh at Seth's words and actions. Naomi was never able to do what Seth was doing. Naomi was never able to make Talia and Roman truly happy. It only took Seth months to do something Naomi never could in the four years she was married to Roman. Seth had created a family, a true family. While on the outside looking in Roman, Talia, and Naomi looked like a family, they weren't a true family. They never ate dinner all together at the table like they were doing now. They didn't go on family outings and family trips. Naomi and Roman were separate units, connected by Talia, but Seth, Roman, and Talia are a whole unit…a family. Naomi smiled as she looked at Seth.

"Dinner was amazing." Naomi said. "You're a great cook."

"Thank you." Seth said and Naomi stood up.

"I have to go to work." Naomi said and went over to Talia and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later baby." Naomi said to Talia before going to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'll walk you out." Seth said and stood up and followed Naomi to the door. Seth unlocked and opened the door for Naomi. Naomi went to walk out of the door but stopped and turned to look at Seth.

"Thank you…for loving and treating Talia like your own." Naomi said and Seth smiled.

"Talia is mine." Seth said and Naomi smiled before walking out of the house. Seth closed and locked the door behind her. Seth didn't understand where Naomi's new attitude was coming from, but he liked it. Seth turned and walked back to the kitchen. Seth entered the kitchen and saw Roman washing the plates while Talia dried them. Seth smiled and walked over to Roman and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him from behind.

"She's gone?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded against Roman's back. "Did she say something to you?" Roman asked.

"Yes…" Seth trailed off and felt Roman tense up. "Calm down, she didn't say anything bad." Seth said. "Actually, I think…she might have been giving me her blessing." Seth explained and Roman scoffed as he handed the last plate to Talia.

"You don't need her approval." Roman said as he dried his hands. Roman then turned around and looked at Seth. "You already have mine." Roman said and gave Seth a peck on the lips.

"And mine!" Talia called out and Seth chuckled and picked Talia up and Talia placed a kiss on Seth's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Seth to Talia and smiled at her.

"I love you too." Roman said to Seth and Seth looked up at Roman, a little shocked by the confession. Roman had always showed Seth that he loved him but he had never said the words until now.

"I love you too." Seth said and Roman kissed Seth on lips again.

Talia smiled brightly as she watched Seth and Roman kiss. Talia finally felt like her family was coming together. "You know what this moment needs." Talia said and Seth and Roman tore their eyes away from one another and looked at Talia.

"What?" Roman questioned.

"Ice Cream." Talia answered and Seth and Roman laughed.

"Ice Cream." Seth repeated. "Get the bowls." Seth said to Roman and Roman went to get the bowls and spoons. He hoped no one else interrupted his family time.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	12. Talia's Birthday Party

Seth hummed to himself as he scrambled the eggs in the hot skillet. Seth was happier than normal this morning because today was Talia's birthday. His little girl would be turning seven today, and they would mark the occasion with her birthday party that was happening later on. Seth finished up the eggs before moving to the cabinets and grabbed three plates. Seth put the plates on the counter and put eggs, pancakes, and sausage on each plate. As Seth finished plating the food, Roman came into the kitchen.

"Hey." Roman said and went over to kiss Seth on the lips.

"Hey." Seth responded and then returned the kiss. Roman pulled back and went over to the coffee pot and poured himself some coffee. "Did you talk to Bray?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Yeah." Roman answered. "I told him not to forget our present. He said he'd bring it over when he came for the party." Roman explained. Seth and Roman decided to hide Talia's present at Bray's house after they caught her looking around in Roman's office for her present.

"Good." Seth said and grabbed the plates and brought them over to the table. He placed the three plates on the table before sitting down in front of his. "The bouncy castle company people are coming by to set up the castle at two." Seth said. "They said it doesn't take too long to set up, so they should be done by the time the party starts." Seth said and looked over at Roman as he sat down in front of his plate. "I'm so excited. I think I'm more excited than Talia…is that pathetic?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head as he chuckled.

"No, it's great." Roman said. "I'm glad you actually care. Naomi and I gave Talia a birthday party before but I could tell Naomi wasn't really into it." Roman explained.

"Well, I'm definitely in to it." Seth said. "I'm probably going to set up some little things after breakfast just so that it's done and out of the way. Then, I'll start on the cake."

Roman nodded as he picked up his fork. "I'll get the hamburger patties ready for you." Roman said and Seth looked over at Roman with his eyebrow quirked. "What? You don't think I can season meat and put a patty together?" Roman asked.

"I don't know." Seth said and picked up his fork. "You have zero cooking ability…" Seth trailed off and Roman frowned.

"Just have faith." Roman said and Seth nodded. Seth didn't want Roman to mess up the hamburger meat but if he did, Seth could always run to the store. They also have hot dogs, so Seth wasn't too worried.

"Do you think Naomi will come?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged as he took a bite of his sausage. Naomi had clearly seen the time of the party when she helped Talia with the invitations and, for good measure, Seth wrote one out and mailed Naomi one. Seth thought it was a good idea to invite Naomi because Naomi is Talia's mother and she has every right to be at Talia's birthday party. Roman didn't fight Seth on it, but he didn't understand why Seth insisted on Talia and Naomi having a relationship. Naomi never seemed to want one and while Talia tried to be close to her mother in the beginning, Roman could tell that Talia had completely pulled away from her mother.

Roman looked toward the door when he heard footsteps and smiled when Talia appeared, still in her pajamas but wearing a plastic tiara on her head. "There she is, the birthday girl." Roman announced as Talia walked into the kitchen. Talia moved quickly across the kitchen and took her seat at the kitchen table.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Seth said.

"Happy birthday." Roman repeated and Talia looked up and smiled at them both.

"Thank you." Talia said sweetly. "I can't wait for my party. I'm so excited." Talia said as she bounced in her seat.

"I'm excited too." Seth said. " Your party is going to be perfect." Seth assured Talia as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Talia continued to talk about her party as she ate and Seth and Roman happily listened to her ramble on and on. After she was finished, Talia hopped off the chair and went to wash her plate but Seth stopped her.

"No, you don't have to do any choirs today. It's your birthday." Seth said as he stood up. "Leave it, your father will wash it." Seth said and looked over at Roman. Roman sighed and got up and grabbed the plates and took them to the sink and started to wash them. Talia walked out of the kitchen and went up to bedroom as Seth walked to the hallway closet and grabbed the decorations. Seth drug the heavy bag of decorations through the house and out the sliding glass door into the backyard. Seth put the blue table cloths on the table and placed the princess Jasmine centerpieces on the table that he had picked up when he and Roman went to buy Talia's birthday present. Seth had also found tiny plastic stars that he sprinkled on the tables. Seth decided to wait to blow up the balloons because he didn't want them to deflate or pop before the partygoers arrived, so he decided to go in and work on the cake.

Seth slid the glass door back and stepped into the kitchen to see Roman seasoning the ground beef for the burgers. Seth closed the door behind him and walked over to Roman and observed him. "Looking good." Seth said and then slapped Roman on the butt. Roman let out a little chuckle and then looked over his shoulder at Seth. Seth wasn't paying any attention to Roman as he opened up the cabinet and pulled out what he needed for the cake. Seth had talked to Talia about the cake and she wanted a chocolate and vanilla cake, so Seth would make a large sheet cake with one side being chocolate and the other vanilla.

Roman watched as Seth reached up to grab his ingredients, his eyes focused on the skin that was revealed when Seth reached up. Roman's eyes then diverted to Seth's ass when he bent over to grab a large baking pan and mixing bowls. "Looking good." Roman said and Seth looked over at Roman and blushed before quickly looking away and starting on the cake. Roman chuckled and finished seasoning the meat. Roman started to make hamburger patties out of the ground beef and placed them on a two large platters next him. After he was done, Roman covered the patties with plastic wrap and placed them in the fridge. Then he washed out the bowl that held the ground beef and put it away before making his way over to Seth.

Seth was bent over, putting the cake into the oven, when Roman came up behind him and placed his hands on Seth's hips and pressed his crotch against Seth's butt.

Seth chuckled as he stood up straight, so now his back was pressed against Roman's chest. Seth pulled out his phone and set the timer on his phone so he would remember to take the cake out at the right time before slipping his phone back in his pocket. Seth decided to then tease Roman by rubbing his ass against Roman's crotch. Roman let out a quiet growl and started to rub Seth through his sweats. Seth let out a moan and Roman went to nibble at Seth's ear. "You got me so hard baby." Roman said into Seth's ear. "I want you so bad…I want you now."

"Fuck, I want you too." Seth said and bucked against Roman's hand. Seth quickly spun around and kissed Roman on the lips. "Come on, can't do this here." Seth said and grabbed Roman's hand. While having sex in the kitchen was definitely one of Seth's fantasies, he didn't want Talia to walk in on them so they would have to save that for when Talia was out of the house. Seth led Roman up the stairs to their bedroom. Roman locked the door behind them, thinking he would be having Seth in their bed, but Seth kept on into their bathroom. Roman followed and closed the bathroom door behind them as Seth started the shower.

Roman licked his lips as he watched Seth strip out his clothes. The two-tone haired man kicked off his shoes before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. Seth then hooked his thumbs in his sweats and underwear and pulled them down in one go. Seth looked over his shoulder at Roman and smirked. "Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there gawking?" Seth asked and didn't wait for Roman to respond before stepping in the shower. Roman quickly stripped out of all of his clothes and joined his love in the shower. Seth was already dripping wet when Roman stepped into the shower. Seth smirked and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him deeply. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist as he returned the kiss.

As they kissed, Seth guided Roman back until Roman's back was pressed against the wall. Seth pulled back and started to kiss on Roman's neck. Roman closed his eyes and let his head lay back on the tile as he felt Seth's lips move from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and then to his cock. Roman's eyes napped open and looked down at Seth as Seth looked up at him with innocent eyes and his mouth wrapped around Roman's cock. Roman placed his hand on the back of Seth's head and let his fingers run through Seth's hair as Seth took his cock down his throat. "Damn baby." Roman moaned as his hips bucked and Seth took more of Roman into his mouth. Seth's head bobbed up and down on Roman's cock as he sucked Roman off. Roman loved the feeling of Seth's lips wrapped around his cock, but he would cum soon if Seth didn't stop. "Come here, baby." Roman said and pulled Seth off his cock and up so he could kiss him on the lips.

Seth returned the kiss and Roman turned them around so Seth's back was against the tile. Roman's hands ran down Seth's body until they were on the back of Seth's thighs. Roman gripped Seth's thighs and lifted him up, Seth's legs immediately wrapping around Roman as the continued to kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and moaned when he felt Roman's hard cock against his butt. Seth pulled back from the kissed and sucked in some much needed air.

"Come on, fuck me baby." Seth moaned and tried to grind down on Roman's cock. Roman slid his hand across Seth's butt and gripped his cock as he guided it inside of Seth. Seth's mouth formed an 'O' as Roman slid inside of him. Even though the water provided them with lubrication, Seth felt the burn as Roman's thick cock stretched him.

"You okay?" Roman asked and Seth nodded, so Roman continued to push inside of Seth until he was completely inside of Seth. Seth cupped Roman's face and kissed him.

"We are so bad." Seth said and then let out a loud moan when Roman's cock slammed into his prostate. They should be downstairs blowing up balloons for Talia's party, not fucking in the shower.

"We're not bad." Roman said as he gripped Seth's hips and started to bounce him on his cock. "Trust me, you'll be glad you got this release…when all those kids get here." Roman grunted out as he continued to thrust up into Seth.

Seth's legs tightened around Roman's waist as his head leaned back and hit the tile behind him and just let Roman fuck him. Seth relished in the pleasure of his prostate being slammed into over and over again. Roman leaned forward and kissed on Seth's neck and then buried his face in Seth's neck as he felt is orgasm build. Roman slipped one hand from Seth's hip to Seth's cock and started to stroke him off.

"Oh God." Seth moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Seth warned and Roman's hand sped up and he continued to stroke Seth until Seth's body tense and his orgasm rolled through him. Roman felt Seth's cum hit his stomach and his walls clench around him. After a few more thrust, Roman came inside of Seth with a loud roar. Seth leaned forward and kissed Roman and Roman returned the kiss. After a few moments, Roman slowly pulled out of Seth and put him down. Once Seth's feet hit the shower floor, the couple began to quickly wash up because the water was starting to get cold.

Seth and Roman finished their shower and got dressed, sharing kisses and touches between changing clothes. Just as they were finished getting dressed, Seth's timer on his phone went off. Seth turned off the timer and went downstairs to take the cake out of the oven, with Roman right behind him. Seth took the cake out of the oven and transfer it from the baking pan to the silver rectangular platter to let it cool. Roman and Seth then went outside to blow balloons for the party. Roman uses a helium tank to blow up the balloons and Seth tied string around the balloons and tied them to chairs and to trees.

Seth and Roman quickly finished up the balloons and Seth went in the kitchen to decorate the cake when the doorbell rang. Roman went to answer to door and saw that it was the people from bouncy castle company. Roman let them in and showed them to the backyard and watched then set up the castle as Seth continued to work on the cake. Seth used purplish blue icing on the whole cake. Then used gold colored sugar pearls to place around the top and bottom perimeter of the cake. Seth used gold colored icing to draw swirls on the cake before writing 'Happy Birthday Talia' in the lower left hand corner. Seth had bought white sugar flowers and placed them on the cake. Finally, Seth placed the Aladdin and Jasmine cake toppers in the upper left hand corner and the genie in the lower right hand corner. Seth then put the cake in the fridge because he used whipped icing. Roman showed the men from the company out before going back into the kitchen. Roman looked over at Seth and smiled.

"Are you ready for this party?" Roman asked and Seth smiled and went over to kiss Roman.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Two hours later, Talia's birthday party was in full swing. Roman was over by the bouncy castle with Bray, watching Talia and the other kids and made sure they didn't get hurt. Seth was manning the grill, cooking the burgers and hot dogs, and watch as the kids zoomed by him playing tag and shooting each other with water guns. Seth smiled as he watched the kids play. Seeing the kids did something to Seth and Seth felt a paternal instinct kick up inside him. Seth really did want to have more kids, but the two miscarriages haunted him.

"Great party man." Dean said as he walked over to Seth. He held out his plate and Seth spooned a burger on to his spatula and then placed the burger on Dean's bread. "I might have you plan my birthday party. I've always wanted a bouncy castle." Dean joked and Seth let out a quiet laugh.

"You're too much Dean." Seth said. "I can't believe almost everyone that we invited came out." Seth said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's because people are nosey." Dean said. "They want to see the billionaire's new playmate." Dean said and lifted his hand and flipped Seth's hair. Seth shook his head as he took the done burgers and hot dogs off the grill and put them on a tray. "Oh, I put Talia's present in your room upstairs. I'll go get it when it's time to open presents." Dean said and Seth thanked him as he finished taking the food off the grill. "You also don't have to worry about Randy anymore." Dean started. "He was taken care off." Seth turned from the grill and looked at Dean to ask him a question but stopped when he saw Naomi appear in the doorway to the backyard, flanked by two people that had to Roman's parents because of the resemblance. Dean turned his head to look in the direction that Seth was looking and frowned. "Is that her? Naomi?" Dean questioned and Seth nodded.

"And I think the two people behind her are Roman's parents." Seth said and before he could say anything else, Roman came barreling past him. "Oh no." Seth moaned and quickly followed behind Roman so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"What are they doing here?" Roman quietly yelled at Naomi as he pointed to his father and mother.

"They saw the invitation and they are Talia's grandparents." Naomi said. "They have a right to be here." Naomi explained and Roman shook his head.

"They have never been involved and now they just pop up and expect to be welcomed with open arms." Roman said and looked up at his father. "I can't believe you're going against your own son and siding with her. You can take your present and get the fuck out!" Roman yelled and Seth grabbed Roman's elbow and Roman instantly relaxed. Roman's mouth looked at Seth and turned her nose up at him, but it didn't bother him.

"Excuse us. Please, have some food." Seth said and pointed to the table where the food was and then pulled Roman inside the house and closed the sliding glass door behind them. "Roman please, calm down. Don't cause a scene at Talia's party. We can deal with this when everyone leaves." Seth pleaded as he watched Roman pace back and forth.

"You shouldn't have send that damn invitation. I told you not to send it." Roman ranted and Seth sighed.

"I know. I shouldn't have sent it. It's my fault. I just wanted for Talia to have the type of relationship that I had with my mom." Seth confessed and Roman sighed and moved over to Seth and placed his hands on Seth's hips. "I love my mom and I was so close to her. She taught me things that only a mother could teach and I want that for Talia." Seth explained and Roman reached up to cup Seth's face.

"Seth…" Roman started. "I know you don't see it, or maybe you don't want to see it, but Talia has given up on Naomi loving her like a mother should. There was a time when Talia would do whatever she had to do to make Naomi notice her and love her but now, Talia doesn't care." Roman explained. "Whether you like it or not, you're Talia's mother now. Talia lives to get love and admiration from you. You've fully and completely replaced Naomi." Roman said and then kissed Seth on the lips. Seth nodded in agreement. He had noticed this for sometime now, but Seth still wanted Naomi to be in the picture.

"I know…I know." Seth said. "I'll stop pushing, I promise." Seth said and kissed Roman back. "Now, let's go have fun and not worry about your parents until later, okay?" Seth said and Roman nodded and went outside to join the party.

Later, Roman gathered up everyone for cake and presents while Seth went in the house and grabbed the cake. Seth brought the cake and placed it outside on the table in front of Talia. Talia gasped in surprise at how beautiful the cake was.

"Thank you mommy." Talia said and Seth smiled at Talia as Seth placed seven candles in the cake and lit them. Roman's parents held Talia call Seth mommy and frowned up when they heard the word being used to describe Seth.

Everyone sang Talia happy birthday and Talia blew out the candles. Seth cut up the cake and gave everyone a piece before he took his own and started to eat. After the cake was eaten, Talia started to open her presents. Roman went in the house and grabbed his and Seth's birthday present from their bedroom and brought the present downstairs. Roman saved their present for last so he hid behind Seth until Talia opened her last present. After Talia opened her last present, Roman and Seth came forward and Talia gasped when she saw her present.

"Puppy!" Talia yelled and held out her hands and Roman chuckled and placed the chocolate Labrador Retriever in her arms. Talia smiled and held the puppy close to her chest. "Oh, thank you daddy and mommy!" Talia said and got up and went over to Seth and Roman and hugged them with one arm and held her puppy in the other. "I'm gonna call her Lucky." Talia announced before going off to play with her puppy with her friends.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the partygoers started to trickle out one by one. Eventually everyone was gone, except of Roman's parents and Naomi. Seth had gone upstairs to put Talia and their new puppy Lucky to bed. Talia insisted that Lucky sleep in her room and Seth didn't fight her on it. Seth got Talia ready for get before placing Lucky at the bottom of her bed. The dog walked around in a circle and pawed at the bedding before laying down and closing her eyes. Seth pulled Talia's covers over her and gave her a kiss goodnight before leaving and going back downstairs. Roman was in his office talking to his parents and Naomi. Seth wasn't sure if he should go in or not since he wasn't technically family, so Seth stood outside the office door and listened. There was a lot of yelling, so Seth didn't need to press his ear to the door. Seth heard Roman's parents explain that they were supporting Naomi and paying for her lawyer because they wanted Talia out of Roman's home for the sole reason that Roman was gay and making homosexuality seem normal by openly having a relationship with Seth. Roman yelled back about how they've been deadbeat grandparents and that he wouldn't let them take Talia away from him. After a thousand heated words had been exchanged, the door to the office opened and Seth jumped out of the way when Roman's parents stormed out. Naomi walked out and looked over at Seth.

"I'm sorry." She said before leaving the house with Roman's parents.

Roman came out of the office and Seth took him by the hand and led him upstairs. The couple silently dressed for bed and laid down. It was still too tense for Seth and he didn't want Roman going to bed with this on his mind, so Seth started to speak on the party.

"Talia loved her party." Seth started. "It was great, seeing all those kids being happy and having fun really made me think about having kids." Seth said and Roman rolled over to face Seth.

"Really?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, but…" Seth trailed off.

"But what?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head. "But what? Baby, talk to me." Roman said and then wrapped his arms around Seth and brought him closer.

Seth sighed and looked up at Roman. "I had two miscarriages…I don't know if I can handle a third." Seth explains and Roman placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Those miscarriages weren't your fault. You were abused." Roman explained. "I bet you have no problem carrying children…but you were abused and beaten. No child could survive that, no matter how strong you are."

"I know I just-ugh!" Seth groaned. "I just think about how my first kid would have been ten this year and my second kid would be seven this year…Talia and that child could have celebrated their birthdays together." Seth said and wiped the tear that fell from his eye. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips.

"Well now you have the chance to have those kids." Roman said. "You know I want children and whenever you're ready, I'm ready." Roman explained and Seth leaned up and kissed Roman.

"Thank you…you're too good to me." Seth said and Roman smiled and kissed Seth.

"No." Roman said and smiled at Seth. "I don't treat you well enough."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	13. The Custody Hearing

Roman sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall in front of him as he rubbed his hands together. It was a little over two weeks after Talia's birthday party and today was the trial of the century for Roman. Today was the custody hearing for Talia. Roman knew how important this day was. The outcome of the hearing had large ramifications because not only would the winner be gaining sole custody of Talia but, per Naomi's new conditions, the loser would have to give up their parental rights to Talia. In just a few hours a judge, a man that he had never met and a man that didn't know him, would be deciding the course of his life. Everything would either stay the same, or his perfect life would come crashing down around him. Roman looked over at the clock and sighed. His alarm would go off in a few seconds and the reality of the situation would finally begin. Roman had been up since the early hours of the morning, sitting on the bed and thinking about everything. Up until today, Roman had been very confident about his chances of winning sole custody of Talia. Today, however, Roman was nervous about everything. Roman felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and he feels like he needs to throw up. Roman guesses this is normal, considering the circumstances, but Roman hated to feel like this. These feelings made him feel weak, and he hated to feel weak.

The alarm on the nightstand next to the bed started to go off and Roman reached over and slammed his fist down on the button on top of the alarm, effectively turning it off. Roman heard the sheets rustle behind him and a small smile formed as he felt Seth's arms wrapped around him as Seth brought him in to a tight embrace.

Seth pressed his lips to Roman's neck and left a trail of kisses up Roman's neck to his ear. "You're thinking so loud, I can basically hear you think." Seth said and Roman let out a chuckle. Seth had a way of relaxing him in any situation.

"Sorry to disturb you." Roman said and Seth reached up and placed his hand on Roman's chin. Seth made Roman turn his head and look at him. Seth placed a soft kiss on Roman's lips before speaking again.

"Everything is going to be okay." Seth said and Roman tried to look away but Seth held his chin. "Everything will okay…you'll see." Seth said and then kissed Roman again. "Lets get ready." Seth said and pulled away from Roman and slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. Roman sighed as he got up from the bed and followed Seth into the bathroom.

Seth and Roman showered together before moving over to the sink and brushing their teeth. The couple then went back into the bedroom and dressed for the day. Roman wore his signature black suit and black shoes and pulled his hair back in a yellow hair tie that Talia had bought him. Seth wore black slacks, a white button down, a black vest over the shirt, and black shoes. Seth then went downstairs to start on breakfast while Roman went to Talia's room to wake and dress her.

Roman walked into the room and was greeted by Lucky jumping at his feet. Roman smiled and leaned down and petted her on her head before going over to Talia. "Get up Talia. You have to let Lucky out." Roman said and Talia groaned as she sat up. Talia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slid out of bed. "Let Lucky out in the backyard and then get dress. I'll let her back in."

"Yes daddy." Talia said and picked up Lucky and took her downstairs and walked through the kitchen. Talia put Lucky down and opened the sliding glass door in the kitchen and Lucky ran out. Talia closed the door and smiled over at Seth.

"Good morning mommy." Talia said as she started toward the door.

"Good morning." Seth said over his shoulder and watched Talia leave the kitchen and Roman enter the kitchen. Seth turned back to the stove and went back to cooking.

Roman walked past Seth and went over to the coffee pot. He retrieved a cup from the cabinet and placed it on the counter before grabbing the pot of coffee and tipping it over to pour the black liquid in his cup. Roman looked down and noticed how his hand shook the coffee pot. Roman put the pot down and shook his hand, shaking the nerves away, before picking the pot again and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Roman picked the cup up and drunk half of the liquid down before going over to Seth. "Need any help?" Roman asked. He felt so restless. He just had to do something. Seth looked over and saw the normally poised Roman rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Um…grab some plates for me." Seth says and Roman happily goes over to the cabinet and grabs the plates and sets them down for Seth. As Seth begins to plate the food, the couple hears scratches at the door. They looked over and saw Lucky scratching at the glass, begging to come in. Roman went over to the door and slid it back, allowing Lucky to come into the house.

"Will we drop her off at Bray's house or do you think she can stay here alone?" Seth asked and Roman went to grab Lucky's water bowl.

"We can leave her in the laundry room downstairs." Roman said as he went over to the sink and put some water in the bowl. Roman put the water bowl down next to the empty food bowl and Roman then went to the pantry and pulled out the bag of dog food. Roman went over to where Lucky's food bowl was and poured the dog food in the bowl before putting the food back up. Lucky eats and drinks happily.

"Talia! Breakfast is ready!" Seth yelled from the kitchen doorway before going back over to the plates. Seth picks up all three and set them down on the table for his family.

Roman sat down in front of his plate and laughed when he saw that Seth had made a smiley face on his pancakes. Roman knew that Seth was trying to make him feel better and he was grateful for it. Talia came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She was wearing the pretty teal dress and white and teal flats that Roman had laid out for her. Talia sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat. The family ate their breakfast in silence, hoping that this wouldn't be there last meal together.

The tense silence was broken by Roman's phone ringing. Roman put his fork down and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He saw that he had received a text from Sheamus, saying that he was heading over to the court house and that he would meet Roman there. Roman put his phone away and quickly finished eating his breakfast. After they were done, Roman washed the dishes while Seth and Talia took Lucky to the laundry room and left her there with her water and food bowls filled. Talia put Lucky's toys down for her. Seth also put down an old newspaper for Lucky to use the restroom on. Seth wasn't sure how long they would be at the court house and Seth didn't want Lucky having accidents on everything.

Seth and Talia left the laundry room and joined Roman in the hallway. The family walked together into the garage and got into the car. Roman started up the car and started the drive to the court house.

The drive, at first, was silent and Seth just couldn't take anymore silence. Seth turned on the radio and started to sing along with the song on the radio. Talia soon joined in and Roman smiled as he heard his two favorite people sing. Roman took one of his hands off the wheel and placed it on Seth's thigh. Seth kept singing as he placed his hand on top of Roman's and gave it a squeeze, reassuring Roman that everything would be just fine.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Roman pulled the car into the courthouse parking garage and parked his car. The family got out of the car and Roman went over to Talia and picked her up and held her with one hand and took Seth's hand in his free hand as the walked into the courthouse. As the entered the courthouse, Roman immediately recognized the fiery red hair of Sheamus and went over to him. Sheamus looked up and saw Roman and quickly ended his call. Sheamus turned his phone off and pocketed it before walking over to Roman, Seth, and Talia.

"Hello fella." Sheamus said and clasped Roman on his shoulder. "Oh, you're tense. Lighten up, don't worry about a thing. You pay me to do all of the worrying." Sheamus said and then looked at Talia in Roman's arms and smiled at her.

"Hello Princess." Sheamus says. "You look very pretty." Sheamus said and tickled her a bit and Talia let out a loud laugh. Sheamus then went over to Seth and hugged him.

"Sheamus, can you do this?" Seth whispered in Sheamus's ear and Sheamus nodded.

"Don't worry about a thing." Sheamus said and pulled away from him and looked at Roman.

"Come on, lets go wait outside the courtroom." Sheamus says and leads the family to the elevator. Sheamus pressed the button and ushered everyone on to the elevator before getting on himself. Sheamus pressed the button inside the elevator and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Sheamus got off the elevator and walked over to courtroom 404. The bailiff told them that they couldn't go in just yet, so they took a seat across from the door and waited.

Light conversation flowed between the four when Naomi, her lawyer Chris Jericho, and Roman's parents came around the corner. Roman's hold tightened on Talia, who was sitting in his lap, as he watched Naomi and her entourage sit a few seats down from them and wait. Roman placed a kissed to Talia's forehead and then looked over at Sheamus. Sheamus looked from Naomi to Roman and gave him a smirk before looking away. Roman didn't know what to make of that and didn't ask. Roman turned away from Sheamus and looked over at Seth and kissed him on the lips. Roman then looked over at his parents and saw the frowning up.

"Courtroom 404 is now open! Please turn off all cell phones and other electronic devices! If your cell phone rings or other electronics go off, you will be kicked out of the courtroom!" The bailiff yells and then opens the door. Sheamus, Roman, Seth, and Talia entered the courtroom first. Sheamus and Roman took their seats at the defense's table and Seth sat behind Roman and Sheamus, placing Talia on his lap. Naomi and Chris Jericho sat at the plaintiff's table and Roman's parents sat behind her. Sheamus and Chris Jericho shuffled around papers and gathered things from their respective briefcases for the hearing as the court reporter finished sitting up her typing machine.

"All rise! The Honorable Judge Paul Heyman presiding!" The bailiff yelled as Judge Paul Heyman entered the courtroom. Everyone stood and watched Judge Heyman walk up to his seat. When Judge Heyman took his seat, everyone sat down and the hearing began.

"Ladies and gentleman…" Judge Heyman started and looked between the plaintiff and the defendant. "We all know why we're here so lets not waste anytime." Judge Heyman said. This was his only case for the day, for he would be going on vacation with his boyfriend, Cesaro, to the Bahamas and he couldn't wait to be lounging on a beach watching Cesaro frolic around on the beach in a speedo. "Ms. Knight." Judge Heyman said and looked over at Naomi. "You are suing Mr. Reigns for sole custody of Talia Reigns and the release of Mr. Reigns' parental rights if your judgment should be granted." Judge Heyman then looked at Mr. Reigns. "Mr. Reigns, you are counter suing Ms. Knight for the same conditions. It is now your lawyers job to convince me that the other is a horrible parent and Talia should be with you…now, lets get started. Jericho, you're up."

"Thank you, your honor." Chris Jericho said and started his case against Roman. Chris Jericho tried to paint the picture of Roman being a terrible husband first and then moved on to his downfalls as a father. Chris Jericho mentioned the affairs Roman had with other men while he was married to Naomi and that he was a absent father and husband. Judge Heyman could tell that Jericho was bullshitting on a lot of what he was saying so he told him to sit down and asked Sheamus to present his case against Naomi.

"Thank you, your honor." Sheamus said and then started by answering Jericho's remarks, saying Mr. Reigns' relationships with men started when he was legally separated from Naomi and that he had never went outside of his marriage while Naomi had on numerous occasions. Sheamus recalls that Mr. Reigns hired a private investigator that had found out Naomi was cheating on him and then used that information in the divorce. Sheamus noticed that in their prenup, Naomi would get nothing if she had been found to be cheating and that's what should have happened. Instead, Mr. Reigns gave her one of his cars and two hundred thousand dollars so she could buy herself a house. After the divorce, Sheamus tells Judge Heyman that Naomi had only seen Talia face-to-face approximately six times, even though Naomi could have visited with Talia any time because of the divorce agreement she had with Mr. Reigns. Sheamus said that Naomi never acted like she wanted Talia. Even while pregnant with Talia, she didn't seem attached or real want Talia and that it was Roman who convinced Naomi to have Talia and that it was Roman who really wanted Talia.

Judge Heyman sighed and told Sheamus to take a seat as he was in the middle of making his case. Judge Heyman had heard enough of both lawyers. While both had been good in presenting their cases, he needed to hear from someone else before he ruled on the case. "There's one more person I need to here from before I rule." Judge Heyman said and looked past Roman and looked at Talia. "I'd like to speak to Talia, please." Heyman said and Seth's grip tightened on Talia. Talia was only seven years old and Seth didn't want her testifying and this being a burning memory in her mind.

Talia turned her head over her shoulder to look at Seth. "It's okay mommy." Talia said and Seth loosened his grip and Talia slid out of his lap and walked up to the stand and sat on the big chair. Talia smiled and looked up at Heyman and Heyman looked down at Talia.

"Talia." Heyman started. "Do you know what all of this is about?" Heyman asked and Talia nodded.

"Yes, Daddy and Naomi are fighting because they want me all to themselves." Talia answered bluntly. "They think I don't know because I'm seven but I read the papers in my daddy's office when he thought I was trying to find my birthday presents." Talia answered and Heyman let out a little chuckle. He liked this girl's style.

"Then I'm just going to ask you this upfront." Judge Heyman started. "Your daddy wants you and your mommy wants you…but who do you want?" Heyman said and Talia looked away from Heyman and loved between her parents before looking up back up at Heyman.

"I want mommy." Talia answered and it seemed like the whole world stopped. No one in the courtroom could believe her answer, not even Naomi and Roman's parents. Roman's face fell and tears were being to form as Sheamus clasped his shoulders while Seth sat on the edge of the bench. Judge Heyman couldn't believe it either and had to clarify Talia's answer.

"Her?" Judge Heyman questioned and pointed to Naomi. "You want to be with her?" Heyman questioned again and Talia quickly shook her head.

"No, silly. You didn't let me finish." Talia said and Heyman smiled when she called him silly. "Mommy." Talia said and pointed to Seth. Heyman followed her finger and looked at Seth and Seth felt his chest poke out with some pride, but at the same time he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. This attention was unnerving because Heyman was looking at him with approval while Roman's parents looked at him with disgust. "And daddy." Talia then says and pointed to Roman before looking up at Heyman. "They're my family. They're my everything. I love them and they love me." Talia answered. "Naomi is my real mommy but she's not my mommy." Talia tries to explain. "She doesn't treat me the way a mommy should and I know that if I go with here, I won't be happy. My life is complete with mommy and daddy." Talia answers and then looked over at Roman and Seth and smiled.

It took a lot to impress Paul Heyman and today, he could sit back in his chair and say that he was thoroughly impressed by the seven year old girl. He watched her bravely sit on the stand and speak the truth about her family life. "You know, you're a very smart girl." Heyman said and Talia looked up at him and nodded.

"I know. I'm in the gifted classes at school." Talia answered and Heyman, Seth, and Roman all chuckled.

"Well, that was enough for me." Judge Heyman said. "I rule in favor of the defendant. Mr. Reigns will get sole custody and Naomi here by loses her parental rights to Talia Reigns. Laywers, follow me to my chambers to receive the papers. Also, Naomi join your lawyer so you can sign the parental rights release papers." Heyman said and then stood up. Everyone rose as Heyman walked out and the lawyers and Naomi followed him to his chambers. Talia ran down from the stand and over to her daddy. Roman picked Talia up and hugged her tightly. Seth moved over to them and Roman reached out with one hand and brought Seth in for a group hug. Roman was beyond happy that he didn't lose his family. Roman's life was still in tact and complete.

"This isn't over." Roman heard and looked up to see his father staring back at him.

"This is over Sika." Roman answered. "We're done here." Roman said, dismissing Sika from the current situation and his life. He was officially done with his father, mother, and Naomi and, as far as Roman was concerned, he never had to see them again. Roman could physically see Sika holding himself back. He could tell he wanted to do or say something but wouldn't in front of Talia so he grabbed his mouth and stormed out of the courtroom.

A few moments later Sheamus, Chris Jericho, and Naomi emerged from the judge's chambers. Seth looked over at Naomi and Naomi smiled and nodded at Seth. Even though she had just lost all of her parental rights to Talia, she seemed content. Naomi knew that this was for the best for Talia and now Talia would be happy. Seth smiled and nodded back and watched her and Chris leave the courtroom.

"Here you go." Sheamus said and handed Roman some papers. "Proof of your sole custody and Naomi's lost of parental rights." Sheamus said and Roman released Seth and took the papers. "Also, the other papers." Sheamus said and handed Roman a long manila envelop and Roman took his. Seth wondered what was in the envelop but doesn't ask, thinking it's just something to do with the business. "I expect my check by Friday." Sheamus said before walking away and leaving the family.

Roman smiled and leans forward and gives Talia and Seth a kiss. "Let's go." Roman says and Roman held Talia in his left arm and held Seth's hand with his right hand as they left the courthouse together a family.

* * *

It was night time when the family arrived home. The family had went out to eat and spent the day with one another. Roman just wanted to relish in his family and had taken them around Tampa and had done whatever they wanted to do. They went shopping and Roman and Seth took Talia to an arcade where they all played. Now, Roman watched Talia go to the laundry room to grab Lucky. Seth had waked past him and tried to climb the stairs to go to bed but Roman reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-" Seth started and Roman pulled at Seth's arm.

"Come with me." Roman said and pulled Seth down the stairs and into his office.

"What's going on Roman?" Seth asked as Roman pulled out the manila envelope that Sheamus had given him at the court house.

"I need you to sign this." Roman said as he pulled out the papers and laid them on the desk and then handed Seth a pen. Seth took the pen and looked down at the papers and was surprised.

"Roman…" Seth trailed off as he looked at the adoption papers. "Roman, you want me to adopt Talia?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"This trial got me thinking and if something happened to me, Talia would have no one else and my parents would certainly try to get her get her now that Naomi has no rights to Talia and I can't have that." Roman explained. "If you adopted Talia, then I would feel better knowing that there's no way my parents can get to her in the event of something happening to me."

Seth smiled and looked up at Roman. "You don't plan on something happening to you, do you? Are you sick?" Seth joked and Roman chuckled.

"No, so are you going to sign these papers?" Roman asked and Seth picked up his pen and signed his name on the dotted line. Roman smiled and cupped Seth's face and kissed him deeply.

Roman leaned away and smiled down at Seth. Seth smiled up at Roman before speaking again. "Now, to Disney World."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	14. Disney World Adventure

A happy energy buzzed through the Reigns mansion as they woke up and started to get ready for the day. Today, the family would be going to Disney World but there was some business that Roman had to take care of before the family could go on their vacation. Roman got dressed that morning and hurried off to the office to rap up some last minute business deals before going to Sheamus's office and dropping off the adoption papers. Sheamus told him that he would file them at the courthouse. Sheamus explained that it was state law for a social worker to come out and interview Seth and make sure he was a good person before the adoption would become final, however many people in the courthouse had heard about Talia's testimony so he knew it would be nothing to the visit. After the visit and if everything is deemed to be okay, then they would receive the certificate of adoption about two weeks later. Once they received the certificate, they could then change Talia's birth certificate and take Naomi's name off and put Seth's name on it if that was something they wanted to do. Roman told Sheamus he would discuss it with Seth at Disney World and thanked him for everything before handing him a check. Sheamus took the check and told Roman to have fun on his vacation.

While Roman was out taking care of business, Seth and Talia were taking care of some of their own business. Seth and Talia first dropped Lucky off at Bray's house and thanked him for keeping her before leaving and going to the store. At the store, the duo picked up some last minute things they would need for the trip before going back home to pack their bags. Talia went to her room to pack her bags while Seth went to his and did the same. Seth had packed up some normal clothes and other things before pulling out the sexy things he had bought from the trip when he had went to the mall by himself. Seth had never been able to experiment sexually because of his past unhealthy relation, and he figured the vacation would be great opportunity to explore and experiment with new things. Seth then started to pack up Roman's things before picking up the bags and moving then downstairs, sitting at the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes later, Talia came downstairs and placed her bag next to her parent's bags and went into the living room with Seth to wait on her father to come home.

The sun was just starting to set when Roman arrived home. Talia and Seth heard the garage door open and met Roman as he walked through the door.

"Sorry it took so long." Roman said as he pulled on his tie. "Took longer than I thought, I'm going to change and then I'll be down." Roman said before placing a kiss on Talia's forehead and then Seth's lips. Seth smiled nodded.

"We'll be in the car." Seth said and watched Roman run upstairs. Seth and Talia then grabbed the bags and placed them in the trunk of the car before getting in the car and waiting for Roman to come down.

Roman changed out of his suit and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before going back downstairs and joining Seth and Talia in the car. "Everyone ready?" Roman asked as he put on his seat belt.

"Ready!" Talia exclaimed and Seth nodded to Roman. Roman smiled and cranked up the car.

"Alright, Disney World here we come."

* * *

About an hour later, the trio was walking across the beautiful lobby of Disney's Contemporary Resort with the bellhop pulling their bags behind them. Talia looked around in awe as she walked through the lobby. She couldn't wait to see the room and start their Disney adventure. Roman checked them in and took the keycards before going to the elevators and riding the elevator up to their room. The trio, along with the bellhop, got off the elevator and walked down the hall to their room. Roman opened the door and Talia ran into the suite with Seth hot on her heels. Roman smiled at them as he stepped into the suite living room. He watched as Seth slid back the glass door and stepped out on the balcony while Talia turned left to walk into the kitchenette and looked around before joining Seth on the balcony. As the bellhop placed the last of the bags in the bedrooms, Roman tipped him a hundred dollar bill before joining Seth and Talia on the balcony.

It was now dark outside, so Seth couldn't see how pretty and blue the water beneath him was, but Seth still loved the view. It was so peaceful and tranquil and Seth loved it. Seth looked to his left when he felt something touched his hand and smiled when he saw it was Talia. "It's nice, isn't it?" Seth questioned and Talia nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Roman answers from behind him and Seth and Talia turn to look at him. "Come in and check out the rooms." Roman said and Seth and Talia followed Roman into Talia's room. There were two queen beds in the room and Talia ran and started to jump across the beds.

"Be careful." Seth said as he watched her jumping on the beds.

"Come on." Roman said and walked them across the living room to their bedroom on the other side of the suite. Roman opened the door and Seth immediately went over to the King size bed and flopped down on his back on top of the bed. Roman chuckled and joined Seth in the bed.

"This is nice." Seth said and looked over at Roman. Roman nodded and then leaned down and kissed Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and brought him in closer as the kiss deepened and became more heated. Roman moved to be on top of Seth and Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist when the sound of small feet running across the suite to Roman and Seth's room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Talia yelled and Seth and Roman quickly pulled apart. Roman placed a pillow on his lap and Seth sat up when Talia entered the room. "I'm hungry." Talia says and Seth nodded.

"Okay, we'll order room service." Seth said and Roman nodded in agreement and Talia walked out of the bedroom and went to the living room.

Seth heard Roman let out a grunt and Seth smiled and looked down at Roman. "Are you okay?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Give me a minute to…calm down." Roman said and motioned to his cock. Seth chuckled and kissed Roman.

"Don't calm down too much." Seth said and threw Roman a wink before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

Seth entered the living room and saw Talia looking through the room service menu while she sat in the middle of the couch. Seth went over and sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder at the menu. "See anything you want?" Seth asked and Talia turned to look up at him.

"Lets get pizza." Talia suggest and Seth nods.

"That's great idea." Seth said and looked over to see Roman walking in. "Lets get pizza." Seth repeated and Roman nodded and grabbed the telephone and pressed the room service button on the phone. Roman ordered the pizza and then settled down next to Seth and Talia and watched TV with them. The food soon came and the trio ate happily as they watched TV. When all the pizza and drinks were gone, Roman turned the TV off and ushered Talia to bed. He told her she would need plenty of sleep for tomorrow because they would be going to the park tomorrow. Talia nodded and ran off to her room and went to bed.

Roman and Seth went to their room and Roman locked the door behind them. Seth pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and start to pull him toward the bed. "Wait, wait." Seth said and wiggled out of Roman's arms and turned to face him. "Give me a sec." Seth said and kissed Roman before grabbing his suitcase and wheeling it into the bathroom to get dressed.

Roman watched Seth disappear behind the bathroom door before undressing himself. Roman took off his shirt and pants before crawling onto the bed and waiting for Seth to reemerge from the bathroom. Roman wondered what Seth was up to and what he had planned. Roman knew that Seth was not experienced sexually, so he knew it couldn't be anything too out of the ordinary. After a few moments, Roman's eyes widened as he looked at Seth standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Seth smiled at Roman's reaction to him. Seth was wearing a purple silk modal slip with lace trim at the neck and the hem. The slip probably would have hit the knee on a woman, but the slip just barely covered Seth's private parts. Seth wore black pumps on his feet to complete the outfit. Seth slowly walked toward the bed and crawled on top of Roman and straddled him. "Do you like this?" Seth asks, his right hand coming up to play in his hair.

Roman bit his lip as his hands ran up Seth's thighs underneath the slip. Roman felt a lace material so he lifted the slip just enough to see the matching purple lace panties that Seth was wearing. "Fuck…" Roman swore under his breath. He just discovered a new kink he had. "Please tell me you bought more of these." Roman says as he looks up at Seth. Seth smiles and nodded.

"I brought a couple more. Some are at home." Seth admits and before Seth could say anything else, Roman had flipped them over so he was on top of Seth.

"You're driving me crazy." Roman said and then kissed Seth on his lips. "You'll be the death of me." Roman mumbled against Seth's lips. Roman's lips trailed down to Seth's neck and kissed him there before moving down his body. Roman slowly slipped Seth's panties down and pulled them off before settling between Seth's thighs. Roman kissed alone both thighs before pulling Seth's legs up so he could get a better view of Seth's entrance. Roman licked his lips before diving down to lick at Seth's entrance.

Seth's thighs shook and his back arched as Roman's tongue pleasured him. "Roman…" Seth moaned as he felt Roman's tongue breech his entrance and begin to tongue fuck him. Seth reached down to stroke he cock as Roman ate him out. "Come on baby, fuck me." Seth begged and Roman pulled back and looked up at Seth.

"Lube?" Roman questioned.

"Bathroom, in my bag." Seth answered and Roman rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom. Roman saw Seth's bag on the floor and kneeled down and opened it up. In the bag, he looked underneath Seth's normal clothes and saw that Seth had more lingerie and under the lingerie, he found the lube and something else caught his eye. Roman smirked and grabbed the other thing and then walked back into the bedroom and moved to sit in between Seth's legs.

Seth closed his eyes as he slowly stroked his cock. Seth felt Roman settling down on the bed and Seth opened his legs wider and waited for Roman's finger to enter him. Instead, his eyes widened when he felt something enter him that wasn't Roman's finger. "Wha-" Seth tried to ask what was inside of him when he felt vibrations shake his body. "Oh my God." Seth moaned as he felt the vibrations were right against his prostate. A smirk formed on Roman's face as he watched Seth's body arch off the bed and squirm around as he fucked Seth with the vibrator. "Uh, Roman…" Seth moaned. "Fuck me now." Seth begged and Roman decided to fulfill Seth's wishes. Roman pulled the vibrator out of Seth, turning it off and putting it down. Roman pulled his boxers down and grabbed the lube, pouring some on his hand and rubbing it on his cock. As he spread the lube on his cock, he watched Seth flip over and moved to be on his hands and knees. Roman smirked and reached forward with one hand to grip Seth's him and used the other to guide his cock into Seth's entrance.

The couple moaned in unison as Roman entered Seth. Roman slowly moved in and out of Seth until he became accustom to Roman's girth, then Roman gripped Seth's hips with both hands and ruthlessly thrusted in and out of Seth. Seth reached up with one hand and gripped the headboard as Roman let loose and took him. Seth loved it when Roman was like this, when he threw caution to the wind and just fucked him senseless. Roman was always trying to be careful when he made love to Seth because of his past sexual abuse, but Seth knew that Roman loved him and wouldn't hurt him on purpose and he wanted Roman to be free sexually when he was with him and Seth wanted to be free as well.

"Oh God." Seth moaned out as he felt his stomach tighten. "I'm gonna cum." Seth warns as he felt the familiar feeling surge in the stomach. It seemed like Roman sped up his thrust and Seth was soon cumming on the sheets beneath him. Seth tightly clenched around Roman's cock and Roman quickly came inside of Seth.

Roman pulled out of Seth and collapsed on the bed beside Seth. Seth moved to lay his head on Roman's chest and Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and he brought Seth in close and the couple fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Talia yelled as she banged on Roman and Seth's suite bedroom door.

Roman groans and nudged Seth. "Get your daughter."

"She's your daughter before noon." Seth said and rolled off of Roman so he could get up. Roman sighed and rolled off the bed. He pulled his boxers back on before going over to the door and opening it. He looked down to see his daughter was full dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, we have a lot to see today." Talia said and pulled out the map of the Animal Kingdom Park. "I've already map out what rides and attractions to go to." Talia said proudly and Roman nodded and smiled at Talia.

"Alright baby girl. We're are going to get dressed and then we can go to breakfast before going to the park, okay?" Roman said and Talia nodded and went to watch TV in the living room.

Roman closed the door and went over to the bed and picked up Seth.

"Hey, hey I can walk." Seth squeaked out as Roman carried him to the bathroom.

"It's faster this way. We have to move before Talia gets too impatient." Roman said and Seth agreed.

The couple took a quick shower and got dressed before joining Talia in the living room. Talia jumped up when she saw them and grabbed her princess Jasmine backpack and held Roman's and Seth's hand and followed them down to breakfast.

The family ate breakfast in the café inside the hotel and was a bit shocked when some of the Disney characters walked in the restaurant. The family quickly finished their breakfast and went over take pictures with Mickey and Minnie mouse and Goofy before leaving the hotel and catching the free bus from the hotel to the Animal Kingdom. On the bus, Talia pulled out the map and showed her parents all the places she wanted to go and in the order she wanted to go to them in. Roman and Seth nodded and listened to Talia as she rambled on and on about the park.

The bus finally pulled up at the park and everyone piled off quickly and went through the security checkpoint and went into the park. The family walked through the park and Talia gasped when she saw the Tree of Life in front of her.

"Picture." Talia said and Roman pulled out his camera as Talia pulled Seth over to the tree and posed with him in front of it. Roman was about to take the picture when a park worker offered to take a picture of all three of them. Roman nodded and gave the camera to the man and went over to pose with Seth and Talia. The man took the picture and handed the camera back to Roman. Roman took the camera and showed Talia and Seth the picture.

"Awesome." Talia said. "Now lets go play."

* * *

Seth let out a loud and tired groan as he flopped down face first on the bed. He was exhausted from following Talia around the park all day.

"Don't get too tired." Roman said as he climbed on top of Seth. "We still have three more parks to discover." Roman remained Seth and Seth let out a louder groan and Roman couldn't hold back his laughter. "We better get some sleep, we have a busy couple of days."

Over the next two days, the family explored Epcot and Disney Hollywood Studios. On the third day the family goes to the final park, Magic Kingdom. The family went to the park later in the day because they were going to stay late that night so Talia could see the fireworks. The trio caught the monorail from the hotel to the Magic Kingdom.

Talia was so excited to finally be at the Magic Kingdom. When they walked in, she saw Cinderella's Castle and told her daddy to take a picture with her in front of it. After the picture the trio went around the park, running from ride to ride and meeting different characters to take pictures with. Talia let out the highest pitched squeal that Seth and Roman had ever heard when she laid eyes on Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. "Come on!" Talia said and ran over to Jasmine and Aladdin with Roman and Seth right on her heels. Talia went up to Jasmine and started to talk to her, showing Jasmine her Princess Jasmine backpack as they talked. Roman and Seth watched with a smile on their faces as she conversed with her favorite princess.

"Is your king and queen with you little princess?" Jasmine asked as Aladdin smiled and looked at Talia.

Talia nodded and pointed to Seth and Talia. "Daddy's into prince charming if you understand me." Talia said and Jasmine and Aladdin nodded in understanding. "Let's take a picture!" Talia said and Seth grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures of Jasmine and Talia together and the snapped a few pictures of Jasmine, Talia, and Aladdin together. "Thank you." Talia said before going back over to her parents and walking off with them. Talia smiled and looked up at her parents and thanked them for the trip. She didn't know how her life could get any better. Little did she know that two of dreams would soon come true but of course, dreams never came true without the obstacles in life getting in the way. The question was: Would they be able to jump over all of the hurdles together?

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	15. Red Line(s)

Seth was abruptly woken from his sleep when he felt his stomach lurch. Seth turned his head and saw that it was almost time for him to get up anyway. This morning Seth would be having his interview with the headmistress of Talia's school for the seventh grade literature teacher. The headmistress had called Seth while himself, Roman, and Talia were still at Disney World. It was their last day there when she called and asked to set up an interview with him. The set up the interview for the following week, and now the day had finally arrived.

"Oh God." Seth mumbled to himself as he threw the covers off his body. Seth got out of the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him hurried over to the toilet and vomited in it. Seth threw up everything in his stomach before his stomach finally calmed down. Seth then flushed the vomit down and got up and went over to the sink. Seth sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know why he was so sick. Seth quickly attributed it to his nerves. Not only would he be having his job interview today, but the state social worker would be coming over to interview him about adopting Talia. Seth knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to the social worker. He was a good person and he knew the social worker would see that. He shouldn't be so nervous that he threw up.

The voice in the back of his head said that he was throwing up because of something else. Seth took a step back so he could see his entire upper body in the mirror. Seth lifted his shirt so that he could see his abdomen. Seth pressed his free hand to his stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror. His stomach was flat and his six pack was still there, but Seth imagined his belly would be growing soon. Seth thought that he might be throwing up because of nerves, but he also might be throwing up because he's pregnant. He and Roman had been having unprotected sex for a while now and Roman had came inside him on a few occasions. Seth knew that he was entirely possible for him to be pregnant. Seth liked the thought of being pregnant, but he also dreaded it. What if he had another miscarriage? How would he tell Roman and Talia if he had one? Seth sighed and turned on the water and splashed some on his face. He didn't have to worried about that right now. He had to worry about this interview he was having today.

Seth took a shower and brushed his teeth before emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Seth smiled over at Roman when he saw him sitting up in the bed. "Hey." Seth says and disappears inside the walk-in closet. He grabs his suit, shirt, tie, and shoes, before reemerging.

"Hey yourself." Roman says as he watched Seth lay his clothes down and go over to the drawers to gave underwear and dress socks. "Excited for your interview?" Roman asked and Seth shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm excited or if I'm nervous." Seth said and dropped the towel and started to dress. Roman smiled and got up and went over to Seth. Roman cupped his face and kissed Seth.

"Everything is going to okay." Roman said. "You're going to get this job, you'll see." Roman said and Seth smiled and nodded at Roman's words. Roman always knew how to make him feel better. Roman went back over to the bed and crawled onto it and watched Seth finish dressing.

"Are you going to the office today?" Seth asked Roman and Roman shook his head.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Talia today." Roman answered. "I'll take her to breakfast and then bring her back here and clean up a bit so that everything looks good for the social worker." Roman says and Seth nodded and checked the clock.

"Oh, I have to go." Seth said and grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "I'll see you later." Seth and went over to Roman and kissed him.

"See you later." Roman said and watched Seth leave the room.

Seth walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a big red apple before leaving the kitchen and going to the office. He grabbed his folder with his resume and references in it before going to grab his car keys and going to the garage and getting into the car. Seth took a look at himself in the mirror and fixed himself on last time before starting the car and driving toward the school.

* * *

A little while later, Seth was parking in front of the John Bradshaw Layfield College Preparatory Academy, or the "JBL Academy" for short. The school was named after the Governor of the state after he donated millions of dollars to have the school built. The school produced the top and brightest minds in Tampa and Seth really wanted to be apart of helping to cultivate those minds.

Seth grabbed his folder before opening the door and getting out of the car. Seth locked the door behind him and walked toward the school. School was still out for the summer and students would be returning for another few weeks, so the building was relatively empty. Seth was glad that the front office was the first door on the right when he walked in. The school was huge and he knew he would have gotten lost if he had to look around the school.

As Seth stepped in the front office, he felt his stomach lurch and he felt like he had to vomit again. Seth held it back as he walked up to the desk, where a secretary was sitting. "Hi, I'm Seth Rollins. I'm here for the seventh grade literature teacher." Seth said and the secretary nodded and smiled.

"I'm Zack Ryder, the headmistress's secretary. She's actually on a conference call with the superintendent, I'll let her know you're here so she can wrap it up." Zack explained and Seth nodded.

"That's fine…um, where's your restroom?" Seth said and Zack pointed to the right.

"Go through that door. It's the teacher's lounge. On the right wall, there's a door that has a big restroom sign on it. You can use that one." Zack said Seth thanked Zack before leaving the desk and going over to the teacher's lounge. Seth walked in and spotted the bathroom door. Seth walked quickly over to the door and opened it, walking inside and locking the door behind him. Seth ran to the toilet and bent over the toilet, immediately purging the apple he ate into the toilet.

"Oh God." Seth moaned as he reached up and flushed the toilet. He hoped he wouldn't feel his stomach lurching while he was in the interview. Seth stood up and went over to the sink and turned on the water. Seth placed his hand under the water and brought some of the water to his mouth, rinsing his mouth out before washing his hands and drying them off. Seth checked himself out in the mirror and fixed his clothes before walking out of the bathroom and back to the front office. Seth sat down in one of the cars and waited for the headmistress to call him in. Seth made small talk with Zack until he saw a door to his left open and a woman appear in the doorway. She was tall and had red hair. She looked very young, too young to be a headmistress. She smiled at Seth as Seth got up and walked across the room over to her.

"Hello, I'm Seth Rollins." Seth said and held out his hand. The woman took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Alicia Fox. It's nice to meet you, please come in and sit down." Alicia said before stepping out of the way to let Seth enter her office. Seth walked in and walked over to the desk and sat down. Alicia walked behind her desk and sat down in her chair. "Sorry about being late. The superintendent called and I had to take it."

"Oh, it's fine." Seth answers as Alicia pulled out a notepad and put it next to her pen on her desk. Alicia then put her hand on her computer mouse and pulled up Seth's resume, cover letter, and references.

Alicia looked over at Seth and smiled. "Okay, let's get started."

An hour later, Seth and Alicia walked out of her office laughing.

"It was nice to meet you Seth." Alicia started. "Please tell Talia I said hello. I just adore her."

"I will." Seth said. "And it was nice meeting you too."

"I'll you within a week if you got the job." Alicia says before retreating back into her office.

Seth smiled and nodded before turning around to leave. "You have a nice day Zack." Seth said as he walked out of the office. Seth walked out of the school and back to the car with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Seth believed his interview went really well and he's sure he'll get the job. Seth got in his car and drove off the parking lot and down the rode. Seth felt his stomach lurch again and Seth bit his lip. "Oh no." Seth moaned. He still felt like he had to vomit and the interview was over. This couldn't be nerves. Seth looked up and saw a corner drugstore and decided to stop there. Seth parked his car on the parking lot and went into store. Seth walked through the aisle until he found what he was looking for, pregnancy test. Seth grabbed a test and quickly paid for it at the counter before leaving the store and driving back home.

When Seth arrived home, Seth hide the pregnancy test in the inside pocket of his suit jacket before getting out of the car and walking inside the home. When Seth opened the door, Lucky met him at the door and was hopping around at his feet. "Hey, girl." Seth said and bent down to pet Lucky. Seth heard footsteps coming down the hall and Seth stood up as Roman and Talia turned the corner.

"How was it?" Roman asked as he stepped forward and then placed a kiss on Seth's lips.

"Good. I think I did really good." Seth said and then looked down at Talia. "Headmistress Fox says hi." Seth said and then looked back at Roman. "I'm gonna change into something comfortable and get ready for the social worker." Seth said and moved past Roman and Talia and ascended the stairs.

Seth walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Seth then went into the master bathroom and pulled the pregnancy test from his suit jacket. Seth ripped opened the box and pulled out the test and the test's directions. Seth took the test in one hand and pulled down his pants and boxers with the other. Seth peed on the tip of the stick and then set the stick face down on bathroom counter. The directions say to wait three minutes, so Seth pulled out his phone and set the timer for three minutes and then went back into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Seth went back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet and waited for his phone timer to go off. Seth thought about what would happen if he was pregnant. How would he tell Talia and Roman? How would they react? Seth got lost in his thoughts, but was brought back to reality when his phone went off. Seth turned his phone off and placed it in his pocket. Seth then picked up the directions and read them.

"One red line means not pregnant, two red lines means pregnant." Seth read and then put the directions down. Seth then picked up the pregnancy tested and flipped it over to reveal the results.

Seth stared down at the test and two red lines stared back at him. He was pregnant. Seth smiled as he looked down at the test. He was pregnant, he was going to have a baby. Seth stood up and threw the test and the box in the garbage can. He was pregnant, but now he had to figure out how to tell Roman and Talia. Seth also needed to call Cameron and make an appointment with her. He was determined to have a healthy pregnancy and carry his child to full term. He was not going to have another miscarriage.

Seth wiped the big smile off his face and tried to calm himself down as he walked out of the bedroom. He didn't want to tip Roman and Talia off to anything. He wanted to properly tell them and not have them guessing. Seth walked down the stairs to the living room and saw Roman and Talia playing. Seth smiled and then looked down at his watch. The social worker would be here soon.

"What do you two want for lunch?" Seth called out and Talia looked up from her board game to answer Seth.

"Tacos!" Talia yelled and Roman knew to not go against her.

"Yeah, tacos sound go." Roman added as he picked up the dice and rolled them.

"Tacos it is." Seth said and walked to the kitchen with Lucky following him. Seth started on lunch and was almost done when he heard the doorbell ring. That had to be the social worker. "I'll get it." Seth yelled out as he washed his hand. Seth dried them off before walking out of the kitchen and going over to the door. Seth opened it and smiled at the woman on the other side.

The woman smiled at Seth before introducing herself. "I'm Brie Danielson. I'm the social worker assigned to your adoption case." Brie said and Seth smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes, come in please." Seth said and stepped out of the way and allowed Brie to enter his home.

"It smells good in here." Brie said as she walked into the beautiful mansion.

"Yeah, I'm cooking tacos for lunch." Seth answered as he walked with Brie down the hall to the kitchen. "Would you like some?"

"Oh no." Brie answered. "I actually just ate some lunch." Brie said as the walked into the kitchen.

"Please sit." Seth said and Brie and Seth sat down at the kitchen table. Brie placed her briefcase on the table and pulled out some paperwork and a pen before closing the briefcase down and starting to write.

"Well, you know the state requires a social worker to come out and survey the adoptive parent when adoption cases come about to make sure the child is with some safe." Brie explained and Seth nodded in understanding. "This case is a little different since what transpired in court." Brie said and Seth let out a chuckle at Brie's comments. "I understand that Talia is very attached to you."

"Yes, she is." Seth said. "She loves me and I love her. She's my daughter." Seth answered and Brie smiled.

"Well, I have a list of questions that I have to and the-." Brie started but was cut off by Talia coming into the kitchen. Talia smiled at Brie as she walked up to the table.

"Hi." Talia says in a sweet voice.

"Hi." Brie says to Talia and Talia turns to Seth.

"Can Daddy and I eat?" Talia asked and Seth nodded.

"Sure." Seth says and turns to look at Brie. "Give me a moment."

"Sure." Brie said and watched as Seth got up and led Talia over to the stove. Brie watched Seth fix Talia and Roman's lunch. Brie watched Seth interact with Talia and was very impressed. If Brie didn't know Seth, she would think that Talia was Seth's birth child and not his soon to be adopted child. Once Seth had filled the plates with food, he gave both plates to Talia.

"Can you carry this or do you need help?" Seth asked.

"I got it, thank you." Talia said and walked out of the room and back to the living room. Seth watched Talia walk out of the room before going back over to the table and sitting down across from Brie.

"Sorry about that. We shouldn't have anymore interruptions." Seth said and Brie nodded.

"Lets get started." Brie said and then went through her list of questions. Brie asked him basic questions, like his age and profession. Seth explained that he used to be a nanny and now he was hoping to be hired at Talia's school as a literature teacher. Brie asked him if he had any biological children. Seth told her that he didn't but he would soon and Brie saw him touch is stomach. Brie didn't question the action and just kept running down the list of questions. After the questioning was done, Seth then took Brie around the house. Seth showed her upstairs to Talia's bedroom and bathroom and then took her around to examine the rest of the house before walking her to the door.

"You have a lovely home." Brie starts. "And I believe you're a lovely person. I'll submit my reports and you should received your certificate of adoption in about two weeks." Brie said and Seth was ecstatic. Seth was going to be able to adopt Talia and legally be her parent.

"Oh, thank you Brie." Seth said. "You don't know how happy I am."

"I can imagine." Brie started. "Take care." Brie said and then left the house.

Seth closed the door behind her and walked back in the kitchen to see Roman and Talia washing their plates in the sink.

"So." Roman started and looked at Seth over his shoulder. "How did it go?" Roman asked as he handed the plate to Talia to dry.

Seth smiled and walked over to the duo. "She's giving me a positive review…we should get the adoption certificate in about two weeks." Seth answered and Roman turned off the water and turned to Seth.

"That's fantastic, baby." Roman said and kissed Seth.

"I…I also have some other news." Seth said and waited for Talia to finish putting up the dried plates before telling the news. "I'm pregnant." Seth said to Roman and then looked down at Talia. "You're going to have a little brother or sister." Seth announced and only a second past before he was made into a Roman and Talia sandwich. Talia wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and pressed the side of her face to Seth's stomach while Roman wrapped one hand around Seth's shoulders and pressed his hand to the top of Seth's flat stomach. "I guess you two are happy." Seth said and he felt Talia nodded yes against his stomach.

"Beyond happy." Roman said and kissed Seth. "When did you find out?"

"Today, I took a test and it came back positive." Seth answered. "I'm going to make an appointment with Cameron to get an ultrasound."

Roman nodded. "Have you eaten yet today?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head.

"No, I haven't been able to keep anything down." Seth answers and Roman shook his head.

"That's not good. You have to eat something, come on." Roman said and Talia stepped back and led Seth over to the table and Seth sat down and let Roman and Talia fix him a plate of tacos. While they were fixing him a plate, Seth pulled out his phone and sent Cameron a text, asking about making an appointment for an ultrasound. Cameron texted him back and said he could come in tomorrow at one. Seth thanked her and told her to keep things quiet and don't tell their other friends. She said she would and to not worry about anything.

Seth smiled up at Roman as he placed the plate in front of him. "Thank you." Seth said and picked up at taco. "I made an appointment for tomorrow at one in the afternoon. Is that okay for you?" Seth asked, knowing that Roman was sometimes very busy.

"That's fine." Roman answered. He would have to move some meetings around, but he wouldn't miss the first ultrasound or any other appointment.

"I want to come too." Talia chimes in and Seth smiled and looked over at Talia.

"Of course you can come sweetheart." Seth said and went back to eating his tacos. He couldn't wait to go the ultrasound tomorrow.

* * *

Seth, Roman, and Talia sat nervously in the waiting room of the reproductive services wing of the hospital. Seth watched Roman check his watch for the fourth time in three minutes and Talia couldn't sit still. Seth could tell they were all anxious. For Seth, this would be the first ultrasound he ever received. With his other pregnancies, he never knew he was pregnant before the miscarriages so he had never received one and didn't know what to expect. For Roman, he had experienced this before but with Seth it was different. He actually loved Seth and this time around, he actually had a chance to have an actually family. For Talia, this would be her first sibling and he wanted to be there for every part of the journey. She wanted to be a better sister than Naomi was a mother. She didn't want to be like Naomi.

"Seth, hey boo." Cameron says as she enters the waiting room. Seth got and hugged her.

"Hey girl." Seth said as he hugged her. Seth pulled back and allowed Cameron to go over and hug Roman and Talia.

"Lets go back." Cameron said and then led them to the back. "First, I need to pee in a cup to ensure you're pregnant." Cameron said and grabbed a plastic cup and gave it to Seth. Cameron showed Seth the bathroom and Seth went in and peed in the cup. It made sure the lid was tightly on before coming out of the bathroom and giving it to Cameron. Cameron gave the cup to a nurse and then showed Seth, Roman, and Talia to the examination room. "Be right back." Cameron said and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Seth went over to the examination table and sat down on it. "I'm nervous." Seth confesses and Roman goes over to him and leaned down and kissed Seth.

"Don't be, everything will be find." Roman reassured Seth and the family waited in silence until Cameron walked through the door.

"So, you are pregnant." Cameron announces. "Congratulations boo. Now, we're going to have to draw some blood and test for STDs, HIV, Hep B, anemia, your RH factor, rubella, and your general blood chemistry. Your urine is also being tested for protein and sugar levels. We want to make sure you're healthy so that you can have a great pregnancy and a healthy baby, especially since you've had two miscarriages. I do suggest you have some prenatal test done since you've had miscarriages, some have risk associated with them but we'll discuss that later because you can't have most of these test done until you're at least twelve weeks pregnant." Cameron explained and Seth just nodded. Cameron doesn't know the circumstances surrounding his previous miscarriages and he liked to keep it that way. "Do you want an ultrasound now or do you want to wait until you're at eight weeks? If you wait until then, you can hear the heartbeat and I can see if you're having multiples or not." Cameron explained but everyone wanted to see the baby now.

"Ultrasound now." Seth says and Cameron nodded and goes to slip on a pair of gloves. Cameron grabbed the Doppler and put the gel on top of the Doppler and placed the Doppler on Seth's stomach. Seth shivered at the cold gel on his stomach but quickly became assumption to it. Cameron moved the Doppler around until she found what she was looking for.

"And there is your baby…I'd say you're about five weeks." Cameron said and Seth frowned. He thought he got pregnant on Talia's birthday but that was only four weeks ago. Seth then thought back and remembered the week before Talia's birthday, he and Roman had went out to a bar. They were a bit drunk when the came home. The couple came home and had sex and when Seth woke up, he had dry cum on his thighs. He didn't think Roman had cum inside him, but apparently he had. "So, you'll come back in three weeks for another ultrasound. I'll print a picture for you." Cameron says and pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and prints a picture of the baby. Cameron gave the picture to Seth before taking her gloves off and throwing them away and the giving Seth a towel. "I'll give you all a minute then I'll have the nurse come and draw the blood." Cameron explained before leaving the room.

Seth handed the picture to Roman and wiped the gel off his stomach with a towel. Seth then sat up and looked over at Talia. "You want to see your brother or sister?" Seth asked and Talia nodded and went over to the exam table. Roman handed the picture to Seth before picking Talia up and placing her on Seth's lap. Seth the gave Talia the picture. Talia looked down at the picture of her baby brother or sister and smiled. Talia was finally getting the family she always wanted. Talia began to get emotional and soon Roman and Seth heard sniffles from Talia as she began to cry.

"Talia, baby girl, what's wrong?" Roman asked as Seth wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Roman didn't understand why she was crying. She seemed so happy about everything. Roman hoped she wasn't jealous.

Talia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before looking at Roman. "I'm just so happy, I'm sorry." Talia says and Roman moved to hug her, making it a group hug.

Roman was so happy that everything in his life was finally falling into place and that everyone was happy, but like Murphy stated "anything that can go wrong will go wrong".

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	16. BANG

The man walked into the nearly empty bar and looked around. No one with good intentions would be in a seedy bar, like this one, this early in the morning. Lucky for him, he wasn't here for good intentions. Some would say his intentions were down right evil. The man scanned the bar and saw the person he was looking for. The man walked across the hardwood floor until he reached the booth in the far corner of the bar. The man slid into the booth and looked at the man across from him.

"Why did you call me here?" The man said. "To put it off again? It's almost Christmas and it still hasn't been done!" The man quietly yelled and the other man chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it'll get done today." The man said. "I kept putting it off because now they won't suspect anything…especially with it being close to Christmas now, and I had to learn their schedule." The man explained. "I'm just asking for the green light."

"You've got it." The man said. "You've had it for the past five months."

The man nodded and then stood up. "Expect a call around six."

"Why six?" The man asked as he looked up at the other man.

The other man smiled and looked down at the man. "That's when they walk the dog."

* * *

"Talia! Roman! Breakfast is ready!" Seth yelled from the doorway of the kitchen as his hand rested on his bump. Seth was now twenty weeks pregnant and Seth was finally relaxed in his pregnancy. Cameron explained that the risk of miscarriage goes down drastically when you enter the second trimester and Seth was confident he would deliver two healthy babies. When Seth, Roman, and Talia went back to Cameron for the eight week appointment, Cameron told them that Seth was pregnant with twins. Seth was delighted to be having twins. It was like he was getting his two babies back that he had miscarried. Seth had actually cried tears of joy when he got home. Now, Seth was officially half way through his pregnancy. While female pregnancies lasted thirty-six weeks, or nine months, male pregnancies lasted 40 weeks, or ten months.

Roman walked into the kitchen and went over to Seth. He smiled as he kissed Seth and laid his hand on Seth's bump.

"Plates on the table." Seth mumbled against Roman's lips before he kissed him again.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked as he pulled back and rubbed Seth's bump.

"Fine, morning sickness has stopped. Thank God." Seth said and made his way over to the table. Roman pulled out the chair for Seth and Seth sat down and started to eat. Roman said down in his normal place and started to eat his breakfast as well.

"Good morning!" Talia said as he walked into the kitchen dressed in her school uniform.

"Good morning!" Roman and Seth said at the same time and when Seth looked at Talia in her uniform. It reminded Seth of today's events.

"Oh, make sure you pick Talia up from school today at two. It's early dismissal and we have our teacher's meeting right after. Then I'll meet you at the doctor's office at three thirty." Seth said and Roman nodded. A few days after Seth's interview, Alicia called him and offered him the job. Seth told her about the pregnancy and told her that his due date was in May, so it shouldn't get in the way of him doing his job. Alicia said that she didn't care that he was pregnant and he could have as much time off that he needed. Seth was happy that she was so understanding and told her that he wouldn't let her down. Seth was now teaching seventh grade literature and he loved his job.

"I won't forget." Roman said. "I'll be there at two…you just make sure you aren't late to the appointment." Roman said and winked at Seth. Today, the would find out the sex of the twins. Roman was hoping for two more girls, while Seth really didn't have a preference. He just wanted them to be healthy and happy.

The family continued to eat their food and talk about other things. The family quickly finished their meal and cleaned up their plates before moving to gather up their things and leave the house.

"See you later." Seth said and kissed Roman.

"See you at three thirty." Roman said and kissed Seth back before leaning down and kissing Talia on the forehead. Roman got into his car and drove to the office while Seth and Talia jumped in Seth's car and started toward the school.

Seth looked at Talia in the rearview mirror before asking her a question. "Do you want brothers or sisters?" Seth asked and Talia shrugged.

"I don't know." Talia said with a smile on her face. "…two sisters would be nice." Talia said and then went to look out of the window and thought about having two sisters with a smile on her face.

Seth smiled and at Talia before focusing on the road again. Soon, Seth was pulling into his parking space at the school. "Can you believe Christmas break starts next week?" Seth asked Talia as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. Seth got out of the car and slammed his car door and opened the back door for Talia. Talia jumped out of the car and took Seth's hand. Seth grabbed his briefcase and then closed the door before walking toward the school.

"I'm happy that the break is so soon…I need it." Talia confessed and Seth nodded in agreement. Seth loved his job, but he needed a break as well. The pregnancy was causing him all sorts of fatigue and he really needed a week of sleeping in.

Seth and Talia walked into the school and walked down to Talia's second grade classroom. "See you later on, Daddy will be here to get you at two." Seth said and then placed a kiss on Talia's forehead.

"Bye mommy." Talia said and Seth watched Talia walk into the classroom.

"Hey, Seth." Michelle said and Seth smiled at her.

"Hey, Michelle." Seth said. Michelle, or Mrs. Calaway, was Talia's homeroom teacher.

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked before pressing her hand against Seth's stomach.

"Just been feeling really tired, other than that I'm fine. " Seth said and Michelle nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Michelle said. Michelle had given birth to a daughter two years ago and she could relate to what Seth was going through. "Do you if they're girls or boys?" Michelle asked and Seth shook his head.

"We'll find out today." Seth said and then looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get to my classroom. We'll talk more later." Seth said and turned away and walked down the hall to his classroom and started to teach his students.

* * *

It was exactly two o'clock when Roman pulled into the parking space in front of the school. Roman got out of his car and walked into the school. The students were at the front of the school, either getting on the buses or waiting for their rides. Roman looked around and saw Talia standing with her friends with her back to Roman. Roman walked over to Talia and placed his hands on Talia's shoulders. "Hey, baby girl." Roman said Talia turned around and hugged her father. Roman reached down and picked up Talia and placed her on his hip. Roman looked up and saw Seth coming down the hall with his seventh graders flocking around him. Seth smiled and walked up to Roman and kissed him. A chorus of "Ew" and gagging noises were made by the seventh graders and Seth turned around and told them to hush.

"I'll see you in an hour and a half." Seth said and Roman nodded and kissed Seth again before walking out with Talia.

He made sure Talia was all buckled up before getting in the driver's seat and driving away from the school. Talia soon noticed that her father was not driving in the direction of their home, but driving away from it.

"Where are we going?" Talia asked and Roman chuckled.

"You'll see." Roman said and continued to drive in silence toward the destination. After ten more minutes of driving, Roman pulled into the parking lot of the destination. Roman and Talia got out of the car and Talia was confused when she looked up at the sign.

"A jewelry store." Talia said and looked up at her dad. "Why are we at a jewelry store?" Talia asked and Roman kneeled down to her level.

"Talia…" Roman trailed off with a smile on his face. "I'm going to ask Seth to marry me on Christmas, and I want you to help me pick out a ring." Roman confessed and Talia let out a little squeal and started to jump up and down.

"Yeah, come on." Talia said excitedly and took her father's hand and pulled him into the store. Roman smiled as his little girl pulled him into the jewelry store. A sales associate came up to Roman and Roman told her that he wanted to pick out an engagement ring. The woman led Roman and Talia to a viewing room and had them sit down.

The woman asked what Roman was looking for and Roman told her that he didn't want anything too over the top. Seth wasn't flashy and he would probably reprimand him if he spent too much money on the ring. Talia said that she thinks Seth would like a colored stone. The lady smiled and walked off to find some rings. The first two sets of rings the lady brought out were nice, but nothing really stood out as being special enough for Seth. The lady then brought out a third set of rings and the father daughter duo gasped when they saw one ring. The both reached out for it and touched it. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. Roman let Talia pick up the ring and get a closer look at it. The 14 karat gold ring engagement ring was crafted to look like a lotus flower and it had a emerald in the center of the ring.

"The center stone can be changed if you don't like it." The woman said and Roman shook his head.

"No, emerald is our birthstone." Roman said as he looked at the ring. He then turned to the lady. "How much is it?"

"Almost nine thousand dollars." The woman answered and Roman turned to Talia.

"Don't tell Seth how much the ring cost." Roman quickly said.

"It'll be our secret." Talia says and Roman turned back to the woman and told her they would take the ring. Roman paid for the ring with cash and the lady put the ring in a nice box and slipped in a small bag before giving it to Roman. Roman took the bag and then Talia's hand before walking back to the store. The father-daughter duo got in the car and got in the car and started to drive to the hospital.

"Hey, Talia." Roman called out. "This has to be a secret."

"I know." Talia said. She was already happy about Christmas coming soon, but now she was overjoyed.

* * *

It was five minutes before three thirty when Roman pulled up at the hospital. Roman saw Seth's car already there and parked next to Seth's car. Roman and Talia got out of the car and walked into the hospital and saw Seth sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. They went over to Seth and Roman sat next to Seth and Talia crawled onto Roman's lap.

"There you two are." Seth said as he looked over at them. "I thought you two were going to be late."

"I wouldn't be late for this." Roman said and took Seth's hand and kissed it.

"Seth Rollins!" A nurse called out and Seth got up and went over to the nurse. Roman and Talia followed behind the nurse and Seth. The nurse took Seth's weight and blood pressure before placing Seth in the ultra sound room. Seth sat on the table and talked with Roman and Talia as they waited for Cameron to come in.

"Hey boos." Cameron said as she walked into the room. They all greeted Cameron as she came in. "How are you feeling?" Cameron said as she went over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Tired." Seth answered.

"That's normal, especially with twins. The fatigue will come and go because of the hormone imbalance." Cameron explained. "Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?" Cameron asked and Seth nodded.

"These two won't let me miss a day." Seth joked and Roman and Talia chuckled. "But I'm worried because I haven't felt any movement. A lot of people pregnant with twins say they feel movement around sixteen weeks and I'm twenty and I haven't felt a thing." Seth said as Seth laid back on the table.

Cameron nodded at Seth's words as she started up the ultrasound machine. "Most people feel the first movements between sixteen and twenty-five weeks so you're still in the normal range." Cameron said. "If you still don't feel any movements after the twenty-fifth week, then come back and we'll run some test. Some babies are just lazy, but sometimes there are small complications." Cameron explains as Seth lifted his shirt. Cameron put the gel on the Doppler and then placed the Doppler on Seth's belly. Cameron moved it around and looked at the babies. "There they are." Cameron said and the family smiled as the looked the ultra sound machine. "Two baby girls." Cameron said as she looked at the ultra sound machine.

"Two girls?" Roman questioned and Cameron nodded. Roman smiled and leaned over and kissed Seth. This was exactly what he wanted.

"Two sisters." Talia said and Cameron smiled as she took the Doppler off Seth's stomach and wiped away the gel.

"Everything looked normal." Cameron said. "I'm sure they'll start moving soon." Cameron said as Seth sat up and pulled his shirt down. "Now, lets talk about a baby shower."

"Cameron." Seth said and Cameron shrugged.

"What? I think it's a great idea. I've talk to Dean-."

"Dean's in on this too?" Seth asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm mean we work together. We have to talk about something…anyway, my friend Vinne owns a banquet place. It's a nice room to have a baby shower in. I think it would be cool." Cameron said and Seth sighed.

"We'll see." Seth said and slid off the table. Seth really didn't think it was necessary to have a baby shower, but he was sure he wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

"I'll call you later about it." Cameron said before hugging Seth and leaving. Seth shook his head and took Roman and Talia's hands and walked out of the room and out of the hospital with talk of the two baby girls on their lips.

* * *

The family returned home and did their normal routine. Talia went upstairs to change out of her uniform and then start on her homework. Roman went to his office to finish up some work and Seth went to the kitchen to cook dinner in between grading his latest essay assignment. Seth also fills Lucky's food and water bowl. When Seth finishes cooking, the family sits down and eats. They discuss the twins and going out that weekend to start buying everything they would need for the nursery. After dinner, Roman and Talia clean up while Seth goes to the living room and finishes grading his papers. Roman and Talia join him in the living room and the trio watches TV until Lucky jumps around at their feet and begs to be taken out for a walk and a chance to relieve herself. Lucky was five months old now and had grown so much. She was almost at her full size. Everyone had noticed that Lucky had grown protective over Seth since he had started showing. Talia got up and got Lucky's leash while Seth and Roman led Lucky to the front door. Talia hooked the leash onto Lucky's collar and Roman opened the door and the family started their normal walk.

"Soon, we'll be pushing a double stroller when we walk Lucky." Seth commented and Roman nodded.

"I wonder how Lucky will take to the babies." Roman said as he watched Talia walk a few steps ahead of them with Lucky.

"Siberian Huskies are supposedly good with kids." Seth said and was about to say something else when he felt a kick at his side. "Oh!" Seth exclaimed and stopped in his tracks and placed his hand on his belly.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked in a panic and Talia turned around and went back to Seth with Lucky following her.

"Nothing, they're moving." Seth announced and took Talia and Roman's hands and placed them on the spot where the twins were kicking. Talia and Roman both smiled brightly.

"This is amazing." Talia said and Seth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and-."

**BANG**

Seth gasped and hit the ground, ducking. He was cut off by the sound of a what Seth thought was a gun shot. Seth couldn't believe anyone would be shooting in such a affluent neighborhood. Seth heard Lucky let out a loud howl and Seth thought that she had been hit by the bullet. Seth turned and was shocked by the sight. Seth turned and saw a bullet hole over Roman's right eye. "Roman." Seth said and crawled over to Roman and pulled his head into his lap as Lucky was licking the blood from Roman's wound, as if she was trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh my God! Roman! Roman!" Seth yelled as he cradled his head and rocked him back and forth. Seth looked up when he heard a car pulling off and saw a black Cadillac pulling off and driving away. The man in the car turned down another street and made a phone call.

"It's six o'clock." The man on the other end of the line said. "I'm going to assume it's done."

"It is." The man said. "I'll be waiting at the spot of the rest of my money."

"It'll be there." The man said and hung up the phone. He immediately left the house and got in the car to meet his hit man.

Talia's hands shook as she reached in her daddy's pockets and pulled his phone out. She called emergency and waited for a person to answer.

"Please help!" Talia yelled into the phone. "My daddy's been shot!"

* * *

**A/N: jewelry / cushion-cut-lotus-ring / cushion-emerald-14k-white-gold-ring-with-white-sapphire / hp18g (Remove Spaces)**

**Thanks 4 Reading **

**YoominC16**


	17. Hospital Woes

"Hey boos." Cameron said as she walked behind the front desk in the emergency room at Tampa General Hospital. Her shift at the hospital official ended five minutes ago, but she wanted to stop and talk to Dean and Drew before she left. Head nurse Drew McIntyre and head doctor in the emergency room Dean Ambrose were settling in for the nightshift in the emergency room when Cameron walked behind the desk. It was slow in the emergency room, but that wasn't anything unusual. It was a Tuesday night and the emergency room was always mostly empty on Tuesdays. Things wouldn't really pick up until Thursday. Dean and Drew figured they would spend most of the night finishing up any paperwork that needed to be done and then would hang out in the break room, watching TV and napping.

"Hey girly." Dean said and looked up at Cameron. "Going home?" Dean asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah." Cameron started. "But I just wanted to tell you guys that Seth's appointment was today and talked to him about the baby shower." Cameron stated.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Drew asked. "I really want to throw the baby shower for him."

"Well I told him that and he's still a little apprehensive about everything." Cameron confessed.

"I know Seth." Dean started. "He knows we're all going to buy him a whole bunch of nice gifts for the babies and he won't like it. Seth doesn't like people spending money on him." Dean explained. Dean knew that Seth still harbored feelings and thoughts from his abusive past. Seth, at times, didn't think he deserved anything nice from anyone. Dave had always told Seth that he wasn't worth anything, that his life was even a waste, and Seth believed him. Dean knew of this and it was hard to convince Seth that he was indeed worth it.

"Well, we aren't buying things for him." Drew says. "We're buying things for the babies." Drew reasons and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, I saw these really cute pink binkies that I want to buy, and maybe get a cake shaped like them for the baby shower." Cameron said and Drew perked up when he heard the word pink.

"Pink?" Drew questioned. "He's having girls." Drew said with a smile on his face.

"Shit." Cameron swore. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone. "Don't let him know I told I you. When he tells you two, act surprise."

"Don't worry. We're good actors." Drew said and Dean let out a chuckle. "Roman and Seth will have three girls…how will they handle that when they all become teenagers?" Drew asked as he shook his head. Dean was about to respond to Drew's question when Randy came rushing around the corner.

"Did you get the page?" Randy said as he was putting on some gloves. Dean and Randy did not have a personal relationship after what he had did to Dean. Dean had promptly confronted Randy about the attack and had caught Randy with a few right hooks. Randy completely understood the punches and understood why Dean was so angry. Randy explained what happened, but Dean didn't take Randy's I.E.D. as a good excuse and they left everything at that. While they had virtually no personal relationship, they were very professional at work. There work as doctors was very important and the didn't have time to grumble over incidents that happened outside of work while trying to save someone's life. Their patients' lives were more important than a fight.

"N-." Dean started but was cut off when his pager started beeping. Dean looked down at the pager and saw the number code staring back at him. The code was a patient that had suffered a gunshot wound to the head. Now Dean understood why they had paged Randy first. Randy was the best neurosurgeon in the hospital and if anyone could save this patient's life, it would be Randy.

"I already have some of the nurses setting up everything for surgery upstairs." Randy said as he watched Dean and Drew put on some gloves. "Drew, stay with us please."

"You got it." Drew answered as he followed Dean and Randy over to emergency room entrance. Soon they could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming towards them and then the ambulance was parked outside of the hospital and the paramedics rushed inside with a man laying on the gurney and a pregnant man, their daughter, and a dog on a leash rushing in behind them.

"Gunshot wound entered through the head, right above the right eye and exited through the left side of the head. We've got him stable, but just barely." The paramedic said as the gurney was wheeled into the hospital. Dean, Randy, and Drew looked down at the man on the gurney and were shocked when they saw the man's face staring back at him.

"Roman…" Dean said in shocked and then looked up to see Seth staring back at him with a distraught look on his face and hurt in his eyes. Seth was hold Talia in one hand and Lucky's leash in the other. Talia had wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and buried her head in his neck. Her body racked with sobs as she cried into Seth's neck. Lucky quietly groaned in sadness.

"Dean! Dean!" Seth said frantically and rushed over to him. "Please help Roman, please save him!" Seth begged and Dean grabbed Seth's hand and made him calm down a little.

"Seth, I promise we'll do everything we can to save Roman." Dean said and Cameron came over to Seth and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I got him." Cameron said and then Dean left and ran down the hallway and caught up with Randy and Drew, determined to save his friend's lover.

Cameron guided Seth, Talia, and Lucky over to the waiting room and made them sit down on the chair. Seth said down and moved Talia on his lap so it was more comfortable for Talia and himself. Lucky sat down at Seth's feet.

"Cameron I…" Seth started but couldn't continue. He was in complete shock. His whole life was turned upside down in just a few seconds. Once second they were a happy family, and the next they were in the hospital because Roman was shot in the head.

"It's okay babe." Cameron said as she rubbed his arm. She couldn't imagine the emotions Seth was going through. "Seth, I have to call the police." Cameron stated. She, and all of the other medical personnel in the hospital, were required by law to report victims of gunshot wounds to the police. "I'll be right back, do you want anything?" Cameron asked and Seth shook his head. Cameron nodded and went outside of the waiting room to make the call.

Seth wrapped his arms around Talia and rocked her back and forth. Seth noticed her cries and sobs were starting to calm down as he rocked her back and forth. Seth knew that this was hard for Talia. Talia knew that it was a possibility that she would have to live out the rest of her life without her father. Seth felt Talia's small hand on top of his baby bump and Seth looked down at his stomach and thought of his baby girls. The thought of them never meeting their father crossed his mind. They may have to grow up without ever knowing the love of their father. They would never get to experience Roman's hugs and kisses, or tell him about their days at school. Talia and the twins might never get the chance to confide in their father about dating and relationships. Talia and the twins might have to go through life without their father. The thought saddened Seth and he felt a tear roll down his face. Instead of wiping the tears from his face, Seth placed his hand on the bottom of his bump and rubbed his bump.

Cameron walked into the room and sat down next to Seth. "Police are on the way. They're going to want to question you…" Cameron trailed off when he saw Seth rubbing his stomach. "Are you cramping?" Cameron asked and Seth shook his head.

"No, the twins are fine." Seth said. "They're really moving." Seth said as he felt kicks at his side.

"They know you're stressed." Cameron said. She didn't want to tell him to calm down because, how could he? His lover had been shot in the head and not many people survived head shots.

"I know…I'm trying to keep calm…" Seth said and took a deep breath. He knew he would have to calm down to keep from harming the twins. Cameron leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV. Cameron wrapped her arm around Seth and Talia and made small conversation as they watched TV, trying to take Seth's mind off of everything.

* * *

Detective John Cena parked his car in the parking lot of the hospital and pulled out his phone. John was responding to the call of a gunshot wound victim. His partner, Mike Mizanin, was already at the scene of the crime. John would join him after he was done questioning the witnesses. Before John got out of the car, he dialed a number on his phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello." The man answered.

"Hey baby." John said. "I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be home tonight. I just got a case…right now it's attempted homicide. Guy was shot in the head so this might turn into just homicide. Looks like we'll be celebrating your birthday another day."

"That's fine." The man said. He wasn't angry that John wasn't coming home. He was proud of John for his dedication and he wanted John to catch this person and get this person off the streets. "At least wish me Happy Birthday since I won't be getting any birthday sex tonight."

John laughed. "I'll wish you a happy birthday when I solve this case…but you'll get the sex when I come home." John promised. "I love you, Evan."

Evan Bourne laughed on the other end of the line. "I love you too." Evan said and John hung up the phone and pocketed it.

John got out of the car and walked across the parking lot and walked into the hospital. John walked up to the front desk and was pointed in the direction of the waiting room. John walked into the room and saw a woman dressed as a doctor holding a pregnant man. The man held a little girl on his lap, John assumed the girl was the pregnant man's daughter, and a leash in the other hand. John followed the leash and saw the dog sitting at the pregnant man's feet. John walked up to them and cleared his throat before introducing himself.

"I'm Detective Cena." John said and then showed the them his badge. Cameron nodded and stood up.

"I'm Doctor Cameron Andrew." Cameron said. "I made the call. I'll give you some private time with them." Cameron said and walked off. John pulled up a chair and sat in front of Seth and Talia.

"Hi, I'm Seth and this is Talia." Seth introduced himself and Talia. "Roman…Roman Reigns, he was shot in the head." Seth started as John pulled out his pen and notes and started to write.

"Did you see him get shot?" John asked and Seth nodded.

"We both did." Seth answered. "We were walking the dog, all of us, and then I hear a shot and then I see Roman laying on the ground." Seth explained. "A car pulled off right after the shot." Seth mentioned.

"A car?" John asks as he sits up in his chair. "What type of car?"

"Um…a black Cadillac." Seth said. "It wasn't a Deviile, it was smaller…I think a CTS."

"Did you get a look at the license plate?" John asked and Seth shook his head.

"No, I-." Seth starts but is cut off by a small voice.

"P, one , three…" Talia says and slowly moves her head from Seth's neck and looked up at John. "The first three things on the plate was P, one, three…I didn't see anything else." Talia said.

John smiled at the little girl. "That good, you did a good job." John said and looked back at Seth. "Did Mr. Reigns have any enemies?" John asked and Seth scoffed.

"He had business rivals but nothing serious…" Seth trailed off. "He fell out with his family." Seth started before telling John about Naomi and Roman's parents and explained everything about that situation. John nodded and wrote everything down.

"I'm going back to the original scene." John said and pulled out his business card and gave it to Seth. "If you or Talia remember anything, please give me call. If Mr. Reigns wakes up, call me as well. I need to question him." John said and stood up. "You have a good night." John said and walked out of the hospital and back to his car. John got in his car and drove over to the scene as he thought about the situation. He didn't want to jump to the conclusion, so he would wait until he saw the crime scene and talked everything over with his partner. John pulled up to the scene and parked behind his partner's car. John jumped out and went over to his partner Mike, he called him Miz.

"Evan isn't going to be happy about this." Miz teases and John waves him off.

"I already told him, he's find with everything…so what's up here?" John asked and Miz took him through the crime scene. "He was shot over there…they found the bullet only a few inches from his body." Miz explained. "We think that the shot was fired from over here." Miz said and walked over to where the shot might have been fired.

"I interviewed the family." John said. "They said they saw a black Cadillac CTS pull off." John said. The neighborhood was really affluent and it was very normal to see a Cadillac and other expensive cars in this area.

"Did they see the plate?" Miz asked.

"The daughter only saw the first three symbols…P, one, three." John said and Miz frowned.

"P…that's weird. Florida plates don't normally start with a P." Miz explained.

"You think someone drove from out of state?" John asked.

"Or someone flew in and got a rental car." Mike said and John looked over at him. Mike had a point. He had never seen a Florida plate that started with a P.

"So either they're from out of town, or they rented a car to throw us off." John reasoned and Mike nodded. "Lets go back and call the rental car places in and around the airport first and then look at other places if we don't find anything."

"Alright." Miz said. "Meet you back at the station."

* * *

"Here babe." Cameron said and Seth looked up to see a plate of French fries staring back at him.

"I'm not hungry." Seth mumbled and Cameron shook her head.

"You need to eat." Cameron said and Seth sighed. "Don't eat for yourself, eat for the twins." Cameron says and guilts Seth into eating some of the fries.

Seth swallowed down some fries before speaking. "Should…Should I call Roman's parents?" Seth asked Cameron. "I know they don't have a great relationship but…should I tell them?" Seth asked and looked over at Cameron.

"That's your choice." Cameron said and wrapped her arms around Seth.

"Cameron, you don't have to stay with me." Seth said and looked over at Cameron. "I know that Dolph is waiting for you." Seth said and Cameron shook her head.

"No, I'll stay." Cameron said. "I'm worried about Roman too." Cameron said and Seth settled back and stared forward at the TV, not really watching the images as the past on the screen.

An hour past and there was still no information on Roman's condition. Seth sighed as he thought of Roman. He wondered if he should call Roman's parents. He knew they weren't close, but they were still Roman's parents and they should know about this. "Hey sweetheart, do you still have daddy's phone?" Seth asked Talia and Talia nodded and gave Seth the phone. Seth scrolled through the contacts and didn't see Roman's parents number, but he did she Naomi's number. Seth called Naomi's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Naomi, this is Seth…Are you still in contact with Roman's parents?" Seth asked and waited for Naomi to respond. "Can you call them and tell them that Roman is in the hospital? Roman was shot…in the head." Seth explained and Naomi told him that he would and hung up the phone. Naomi was genuinely shocked. Who would want to kill Roman? Naomi immediately called Roman's parents and about forty minutes later, Naomi and Roman's parents walked into the waiting room.

"How's Roman? Is he okay? What's the news." Roman's mother, Ramona, asked franticly.

"We don't know anything yet." Seth answered and looked up at Naomi, Sika, and Ramona. Naomi and Ramona looked panicked and concerned, but Sika didn't show too much emotion. Seth just shrugged it off and figured he was trying to strong for his wife.

Naomi, Sika, and Ramona sat down on the other side of the waiting room. They all noticed Seth's bump and wondered about it. The trio hadn't seen Roman, Seth, and Talia since the court hearing, so Seth being pregnant was a shock. For Sika, it was all the more reason they should have Talia. Pregnant men and homosexuality wasn't normal and he didn't want his granddaughter raised around that.

After waiting for another hour, Dean and Randy walked into the waiting room. Everyone got up and went over to them.

"How is Roman?" Seth asked and looked up at Dean.

"We were able to save his life?" Randy said and Seth let out a sigh of relief. "The bullet went through the memory and motion centers of the brain. We won't know if he has damage to those areas until he wakes up." Randy explained.

"When will he wake?" Ramona asked and Randy sighed.

"We can't tell when exactly he'll wake up." Randy said. "You can go see him. He's in the ICU."

"I'll take you." Dean said and led everyone up to the ICU. Dean walked down the hall to Roman's room. Seth, Talia, Lucky, Naomi, Sika, and Ramona piled into the room and was Roman laying on the hospital bed, hooked up to many machines. Seth sat down in the chair next to the bed with Talia on his lap and Lucky at his feet. Seth took Roman's hand and squeezed it as he looked up at him. Naomi and Ramona stood on Roman's other side. Ramona took Roman's other while Naomi rested her hand on Roman's shoulder. Sika stood at the end of the bed and looked down at Roman with his hands crossed over his chest and was emotionless. A few minutes past before Sika cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Um…we should go." Sika said. "Come on Talia." Sika said and Seth scoffed and looked up at Sika.

"Talia isn't going anywhere with you." Seth said and Sika frowned.

"We're her grandparents." Sika explained.

"And I'm her parent." Seth said. "Legally." Seth added. "I adopted Talia after Naomi release her rights to her and my name is on her birth certificate…she isn't going anywhere with you." Seth said and Sika frowned.

"I'll meet you in the car." Sika said and walked out of the room and swiftly walked out of the hospital. Sika went to his car and dialed a number.

_"The number that you are trying to reach has been disconnect." _The automated voice said and Sika hung up the phone and swore, but hanging up and trying to call the person again.

"I got a hit off the car." Miz said as he walked over to John. "A rental car place that operates inside the airport saw that car was rented out a few days ago and was turned in today. I have CSI going over to investigate the car. Luckily, they hadn't washed it out."

"Who rented it out?" John asked and Miz sighed.

"This is where it gets weird." Mike started. "The person that rented out the car was...Sika Reigns."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	18. Hazy Memories and Sensory Loss

"Oh, it looks like someone has finally found the time to call me." Sika grunted into the phone. "Why the fuck was your phone disconnected?" Sika yelled and the man on the other end chuckled.

"Had to get another phone…and untraceable phone." The man answered. "So how are funeral arrangements going?" The man asked and Sika laughed sarcastically.

"Funeral arrangements? He isn't dead…just in a coma at the hospital." Sika explained.

The man sighed. "Can't believe he's still alive…I shot him in the head." The man explained.

"And that isn't even the worse thing about this." Sika starts. "That little two-tone haired pregnant bitch told me he adopted Talia. I had my lawyer look into it and it's true. Just after the trial, Roman had Seth sign adoption papers. Seth legally adopted Talia and his name is on her birth certificate." Sika explains and stops talking when he hears the man laughing. "What?" Sika yelled.

"That means…you tried to have your son killed for absolutely nothing." The man said through laughter. "Maybe you should do your homework before you order a hit…well, I did my job and I thank you for the money." The man said and Sika scoffed.

"Now the police are wanting to question me, I've been ducking them for three days now." Sika said.

"It's common for police to question family and friends first." The man said. "Go to the interview." The man said and Sika sighed.

"Where are you?" Sika asked.

"Don't worry about that." The man said. "The job is done…don't contact me again." The man said and then hung up the phone. Sika let out a growl and put his phone back in his pocket. Sika then decided to head out to the police station, so Sika grabbed his keys and left his house and headed to the station.

* * *

Seth dipped the was small wash cloth in a bowl of warm water that was placed on the table beside Roman's hospital bed. Seth squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and started to wipe Roman's face. It had been three days since an unknown assailant tried to kill Roman and rip him away for Seth and Talia. Talia sat in the chair next to her father's bed while Lucky sat at her feet. Dean had tried to take Lucky home with him and keep her but every time he tried to take Lucky out of the room, she cried and howled so Seth told Dean to leave her. Normally only service dogs were allowed in the hospital, but Dean was able to pull some strings and Lucky was able to stay put.

Seth washed Roman's face and neck with the cloth and the moved to his arms. Seth knew how Roman was about body cleanliness and he wanted to keep him as clean as he could. Seth wanted to wash Roman's hair, but Randy didn't want Roman's head moving around too much because he was afraid his brain might start to swell. Talia leaned forward in her chair and placed her little hand in her father's. "Will daddy ever wake up?" Talia asked in a quiet voice and Seth looked over at Talia and nodded.

"I believe he will…have faith." Seth said as he finished up washing Roman. Seth took the bowl and walked into the bathroom and poured the water down the drain. Seth then went back into the room and heard a knock at the door before Randy entered.

"Hey." Randy said as he walked into the room. "How are you holding up?" Randy asked Seth and Seth sighed.

"As good as can be in this situation." Seth said as he places a hand on his belly and rubbed his bump. Randy nodded and started to check Roman's vitals. "Do you think he'll wake up?" Seth asked Randy. Randy looked toward the machine that monitored Roman's brain activity.

"He has good brain activity." Randy said as he started to pinch Roman's arm. He could see that Roman's brain activity spiked when he pinched him. "He's not brain dead." Randy said as he pinched some more areas of his Roman's upper body. Randy then pulled the sheets down and pinched Roman's thighs. Roman's brain activity didn't spike like it had before and Randy frowned. Seth looked at Randy's face and saw the frown on it.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked and Randy looked over at Seth.

"It's nothing major, it's just he's not reacting as much when I pinch his legs. The bullet might have damaged the pathway the signal takes from the brain to the thigh muscle. When he wakes, we'll know for sure." Randy said. "With the amount of brain activity he has and his strong heartbeat, there's no indication to me that he won't wake up. It will just take some time." Randy answered and Seth nodded and watched Randy walk out of the room. Seth sighed and pulled up a chair and sat down next to Roman's hospital bed and waited for something, anything, to happen.

* * *

Sika Reigns placed his dark shades on top of his head as he opened the door and walked into the Tampa police station. Sika walked up to the front desk and told the man sitting there that he wanted to talk to Detective Cena and Detective Mizanin. The man told Sika to wait out here while he went back and got them. Sika took a seat on one of the blue plastic chairs in front of the desk and waited for the two detectives to come and get him. Sika took some deep breaths to shake his nerves. He couldn't help but be nervous. He had took out a hit on his own son and now he was sitting in the middle of a police station about to be questioned.

John and Miz came around the corner and saw Sika Reigns sitting there. He seemed a little nervous, but sitting in a police station had that affect on some people. "Mr. Reigns." John said as he walked up to Sika. "I'm Detective John Cena, I'm glad you could come in for questioning." John said as Sika stood up. John stuck out his hand and Sika shook it.

"I'm Detective Mike Mizanin, follow us." Mike said and shook Sika's hand before leading Sika and John down the hall. Mike opened the door to interrogation room three and allowed Sika and John to go in. Mike closed the door behind them and went into the video room. He grabbed a notebook and settled down to watch the interview between John and Sika.

Sika sat down and watched as John turned on the cameras in the interview room. John then grabbed his notepad and sat down. "Thank you for coming in today." John started. "I've already talked to your wife, Roman's wife, Roman's current partner, and some of his friends. I was able to talk to them either the night of the attack or the next day…why did it take you so long to get here?" John asked.

"I own my own business…I can't just leave." Sika explained and John nodded.

"Your wife told me that you and Roman weren't close." John said and Sika nodded.

"She's right. We aren't." Sika admitted. "I don't approve of his lifestyle." Sika explained. "Last night was the first time I had seen him since the trial."

"The custody trial?" John asked. Sika's wife had told him about that too. Sika nodded. "We believe Roman was shot at or around six o'clock because the emergency call came in a two minutes after six." John explained. "Where were you around that time?" John asked.

"I was at dinner with my wife." Sika said. "We went to the new seafood restaurant downtown…I paid with my credit card and I have the receipt if you want to verify."

"I'm gonna need that receipt and credit card record." John said as he wrote down some notes. "One more question Mr. Reigns." John said and Sika internally. He couldn't wait to be out of this place. "Where were you around noon on the day your son was shot?" John asked and Sika froze up. John had to hold his smirk back.

"Well…I don't know." Sika answered. "I believe I was maybe at lunch."

"Well." John started and opened the folder that was on the table and showed Sika a copy of the receipt from the rental car. "This receipt said you used your credit card, probably the same credit card you used to eat dinner that night, to rent a black Cadillac CTS at noon from this rental car location."

"So?" Sika questioned. "I rented a car."

John nodded. "Yep, you rented a car." John said. "The problem is…your granddaughter saw this Cadillac leaving the scene right after your son was shot." John explained and Sika gulped.

"Are you arresting me?" Sika asked and John shook his head. "Then I'm leaving and you can direct any more questions you have toward my attorney." Sika said and then reached in his pocket. He gave John his lawyer's card and quickly got up and left the interrogation room and stormed out of the police station. John gathered up his notes and the folder before leaving the room and going to meet Miz at his desk.

"He lawyered up quick." Mike commented and John nodded. When someone asked for a lawyer, it didn't always mean they were guilty but John and Mike both had a feeling that Sika was involved in a big way.

"Yeah…you think he shot his own son?" John questioned and Miz shrugged.

"He didn't have a great relationship with his son." Miz answered.

"What would the motive be? Financial?" John asked. He was well aware of how wealthy Roman was. John had even read about him in a magazine piece about young billionaires. "Since they weren't on speaking terms, I'm sure Sika or Ramona weren't in Roman's will."

"Insurance policy?" Mike suggested. "How is Sika's business doing? If it's doing bad, he could have killed Roman to collect the insurance money and pay off debts. Since they weren't close, it wouldn't have hurt Sika too much to kill Roman."

"We need that restaurant receipt." John said. "If he comes up with a receipt and it has him at the restaurant, then he couldn't have pulled the trigger." John said.

"Could be a murder-for-hire." Mike said. "I wonder if he would give up the trigger man?" Mike asked and John sighed.

"Lets not speculate anymore." John said and grabbed his phone. "I'll call the lawyer, you call the forensic investigators and see if they found anything in the car."

Mike nodded and picked up his phone. "You got it."

* * *

It was a little after ten at night when Dean slipped into Roman's hospital room. He was again on the nightshift at the hospital. After he had finished his rounds, Dean decided to make his way up to the ICU and check on Roman, Seth, Talia, and Lucky. When he walked in, he saw Talia curled up in her chair asleep and Lucky curled up at her feet asleep. Dean looked over and saw Seth sitting on the chair on the other side of Roman's bed. Seth was holding Roman's hand and looking up at Roman's face. Dean walked over to Seth and touched his shoulder. "Hey Seth." Dean said and Seth turned his head and looked at Dean over his shoulder.

"Hey." Seth said with a small smile. "You on the night shift again?" Seth asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on you." Dean said. "Do you need anything?" Dean asked and Seth sighed.

"Roman." Seth said. "I need Roman." Seth said as he finally allowed himself to break down. Dean leaned down and wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged Seth as Seth let out some tears. "God Dean…" Seth sobbed softly so Talia and Lucky wouldn't be disturbed. "What if Roman doesn't wake up? I love him so much Dean. He's it Dean, he's the one…my one." Seth sobbed and pulled back and looked at Dean. "How will I go on if he dies?" Seth asked and Dean looked over at Talia.

"You'll go on because you have her." Dean said and pointed to Talia before looking back at Seth. "And them." Dean said and placed his hand on Seth's bump. "You have to keep it together for them, and you know myself, Bray, and everyone else will be here for you…but Roman ain't dead yet so don't think about things like that until it happens." Dean reasoned and Seth nodded.

"I just want to be prepared." Seth said as he wiped the tears from his face. "You know I don't like surprises." Seth said and let out a light chuckle. "I wonder if the detectives have found anything."

"They'll call you when they find the guy." Dean said. "And they'll find the guy, don't worry." Dean reassured Seth and Seth nodded and looked over at Roman.

"Oh Roman." Seth said and reached up and stroked Roman's cheek. A few seconds have Seth had started to stroke Roman's cheek, Seth heard a grunt. "Did you just grunt?" Seth asked and Dean shook his head.

"No." Dean said and the duo heard the grunt again. It was way too deep to be a grunt for Talia and sounded too human to be from Lucky. The two friends heard the grunt again and looked at Roman.

"Roman?" Seth said and Roman let out another grunt before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Seth. "Oh my God, Roman!" Seth exclaimed and quickly kissed the man on the lips and hugged him.

When Seth yelled, Talia and Lucky were brought out of their sleep. Talia looked over and saw her mommy hugged her now awake daddy. Talia gasped and jumped off the chair and onto the bed and hugged Roman.

"Daddy!" Talia said excitedly as she hugged Roman. Roman smiled and lifted his arms and wrapped them around Seth and Talia.

"I'm here." Roman whispered. He couldn't speak any louder because his throat and mouth were so dry.

Dean smiled at the moment and grabbed a cup from the bedside table. Dean poured some water from the plastic pitcher into the cup. "Here, let Roman have some water." Dean said and Seth and Talia reluctantly pulled away from Roman. Seth took the cup from Dean and turned back to Roman. Roman tried to push his body up the bed, using his legs, but his legs wouldn't move. Roman reached down and rubbed his legs and frowned. Seth could see the panic rise on Roman's face and Seth started to worry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Seth asked and Roman looked up at Seth.

"I…I can't feel my legs." Roman said and then frowned when he looked at Seth's left hand wrapped round the plastic cup. "And where is your ring?" Roman asked and Seth gave Roman a confused look.

"My…ring?" Seth questioned and Roman nodded.

"Your wedding ring, where is it?" Roman asked.

"Baby, we're not married." Seth answered and Roman shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Roman questioned rhetorically. "We've been married for nine years." Roman said and Seth turned and looked over at Dean, silently asking for an answer.

"The bullet went through the memory and movement centers of the brain." Dean said. "It affected his leg movement and it seems like instead of losing his memory, he created new memories…" Dean explained. "Or altered memories." Dean said as he pondered a thought. "How long would he and Naomi have been married if they were still together?" Dean asked and Seth stopped and thought for a minute.

"Um…" Seth trailed off as he rubbed his forehead. "Nine years." Seth answered.

"The bullet hit a nerve in the brain and allowed Roman to alter his memories." Dean explained. "He's replaced Naomi in his mind with you…and you lived happily ever after instead of all the drama that's occurred."

"Um." Roman chimed in. "Who's Naomi?" Roman asked and Seth turned to look at Roman.

"Roman, Naomi was your wife and Talia's biological mother." Seth explained and Roman chuckled.

"You're joking." Roman said and then quickly realized Seth wasn't joking when he saw Seth's serious face. "Why would I marry her? I'm gay." Roman said and Seth sighed. Seth grabbed the bed remote and pressed a button and was able to left the head of the bed so Roman was sitting up.

"Here, drink." Seth said and Roman took the cup and sucked down the water and gave the empty cup back to Seth. Seth took the cup and set it down and then began to explain everything to Roman. He told Roman about his parents and how they disapproved of his homosexuality, so Roman married Naomi to make them happy and Talia was the product of the marriage. He and Naomi eventually divorced and he raised Talia as a single dad, but he needed help so he hired Seth to take care of Talia. They started a relationship and now he's pregnant with their children. Seth told Roman about the relationship, or lack of, with his parents and also mentioned the trial. Roman was receiving so much information that his head started to hurt. Roman groaned and rubbed his bandaged head.

"He needs to rest." Dean said and Roman shook his head.

"No, I've been down for a while now." Roman said. "I just want to sit up." Roman said and looked down at his legs. "Will I ever walk again?" Roman asked and looked over at Dean. He really wanted to walk again. He needed to walk again because with the twins on their way, Roman knew Seth would need help with them. If he was in a wheelchair, he wouldn't be useful to Seth and he would just be one more person to take care of.

Dean thought for a moment before an idea popped in his head. "There is this nerve stimulant." Dean started. "It's still in the testing phase. I can get you signed up as a test subject. It's suppose to help people who are paralyzed regain the feeling in their extremities. The only reported side affect is migraine and it has help quite a few people, but it has never been tested on someone who was shot in the head and then lost feeling so…" Dean trailed off and Roman understood. There was a big chance that this wouldn't work but at this point, Roman didn't have anything to lose and everything to gain.

"Sign me up." Roman said and Dean nodded before his beeper went off.

"I'll sign you up, I have to go." Dean said and then walked out of Roman's hospital room.

Seth watched Dean walk out and then turned back to Roman. "Oh Roman." Seth sighed and leaned down and kissed Roman. "Don't do this again." Seth said and Roman chuckled.

"I don't plan on getting shot again." Roman said and reached out and pulled Talia in his arms and hugged her. Roman was about to say something when he was cut off by a bark. "Is that Lucky?" Roman asked and Seth nodded and giggled. Seth went to the other side of the bed and picked up Lucky and placed her on the bed. Lucky happily walked up the bed and licked at Roman's face. Roman chuckled and then pushed Lucky back a bit so she would stop licking at his face. Seth smiled as he got on the bed and laid down next to Roman. Roman wrapped his other arm around Seth so that his fingers were on Seth's baby bump. Seth wrapped his arm around Roman's middle and smiled. He was happy that his family was whole again, but his family would soon be devastated by the news they would learn and the whole city of Tampa would be shaken to the core to learn about the horrible crime that was almost committed.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	19. Investigating Pays Off

Roman smiled softly as he wheeled himself into his home. Roman was glad to finally be out of the hospital and back at his home. Roman spent another week in the hospital before he was released. Dean was able to get him signed up as a test subject in the nerve stimulant testing. He was sent home with the medicine. Seth would have to give him a shot in his lower stomach everyday for the next month. After the month supply was gone, Roman would come back to the doctor and they would see if the medicine helped any. If it seemed like it was helping, they would continue the treatment. If not, then they would move on to something else. Randy also gave Roman a prescription for a medicine that would help with his memory alterations. Roman hadn't lost any of his memories, he had just altered the bad memories and turned them into happy memories. Roman wanted to remember his real life and not the fantasy created in his mind so he asked Randy for the medicine and he gave it to them.

Seth walked in the house carrying the bag of Roman's medicine in his hand. "Home sweet home." Seth said. "I'm going to put these shots in the fridge." Seth said, the shots had to be kept cool. Roman nodded and wheeled himself over to the stairs. Roman saw the lift Seth had installed and smiled. While he was in the hospital, Seth had made some alterations to the house that would make it easier for Roman. The lift was one of the alterations he had made. Roman wheeled himself over to the lift and hooked his car to it. Roman was about to start the lift when Talia came over.

"Oh Daddy, can I ride?" Talia asked. "Please." Talia begged and Roman nodded.

"Of course, baby girl." Roman said and picked her up and sat her down on his lap. Roman pressed the green button and the lift started taking him up the stairs. Lucky walked up the stairs at the pace that the lift was taking Roman and Talia up. After they reached the top, Talia slipped off Roman's lap and went to her room with Lucky following her. Roman unhooked himself from the lift and wheeled into his own bedroom.

Roman stopped in the doorway and took it all in. It was amazing how close he was to losing all of this. He was so close to losing it all. Roman wheeled himself farther into the room and closed the door behind him. Roman touched the small bandage on his head and rubbed there. Roman couldn't believe how extremely blessed he was. Roman knew he should have died and that cheated death. Things like this put a whole different perspective on life.

Roman wheeled around the room and looked through things, trying the jog his memory. Roman went over to his drawers and started going through them. When he reached his drawer filled with T-shirts, he found a ring box underneath the shirts. Roman grabbed the box and opened it and saw a 14 karat gold engagement ring was crafted to look like a lotus flower and it had a emerald in the center of the ring. Roman grunted as his head began to throb and memory surged to the front of his mind.

_"Talia…" Roman trailed off with a smile on his face. "I'm going to ask Seth to marry me on Christmas, and I want you to help me pick out a ring."_

_…_

_"The center stone can be changed if you don't like it." The woman said and Roman shook his head._

_"No, emerald is our birthstone." Roman said as he looked at the ring. He then turned to the lady. "How much is it?"_

_"Almost nine thousand dollars." The woman answered and Roman turned to Talia._

_"Don't tell Seth how much the ring cost." Roman quickly said._

_"It'll be our secret." Talia says._

_…_

_"Hey, Talia." Roman called out. "This has to be a secret."_

_"I know." Talia said._

Roman snapped out of the memory when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Talia and Lucky were already upstairs so he knew it was Seth. Roman quickly put the ring back under all of the shirts and closed the drawer before Seth entered the room.

"Hey baby." Seth said and walked over to stand in front of Roman. Roman smiled and looked up at Seth.

"Hey baby." Roman repeated to Seth and reached up to rub Seth's bump. Seth smiled as the twins began to kick at Roman's hand.

"I'm going to the store to finish up the Christmas shopping." Seth said. Christmas was only days away and with everything that had happened, Seth finally had the time to finish the Christmas shopping. Roman and Seth had made a list of presents for Talia and their friends before Roman was shot and Seth wanted to go and finish buying everything. "Do you want to come?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No." Roman answered. "Talia and I will stay here and put up the tree and stuff." Roman said and Seth smiled and bent down and kissed Roman on the lips.

"See you later." Seth said and then walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Seth walked to the garage and hopped into his car and drove to the store.

Roman wheeled out his room and went down to Talia's. "Talia." Roman said as he opened the door to her room and saw Talia on the floor playing with Lucky.

"Yeah daddy." Talia said and stood up.

"Let's put up the tree." Roman said and Talia smiled and ran over to Roman. She sat on his lap and wheeled them to the stairs. Roman hooked them to the lift and they descended down the stairs. Once the hit the bottom of the stairs, Roman unhooked them and wheeled them over to the hall closet. Talia and Roman were able to pull the fake Christmas tree from the closet. The tree was made up of three large pieces, so Roman placed each piece on his lap and wheel himself and the pieces to the living room. Talia grabbed two bags of ornaments and carried them to the living went back to grab a step ladder for Talia to use. Since he couldn't use his legs, Talia would have to get on the ladder and put the ornaments on the top of the tree.

The father-daughter duo started putting the tree together and talked about things before Roman brought up an important topic. "Baby girl." Roman started.

"Yeah?" Talia said and looked up at her father.

"I'm still going to ask Seth to marry me on Christmas." Roman started and saw Talia's face light up. "And I'm definitely going to need your help now." Roman said and Talia listened as her father explained the plan.

* * *

It's been a week since John and Miz had been working the case of the attempted murder of Roman Reigns and they only have one suspect, Sika Reigns. Sika Reigns had quickly lawyered up, so they knew they would have to do everything by the book in order to get a conviction. Sika's lawyer had turned over the restaurant receipt and credit card records and it proved he was having dinner with his wife at the time of the shooting, but that still didn't explain why he rented a car that was seen leaving the scene right after that almost fatal shot was fired. John had asked for a warrant to obtain Sika's DNA and to search Sika's house, just in case the CSI found DNA evidence in the car, but the warrant hadn't been granted yet so John and Miz were sitting ducks until the warrant or the CSI called.

Miz was falling asleep at his desk when his phone started to ring. Miz and John had been working the case nonstop and sleep was minimal these days.

"Mizanin." Miz answered and listened to the other person on the line. "Okay, we'll be there in a few." Miz said and hung up the phone before looking over at John. "CSI got something." Miz said and John jumped up and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive." John said and they headed over to the CSI lab.

"What do you have baby?" Miz asked as he walked into the lab. A beautiful blond woman looked up at smiled at Miz. Miz leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Michael, professionalism please." CSI Maryse Mizanin playfully scolded her husband.

John chuckled and looked over at Maryse. "Hey Maryse."

"Hi John." Maryse greeted John before getting down to business. "The bullet they retrieved at the scene was fired from a 357 Magnum semi automatic. The striations didn't match any of the guns that were in the system, so this gun has never been used in a homicide in Tampa. I've extended the search nationwide, but that will take some time." Maryse explained. "There were no fingerprints on the bullets so the person loaded the gun with gloves on or something." Maryse said and then moved on to what she found in the car. "I asked the owner of the rental car place if the car had been detailed yet and he said no because the car had just been returned." Maryse said and handed Miz a tape. "That's the security camera tape for you to review. I looked at the car and the car was wiped down almost completely clean."

"Almost?" John questioned.

"Almost." Maryse repeated. "The driver's side was all wiped down, but I found fingerprints on the passenger's side car door. I also found a couple of hairs on the floor on the passenger side. Luckily, it was shed hair and not breakage. I was able to extract DNA from the hair follicle. I ran the prints and the hair through the system and nothing came back. I'm running it through CODIS. If I get a hit, I'll let you know." Maryse said. "It just doesn't seem right. I'm not getting any hits but all the cleaning and leaving no prints on the bullet…this seems like someone who has been in trouble with the law before." Maryse explained and Miz nodded.

"We need Sika's DNA." Miz said. "Sika's record is clean so his DNA wouldn't be in the system."Miz said and John agreed.

"Thanks Maryse." John said and Mike kissed Maryse again before leaving with John.

John and Mike walked outside and jumped into the car. "We need that fucking warrant." John grunted and then his phone rang. John grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Cena." John said and his face lit up when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey Cena." The man said and John sighed in relief.

"Please tell me you at least go the warrant for the DNA Dolph." John said. Dolph is the assistant district attorney in Tampa and would more than likely be trying this case if it went to trial.

"I'll do you one better. I got both of them." Dolph said and John chuckled.

"Dolph, you're awesome." John said.

"What can I say, Judge Garcia loves me like a son." Dolph said. "I'll meet you at the station with the warrants."

"Meet you there." John said and drove down the highway at a fast pace with Mike. It only took twenty minutes for John to make it back to the station. John and Mike jumped out of the car and walked in and saw Dolph waiting for them at the front desk.

"Here you go." Dolph said and handed John the two warrants. "I'm going to lunch with Cameron so try not to call me." Dolph said and threw Mike and John a wink before leaving them.

John smiled as he looked at the warrants. They now had what they needed to finally get Sika. "Lets go get Sika."

Sika Reigns sighed as he settled down next to his wife on the couch. Since the attempt on his son's life failed, Sika hadn't been feeling so hot. Sika was saddened that his attempt failed but even if Roman would have died, he still wouldn't have been able to get his granddaughter so all of his hard work to put the plan together was wasted. Sika had started to feel nervous. When Detective Cena asked him about the rental car, he knew that the man was on to him. The rental car was the flaw in the plan. He shouldn't have rented him a car. Sika couldn't dwell on the past when he was too busy planning his next move.

"Sika, what's wrong?" Ramona asked. "Talk to me."

Sika shook his head. "Everything is fine." Sika said and turned to watch the TV. Sika was only able to watch a few minutes of the television show before there was a knock on his door. Sika slid off the couch and went to answer the door. He was shocked when he saw Detective Cena and Detective Mizanin staring back at him. "D-Detectives, what can I do for you?"Sika asked and John handed Sika the warrants.

"We have a warrant to collect a DNA sample from you as well as search your home." John said and Sika was shocked as other police officers and investigators walked past Sika and went into his home and started their search.

Mike put on a pair of gloves before grabbed the box that contained a cotton swab out of his pocket. John placed on his gloves and held the evidence bag out and waited for Mike to swab Sika's cheek.

"Open wide Mr. Reigns." Mike said and Sika frowned.

"Now wait a minute-." Sika started but was quickly cut off.

"Either comply with the warrant or go to jail." Mike said and Sika reluctantly opened his mouth and Mike swabbed his cheek with the cotton swab. Mike then properly stored the swab in the box and then placed the small box in the evidence bag that Cena was holding. Mike then sealed the evidence bag. "I'm going to take this to Maryse so that the testing can get started." Mike told John and John nodded.

"I see you later." John said and walked into the house to help with the search. Mike returned to his car and quickly drove back to the lab to get the DNA tested.

"Sika!" Ramona yelled as she walked over to Sika, who was still standing at the door. "What is going on!"

Sika sighed and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. Sika dialed his lawyer's number and waited for him to answer. "Chris, get to my house now. They gave me warrants!"

* * *

"I think that's it." Roman said as he watched Seth pick up some scraps of wrapping paper. After Seth came home with the gifts and they put Talia to bed later on in the night, they wrapped up all of Talia and their friends' gifts and placed them under the tree.

Seth nodded as he gathered up the last piece of wrapping paper. "Okay, come on so I can give you your shot." Seth said and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Roman followed behind Seth and waited for him to finish throwing the paper away. Roman watched as Seth went into the fridge and pulled out the box of medicine. Seth pulled out one neatly wrapped syringe and placed the rest back in the fridge. Seth unwrapped the syringe while Roman took off his shirt.

"Ready?" Seth asked and Roman nodded. Seth bent down and stuck Roman in the stomach, pushing the medicine inside of Roman before pulling the needle out and carefully discarding it in the trash. Seth turned around and saw the frown that covered Roman's face. "Did it hurt really bad?" Seth quickly added. "I tried to be gentle."

Roman shook his head. "No, it was fine. It's just…what if this doesn't work and I'm stuck in this fucking chair forever." Roman said sadly. "I don't want to be useless." Roman groaned and Seth went over to Roman and sat down in his lap.

"You're not useless Roman." Seth said. "You can still do things from your wheelchair." Seth reasoned and Roman scoffed.

"We're gonna have three girls soon." Roman said and placed his hand on Seth's bump. "How I am going to be able to help with them?"

"You can still get up late at night when the twins cry an soothe them, and you can still play with Talia and be there when she needs you." Seth said. "You're worried about walking when you should be thankful you're even alive…I thought you were going to die." Seth whimpered out and felt his eyes fill with water. "I thought I was going to lose you…that our girls would lose you. I thought that the twins would never know you and never get your hugs or kisses or love." Seth said and wiped his eyes before looking into Roman's eyes. "I'd rather have you in a wheelchair than in a coffin." Seth confessed and Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth on the lips.

"You don't have to worry." Roman started. "You can't get rid of me that easy, I'm here to stay." Roman said and then kissed Seth again as he thought about the engagement ring hiding in his drawer upstairs.

Seth chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roman. "You better stay right here…next to me." Seth said and Roman pulled Seth in for another searing kiss.

"What I wouldn't give to bend you over the counter right now." Roman mumbled against Seth's lips and Seth smirked.

"Can't really bend me over the counter because of the bump." Seth said as his hands went down to unbutton jeans and pull down the zipper. Seth stuck his hand down Roman's pants and started to stroke his cock. "But I can sure take a ride." Seth said with a smirk and Roman let out a primal growl when he felt Seth stroke his cock. Even though he had lost the feeling in his legs, he hadn't lost any feeling in his private areas.

"Seth, get undressed…now."

* * *

Sika drummed his fingers on the metal table as he looked over at Chris Jericho, who was sitting next to him. Chris looked over at Sika and sighed. It was like he was looking at a totally different person. As a defense lawyer, it wasn't his place to judge anyone. His defendants, in their minds, felt like they were doing the right thing at the time. He was paid to defend them and that's what he did to the best of his abilities.

When Sika called him and confessed to him about what he did and what was going on at his house, Chris raced over to Sika's house and watched the police search the house. It wasn't long before the police found some evidence against Sika, and Sika and Chris were taken down to the police station. At Sika's house they found credit card receipts that linked him to the killer's rental car and it showed that he had bought a 357 Magnum semi automatic a week before the attempted murder happened. While at the police station, the DNA results came back and had found that Sika's DNA matched one of the hairs in the car. That evidence was enough for the police to charge Sika with one count of solicitation of murder. Chris knew that Sika could face up to twenty years in prison and with Sika being sixty-nine years old, that was basically a death sentence for the man sitting next to him but Chris also knew that Sika didn't pull the trigger and he knew that they wouldn't be able to get the trigger man unless Sika gave him up, so Chris wanted a deal for Sika.

Chris told Detectives Cena and Mizanin that Sika would explain the whole situation in detail and would give up the shooter if he was able to get a deal that would give him little jail time. Chris told them Sika would plead guilty to solicitation of murder if he was only given five years in prison, with the possibility of parole in three years. He would then be placed on probation for ten years and as part of his probation, he would move back to his birthplace of American Samoa.

John and Mike would have liked Sika to serve more jail time, but they knew they would never get the trigger man if Sika didn't confess so they agreed to the deal and went off to find Dolph and Judge Garcia to get the deal on paper so everyone involved could sign off on it and they could quickly get the confession from Sika. Besides Mike and John felt that Sika was only dangerous to Roman and his family so by Sika agreeing to move away from Tampa after he was released, Mike and John felt that the deal was fine. They felt the trigger man, however, was a danger to all humans and they wanted him behind bars for a long time.

Sika and Chris looked up when the door to the interrogation room opened and they saw John and Miz come through the door. Miz lifted the piece of paper up so Sika and Chris could see it.

"Here it is." Miz said and laid the deal down on the table and slid it over to Sika. "Sign, sealed, delivered." Miz said and John reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen and laid it on top of the paper.

"All it needs is your signature." John said.

Chris went over the paperwork and made sure everything was there before allowing Sika to sign the deal. John and Miz smiled as Sika signed his name on the dotted line. They would finally get there man. John went over and grabbed the recording device and placed it on the table in front of Sika and turned it on.

Sika sighed and looked up at John. "I don't know where to start…so I guess I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	20. Four Emeralds and a Pearl

Detective John Cena stepped off the Tampa police jet and took in the crisp winter air. It was 6:00 am on Christmas morning and he, along with his partner Mike, were here to get their trigger man. The plan was to go meet with the local police and then grab their guy, fly back to Tampa with him, and make it home in time for Christmas supper. John and Mike walked down the stairs and got into the black unmarked police car that was waiting for them. Mike drove as John thought back to Sika's confession.

_Sika sighed and looked over at Mike and John. "I grew up during a time when homosexuality and all that wasn't tolerated. My father didn't tolerate it and I didn't tolerated it. When Roman told me he was gay…" Sika trailed off as he thought back to that night. "I told him he wasn't and that I expected him to marry a girl and have children, like a normal man. I told him to act normal, be normal, or he would be written out of my will and he wouldn't get the company. I held money over his head until he started making more money than me, and then he didn't need my money or my company." Sika said and the reached up to rub his eye. "When Talia was four, he came over to my house and told me, again, he was gay and that he could no longer live this lie and that the only thing that was keeping him from killing himself was Talia. He said he was divorcing his wife. I told him that if he divorced his wife and lived his life as a gay man, then he would be dead to me." Sika let out a louder sigh and looked up at the detectives and continued. _

_"They divorced and I didn't talk to him for two years. Those two years…I thought of Talia and all the immoral and unjust things she would see and hear from her father. I decided that we needed to get Talia and raise her right, so we started the fight for custody. Naomi didn't want to get Talia back, but I told her that myself and my wife would raise her so she went along with it." Sika said and then let out a chuckle. "My son and his little two-tone haired bitch brainwashed my granddaughter with their so-called love and she chose to be with them…that finally tipped me over the edge." Sika admitted and stopped to take a breath before speaking again._

_"I knew that as long as Roman was around, I'd never get my granddaughter." Sika started. "But with Naomi signing away her rights to Talia, I knew that if Roman died then we would be Talia's next of kin and she would come with us…or so I thought." Sika paused and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and then continued. "I put the plan in motion to have Roman done away with. I looked into Seth's past and saw his closet was filled with skeletons. I saw that his ex-boyfriend, Dave Batista, was put in prison because of Seth…Dave was charged with numerous counts of assault and battery. I wanted to contact him about the hit, but Dave moved back to the Philippines after his release so I knew he couldn't do it. I looked further into his past and saw the Seth had his own father put in jail. Hunter Hearst Helmsley…Seth was born Seth Helmsley. He changed his last name to Rollins after his father was put in jail, turns out Rollin's is his maternal grandmother's last name…but anyway." Sika said and shook his head lightly to get back on track. _

_"Hunter was put in jail for raping Seth. Surprisingly, he's out of prison. I contacted him and told him that his son was with my son and I explained the plan to him. He said he'd do it for a fee, so I paid him five thousand up front and then another five thousand after he shot Roman. The original plan was for Hunter to kill Roman and Seth." Sika confessed. John, Mike, and Chris were shocked to learn that Sika wanted Seth dead as well. Chris was really happy that Sika got the deal. Sika could have been additionally charged with conspiracy to commit murder and he would have for sure died in prison. "I figured that Seth would try to fight for custody of Talia so he would have to disappear later on down the road, but then I found out that Seth had legally adopted Talia while Roman was in the hospital. If Roman died, Talia would be Seth's. I still wanted Seth dead if Roman died, but he didn't die so it made no sense to continue with Seth's death and now…" Sika said and shrugged. "I'm here."_

_"Where is Helmsley now?" Mike asked and Sika shrugged._

_"Your guess is as good as mine." Sika said. "I asked him and he didn't tell me. They're from Iowa so I'd start there." Sika suggested. "I know that red neck motherfucker doesn't have a passport so he's somewhere in the States."_

"We're here." Mike said as he parked in the car. John looked up and saw the Davenport Police Department staring back at him. John had contacted the Davenport PD and asked the police there to keep an eye out of Hunter Helmsley. After a couple of days of looking, they finally spotted him a grocery store and followed him home. The immediately called John and told him they found their guy. Mike and John packed their bags and headed to Davenport as soon as they could.

John got out of the car and followed Mike inside the police station. Once inside, John and Mike met with the chief of police and a few other police officers. They gave the two Tampa detectives Hunter's address and told them that Hunter should be at home. With it being so early in the morning, the arrest would be a surprise for Hunter and he wouldn't have time to react, making the arrest non-dangerous. They wouldn't need a S.W.A.T. or high powered weapons. Everyone checked to make sure their standard issued weapons were loaded before separating into their cars and driving toward Hunter's home.

The drive from Hunter's home to the police station was surprisingly short. It was amazing how close a killer was living right under the police nose. John wondered what other crimes Hunter committed in this house, he wondered if this was the house Hunter rape and abused Seth in. John shook the thoughts from his head. Hunter had already went to jail for the crimes he committed against Seth and today, Hunter would pay for what he did to Roman Reigns.

Everyone parked and jumped out of their cars and slowly walked up the concrete path toward the door. "Everyone ready?" Mike said and then knocked on the door. They originally thought about kicking down the door, but they didn't think that would be necessary. After a few moments of waiting, they heard a man grunting under his breath and the locks being unlocked. The man finally opened the door and the police came face to face with Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Hunter smirked as he looked at the police before putting his hands up. He then went down on his knees and waited for one of the police to handcuff him. John went over and handcuffed Hunter.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Roman Reigns." John said and he heard Hunter let out a chuckle. John growled before roughly standing Hunter up and walked him over to the car and read Hunter his rights before forcing Hunter into the back of the squad car. John leaned down to look Hunter in his eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Sika gave you up and I'm sure we'll match your DNA to the other hair we found in the car." John said and watched as Hunter's face fell. John laughed as he backed up and then closed the door to the squad car. John pulled out his phone and typed a text to Evan before placing his phone back into his pocket and getting in the car and driving toward the airport with Mike and Hunter in the backseat. It was time to get back to Tampa.

In Tampa, Evan Bourne was still in bed when he heard his phone go off. Evan picked up his phone and laughed when he saw what the text message from John said:

_'Happy Birthday'_

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Talia yelled as she swung Roman and Seth's bedroom door open and ran into their room with Lucky hot on her heals. "Christmas!" Talia yelled and she and Lucky jumped on her parent's bed.

"Oh…" Roman groaned as Talia jumped on the bed. "Get your daughter." Roman grumbled into Seth's ear. Seth sighed and turned to face Roman.

"She's your daughter before ten." Seth said as he cracked one eye open to look at Roman. Roman chuckled and looked over at Talia.

"Alright baby girl. We're up." Roman said and sat up. "We're going to use the restroom."

"I'll meet you by your lift." Talia said and then turned to Lucky. "Come on Lucky." Talia said to Lucky and the two jumped off the bed and wander out of the room and waited by the lift.

Roman slid off the bed and into his wheelchair before wheeling himself to the bathroom. A few seconds past before Seth rolled out of bed. Seth was becoming more and more exhausted as the weeks past. The pregnancy was really tiring him out, but the exhaustion was worth it. He couldn't want until their baby girls were here.

Seth placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed the place were the babies were kicking him as he walked into the bathroom. Roman looked over at Seth as he walked in the bathroom. Roman never believed in the pregnancy glow thing that people talked about. Naomi never glowed or looked any better when she was pregnant, but Seth seemed to be getting more and more beautiful as the days past. Seth's skin did have a glow about it. As Roman's eyes wandered down to look at Seth's bump, he noticed two wet lines running down Seth's shirt. "Did you spill something on your shirt?" Roman asked.

"What?" Seth questioned and looked down and noticed the two lines running down his shirt. Seth pulled his shirt over his head and saw the liquid coming out of his nipples. "No way…" Seth said in amazement and lifted his hand to squeeze his nipple and watched as the liquid gushed out. "I'm lactating."

"What?" Roman questioned and wheeled over to Seth. "Is that possible?" It was very common for men to become pregnant, men have been getting pregnant since the being of time, but male lactation was extremely rare.

"They're only been six reported male lactation cases in the states." Seth said and Roman nodded.

"You're lucky number seven." Roman joked and Seth swatted his chest lightly. The couple finished up in the bathroom before meeting Talia and Lucky at the lift. Talia rode down the stairs on her daddy's lap as Seth and Lucky walked down the stairs. Roman unhooked himself from the lift when he was at the bottom of the stairs and wheeled himself and Talia into the living room. Talia gasped and jumped off Roman's lap and ran over to start opening her presents. Seth smiled as he went over and sat down in the plush chair and watched Talia open her presents. Seth smiled and rubbed his belly as he thought about next Christmas and how there would be three kids here playing with presents.

"Come here Lucky." Roman said and Lucky walked over to Roman. Roman pulled out the chew toy and gave it to Lucky as a Christmas present. Lucky happily took the toy and started to play with it.

"Your present is under the tree." Seth said and Roman wheeled over to the tree and grabbed his present and his present for Seth. Roman went over to Seth and gave him his present before opening his own. Roman chuckled as he pulled out seven shirts, each shirt was a color of the rainbow. In Seth and Talia's quest to get in to wear colors besides black and grey, they both bought him colored shirts and other things. "Thank you, I love it."

Seth chuckled and opened the small box and gasped when he pulled the link bracelet. The silver bracelet was similar to one that Roman said except Roman's bracelet was encrusted with black diamonds and Seth's was encrusted with regular diamonds and emeralds. "This is beautiful, thank you." Seth said before putting the bracelet around his left wrist. He had no idea that the bracelet on his left wrist matched the engagement ring that would soon be on his ring finger. "I'll make breakfast." Seth said as he heard his stomach growl. "The babies are hungry." Seth said and got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Roman stayed in the living room and played with Talia after she finished opening her presents. They played for a while before he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Roman yelled out to Seth before wheeling down the hallway and up to the door. Roman opened it and was surprise to see Detective Cena.

"Sorry to bother you on Christmas." John started. "But I have news that I think you two would want to know." John said and Roman nodded and allowed John to enter the house. Roman led John to the kitchen.

"Seth, Detective Cena is here." Roman said as he and John entered the kitchen. Seth looked over at John and smiled at John as he sat at the table.

"Merry Christmas." Seth said and turned the heat low on the stove. "Would you like some coffee or food?" Seth asked and John shook his head.

"No, I have to be able to eat my husband's huge breakfast." John said. "I wanted to tell you that we caught the people who shot Mr. Reigns." John said and Seth quickly sank down on to the chair at the table and Roman wheeled up next to Seth.

"People?" Seth questioned and John nodded and sighed.

"Yes, people." John said. "It was personal…I can wait for another day to tell you who did it if you want." John suggested and Roman shook his head.

"No, I-we need to know." Roman said and took Seth's hand in his.

John sighed but continued. "Mr. Reigns your father, Sika Reigns, hired Seth's father, Hunter Helmsley, to kill Roman…and to eventually kill Seth." John explained and Seth gasped and Roman clenched Seth's hand. Roman figured his father would try something to get Talia, that's why he wanted Seth to sign the adoption, but he never thought his father would go that far.

"Why?" Seth asked. "Why was my father involved? How do they even know each other?" Seth asked as his free hand went up this belly to calm the babies down. The twins felt Seth's stress and began to kick and move about.

"Sika did a background check on you and found out what he'd done and figured he'd want to get some revenge since you put Hunter in jail…Sika was right." John explained. "The only good news in this is that there won't be a trial. They both have agreed to plead guilty once they go before the judge. The evidence against the both of them was too much for any lawyer to fight against. Hunter will get thirty years in prison and at his age that might as well be a death sentence and if he does manage to live thirty years, he'll be too old to do anything to anyone."

"And Sika?" Roman questioned and Sika sighed.

"Sika got a pled deal. He gets five years with a possible parole in three. After he is out of prison, he will go back to American Samoa and live there forever. He's no longer allowed to talk to you. If he contacts you in anyway, he goes back to jail." John explained and Roman let out a scoff. He would have liked to see Sika die in prison. In Roman's eyes, he deserves to die in prison but Roman would take the this justice because Sika couldn't contact them anymore. That was good enough for him. "You will be able to address both of them at the hearing."

"Thank you." Seth said to John and John nodded.

"Just doing my job." John said and stood up. "Have a Merry Christmas." John said and Roman showed John out of the house before coming back to the kitchen. Seth was still sitting at the table rubbing his stomach. Roman wheeled over to Seth and touched his thigh.

"I can't believe my father shot you." Seth said and looked up at Roman and cupped his face. "My father tried to kill you."

"Tired but didn't." Roman said.

"He was always incompetent." Seth said and Roman and Seth chuckled at Seth's comment.

"Why is his last name different?" Roman asked. "I thought your parents were married?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"They were…I was Seth Helmsley, but after the abuse I couldn't carry his name anymore. I changed it to my maternal grandmother's maiden name. I figured Hunter couldn't find me if I used that name." Seth explained. Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth on the lips and placed his hand on Seth's bump.

"I'm glad we're done with them and I'm glad I'll be able to see their sorry ass in court…in those orange jumpsuits." Roman said and Seth nodded and kissed Roman again. He glad he was done with them too. Now, they could really move on with their lives.

"Oh shit, the food." Seth said and got off the chair and went over to the stove and looked at it. "Thank God, it didn't burn."

Roman chuckled and went to go get Talia. The family ate there breakfast before Talia went back to play. Roman and Seth cleaned up the kitchen before just laying around the house.

Later on, the family started to get ready for Sheamus and Drew's Christmas party. Sheamus and Drew threw a Christmas party every year for friends and co-workers. The party normally lasted all night until the early morning hours. Roman knew they wouldn't be at the party for a long time because he still had some unfinished business. Roman made sure the ring box was tucked safely in his pocket before going downstairs. Seth gave Roman his shot before the family piled in the chair and left for Sheamus and Drew's house.

The Christmas party was in full swing when Roman, Seth, and Talia got there. The house was packed with adults and children that were eating and talking and playing. Talia ran off and played with the other children and Seth was pulled into the dining room with Dean, Drew, Cameron, AJ, and another man named Adam Rose. Adam worked at the law firm with Sheamus. He was a criminal defense attorney. Drew made Seth sit down and brought Seth a plate of food.

"This is too much." Seth said as he looked at the mountain of food on his plate.

"Well, you're carrying twins." Dean commented and Cameron winced when she felt Seth's eyes on her.

"You told them?" Seth questioned and Cameron looked back over at Seth.

"Sorry." Cameron said and Seth chuckled.

"What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?" Seth joked and Cameron giggled.

"It doesn't count when your patient is a friend." Cameron answered.

"Well…now we have an even number for spades." Dean said as he grabbed the card. The six move to sit across from their partners before Dean started to deal the cards and the six began to talk as the other party goers buzzed around them.

Sheamus took Roman as soon as he came throw the door and lead him over to Bray, Dolph, Phil, and a man named Brock Lesnar. He was a doctor at Tampa General and worked with Dean, Drew, and Cameron. He was also dating Adam.

"What's up man." Bray said and handed Roman a beer. Roman took the beer and drank from it. He knew he couldn't drink to much because he had other business.

"Living the life." Roman said and took another sip of his beer. "Living the life…"

After spending a couple of hours at Sheamus and Drew's house, the family left and got in their car and started home.

"God, it's really hot." Seth said as he started up the car. Tampa was never a city to get major snow and winter storms at Christmas time, but it was usually hot for Tampa. Seth didn't even need a light jacket.

"Global warming." Roman answered. "It's real."

"For the sake of our children, I hope it isn't." Seth said as he drove home.

When they arrived home, Roman, Seth, and Talia went to living room to check on Lucky.

"Can we have ice cream?" Talia asked and Seth nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll get it." Seth said and went into the kitchen. Seth grabbed three bowls from the cabinet and three spoons from the drawer. Seth then grabbed the ice cream and the scooper and scooped some ice cream into the three bowls before putting the ice cream back. Seth placed the spoons in the bowls and then walked back to the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Seth asked as she looked at Roman and Talia. Roman was on the floor and Talia was helping to put him on one knee and keep him steady.

"I told you this wasn't going to work." Talia mumbled to Roman.

"Shut up and help me." Roman said to Talia and Talia finally was able to get her father steady on one knee.

"What are you two doing? Why are you out of your chair?" Seth asked and walked over to them. Seth placed the ice cream on the table before going to stand in front of Talia and Roman, waiting for an answer.

"I-we have a question for you." Roman said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. Roman opened the box and Seth let out a small gasp.

"Will you marry us?" Talia asked and Seth let out a laugh.

"I'm already married to you two." Seth said and chuckled. "But I guess making it legal won't hurt." Seth said and Roman chuckled before taking the ring from the box and slipping it on Seth's ring finger. Seth bent down and hugged and kissed Roman and Talia.

"Now, help me into my chair."

* * *

Later that night, Roman was laying on the bed and watched as Seth emerged from the bathroom wearing one of his silk slips. Seth had taken to wearing the slips because they were move comfortable than wearing his pajamas while he was pregnant. Roman watched Seth crawl on to the bed and his felt his cock stir. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't take a lot from Seth to turn him on. Roman joked that he got the pregnancy hormones. Roman seemed to be going through the typical hormonal attitude changes while Seth was perfectly fine. Roman's moods changed rapidly through the day and he was constantly in a state of horny-ness. Roman watched Seth with a smile on his face as Seth stared at his ring.

"I just realized the ring matches my bracelet." Seth said and Roman chuckled. "Emerald is our birthstone…and the twins are due in May

"Four emeralds and a pearl." Roman said and Seth smiled.

"I don't want to get married until after the twins are born." Seth said and then sighed. "We still need to talk about baby names."

"And we will later." Roman said and Seth rolled his eyes. "But right now, I want you on my lap." Roman said and reached over for Seth. Seth smirked and went to straddle Roman.

"Better?" Seth questioned as he rolled his hips and ground on his lip. Roman let out a moan and nodded.

"Much better." Roman said. "But it would be perfect if I was inside of you."

"In do time." Seth said as he continued his movements. "I was thinking of giving the girls Samoan names and I want you to teach the girls Samoan, like you taught Talia. I want them to know their culture." Seth said and Roman nodded as he reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Yeah, I'll teach the twins Samoan and tell them about Samoan culture and you can name them whatever you want." Roman said as he opened the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers and reached around Seth. "But I have to be inside you." Roman said as he lifted Seth's slip and his fingers found Seth's entrance and he pushed them inside. Seth let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion and quickly got use to it and was soon begging for Roman to fuck him.

Roman pulled his three fingers from Seth and reached into his pajama pants and pulled out his cock. Roman poured some lube on his cock and spread it on his cock. Seth then reached down and gripped Roman's cock and lowered himself on it. The couple both let out a moan as Seth bottomed out and Roman was fully inside of Seth. Seth slowly began to move up and down on Roman's cock, feeling every inch on Roman as he moved up to the tip and then slammed back down.

Roman placed his hands on the mattress and sat up. He kissed Seth before lifting his hand up and pulled down Seth's slip to expose his nipple. Roman latched on to Seth's nipple and licked and sucked on it. Soon, he felt Seth's milk hit his tongue. It was sweet, just like Seth.

Seth gasped when Roman took his nipple in his mouth and started to drink from him. It was oddly erotic. Seth didn't think it would be such a turn on, but it was.

_'Pregnancy hormones.'_ Seth thought as he placed his hands on Roman's shoulder and began to bounce hard and faster. As Seth sped up, Roman pulled away and looked up and watched Seth pleasure himself on his cock.

"God Seth, so beautiful." Roman moaned out as he reached down and stroked Seth's cock.

"Don't." Seth said and grabbed Roman's wrist. "I won't last." Seth moaned and Roman smirked and kept stroking Seth.

"Look at me when you cum." Roman said and Seth placed his hand back on Roman's shoulder and kept riding him until he came on Roman's hand. Seth coutined to ride Roman until he felt Roman cumming inside of him. Seth smiled and kissed Roman.

"Lelei and Alisi." Seth said.

"What?" Roman questioned and stole a kiss from Seth.

"I want to name the twins Lelei and Alisi…this one." Seth said and pointed to the left side of his stomach. "Is Lelei and this one is Alisi." Seth said and pointed to the right side.

"Lelei and Alisi." Roman repeated. Lelei meant 'good' and Alisi meant 'noble one' in Samoan. "Those are great names." Roman smiled and kissed Seth again. "I'll pick there middle names."

"Deal." Seth said and rolled off of Roman and snuggled up with Roman. Roman placed his hand on Seth's bump and rubbed his babies to sleep. He couldn't believe his life was finally coming together. He would only have to face his father one last time and then he would be free…he would be free.

* * *

**A/N: Lelei is pronounced "Leh Lay"and Alisi is pronounced "Ah Lee See". I found a couple different meaning for Alisi, said Alisi meant "of noble kind" another said "noble one" and there were some others but they all revolved around a person being noble so I just chose "noble one."**

**Thanks 4 Reading **

**YoominC16**


	21. This Is What Freedom Feels Like

Roman stared at himself in the mirror as he finished tying his long hair back into a neat ponytail. It had been a month since his and Seth's fathers had been arrested for trying to kill Roman, and today was the day of the hearing. If everything goes according to plan, both men would plead guilty. Hunter would get 30 years and Sika would get three to five. Both Roman and Seth would get the opportunity to address both of their fathers in open court. Roman had written down a few words to say to his father, but he didn't know if he would be able to keep to them. He didn't know what emotions or words may come out when he actually looked at his father and the man that actually shot him.

Roman wheeled out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to see Seth getting dressed. Roman smiled as he wheeled over to Seth as Seth tried to button up his shirt.

"God, I just bought this shirt two weeks ago and it doesn't fit." Seth complained as he took off the shirt and threw it down. Seth was a little past six months pregnant and his bump was growing everyday. Roman chuckled and reached up to place his hand on Seth's bump and felt Lelei kick him.

"The twins must be getting bigger." Roman said. "That's good if their big. We can take them home in a hurry. Talia had to stay at the hospital for a whole week. She was only three pounds. I was scared she wasn't going to make it." Roman confessed and Seth cupped Roman's face and bent down to kiss him.

"These twins will make it." Seth reassured Roman. "But we won't make it to court in time if I don't find a shirt that fits." Seth said and Roman smiled as Seth stormed into the closet to find himself something that fit.

Roman wheeled out of the bedroom and connected himself to the lift. Once he was downstairs, he joined Talia in the living room. Talia wasn't dressed to go to court. Roman and Seth didn't hide anything for Talia. They told Talia that Sika was responsible for Roman being in the wheelchair and that they were going to confront him today. Talia had decided that she didn't want to go and insisted on Cameron babysitting her. Dolph would be at the hearing with Seth and Roman since he was the prosecuting attorney on the case, so it would leave Cameron and Talia alone to do their own thing.

"Hey baby girl." Roman greeted Talia. Talia smiled and turned to her father.

"Hey daddy." Talia said and went over to Roman and crawled on to his lap. "You're going to see Sika today?" Talia questioned and Roman nodded. "Will he locked up forever?" Talia asked and Roman shook his head.

"No, baby." Roman answered. "Only three to five years." Roman answered and Talia shrugged.

"Will he try to hurt you again after he leaves jail?" Talia questioned and Roman shook his head.

"No, he won't be able to." Roman answered. "He's not allowed to contact me, you, or mommy."

"Or Lelei and Alisi?" Talia questioned and Roman chuckled while he shook his head.

"Or Lelei and Alisi. He can't contact any of our family." Roman explained and Talia nodded.

"I put Lucky in the basement with food and water. She should be okay until we get back." Talia said and Roman nodded and gave Talia a kiss on the cheek.

Roman turned his wheelchair around when he heard Seth coming down the stairs. Roman wheeled over to the stairs and saw Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You two ready?" Seth asked and Roman and Talia nodded. Seth grabbed the keys to Roman's car and Roman and Talia followed Seth to the car. Once everyone was all buckled up, Seth pulled the car out of the garage and started for Cameron and Dolph's house.

* * *

Seth pulled up to Cameron and Dolph's house as Dolph was walking out of the door. Seth parked and jumped out with Talia and walked up to the door.

"Hey." Dolph started. "You ready for today?" Dolph asked and Seth shrugged.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Seth said and Dolph nodded in understanding.

"I'll be there in the room…I'll be there for both of you." Dolph said. "They can't hurt you so it's best to make your peace. Say whatever you want." Dolph advised. Seth nodded and walked away from Dolph and over to the door to Cameron. Talia smiled and went over to Cameron. The two girls hugged and Talia stayed by Cameron's side as Seth and Cameron talked.

"Don't worry about girly here. We'll figure out something to keep us busy." Cameron said and Seth smiled and looked over at Talia.

"Be good for Cameron." Seth said. "We'll come get you as soon as everything is over. I love you." Seth said and bent over to kiss Talia on the forehead.

"Love you too." Talia responded and then watched Seth walk down the path and back to the car.

Seth hopped into the car and put on his seatbelt before looking over at Roman. "Ready?" Seth asked and Roman turned his head to look over at Seth.

"Oh, I'm ready." Roman said. "I'm ready to get this over with."

* * *

The courtroom was packed with media from around the Tampa area. The story of a father tying to kill one of the youngest billionaires in the united states made for great news. Seth was shocked at the number of reporters sitting around him. Their camera's weren't allowed in the courtroom, but Seth saw all of the notepads that were out and the badly hidden voice recorders in their pockets. He couldn't believe that all of this was about to be immortalized. This would be written in newspapers, reported on TV…this would live forever.

"This is exactly what he wants." Seth mumbled to himself. Roman looked over at Seth and frowned.

"What?" Roman asked, not because he didn't hear Seth, it was more out of habit.

Seth shook his head and looked over and gave Roman and weak smile. "Nothing…don't worry about it."

Roman and Seth's head's snapped up when they heard the doors to the courtroom open. The prisoners came in shackled up in orange jumpsuits. Roman chuckled and looked back at Seth.

"Orange isn't Sika's color." Roman joked and Seth couldn't hold back the laugh that came out.

"Yeah…looks better on my dad." Seth said. He honestly couldn't believe they were taking this so lightly. Their fathers were about to confess their crimes and be sent to jail and they were making jokes about the orange jumpsuits. They say laughter healed wounds and they would need a lot of jokes to heal theirs.

Sika looked around the room and spotted his son and Seth sitting next to him. Sika noticed how big Seth's stomach had gotten since the time he had saw him in hospital. Sika wondered if Seth was pregnant with twins or more. Seth was carrying his grandchild…grandchildren and he'd never get to meet them, never get to hold them. At times like this Sika really wondered if it was all worth it.

Hunter followed Sika's line of sight until his own eyes were his own son. Seth had really grown up. He wasn't the young boy that used to warm his bed after his wife died. He knew it was wrong to have sexual fantasies about your own child, but he had them ever since Seth was little. Seth's mother, Stephanie, knew about Hunter's fantasies and in order to keep Seth safe Stephanie went along with all of Hunter's fantasies. Once she died, there was nothing holding Hunter back from taking what he wanted and Seth was what he wanted. "Hey Seth!" Hunter called out and Seth's head snapped up to look at his father. "Looking good…if I had my way, you would have been pregnant all the time."

"Shut up!" A guard grunted and pushed Hunter forward until he was at the defense table. The guard made him and Sika take a seat and wait for the judge to arrive.

Seth sighed and looked away from his father and down at the ground. He couldn't believe that all of these years, his father still harbored sexual feelings for him. He thought it was just triggered by his mother's death and that the feelings would pass, but the feelings never did. Seth looked over at Roman when he felt Roman's strong arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him into his embrace. Seth sighed and leaned into the embrace as they waited for everything to start.

Dolph entered the courtroom and went to the prosecution's table and sat there. Since they both would be pleading guilty to their crimes, Dolph really wouldn't have to do much. It would be one of the easiest cases he would be apart of.

"All rise!" The bailiff yelled and everyone stood up. "The honorable Judge Lilian Garcia presiding." The bailiff finished and Judge Garcia entered the room and sat down in her seat. Everyone else in the room sat down in their seats once she was seated.

"The State of Florida versus Sika Reigns." Judge Garcia said as he opened the file and looked through it. "In the case of Florida versus Sika Reigns on one count of solicitation of murder, how to do you plea?" Judge Garcia asked and Sika slowly stood up to answer the question.

"Guilty, your honor." Sika answered in a low, monotone voice.

"In accordance with your plea agreement, you are hereby sentenced to five years in prison with the possibility of parole in three years. After you are released from prison, you will immediately leave the state of Florida and go to American Samoa where you will live out the rest of your days. You are not allowed to contact Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Talia Reigns, or any of the future children of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, or Talia Reigns. If you are found to be in contact with Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Talia Reigns, or the future children of the three mentions prior, you will be placed back in prison for the normal sentence that goes with solicitation of murder…which is twenty years. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your honor." Sika answered.

"Sit." Judge Garcia said and Sika sat down. "State of Florida versus Hunter Helmsley." Garcia moved on. "In the case of Florida versus Hunter Helmsley on one count of attempted murder, how do you plea?" Judge Garcia asked.

Hunter stood up quickly and wore a smug look on his face. "Guilty." Hunter said in a loud, confident voice. It was almost as if going to jail for thirty years didn't phase him.

"In accordance with your plea agreement." Judge Garcia started. "You are hereby sentenced to thirty years in prison with no possibility of parole. You will serve everyday of thirty years. If you manage to survive thirty years and live prison alive, you are not to contact Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Talia Reigns, or the future children of the three mentioned prior. If you do, you will be placed back in jail. Do you understand?" Judge Garcia asked and Hunter nodded.

"Yes, your honor, I understand." Hunter said and then sat down before Garcia could tell him to sit.

"Normally…" Lilian started. "I would say some words about your crime and ramble on about how happy I am that the both of you are going to jail…but I think it would do justice if you heard those words from the people that you were suppose to protect and love." Lilian finished and then looked at Dolph and nodded. Dolph stood up and went over to the small gate and opened it for Roman and Seth. Roman looked over at Seth and nodded before wheeling through the gate and Dolph showing him to the designated spot. Seth stood up and followed Roman over to the spot and stood behind Roman and placed his hands on Roman's shoulders.

Roman reached into the left inside suit pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It had the words that he wanted to say to his father, but when he looked down at the paper and saw those words he realized those weren't the words he really wanted to say. Roman crushed the paper and balled it up in his hand before looking over at his father.

"You know." Roman started. "You were my hero when I was growing up. You had a really successful company, the big house, the nice car, mom loved you, everyone respected you, you had amazing friends. I wanted to be just like you." Roman explained. "That's why I studied so hard, that's why I studied business in college. I wanted to successful business, the nice house, the fancy cars, the good friends, the respect, and the loving wife…only, I was never interested in girls. I never wanted the loving wife…I wanted the loving husband. And when I told you this…I thought I would find acceptance because up until that point you…"Roman said and pointed at Sika. "You were my best friend. You were my father…I just knew you'd understand. Instead, you belittled me and arranged me to be married. You tried to change me, make me straight, and you failed." Roman chuckled.

"For the first time in your life, you failed…this was never really about me being gay. You don't hate me because I'm gay…you hate me because I'm the reason you failed at something. You failed to turn me straight, you failed to take Talia away from me. You had to get rid of me so you could stop failing…but even you failed to do that." Roman said and then looked his father in the eyes. "But dad, you're not a failure. You never were. If you would have realized that, then you could have stopped this. We could have been the happy family we once were…me, you, mom, Seth, Talia, and the twin girls." Roman said and reached back to touch Seth's bump over his shoulder. "We're naming them Lelei and Alisi." Roman told Sika and something in Sika's resolve broke. Sika begin to cry. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about all that he would miss out on. He would never get to watch Talia, Lelei, and Alisi grow up. He would never meet any of his future grandchildren. He lost his son and while his wife would be living with him in Samoa, their relationship would never go back to the way it was. He lost all of it, and for what? To protect his over inflated ego.

"By taking this plea deal." Roman started. He noticed the tears on Sika's face but he didn't care. Roman had been hurt for years. It was Sika's turn to cry. "You've proven to me that you're less than half the man that I thought you were. You should have rotted away in prison, but then again living in Samoa won't be such a prize. They'll know what you've done and you'll be an outcast there. It'll be like living in your own personal hell. That's exactly what you deserve…since you've made my life hell for the past ten years and now…I'm finally free of you." Roman finished and watched as his father silently wept. He couldn't find it in his heart to feel sorry for him.

Seth sighed and looked across the room at his own father. "I thought…" Seth started. "I thought you could do absolutely nothing worst to me, I thought that after all the abuse, the rape, the miscarriage…in my mind, there was nothing else you could do to hurt me…until this." Seth explained. "I don't even understand why…Sika had a motive, a shitty motive, but he had one. You…why? We're you jealous? You thought I was your property. If you couldn't have me, then no one could." Seth tried to reason. "But you can't have me mentally or physically. I'm done with you…I'm free too." Seth finished and anger bubbled up inside of him.

"You'll never be free of me!" Hunter yelled and hit the table. Hunter jumped up and all the guards ran over to him. "You hear me, you'll never get rid of me. My blood runs through you!" Hunter yelled and continued to rant as Seth went to stand by Roman. Roman reached up and took Seth's hand and smiled up at Seth. Seth smiled back and the two left the courtroom together, finally free of their demons. They could finally start off on that clean slate they had craved for so long.

"Do you feel as relieved as I do?" Seth questioned as he drove toward Cameron and Dolph's house. "Like-"

"Like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded.

"Yeah." Seth said. "I've never felt this relieved…this free."

"Me neither." Roman said and looked over at Seth and placed his hand on Seth's thigh. "That's because the things that were holding us back are finally gone…and they're gone for good." Roman explained and Seth smiled.

"You know." Seth started. "I'm six months pregnant and we haven't gotten anything for the twins. We need to go shopping Roman. My due date is going to be here soon."

"We have four months." Roman said.

"Four months will fly by." Seth explained. "We should go to a couple of stores once we get Talia."

"Yeah, Talia will be excited to shop for the twins." Roman said as Seth pulled into the driveway of Cameron and Dolph's house. "How did Dolph get here before we did?" Roman asked.

"Well…we did get stopped by some people on the way out." Seth reasoned. "Dolph probably slipped out after they got Hunter and Sika out of the courtroom." Seth said as he parked the car. Seth got out and got Roman's wheelchair and pulled it around to the passenger's seat. Roman slid out of the seat and into the wheelchair and wheeled up the path along with Seth. Once they were at the front door, Seth knocked a couple of times and Dolph came to the door.

"Hey." Dolph greeted them. "You two did great in court today…come in, Cameron and Talia are in here playing or something." Dolph said and stepped out of the way so Roman and Seth could enter the house. "This way." Dolph said and led them through the house and into the kitchen. Dolph entered first and was followed by Seth and Roman.

"Surprise!" Their friends yelled and Seth and Roman stood there in momentary shock. Seth looked over at the table and saw a beautiful three layered circle cake in the center. It was pink and white and had sugar pearls all around it. The cake topper was of two pairs of pink and white baby booties. The second layer of the cake had the words 'It's Twin Girls' written on it and the bottom layer had their names 'Lelei & Alisi' written on it. Seth turned to Talia and smiled at her.

"You planned this?" Seth questioned. Only Seth, Roman, and Talia knew what the twin's names were so he knew that she was in on this somehow.

"I help." Talia answered and Roman chuckled and wheeled over to Talia and picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Come on Seth, sit." Dolph said and made Seth sit down next to Roman and Talia. "I'll get you something to eat."

"While he's doing that." Dean said and held out the perfectly wrapped box in front of Seth. "Open my present first."

Seth took the present and looked over at Roman. Roman shrugged. "Don't look at me…I wasn't in on this." Roman answered. "Besides, you wanted baby stuff…now we have some."

* * *

"How are we going to get all of that stuff in?" Seth asked as they walked into their home. Roman shrugged as he held onto the sleeping Talia in his lap.

"We'll get tomorrow." Roman said. "We all need rest, come on." Roman hooked himself to the lift and Seth walked along side of him. Once they were upstairs, Roman went and put Talia to bed. When he got back to the bedroom, Seth was already in his night clothes and laying in the bed. Roman quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined Seth in the bed. Roman laid on his back and Seth rolled over and laid his head on Roman's chest and wrapped his arms around Roman's waist.

"Our friends are amazing." Roman commented and Seth nodded.

"You really do have it all." Seth said and Roman looked down at Seth and frowned. Seth smirked and looked up at Roman.

"The big house, the nice car, the respect, the amazing friends…" Seth trailed off, repeating the words that Roman said in court.

Roman smirked. "The loving wife." Roman said and chuckled as he looked at Seth.

"Hey!" Seth playfully admonished Roman and hit his leg.

"Ow!" Roman yelled. "You didn't have to hit me that hard." Roman said.

Seth immediately sat up when Roman yelled out in pain. "Ow?" Seth questioned and hit Roman again on his leg.

"Hey, what are you-." Roman started and reached toward the spot Seth was hitting.

"You can feel that?" Seth questioned and Roman nodded. "Oh my God, you can feel that."

Roman sat up and felt on his thigh and then looked over at Seth with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I can feel that."

Seth smiled and pulled Roman in for a searing kiss. "So…this is what freedom feels like."

* * *

**A/N: So there will probably only be about 2-3 more chapters of this story and updates will come at a slower pace because I just came back to University and I already have a bunch of work to do (I hate Group Projects lol)**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	22. Double Trouble

**A/N: So, I kind of lied about updating at a slow pace...at least for this chapter. The next chapter probably won't be coming for another couple of days, but I just had to write this chapter down and get it up.**

* * *

Seth huffed loudly as he turned over on his side. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized just how early it still was in the day. It was 10:45 on the morning of May twenty-fifth. It was Roman's thirty-first birthday, and Seth was four days past his due date. Seth had been placed on bed rest for the past two weeks and he was starting to go crazy. The only time he was allowed out of bed was to go to the bathroom, and Roman wasn't too crazy about letting him get up to do that. Seth placed his hands on the bottom of his stomach and felt the twins moving about. The twins had moved down, but they weren't trying to be born.

Seth hoped the twins would come on their due date. He wanted them to be here for Roman's birthday. He planned on doing something all together, as a family, for Roman's birthday but the twins late arrival messed up those plans. Now, he was stuck in bed on his husband birthday. Since he had been on permanent bed rest for two weeks, he hadn't even been able to shop for Roman's birthday so he didn't have a gift for him.

Seth sighed and looked down at his big, round belly. "Why would you try to be born when you could lay around inside me all day?" Seth mumbled to himself. "Alright, listen you two." Seth started, addressing the twins. "I want you to stop being lazy like your father and come on out."

"Hey, I'm far from lazy." Roman said and Seth rolled over on his back. Seth smiled as he saw Roman hobbling in the bedroom on his cane, holding a bag of food. Talia was coming in behind him.

Over the course of the four months, the feeling in his legs slowly started to return. The feeling wasn't one hundred percent returned to his legs, but Roman could now get around on both of his legs with the assistance of his cane. Seth noticed that Roman's mood picked up dramatically since he started walking. Roman had always been happy, but he seemed to be on cloud nine now. Seth wasn't exactly sure if his mood change was due to his legs healing, the babies about to be born, Sika going to jail, or what, but he was glad to have his old Roman back.

"I think that proves you're lazy." Seth said as he sat up and pointed at the fast food bag in Roman's hand.

Roman chuckled. "No." Roman said and sat on the bed next to Seth. Talia climbed onto the bed and sat on the other side of Seth. "This proves that I can't cook and that I didn't trust my kitchen to my seven year old daughter."

"I can cook." Talia protested. "Mommy showed me how."

"I did." Seth backed Talia up and took the bag from Roman and grabbed the breakfast sandwich that was in the bag.

"I know." Roman said. "But I didn't want my baby girl getting burned." Roman said and reached over to tickle Talia. Talia giggled and fell back on the bed. Seth laughed at the two as he ate his sandwich. Seth wouldn't miss fast food once his bed rest was over. Since Seth wasn't allowed out of bed, he wasn't allowed to cook so all he had been eating was take-out since Roman couldn't cook.

"How are you feeling baby?" Roman asked as he pressed his hand to Seth's belly.

Seth sighed before answering. "Well…despite the fact that it's hot, uncomfortable, and feels like the twins are playing soccer with my organs, I'm fine." Seth said and Roman rubbed Seth's stomach in a soothing way.

"It'll be over soon." Roman said. "Lelei and Alisi will be here and we'll be up until three in the morning and changing hundreds of diapers."

Seth smiled at Roman. "Cameron said if they aren't here by my birthday, then she'll induce labor the next day."

"At least they'll still be May babies." Roman joked and Seth playfully pushed him and went back to eating his sandwich.

"I'm gonna play with Lucky." Talia said and bounced off the bed and left the room to find her dog.

"She's so excited." Roman said and went to lay down next to Seth. "She talked about the twins at the restaurant the whole time. She can't wait to be a big sister."

"I can't wait to have these babies…I want to meet them and hold them." Seth said and then shifted in the bed to try to get comfortable. "I'm so uncomfortable." Seth groaned. "Help me take off my sweats please." Seth told Roman and Roman pulled the sweats down. Seth lifted his hips to help Roman get them off and then threw them on the ground.

"No underwear." Roman said as Seth's flaccid cock stared him in the face. "Kinky." Roman joked and Seth shook his head.

"It's more comfortable that way." Seth said and pulled his legs up. "Look at my birth canal…something feels weird." Seth said and Roman moved between Seth's legs and looked at where Seth's birth canal had formed. Since males don't come equipped with their own birth canal like women, their birth canals started to form in the perineum area when the male was five to six weeks away from giving birth. Seth started to form five and a half weeks ago. "Does it look okay?" Seth asked and lifted his head to look down at Roman.

Roman looked at Seth's birth canal and shrugged. "Looks alright to me." Roman said and pressed two fingers to the outside of the birth canal. The canal really didn't look like much of anything. It just looked like a long slit in the perineum. It looked like a doctor took a scalpel and just cut a slit there. Roman didn't know how Seth was going to push two babies out of such a narrow opening, but Seth would dilate like a woman would so he should be able to push them out. Roman kept touching Seth's birth canal before curiosity got the best of him and he pushed his finger inside of Seth's birth canal.

"Roman." Seth squeaked out and looked down at Roman. "What are you doing...oh god." Seth moaned as Roman pumped his finger in and out of Seth.

"Feel good baby?" Roman questioned and Seth moaned in response. "I read online…sex can induce labor. The article said that sex makes you produce some type of hormone and mimics the one that doctors give you to induce labor." Roman explained as he slid another finger inside Seth's birth canal. Male birth canals produced natural lubrication, so Roman didn't have to worry about Seth being to uncomfortable or the actions hurting him to much. "It also said I should cum inside you. Apparently cum has a hormone in it that can possibly lead to contractions."

"Then stop being the science guy and fuck me." Seth said. "Locked the door first though." Seth told Roman, remembering Talia was just downstairs.

"Right." Roman said and slid off the bed and locked the door before slipping off his pants and shirt and getting back on the bed. Roman reached into the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed some onto his cock. Seth's birth canal produced its own lube, but Seth wasn't wet enough to take his cock. Roman threw the bottle down and quickly lined up with Seth's canal and pushed inside of him.

"Fuck." Seth and Roman both moaned out at the same time.

"God, you're so tight." Roman moaned out. He definitely didn't know how Seth would push two babies out of his canal.

"This is the best idea you've had in a long time." Seth moaned and Roman let out a strangled chuckled as he began to thrust in and out of Seth. Roman was slow and deliberate. He took his time, partially because he wanted to pleasure Seth and make him feel good and partially because he knew he wouldn't experience anything like this for years. He could hear Seth's cries beneath him, begging him to go faster, but he didn't comply with the request. "You're such a tease."

"Not a tease." Roman said and kissed Seth. "If I go any faster, I won't last." Roman said and pulled out and pushed back into Seth.

"God, I won't last either." Seth moaned and pulled Roman down and kissed him hard and wrapped his legs around Roman as best he could. "Come on." Seth begged and Roman finally gave in and pumped in and out of Seth at a fast pace. Roman let out a primal growl as he placed his hands on the side of Seth's head and thrusted faster and faster inside of Seth until he heard Seth cry out underneath him and felt Seth's cum hit his stomach. Roman kept up his actions until he came deep inside Seth. Roman wanted to collapse on top of Seth but then remembered Seth bump, so he pulled out of Seth and rolled over on to his back.

"Damn…" Seth let out and turned his head to look at Roman.

"Yeah, damn…we should have done this as soon as your birth canal formed." Roman said and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Happy Birthday." Seth said. "I guess this is your present since I couldn't shop for you." Seth explained and Roman smiled and rolled over on his side and pressed his hand to Seth's stomach and felt the twins kick his hand.

"This…this is enough for me. I don't need anything else." Roman said and kissed Seth. Seth smiled and returned the kiss.

"I have to pee." Seth mumbled against Roman's lips before sitting up in the bed. Seth slowly moved to the edge of the bed and got off and went to the bathroom. Seth started to pee into the toilet when he felt something gush down his leg. Seth looked down and saw a liquid running down his leg. Seth gasped and touched his birth canal and then looked at his hand. The liquid was coming from his birth canal.

"Oh God." Seth exclaimed. Did his water just break? "Roman! Roman!" Seth yelled and Roman jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom as fast as his legs could take him. Roman stood in the doorway and looked over at Seth. "I think my water just broke." Seth explained and Roman's eyes widened. He should have been prepared for this, he knew this day was coming but he still was shocked beyond belief.

"Okay…um…um, okay…we got to get dress." Roman said and went over to Seth. Roman helped Seth into the room and got himself dress before helping Seth into his clothes. Roman grabbed his cane and went over to the door and opened it. Roman then went back and wrapped is arm around Seth's waist and helped him out of the room. "Talia!" Roman yelled as he helped Seth down the stairs. "It's time!" Roman yelled and Talia and Lucky sprang into action. Talia went to the closet and grabbed the bag they packed for the hospital while Lucky went and grabbed the car keys.

Talia and Lucky were waiting by the door when Roman and Seth arrived downstairs. "Good girl." Roman said and leaned down and took the keys from Lucky's mouth. "Lets go." Roman said and Talia walked out of the house and into the garage. Roman and Seth followed but Lucky started to whine. Roman sighed and turned to Lucky. "Lucky, you know you can't go. The hospital doesn't allow pets." Roman explained and Lucky whined louder.

"God, come on Lucky." Seth said and started out the door with Roman in tow. Lucky let out a happy yelp and ran out into the garage. Talia opened the door and Lucky jumped into the car and Talia entered after him and settled down between the two car seats that were recently installed in the car. Roman got Seth into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and started up the car and started to drive to the hospital. Roman took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Cameron. I'm on my way to the hospital." Roman started. "Seth's having the twins."

* * *

"Dean!" Roman yelled as he entered the hospital, his arm wrapped around Seth's waist and the hospital bag in his free hand. Talia and Lucky were in front of them.

"Couldn't leave the dog at home?" Dean teased and Seth chuckled lightly.

"She cried. I couldn't leave her." Seth explained and Dean chuckled

"We have to get Seth upstairs to maternity." Dean said and pointed toward the elevator. Drew came over to them with a wheelchair.

"No, I can walk." Seth said. "I haven't felt any contrac-…oh, god." Seth moaned out and gripped his side.

"Sit." Drew demanded and Seth reluctantly sat down in the wheelchair and Drew pushed him down the hall. "Was that the first contraction?" Drew asked and Seth nodded.

"Keep time on the contractions." Drew said to Roman and Roman checked the time on his watch for the time. "Cameron will be here soon." Drew mentioned as they all got onto the elevator. The ride up to the maternity wing was silent, but the air was filled with excitement. Everyone couldn't wait for the arrival of the Reigns twins.

Once the elevator doors opened, Drew pushed Seth out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. "We have to get you changed." Drew said and pulled the curtain and helped Seth out of his clothes and into a hospital gown and helping Seth into the bed before putting the curtain back and allowing Roman, Talia, Dean, and Lucky to crowd around the bed.

"You're gonna be my nurse, right?" Seth asked. "I know you're not a maternity nurse but-."

"Yes, yes." Drew reassured Seth. "I'm going to be your nurse. I'm going to be there…along with Cameron." Drew said and Seth let out a sigh of relief. Drew was the best nurse and Cameron was the best obstetrician in the hospital. He knew his babies would be delivered safety into the world. Drew checked his watch and sighed.

"It's been over ten minutes since your last contraction." Drew said and Roman looked over at Drew.

"What does that mean?" Roman asked.

"It means Seth is in for a long labor." Dean answered. "I'm not an O.B., but I'll bet Seth's not even dilated two centimeters."

"Luckily, I'm an O.B." A voice said from the doorway and they looked over to see Cameron and Dolph in the doorway. "How do you feel Seth?"

"Fine." Seth said. "I feel fine…hey Dolph." Seth said and waved at Dolph. Dolph smiled and waved back.

"Good." Cameron said before putting on some gloves. "I have to check Seth so…" Cameron trailed off and the others understood.

"We'll be outside." Dolph said and him and Dean left since Dolph wasn't a family member and Dean wasn't technically apart of Seth's "team".

"Alright baby." Cameron started. "Put your feet up here." Cameron said and pointed to the stirrups.

"Come here Talia." Roman said and Talia went over and sat in her father's lap, who was sitting by Seth's head. Cameron moved to sit on a stool between Seth's legs and checked Seth's birth canal.

"Dean was right." Cameron said and stood up. "You're only dilated a half a centimeter." Cameron said. "You're going to be in labor all night."

* * *

"Ah, oh my God!" Seth yelled and gripped Roman's hand as the pain of the contraction rolled through his body. Seth felt pressure in his lower parts, he felt like it was time to push but he didn't know it his birth canal was dilated enough for him to push the twins out. "I'm glad…Talia's not in here." Seth said to Roman. Talia was in the waiting room with Dolph, Dean, Sheamus, Bray, and Lucky. "I don't want her to see me almost break her father's hand." Seth joked and released his grip on Roman's hand.

"It's okay baby." Roman said and kissed Seth on his forehead. "You're doing baby…I'm going to call for Cameron and Drew." Roman said and pressed the red call button by the bed. Roman felt like something wasn't right.

"Roman, I'm tired." Seth said and looked toward the window. It was nighttime now and Seth could see how bright and full the moon was outside. He had been in labor for almost ten hours and still no sign of the twins. It didn't even seem like they wanted to come out.

"I know Seth, just stay awake." Roman pleaded. "They'll be here soon, Lelei and Alisi will be here." Roman reassured Seth as Cameron and Drew walked into the room. "His contractions are five minutes apart." Roman told Cameron and Cameron slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Put his feet in the stirrups." Cameron said and Roman placed Seth's feet in the stirrups because Seth was too tired to do anything. Cameron placed the stool in between Seth's legs and sat down to examine him.

"Something is wrong." Cameron said and Roman's eyes widened and Seth tired to sit up.

"What?" Seth asked tiredly.

"Your contractions are five minutes apart." Cameron started. "You should be fully dilated or almost fully dilated and you're barely three centimeters dilated." Cameron explained. "Drew, bring over the sonogram machine." Cameron said and Drew went over to the corner of the room and brought over the sonogram machine and powered it up. "Are you feeling any pressure?" Cameron asked Seth and Seth nodded.

"Tons of pressure." Seth answered. "Oh God!" Seth moaned out as he felt another contraction rip through his body.

"You should be pushing by now." Cameron said and grabbed the Doppler. Cameron put gel on the Doppler and placed the Doppler on Seth's stomach and looked at the twins on the monitor. "They've moved down and they've turn. Their heads are down. They want out, but they can't because Seth isn't dilated enough." Cameron explained. "We can't wait any longer, the more we wait the more the twins and Seth are at risk." Cameron said and turned from Seth and Roman toward Drew. "Have the O.R. prepped for a C-section." Cameron said and Drew was out of the room in a flash.

"C-section?" Seth questioned and Cameron nodded. "This isn't apart of the plan. We said natural birth."

"It's okay Seth." Cameron said and walked over to Seth. "C-sections are safe. We use a regional anesthesia with a intense nerve blocker, which means you won't feel anything but you'll be awake so you'll be able to see the twins once they're delivered." Cameron explained and Seth nodded.

"I just want my babies out safely." Seth said and Cameron nodded.

"They'll get here safely. I promise." Cameron said. "We're going to get you moved to the O.R. and then you're going to meet Lelei and Alisi." Cameron said and kissed Seth on the forehead and left the room.

Seth turned to Roman and reached up for him. "Roman, I'm scared." Seth whimpered out and Roman leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips.

"Everything will be okay." Roman said. "You heard Cameron, C-sections are safe. Don't worry, C-sections are really common these days." Roman tried to reason with Seth and Seth nodded.

"Okay." Seth mumbled. "Okay." Seth said again to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay. Roman was right. C-sections were really common and they hardly end badly. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth again to bring Seth out of his thoughts.

"Everything is going to be fine." Roman said again as two nurses came in to take Seth to the operating room. The nurses wheeled the bed out of the room and over to the elevator. Roman followed them on the elevator and up to the operating room.

"Here." Drew said and gave Roman a surgical mask, a long sleeve surgical apron, and a surgical hair cap. "Put these on." Drew said and left to get himself dressed for surgery. Roman put on the clothes Drew gave him and then went into the operation room. He saw Seth laying on the table in a new gown and a hair cup on his head.

"Brock." Roman said and saw Brock sitting next to Seth. "Hey man, you're the anesthesiologist?" Roman questioned and Brock nodded.

"Yep, Cameron called me and told me to be here." Brock explained. "I had to be here." Over the past four months, Brock and Adam had gotten really close to Seth and Roman. Seth and Roman quickly became friends with the couple and went out with them on many occasions. "Don't worry, everything is going to be find." Brock said. "I have to start the regional anesthesia." Brock said and went about starting the anesthesia. As Brock got everything running, Cameron and Drew walked in along with two other nurses. They were all fully dressed for surgery.

"How are you feeling Seth?" Cameron asked.

"I'm starting to lose feeling in my body." Seth said. "I'm kind of freaking out a little." Seth said and Roman rubbed Seth's shoulders.

"The feeling with come back baby." Roman said and Seth nodded. He finally understood what Roman was feeling all those months when he had no feeling in his legs. He understood why Roman was so moody. He was only going to be paralyzed for a little while he was already losing his mind.

One of the nurses put a up a divide, a sterile drape, so Seth wouldn't see himself being cut open. Drew pulled up the sonogram machine and put the cold gel on the Doppler and then place it on Seth's belly and Seth didn't even shiver at the coldness of the gel.

"Can you feel anything Seth?" Drew asked.

"No." Seth said. "I can't feel anything. What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Looking at the twins on the sonogram." Drew said. "They're fine."

"Okay." Cameron said and slipped on some gloves. "Lets start." Cameron said and Drew put the sonogram machine back and cleaned off Seth's belly. Drew washed Seth's abdomen with an antiseptic solution.

"I'm right here baby." Roman said and took Seth's hand and kissed Seth on the forehead. "And soon the twins will be here too."

The other nurse placed a catheter into Seth's bladder as Drew washed his stomach. "Finished washing." Drew said and moved back. One nurse took the solution and sponges away and Cameron moved forward to start the procedure. "Scalpel." Cameron said and Drew handed her a scalpel. "Tell me if you feel anything." Cameron said to Seth. A normal C-section only lasted ten minutes with an additional five to ten minutes to stitch the person back up, depending on if they made a vertical cut or a low-transverse cut. The anesthesia was only suppose to last thirty minutes, they put on an extra ten minutes just incase something went wrong, but sometimes it wore off before that time.

"Okay." Seth answered and Cameron started. Cameron made an incision just above Seth's pubic hair line before making a vertical cut. A vertical cut would cause more bleeding, but they would need the bigger cut in order to get the twins out safely.

"I need suction for the blood and the amniotic fluid." Cameron announced and one nursed walked over and used a suction device to get rid of the excess blood, the other nurse used another device to get rid of the last of the amniotic fluid.

"Alright, let's bring out the twins." Cameron said and reached inside to pull the twins out and into the world.

"Should I feel the tugging?" Seth asked as he felt like someone tugging at him.

"That's normal." Cameron said. "Because I am tugging to get them out. Are you in pain?" Cameron asked.

"No, no." Seth assured Cameron and Cameron kept at it until he got them.

"Here they come." Cameron said and pulled the twins out. "Oh." Cameron cooed as she pulled them out. The twins were holding on to each other, like they were in an embrace or hug. Cameron lifted them up and so Seth could see them.

"Oh…my babies." Seth exclaimed as he stared at them holding one another. Seth turned to look at Roman and he could see the tears of joy in his eyes. Roman forced himself to look away from his daughters and looked down at Seth.

"I love you so much." Roman said and leaned down and kissed Seth. "Thank you." Roman mumbled again Seth's lips and kissed him again.

Cameron took the twins over to the table and Drew started to clean them.

"They won't let go." Drew chuckled as he cleaned them. "Come on girls." Drew said and as the seconds past they finally let go and Drew was able to clean, measure, weigh, take their prints, and dress them. "They're both six pounds exactly, nineteen and a half inches long." Drew said and carried them over to Seth and laid them both on Seth's chest. Seth was still paralyzed and couldn't move his arms, so he couldn't hold them but he could look at them on his chest.

"They're beautiful." Seth said as he stared at them. He couldn't believe himself and Roman had produced these two miracles. "They're going to be tall."

"And they have your hair." Roman commented and Seth saw the patch of blond in the mostly black hair. The blond was on the left side of their heads.

"They look like you." Seth said. "They look like Talia." Seth said and looked at the baby on his left. "Lelei…" Seth then looked at the baby on the right. "Alisi." Seth said. "I'm so tired." Seth said as his eyes started to drop.

"Doctor!" One of the nurses yelled. "He's hemorrhaging!" The nurse yelled and Cameron ran over and saw that Seth was bleeding from his birth canal

"The placenta separated too soon and he's bleeding through his birth canal." Cameron said. "Get the babies off his chest!" Cameron yelled and Drew took the babies.

"His pressure is dropping." Brock told Cameron.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Cameron said. "He'll need a blood transfusion."

"Seth!" Roman yelled and saw Seth's eyes opening and closing. "Seth! Stay with me Seth." Roman yelled!

"I need 10cc of oxytocin!" Cameron yelled and Drew went through the drawer and grabbed the syringe of oxytocin.

"Roman…" Seth moaned out. "Roman, I'm tired."

"I know but stay awake baby, just for a few minutes." Roman begged. "Please, I can't lose you." Roman said and let a tear roll down his face. "You promised, you promised you'd meet me at the end of that aisle." Roman said. "We have a wedding in September, you remember?" Roman asked and Seth nodded. "I can't lose you Seth."

"You won't lose me." Seth said tiredly. "You'll always have a part of me…Lelei and Alisi and Talia." Seth mumbled weakly. "Tell the twins and Talia that I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough…tell them I love them with all my being." Seth said and looked up into Roman's eyes. "I love you Roman." Seth said before everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	23. Have Faith

Roman watched in horror as Seth's eyes slipped closed and he heard a loud beeping noise ring out through the room.

"He's flat lining!" Brock called out and Roman reached down and shook Seth.

"No! Seth, come on!" Roman yelled. "I can't do this without you! I love you!" Roman yelled.

"Get the defib!" Cameron yelled. "And get Roman out of here!" Cameron yelled and Drew went over and grabbed Roman and started to drag him out of the operating room.

"No, Drew!" Roman yelled as Drew dragged him out. "No, Drew, I need to be there when he wakes." Roman explained. "He'll be scared if he's alone!" Roman yelled as Drew got him out to the hallway.

"He won't be alone." Drew started. "We'll be there with him and right now, you need to be with Talia." Drew explained and Roman's expressed softened when Drew mentioned Talia.

"Oh Talia." Roman sobbed out. "How will I explain all of this to her? You have to save Seth."

"We'll do everything we can." Drew said. "Now, go get Talia and go back to the room Seth was originally in. I'll bring the babies down their to you guys…go!" Drew yelled and then ran back into the operating room to help Cameron.

Roman sighed and took off all of the hospital garb and threw it away before taking the slow and long walk back to the waiting room. Roman rubbed his hands over his face and tried to get himself together before reaching the waiting room. He didn't want Talia to see him like this. He didn't want her to be worried. She didn't need anymore worries. Roman took a deep breath and then walked into the waiting room. Talia looked away from the TV and saw Roman walking into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Talia yelled and ran over to Roman.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said and picked Talia up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where are the twins?" Talia asked and Roman sighed.

"Um, we have to go back to Seth's room and Drew will bring the twins." Roman said and quickly moved out of the hospital waiting room before the others had anytime to ask about Seth or the babies. He just couldn't face anyone else right now.

Roman rushed down the hall and back to Seth's original room and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Drew to come. Roman held onto Talia tight and rocked her back and forth as he thought of Seth. He didn't know if Seth was going to make it. He didn't know if he was going to have to do this all by himself. Roman let out a quiet chuckle as a tear rolled down his face. Now, he really understood what Seth meant when he told Roman he would rather have Roman in a wheelchair than in a coffin. He would do anything to have Seth right here with them, holding their daughters in his arms.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Talia asked as reached up to wipe the tears away from Roman's eyes.

"Um…" Roman trailed off as he reached up to wipe his own tears away. "Nothing, my eyes are just watering. I'm not crying." Roman lied and it looked as if Talia bought it.

"When will Drew come with my sisters?" Talia asked as she bounced in her seat. "I want to see them."

"I want to see them too." Roman said and kissed Talia's forehead.

Father and daughter waited in silence for what felt like an eternity before they saw Drew wheel in two little carts inside the room. Drew brought them over and placed them in front of Talia and Roman.

"Here they are." Drew said and Roman and Talia both smiled brightly. Drew scooped up one of twins and placed her in Roman's left arm and the scooped up the other twin and placed her in Roman's right arm. Roman smiled down at them and couldn't help the tears from falling. The both looked a lot like him. They had his skin color and his eyes, but the blond patch of hair mixed in with the black hair on their heads made them Seth's.

"He would pass on the hair." Roman joked as he stared at them. "His unique stamp on them." Roman said and then looked at the twin on his left arm. "This one is Lelei Stephanie Reigns and this one." Roman started and turned to look at the baby on his right arm. "This one is Alisi Ramona Reigns." Roman said and looked up at Drew. "I picked the middle names…they're our mother's names and Seth picked their first names." Roman said, his voiced cracked at the mention of Seth.

"How's Seth?" Roman asked and Drew sighed.

"Cameron is still working on him." Drew said. "I think he's going to be okay….but I can't say for sure." Drew answered honestly and Roman nodded.

"Do everything Drew, everything." Roman stressed. "I need him…they need him." Roman said, referring to Talia, Lelei, and Alisi.

"We are." Drew reassured Roman. "We are doing everything we can."

"Can I hold them daddy?" Talia asked and looked up at Roman. Roman smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can baby." Roman said and Talia shifted on his lap. "Be careful baby." Roman said and shifted the twins on to Talia's arms. Roman kept his arms under Talia's to help her hold both twins.

"They're so tiny." Talia commented and Roman chuckled.

"They're bigger than you when you were born." Roman answered. "You were only three pounds."

"I wasn't that small." Talia said and Roman chuckled.

"You were." Roman confessed and thought back to the time when Talia was born. She was so small, they thought she wasn't going to make it. Roman scoffed at the memory. Why was their always a complication when it came to his children coming into the world. He almost lost Talia when she was born and now he may lose Seth. Roman shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He wouldn't think negatively. Seth would make it.

"I'll tell everyone what's going on." Drew said. "Is that okay? I know they are in the waiting room wondering what's going on." Drew asked and Roman nodded.

"Yeah, it's better that it comes from you…you know, since you're a professional." Roman said and Drew nodded.

"Do you...do you want to be bothered with anyone right now or do you want me to tell them to wait to come in and see the babies?" Drew asked and Roman shrugged.

"I'll…they can come in." Roman said. "It'll seem normal since I haven't told her about any of this mess." Roman said and then gestured to Talia. Drew nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell them and I'll be back with bottles. They'll have to eat soon." Drew explained and Roman nodded.

"Did Seth tell you he was lactating? I know Cameron knew because she's Seth's doctor but…he wanted to feed them from his own milk. Breast feed…but without the actual breast." Roman explained and chuckled.

"Chest feeding." Drew said before leaving the room and Roman let out a small chuckle before going back to focus on his daughters. Roman kept his arms under Talia and helped her hold them.

"Can I dye my hair blond too?" Talia asked. "So we all look alike." Talia explained.

"You three already look alike." Roman said. "You all look like me."

"But we could be triplets." Talia explained.

"When you're older, you can." Roman said. "But you'll have to ask Seth first."

"Okay, I will." Talia said and looked up and finally realized Seth wasn't in the room with them. She was so engrossed with her sisters that she didn't notice Seth wasn't there. "Where's mommy?" Talia asked and looked at Roman over her shoulder.

Roman sighed and looked down at Talia. "Um, Seth had to get worked on." Roman explained. "Aunt Cameron is still with him. She's patching him up and he'll be good as new." Roman said and Talia nodded and went back to admiring her sisters.

"Do you think we'll be best friends?" Talia asked and Roman nodded.

"I'm going to make sure of it." Roman said. "You three will be the best of friends." Roman reassured her.

"Hey…" Roman heard a voice say weakly and Roman looked up to see Dean, Dolph, Sheamus, AJ, and Phil standing in the doorway. Roman threw them a small smile as they walked farther in to the room and stood in front of him and Talia.

"Can I hold them?" Dean asked and Roman looked up at Dean and nodded. He could see the sadness in Dean's eyes. Dean could lose his best friend, his brother. He looked at all of them and saw the sadness written on their faces. They could all lose their friend. Seth had impacted their lives in many ways, just like Seth had impacted him. Seth touched all of them in many ways and sacrificed a lot for all of them, now he was sacrificing himself to bring two little angels in the world.

Roman helped Talia shuffle the twins into Dean's arms. "That one is Lelei Stephanie." Roman explained and Dean nodded and smiled down at Lelei. Dean knew that Stephanie was Seth's mother's name. He knew that Seth would love that. "And this one is Alisi Ramona." Roman said and Dean took the other twin his hand. Dean didn't understand Alisi's middle name, but he was sure Seth would explain it when he got better. Dean was sure Seth would get better.

Dean let out a laugh as he looked at them. "That hair." Dean said and they all chuckled at the two-toned hair that was only unique to Seth up until the twins were born.

"Let me see one." AJ chimed in.

"Yeah, give me one of the little fellas." Sheamus said and Roman chuckled.

"They're girls, you know." Roman said and Sheamus shrugged as he took Alisi in his arms.

"I use fella as a gender neutral term." Sheamus explained and Roman smiled as his friends passed the twins around from person to person. They cooed and looked at them in awe as they passed them around.

"They're beautiful." AJ said as she traded Lelei for Alisi. "You too did a good job…even though I had no doubt they'd be the perfect babies…I mean, you and Seth are perfect." AJ commented and Roman nodded.

"We have our faults." Roman said and they chuckled.

"You have your faults." Phil started as he passed Lelei to Dolph. "Seth is the perfect human being." Phil said in all seriousness. "I mean, expect for the hair but we can over look that." Phil joked and everyone chuckled.

The room went silent as the babies finally made their way back to their older sister and their father's. The twins started to get fussy and were on the cusp of crying when Drew appeared in the room with two small bottles of formula.

"They're getting fussy." Roman said and Drew nodded and went over to Roman and gave Roman the bottles. Roman took Alisi in his arms and tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat. "Come on baby." Roman said and kept trying to feed her but she wouldn't eat.

"Here, let me take Alisi. Try to feed Lelei." Drew said and Roman passed Alisi and the bottle to Drew and took Lelei from Talia and tried to feed her with the other bottle, but Lelei wouldn't eat either.

"Shouldn't they be hungry?" Dean asked Drew and Drew nodded and sighed.

"They won't eat." Drew said in defeat and put the bottle down.

"Why?" Roman asked and put the bottle he was holding down.

"I've seen this in other babies." Drew started. "The bond between the children and the person carrying the children forms in the womb and solidifies once they are born. When we put the twins on Seth's chest, they knew Seth was their carried and the bond was formed immediately probably because Seth formed such a strong bond with them in the womb." Drew explained. "Seth told me that he would talk to them and put headphones on his belly. It helped to form a strong bond. They want that bond again and they won't eat until they feel the bond is lost." Drew explained and sighed and looked over at Roman. "I could take them-."

"No." Roman said quickly and held his daughter closer to his chest. "I'll soothe them for the time being." Roman said as he rocked his daughter lightly in his arms and Drew did the same for Alisi in his arms. The twins quieted down but they were still a bit fussy. Roman looked up from Lelei and looked at Drew. "Where is Cameron?" Roman asked in frustration. "What's taking so long? Why isn't she here? She should be here by now. Why is it taking so long." Roman started to breakdown again. He couldn't understand why is was taking so long. The more time that went by the less optimistic he was becoming.

Drew moved forward to stand in front of Roman. "You have to have faith Roman. Cameron is an amazing doctor. She'll fix-."

"I'm here!" Cameron yelled from the doorway. She was out of breath, as if she had been running. "Oh God, I'm here." Cameron said breathlessly as he walked into the room. Roman saw all the blood on Cameron's scrubs and his eyes widened in fear. The amount of blood looked like too much for anyone to lose. "It took so long because I was trying to save Seth's reproductive system, well not trying to…I saved his reproductive system. Seth told me you two wanted to try for a boy in the future-." Cameron rambled but was quickly cut off.

"So that means Seth is okay?" Roman asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yes, Seth is okay. The anesthesia should be wearing off soon." Cameron answered and Roman's face lit up. Seth was still here. He didn't lose the love of his life. "Talia, lets go see mommy." Roman said and Talia slid off his lap. Roman stood up with Lelei in his left arm and Drew placed Alisi in his right. Roman gave Drew a thanks before walking out of the room with Talia and Cameron. Cameron led them down the hall and to the elevator. The elevator ride was quick and the trio walked quickly down the hall, Roman made sure not to more too quick to jostle the twins around. Cameron stopped in front of Seth's room and opened the door for Talia and Roman.

"I'll tell everyone to give you guys a minute." Cameron said and Roman smiled at her.

"Thank you…for keeping my family together." Roman said and Cameron nodded.

"All in a days work…now get in there…he'll be scared if he wakes alone." Cameron said and then walked away.

Roman nodded and turned from her and walked into Seth's hospital room. Roman saw Seth laying on the bed. He was a bit pale, probably from the blood lost, but other than that he looked fine. He didn't look like his life had been in danger a few minutes ago. He was laid out on the bed and looked like an angel.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Talia asked and Roman shook his head.

"Nothing, Seth is sleeping." Roman said. "Come on." Roman said and walked over to Seth and looked down at Seth. He could see Seth's chest rising and falling with every breath he took. That was enough for Roman to prove Seth was alive. Roman smiled as a thought quickly came to his mind. Roman shifted the twins in his arms and laid them both on Seth's chest. The twins could feel their carrier's heartbeat and breathing and finally settled down and stopped being fussy.

Roman pulled up a chair and pulled Talia on to his lap and watched Seth's chest rise and fall. Roman was beyond happy that Seth was okay. He couldn't believe he ever thought Seth wouldn't make it. Seth had been through a lot in his short time on Earth. Seth was a fighter and he should have never doubted him.

"Wha-." A voice said quietly and Roman and Talia's heads snapped up and looked at Seth. Talia and Roman got up and went over to Seth and saw his eyes opening.

"Hey baby." Roman said and took Seth's hand and squeezed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little weak." Seth said. "Why does my chest feel so heavy?" Seth said and then looked down and saw the twins on his chest. "Oh…" Seth said and started at his daughters on his chest. Seth then remembered his twins laying on his chest before he blacked out. "Here, I want to sit up and hold them." Seth said and Roman took the twins off Seth's chest and Talia grabbed the bed remote and pressed the button that raised the bed. As the bed was raised and Seth's upper body was placed into an upright position, he felt a pain in lower regions. "What happened?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"Cameron will explain." Roman said. "Now, hold you babies." Roman said and placed the babies in Seth's arms. Seth smiled in awe as he stared at the twins. "Lelei." Seth said as he looked at the baby in her left arm. "And Alisi." Seth said and looked over at the baby in Seth's right arm.

"Yeah…I would ask how you knew but…mother's intuition." Roman said and Seth rolled his eyes when Roman called him a mother.

"What are their middle names?" Seth asked Roman and looked up at Roman. "You said you'd pick."

Roman nodded. "Lelei Stephanie Reigns." Roman answered and he heard Seth gasped and saw some tears come to Seth's eyes.

Seth turned to look at Lelei. "My mom..." Seth trailed off and looked over at Alisi.

"Alisi Ramona Reigns." Roman said and Seth nodded.

"Your mom." Seth said and smiled and cooed at Alisi. Most people wouldn't understand why Roman would name is daughter after his mother, after all she stood by Sika, but Ramona wasn't as bad as Sika. While Ramona wasn't too crazy about Roman being gay, she still loved him. After Sika went to jail, Ramona contacted Roman and told him about Sika and how she was too afraid to contact Roman because of Sika and what he could do to her. Over the last four months, Roman and Ramona were able to start repairing their relationship and they were close. Ramona was in Samoa, but was thinking of coming back to Florida. She didn't know if she wanted to be there when Sika got there. Seth smiled and looked over at Talia.

"Have you held your sisters?" Seth asked Talia and Talia nodded.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Talia said. "They look like me…except the hair." Talia explained and Seth nodded. Seth saw that the twins inherited his hair. "Can I dye my hair like the twins?" Talia asked and Seth's eyes widened and his bit his lip.

"Ask your father." Seth said quickly, trying to push this off on Roman.

"He said ask you." Talia told Seth and Seth gave Roman serious side eye before speaking again.

"We'll talk about it later." Seth said and looked down at the twins. "Have they eaten?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't eat without you." Roman explained and Seth frowned.

"They need to eat." Seth said and then took turns feeding the twins his own milk. After he was finished, he burped them and they started to drift off to sleep.

"I was worried about not having a birthday gift for you today." Seth said as he looked at the twins. "I guess the twins will have to suffice." Seth said and looked up at Roman.

"They are the best birthday present ever." Roman said and then kissed Seth on his lips.

"Knock knock." A voice said from the doorway and Seth pulled away from Roman and looked up to see Drew and their friends in the doorway. Drew brought in two carts and on top of the carts were a little container to put the babies in. "I figured they'd be sleep by now." Drew said and wheeled the cart over to them.

"Yeah, they are." Seth said as Roman put Alisi in one container and then took Lelei from Seth and placed her in the other container.

"Have you guys been here all night?" Seth asked and they all nodded. "Oh, you guys didn't have to stay."

"Yes we did." Dean injected. "You gave us a scare." Dean said and Seth shrugged.

"Someone is gonna have to fill me in on that…I don't remember any of it." Seth explained and Cameron sighed.

"That might be best." Cameron said. "But we'll talk about it later. You need to rest." Cameron said. "Everyone out." Cameron said and started to usher their friends to the door.

"Can we go home tomorrow?" Seth asked and Cameron let out a small chuckle. "Maybe, depends." Cameron answered. "We'll talk tomorrow." Cameron said and left out with the twins.

Seth pouted and Roman leaned over and kissed Seth on the lips. "I want to go home with the twins."

"We'll stay here with you." Roman said and Seth shook his head.

"No, your back can't take being in that chair and your legs." Seth started but was cut off with one of Roman's kisses.

"We're staying here." Roman said and looked back at Talia. "Right Talia?"

"Right." Talia agreed and nodded. Seth smiled at Roman when he looked back at him.

"What will I do in this hospital bed?" Seth asked. "I'll be bored." Seth explained and Roman kissed Seth before answering his question.

"You'll plan our wedding."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	24. White Roses

"Mommy, mommy!" Seth heard the voice of his oldest daughter yell through out the dressing room and Seth turned to see her running toward him, her pretty white dress and softly curled hair blew behind her as she ran toward Seth.

"Hey, slow down." Seth said and kneeled so he was at Talia's level. "You'll mess up your dress." Seth said as he straightened out her dress and then reached up to straighten the crooked white flower crown she wore on her head. "Now, what was so important that you had to run in here full stream ahead?" Seth asked with a smile on his face and Talia returned the smile.

"You know the thing people saw when you get married…something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Talia asked and Seth nodded, wondering where his smart daughter was going with this.

"Well, I have something you can borrow." Talia said and pulled a white rose flower crown from behind her back and presented it to Seth.

"Talia…" Seth breathed out and smiled at her before shifting his gaze to the flower crown. Seth remembered when Roman bought Talia that flower crown. It was a month after the twins were born and they all went to a festival in the park. There was a woman selling flower crowns at a booth. Talia begged Roman to buy her a couple flower crowns, but Roman thought the flowers were real so he said no because she would only be able to wear the crown once or twice before it died. It turned out that the flowers were fake, but they were very good imitation flowers, so Roman bought her a couple of flower crowns.

Seth wondered why Talia gave him the white rose crown. He wondered if Talia knew that white rose symbolized loyalty, faith, and purity. Talia knew how loyal and faithful Seth was to her and to her father and Talia only saw him in the purest light. Seth often wondered what Talia would think of him if she knew what he father did to him. Would she consider him pure then? Seth shook his head and sighed. White roses were often used at funerals and although today was his wedding day, it was also a funeral…a funeral for his past. He would no longer be trapped by it. Today, he would bury it all.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Seth said. "Put it on my head for me." Seth requested and Talia happily placed the crown on Seth's head.

Seth stood up and turned to look at himself in the full length mirror. Seth smiled as he looked at his reflection. Seth wasn't cocky or arrogant by any stretch of the word, but he knew he looked good today. His all white suit fit him perfectly, his white shoes shone in the light. He wore his two toned hair down and Talia placed the flower crown perfectly on his head. Seth smiled as he hand went up to clutch the sapphire necklace around his neck. The necklace was his mother's. The necklace was the 'something old and something blue' Seth was wearing on his wedding day. Seth considered the wedding date something borrowed until Talia presented him with the flower crown.

Today was September 24th, Stephanie's birthday. Roman was the one that suggested the date and when he did, Seth burst into tears. Roman thought he had offended Seth and quickly moved to change it but Seth stopped him and explained what the day meant to him. Roman told him that they should borrow the date from his mother and that would be the 'something borrowed' for their wedding. Seth agreed and here they were. Everything was perfect except…

"Where are my babies?" Seth asked and turned away from his reflection to look at his oldest daughter.

"Aunt Cameron and Uncle Dean have them. They're passing them around and showing them off." Talia confessed and Seth chuckled. Sometimes he didn't know if the twins were his and Roman's kids or Cameron and Dean's kids. They loved the twins like they were theirs.

"Tell them to bring Lelei and Alisi please." Seth told Talia and Talia nodded and ran out of the room. Seth watched Talia run out of the room before turning back to the mirror and staring at himself. Seth reached up and clutched the necklace again.

"Thank you." Seth said to his mother. Seth's mother wasn't their physically but he could feel her there. He could feel her spirit was there. "I know all of this…everything and how it has all lined up perfectly is because of you. I felt you when I met Roman for the first time in his office. I felt you when Roman was in the hospital recovering from his bullet wound and I felt you when I gave birth to the twins. You were always there taking care of me…showing me the right way. Thank you." Seth said and a few seconds later he felt a breeze on his face. Seth smiled and went to say something else, but the door to his dressing room burst open and some of his friends entered.

"There he is, gawking at himself." Cameron teased as she entered to room, pushing a white double stroller that both twins were settled in.

Seth turned toward them and smiled brightly when he saw his little girls. "Oh, there are my babies." Seth said and walked over to the stroller and kneeled down to scoop up his babies. "I'm so sorry I left you with that woman and that man." Seth teased Dean and Cameron as he held both of his twins. Seth walked over to a chair in the room and sat down with both girls in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at Alisi and Lelei. Tomorrow, they would be four months old and they were growing like weeds. Seth knew they would be really tall and they would be gorgeous and have a gorgeous head of hair like Roman. Even though they inherited his unique hair color, their hair was like Roman's in every other way. Seth smiled as he looked at his babies and was in awe of how perfect they were. Seth then looked up at Dean.

"Are you sure you and Bray can take care of them and Talia?" Seth asked. "Roman and I don't have to go on a honeymoon." Seth explained and Dean shook his head.

"No, you're going on your honeymoon." Dean said and went over to Seth. "You and Roman deserve some fun in the sun. You don't have to worry about them. Besides, we have a whole group of people we can call if we need help." Dean explained and Seth nodded.

"I just…" Seth started but Dean quickly stopped him.

"Don't feel bad for leaving them. I mean, they won't even remember that you left and you'll only be gone a week." Dean said and Seth chuckled.

"Mind reader." Seth joked and Dean chuckled. Seth looked past Cameron and frowned.

"Where's Talia?" Seth asked.

"She went to go see Roman." Cameron answered.

* * *

"Hey baby girl." Roman said as Talia ran to him with something hidden behind her back. "What's behind your back?" Roman asked.

"I have something borrowed." Talia announced and then showed Roman the white rose flower crown. It was exactly like the one Talia gave Seth. Roman smiled and took the crown from Talia.

"This is the one I bought you at the festival." Roman said and then turned to the mirror and put the crown on straight. Roman smiled and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his all white suit. Seth wanted him, Talia, and the twins to all wear white on their wedding day and Roman couldn't deny him. Besides, he looked good in white. Roman turned away from the mirror and back to his daughter. Roman kneeled down and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Thank you baby girl." Roman said and Talia hugged her daddy back as tight as she could.

"You're welcome." Talia said and Roman heard the door open and looked at it as he held his daughter. Roman let out a little gasp and loosened his hold on Talia when he saw who was at the door. Talia heard the gasp and pulled back and turned around to see who was at the door. Roman slowly stood up as he faced the person.

"Mom." Roman breathed out. "You came." Roman said and Ramona nodded as she crossed the room.

"I couldn't miss this." She said as she stood in front of Roman. Roman sent his mother a wedding invite and in the invitation, Roman asked his mother to not only witness the wedding but walk him down the aisle and give him away. Roman hadn't heard anything from his mother, so he assumed she wasn't coming but here she was. Ramona reached out and hugged her soon tightly. She hadn't hugged him in years and didn't want to let him go. "I'm sorry." Ramona said into Roman's ear and Roman nodded on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Roman said. "That's all in the past.

"Excuse me." They heard a voice from the door and Roman looked up to see Bray. "It's time."

* * *

Roman moved down the aisle with ease as his arm was hooked with his mother's and his daughter was throwing down flower petals in front of them. He could hear the whispers and small gasp of shock when people saw his mother walking him down the aisle but Roman could care less. He wouldn't let these people's opinions get to him on his day. Roman held his head high as he reached the alter, his mother standing on the side of him and Talia in front of him. Roman felt butterflies race through his stomach as he played with his blue cufflinks and waited for Seth to come down the aisle. Roman didn't know why he was so nervous. He shouldn't be nervous at all, but he couldn't help it.

The nervousness quickly went away when the doors opened and Seth appeared with Dean by his side. Roman saw the flower crown on Seth's head and let out a small chuckle. Seth chuckled the same when he saw Roman's crown. Seth and Dean walked down the aisle and soon reached the alter. Roman smiled as Seth finally stood across from him.

"You look beautiful." Roman whispered and Seth smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Seth said and the preacher couldn't help but smile at the exchange.

"Dearly beloved." The preacher started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the souls of two lovers join and become one." He said. "Who gives Roman Reigns to be married to Seth Rollins?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Ramona called out.

"And who gives Seth Rollins to be married to Roman Reigns?" He asked.

"I do." Dean called out and then Ramona held Roman's hand out and Dean placed Seth's hand in Roman's before Ramona went to sit down and Dean moved to stand behind Seth as his best man.

"By their commitment to marry each other." The preacher started. "They are saying yes to an everlasting love, yes to an everlasting friendship, yes to caring about and caring for one another no matter what, yes to family. I pray that God fills your hearts and blesses this union and blesses your lives. Have you come here to affirm your commitment to each other?" The preacher asked.

"We have." Seth and Roman both answered, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Please share your vows with each other." The preacher said and Roman went first.

"I never thought that went I first saw you in my office that day that would change my life so much." Roman started. "I can honestly say that I had never known true happiness until I met you and we started on this journey. It hasn't been easy. We both have our baggage and we've been drug through the mud because of it, but I see our lives getting easier and easier as we move forward. You've made me so happy and I don't know if I'll be ever to properly thank you for all you've done for me." Roman stopped when he felt like he was about to cry. Roman cleared his throat and continued. "I promise to never stop loving you, I'll never stop being your lover and friend, I'll continue to love you and hold you up as high as I can, and I'll always be faithful to you. We have an unending love. Death will not part up. I will love you to the gates of heaven or the pits of hell…wherever we end up." Roman added and Seth let out a chuckle and quickly wiped the tear off his cheek.

"Roman." Seth started. "When I saw you that day in your office, I looked at you and something told me you were the perfect man…but I just knew you wouldn't want me because you were this perfect Samoan God who had conquered the business world and I was just the little boy from Iowa that had been dealt a horrible hand in life. When you started to notice me…" Seth said and took a deep breath to keep himself from crying. "When you noticed me and we started dating, I was genuinely surprise and when you continued to stand by me after you learned everything, I was even more surprised…but that confirmed that you were the one for me and I was the one for you. You're right, our love is unending. I'll love you in this life and the next. I hope that our love will just grow and grow. I promise to love you forever and be forever faithful to you." Seth finished and Roman wanted to pull Seth in for a searing kiss but he couldn't.

"What do you give each other as a symbol of this pledge?" The preacher asked and Talia reached into the flower basket and pulled out the wedding rings. Roman took the ring from Talia and slipped it on Seth's ring finger. Seth then took the other ring from Talia and slipped that ring on Roman's finger.

"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built." The preacher stated. "By the power vested in me, I declare Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins married. Congratulations, you may kiss each other." The preach said and Roman leaned over and gave Seth the searing kiss he wanted to give him a couple of seconds ago.

Seth was taken back by the passion in the kiss but fully accepted it and returned the passionate kiss. The couple pulled back slowly and the people in the audience clapped and cheered them. The newly married couple made their way down the aisle as people clapped and cheered and threw rice at them. Once they were out of sight, Roman pulled Seth in for a few more quick kisses before Dean came and got them to pose for pictures.

They took picture with the whole wedding party before just taking pictures with their daughters. Dean and Cameron then collected Talia and the twins before leaving with the rest of the wedding party. Seth and Roman then took pictures together before leaving the church and heading to the reception.

"You look so beautiful." Roman said as he pulled Seth onto his lap as the limo drove them to the reception. Roman kissed Seth and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled Roman even closer to him. Seth felt Roman's hand slip down from his back to his butt and Seth pulled back from the kiss.

"We can't do this now." Seth said. "The reception."

"We can be late for our own reception." Roman said and tried to kiss Seth again but Seth laughed and shook his head.

"No, we can't…besides, we have a week in Samoa to do that." Seth explained and Roman shrugged and wrapped his arms around Seth's middle as they rode to the reception.

Twenty minutes later, their limo pulled up outside of the reception center and Roman and Seth slid out of the car and walked into the place. Cameron was waiting by the door with the twins in the stroller.

"I'll tell them you two are here." Cameron said and pushed the stroller into the reception and found Dolph and told him to announce them. Dolph grabbed a microphone and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Dolph said and waited for everyone to quiet down. "I would like you to welcome the newlyweds…Mister Roman and Seth Reigns!" Dolph announced and Seth and Roman came into the reception room as everyone cheered loudly for them. Seth and Roman made their way to the head table and sat down and watched as the reception started up. Food was served and music was playing. Cameron brought the stroller over to Seth and Roman so the twins could be next to them and Talia took her seat next to Seth and started to eat. As they ate, Dean and Bray gave their best man speeches. After the speeches were done, Seth and Roman went to cut their cake. Roman nicely feed Seth a small bite of cake while Seth took a larger piece and smash it across Roman's mouth. Roman laughed and kissed Seth, getting the cake smeared on his mouth as well. The couple then took a piece of cake and fed and smash a piece of cake on Talia's mouth. Talia giggled and cleaned up the cake from her mouth as her daddy did the same.

"It's time for our newlyweds to share their first dance." Dolph said on the microphone and everyone cleared the floor. The newlywed couple took their place in the center of the dance floor as _A Couple of Forevers _by Chrisette Michele played.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. The two stared into each others eyes and allowed themselves to get lost in each other. The preacher said that today everyone would witness their souls joining, but their souls had already joined. From the first moment they laid eyes one another, their souls connected. It was only now that they felt the connection, the binding that held them together and would always hold them together. No words were spoken, but Roman and Seth's eyes communicated their love to one another and spoke of promises and vows they would keep. Seth broke eye contact and looked around as he didn't feel the constant presence that had been with him since he was seventeen.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked their song ended and another song started and people started to join them on the dance floor.

"She's gone." Seth said and looked back into Roman's eyes. "For good I think." Seth said and Roman nodded in understanding.

"She's knows I'll take care of you." Roman said as he spoke of Seth's mom. "She doesn't have to protect you anymore. That's my job now." Roman explained. "She can rest in peace now." Roman said and Seth smiled and kissed Roman.

"May I?" A voice asked from their right side and the couple turned to see Randy staring back at them. Randy looked at Seth and motioned to dance. Roman was a little reluctant to let Seth go, but eventually did and Seth moved to dance with Randy with Roman danced with his mother.

"Randy." Seth started. "I'm glad you came." Seth said truthfully. Roman didn't want to invite Randy because of what he did to Seth, but Seth had moved past it and he wanted everyone else to move past it too.

"I'm surprised you invited me." Randy said and two quietly danced for a few moments before Randy spoke up. "I am really sorry about what happened."

"I know." Seth said and looked up at Randy. "And I forgave you a long time ago." Seth answered and Randy smiled.

"After I attacked you and then Dean attacked me-." Randy started.

"What?" Seth asked and Randy gave Seth a confused look.

"You didn't know Dean beat my ass?" Randy asked and Seth shook his head.

"I'll have a talk with Dean later." Seth said and Randy went back to his story.

"Well after all of that, I went and got help with my I.E.D." Randy said. "I'm on meds and I'm with someone new." Randy said and looked over. Seth followed his eyes to a cute raven haired man. "His name is Justin Gabriel…he's my angel." Randy said and looked back at Seth.

"I'm glad you've found happiness." Seth said. "When I get back, we'll all go out again…like how we used to." Seth said and Randy nodded and hugged Seth before pulling back and going over to Justin. Roman came back over to Seth and wrapped his arms around Seth.

"What did he want?" Roman asked and Seth pulled Roman in for a kiss.

"He's changed." Seth said. "He's got everything under control…and we're all going out when we get back from our honeymoon."

"How will the others feel about this?" Roman asked and Seth shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I've made an executive decision." Seth stated and Roman laughed loudly.

"Come on mommy and daddy." Talia said and Seth and Roman looked down at her. "Lets dance." Talia said and Seth took Talia's right hand and Roman took her left hand and the three started to dance. A few moments later Cameron brought over the stroller and Seth scooped up Alisi and Roman took Lelei and the five of them all started to dance together. Seth smiled as he looked between Alisi, Talia, Roman, and Lelei. He couldn't believe this was his life. He had a perfect husband and three perfect daughters and he was never going to have to give them up. He had them, and this life forever.

Roman let Talia's hand go and pulled Seth closer to him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Roman said to Seth. Seth smiled and kissed Roman again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. I'll try to get it uploaded as soon as possible.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	25. 5 Years and Counting

Roman slammed his fist down on the alarm clock to stop the annoying beeping sound that rang out through the room. Roman let a small smile form on his lips when he felt Seth's protruding belly press into his side.

Seth let out a loud groan as he tried to stretch the stiffness from his body. "God, I don't remember being this stiff when I was pregnant with the twins." Seth said as he tried to get his body loose.

"That was five years ago…" Roman trailed off and Seth let out a chuckle.

"Are you trying to say I have a bad memory?" Seth asked as he looked up at Roman and Roman threw Seth a smirk.

"I'm saying you have a selective memory." Roman said and Seth swatted at his chest.

"Well I remember." Seth started as he sat up in the bed. "That we have to get up and get ready for my doctor's appointment or we'll be late." Seth said and Roman nodded and sat up and kissed Seth on the lips. Seth smiled against Roman's lips and kissed him back. Roman let his hand fall to caress Seth's bump before pulling back.

"I'll get the girls up." Roman mumbled against Seth's lips before pulling away and slipping off the bed.

Roman left the bedroom and walked down the hall to his oldest daughter's room. Roman opened the door and saw a mound underneath all of the covers and determined that Talia was still asleep. "Talia." Roman called out and wasn't surprised when she didn't answer him. Roman shook his head and entered the room, crossing the room quickly, and sat down on her bed.

"Talia." Roman called out again and shook her.

"Daddy…" Talia groaned and threw back the covers to reveal her face. Roman smiled down at his daughter. Talia was now thirteen and she had grown up to be a very intelligent and beautiful girl. She was the spitting imagine of her father. Roman was amazed that she had no traits of her birth mother, Naomi. While Talia had his looks, she had Seth's personality. She had a big heart and loved taking care of others. She was too nice, like Seth, and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she didn't let other people take advantage of her niceness. Unlike Seth, she was quick to say no when she felt like she was taking too much on. She knew she couldn't please everyone, so she only tried to please her parents and her sisters. "Too early." Talia groaned and Roman laughed and kissed her forehead. "Why can't mama schedule the appointments in the afternoon?"

"You know Seth likes to get up early and get his days started." Roman explained. "Now, come on and get up. I know you want to know if you're having another baby sister or a baby brother." Roman said and Talia nodded and sat up.

"Alright, I'm up." Talia said and reluctantly rolled out of bed and Roman watched her walk into her bathroom and close the door behind her. Roman let a smile form on his face as he got up off Talia's bed and walk out of her room. Roman continued down the hall and stopped outside of Lelei and Alisi's room. Roman opened the door and saw both of the girls sitting on Alisi's bed. Alisi was under her covers and Lelei was laying next to her and the two were talking quietly about something. The sight didn't surprise him at all. The twins had been unbelievably close since birth. Seth and Roman quickly discovered that the twins had to sleep in the same crib or they would cry all night. When they got older and out grew their cribs, they demanded to share a room. It was normal to find the two talking late at night or early in the morning. They went everywhere together, they might as well be connected at the hip.

"Hey girls." Roman said and the two looked toward the door to see their father.

"Hey dad!" The both said and jumped out of the bed. The two five year olds ran over to Roman and jumped on him. Roman bent down and picked them both up and hugged them.

"How was your sleep?" Roman asked as he walked across the room with his daughters in his arms.

"Good, we've been up for a while." Alisi said and Roman nodded and pushed their bathroom door open and walked in and let them down.

"Why have you been up? You know you need your sleep to grow." Roman said and they both nodded.

"We're excited about the new baby. We want to know if it's a girl or a boy." Lelei answered and Alisi nodded.

Roman smiled as he looked down at his daughters. When they were born, they looked a lot like him but they have been starting to look more and more like Seth. Roman reached down and ruffled their blond and black hair.

"Hey!" They both yelled and Roman laughed.

"Get ready and then you'll know if you'll have a little brother or sister." Roman said and then left Lelei and Alisi's room and went back to his room.

Seth heard the door open to the bedroom and poked his head out of the bathroom to see Roman coming in the room. Seth smiled as Roman walked over to him. "Is everyone one up?" Seth asked and Roman nodded and went over to Seth and kissed him.

"They're all up and excited…Talia wants you to have later appointments." Roman said and Seth chuckled.

"Typical teenager." Seth said. "She just wants to sleep in."

"It is July." Roman reasoned and kissed Seth again. It was Seth's turn to chuckle and Seth pushed Roman away.

"Get dressed. We can't be late." Seth said and Roman went into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

Seth finished getting dress and went downstairs to the kitchen. As Seth stepped into the kitchen, Lucky let out a yelp and ran over to him.

"Hey girl." Seth said and rubbed her head. "Talia will be down soon." Seth said and then went over to the fridge and pulled out food and started to cook breakfast for Roman and his girls. As Seth cooked, he rubbed his belly. Seth couldn't believe he was pregnant again after five years. He and Roman had always talked about having a large family. Roman wanted to have another baby soon after the twins were born, but Seth wanted to wait until the twins were a little older. A few months after the twins turned three, they started trying to get pregnant. They had some difficulty getting pregnant because of the complications he had while giving birth to the twins. Seth thought that he might never be able to have anymore children and just wanted to stop trying, but Roman told him to have faith. Seth was glad he listened to Roman because now their fourth child was due to arrive on Christmas day.

Seth finished cooking and placed the food on five plates before sitting those plates down on the breakfast table. "Breakfast is ready!" Seth yelled from the doorway and he soon heard bedroom doors opening and closing and footsteps on the stairs.

Seth sat down at the table in front of his plate and watched as his family trickled in.

"Good morning mama." Talia said as she walked into the kitchen. Talia went over and kissed Seth on his cheek before going over to the pantry. Talia quickly grabbed Lucky's dog food and filled her food bowl before putting the food back. Talia then put water in her water bowl before taking her seat at the table.

"Morning sweetheart." Seth said to Talia before starting to eat. Soon, Roman entered the kitchen and took his place at the table. The twins walked into the kitchen and rounded out the family. Talia and the twins took their places at the table and started to eat.

Seth looked back and forth between his girls and Roman as they talked over breakfast. He couldn't believe how wonderful this all was and how they were about to add another member to the family and another spot at the table.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast." Roman started. "You know how Aunt Cameron gets when we're late." Roman said and they all nodded and quickly finished up their breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, Talia and Roman did the dishes and the twins cleaned up Lucky's bowls before the whole family piled into the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Uncle Dean!" The twins yelled as the entered the hospital and laid their eyes on their favorite uncle. Dean smiled and bent down and opened his arms and allowed them to run into them.

"How are my girls doing?" Dean asked as he hugged them.

"Good." Lelei and Alisi answered and Dean looked up and saw Talia, Seth, and Roman. Dean hugged Talia and Roman before moving to Seth.

"You know we have to get you fitted for your tux." Dean said and Seth groaned.

"What's the point?" Seth asked rhetorically. "You and Bray are getting married two weeks before my due date. I'll be double the size by them and the suit won't fit." Seth explained. Bray had proposed to Dean on New Years and Dean said yes. Initially, they were going to have a summer wedding but Dean got cold feet and after a long talk with Seth, Dean decided to push the wedding back to December.

"Fine." Dean said. "We'll just have to get Roman and the girls fitted and then we'll get you fitted later." Dean said and Seth nodded as they all walked down the hall toward the obstetrics ward.

Once Seth arrived in the ward and signed in, he was weighted by a nurse and then she started to take his blood pressure. "When does Drew and Sheamus get back?" Seth asked Dean as the unknown nurse took his blood pressure.

"In a few days." Dean answered. Drew and Sheamus hadn't been to their respective home countries in years so they both took a month off to go home and visit their families.

Seth nodded and was about to say something, but the nurse promptly stuck a thermometer in his mouth and took his temperature. After she was finished, she brought Seth and his family to an exam room.

"I have to get back to the emergency room, but I'll see you later." Dean said and gave Seth a hug before leaving. Seth hugged Dean back before entering the exam room and going over to sit on the exam table. Roman helped Seth up on to the table while Talia sat in one of the plastic chairs. Lelei and Alisi explored the room and quickly found some equipment to play with.

"Hey, put that down." Seth called out when he saw Lelei and Alisi playing with the equipment. Roman looked away from Seth and over his shoulder to see Alisi using a piece of equipment to look inside Lelei's ear.

"Put that stuff down." Roman said. "You know Aunt Cameron won't be happy if she catches you playing with her stuff."

"Oh, I don't really care about that stuff." A voice from the door called out. Everyone looked up toward the door and saw Cameron's belly enter the room before Cameron. They all smiled at the pregnant doctor. Cameron and Dolph had been married for three years and Cameron was pregnant with their first child. Her due date was quickly approaching, but she refused to go on maternity leave. She was going to work up until the moment she went into labor. "How are my girls doing? Give me a hug." Cameron said and held out her arms and Talia, Lelei, and Alisi went over and hugged her. After the let her go, Cameron went over to Roman and Seth and gave them a hug.

"How's Connor?" Seth asked and placed his hand on Cameron's belly. Seth smiled when he felt Connor kick at his hand. Cameron was having a son and she and Dolph had decided to name him Connor Lee Ziggler.

"He is perfect." Cameron answered. "My due date is in two weeks so hopefully he comes out on time." Cameron said and moved over to the ultrasound machine. "Fingers crossed." Cameron added as she pressed a button and the machine started to come to life. "How are you and the fourth Reigns baby?" Cameron asked.

"We're fine." Seth said as he laid back on the bed. "Still no movement." Seth answered as he pulled his shirt up to reveal his bump.

"That's okay." Cameron said. "The twins didn't start moving until this time, so everything should be fine. If it gets past twenty-five weeks, then something is wrong." Cameron said and grabbed the Doppler and placed some gel on it. Cameron turned to Seth and placed the Doppler on his stomach.

"It wasn't cold this time." Seth said, referring to the gel.

"I had my nurse heat it up a bit." Cameron said as she moved the Doppler around on Seth's stomach and looked at the screen. Talia and the twins moved from their spots and went to stand by their parents so they could clearly see the screen.

"There is your baby." Cameron said as the baby appeared on the ultrasound screen. "And your baby is not shy." Cameron said and they all chuckled when they saw the baby looking right at them, as if the baby knew it would be on the screen. "Everything looks fine." Cameron said as she looked at the screen. "I assume you want to know the sex of the baby." Cameron said and Seth nodded.

"Yes, of course." Seth answered and Cameron smiled and looked back at them.

"You're finally getting your boy." Cameron answered and pure joy radiated off of their faces. Talia, Lelei, and Alisi desperately wanted a brother and Roman and Seth joked about going for a boy in the past.

"A boy?" Seth questioned and Cameron nodded as she grabbed some tissues and started cleaning the gel off of the Doppler and Seth's stomach. "Can you test to see if he's a carrier?"

"I can but the test is more accurate once he's born, so I would wait until then." Cameron said and Seth nodded. "Congratulations and I can't wait to arrange play dates." Cameron added before leaving the room.

Seth pulled his shirt down and Roman helped him off the table before gathering up their stuff and leaving the room. They quickly found Dean in the emergency room and told him the news. Dean was ecstatic and said that Cameron had already texted him about a baby shower themes. The Reigns family hugged Dean goodbye and left the hospital and piled into the car.

On their way home, the family discussed names. The idea of a Roman Junior or Seth Junior were quickly shot down. Roman and Talia threw out some Samoan names but none seemed to fit.

"What about Andrew?" Lelei threw out and the car turned silent as they pondered the idea. Seth smiled and looked back at his daughter.

"I like it." Seth said and looked over at Roman. Roman nodded and quickly looked at Seth before looking back at the road.

"Andrew Leati Reigns." Roman said and everyone in the car agreed to Andrew "Andy" Leati Reigns.

Once the family arrived home, they fell into their normal summer routine. Roman retreated to his office to finish some work. After the twins were born, Roman finally started to capitalize on the perks of owning his own business. Roman started doing most of his work from home and only went into the office when he absolutely needed to. Roman left AJ to run the day to day operations at the office and made sure she received a hefty salary increase for performing these duties. This allowed Roman to spend a lot more time with his family and helping Seth around the house.

Seth had the girls clean their rooms while he cleaned up some other parts of the house. After he was finished cleaning, he went to living room and started on his lesson plan for the coming school year. Seth was still employed at the John Bradshaw Layfield College Preparatory Academy but he was now teaching high school literature and head of the high school literature department. Headmistress Fox had been so impressed by Seth's performance and once she saw that Seth's students were out performing the other literature classes by leaps and bounds, she moved Seth to high school literature and made him head of the high school literature department, since this was the only area that was lacking in the high school. Seth had developed a plan for the high school which allowed the high school literature scores to steadily improve. Since Seth due date was on the Christmas Day, Seth needed to plan out this semester and the next since he would be on maternity leave and wouldn't be back until March.

Once the girls finished cleaning their rooms and bathrooms, they all went downstairs and joined Seth in the living room and watched TV. Talia was very close to her sisters. Seth was worried that as Talia grew up and inched into her teenager years, she would start to act differently toward her little sisters but she didn't. She continued to be nice to them and play with her sister. She loved them and even though her friends deemed it uncool for her to hang out with her five year old sisters, Talia didn't care. Lelei and Alisi loved Talia as much as Talia loved them. They followed Talia around and looked up to her. Roman and Seth actually dreaded the day when Talia would go off to college because they were sure it would hit the twins hard because of how close they are.

A few hours past and Roman and Lucky joined Seth and the girls in the living room and they all watched TV and talked. As it started to get later in the day, Seth and Talia left the family in the living room and went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Talia had a real passion for cooking and baking. Seth wouldn't be surprised if Talia owned her own restaurant or bakery in the future. After they finished cooking dinner, Seth set the table while Talia filled Lucky's bowls with food and water. Roman, Lelei, Alisi, and Lucky piled into the kitchen and the humans sat down at the table while Lucky went over to her bowls and started to eat and drink. Seth and Talia joined them at the table and they all started to eat and talk. Even after the food was gone, they all continued to sit at the table and talk and joke with one another. This was everyone's favorite part of the day because they all just enjoyed being around one another and being a family. The conversation was eventually broken up by Lucky whining and begging to be taking out for a walk and a bathroom break. Roman and the twins quickly did the dishes while Talia grabbed Lucky's leash and hooked it to her collar. After the dishes were dried off and put away, the whole family left out the door and started down the street on their walk.

Talia and the twins ran ahead with Lucky while Roman and Seth walked hand in hand a few steps behind them. As they rounded the corner and walked up the street, Roman's grip on Seth's hand tightened and Seth moved closer to Roman's side as he looked around at the area. Seth would never forget the place were Roman was shot in the head. Roman had been very lucky. Roman had completely healed and had no physical effects of the gunshot wound. Mentally Roman, Seth, and Talia had all been scarred by the event. They were all easily startled by loud banging noises and Roman had nightmares. After Sika got out of jail on probation two years ago, Roman's dreams took a startling turn and he started dreaming about killing his own father. Seth insisted that they all go to therapy to help deal with their issues and the therapy helped. Roman stopped having the horrifying dreams and they all could finally walk down this road without having panic attacks.

After Sika got out of jail, he hadn't tried to contact anyone. Ramona had divorced Sika while he was in jail and decided to stay in Tama, so Sika didn't have anyone. Ramona often babysat so Roman and Seth could have a date night.

Per the terms of his plead deal, Sika went back to American Samoa where he lived mostly in solitude. Sika redid his will upon arriving in Samoa and in about ten years, Roman and Seth will be contacted by the lawyer that did his will. They will be informed of Sika's death and that Sika has left a pretty sizable estate that is to split between, Talia, the twins, and any other children that Seth and Roman might have at the time.

Hunter was still in prison but there was strong doubt that he would actually serve out the rest of his thirty year sentence. Hunter had been beaten and nearly killed multiple times in the last five years. Hunter had pissed off the wrong guard and that guard let it slip to the other prisoners that Hunter was a child abuser and that he raped his own son. The prisoners aren't too kind to anyone who hurt children or rapist, so they roughed him up on many occasions. On Andrew's fifth birthday, Detective Cena will inform Seth that Hunter was killed in prison and Seth will have another reason to celebrate the day.

Seth leaned into Roman as they walked down the street and Roman let go of Seth's hand so he could wrap his arm around Seth's waist. As they walked, Roman continued to stare ahead at his girls. Lelei and Alisi knew nothing of what happened here five years ago and he and Seth had decided not to tell them about the incident unless they asked about their grandparents or why there are pictures of their father in a wheelchair in the picture books.

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed and stopped in his tracts and placed his hand on his bump. Roman stopped and turned toward Seth and Talia, Lelei, and Alisi came back when they hear Seth call out.

"What's wrong? Are you two okay? Are you cramping?" Roman quickly asked and Seth shook his head and smiled at them.

"Andrew…he's moving." Seth announced and not a second past before Roman and the girls' hands were on his belly, feeling Andrew kick.

"This is amazing." Roman said in awe. No matter how many times Seth became pregnant, Roman would always be in awe of their child's first movements.

"This is weird. It must be uncomfortable." Talia said and Seth shrugged. It did feel a little uncomfortable, but he would manage.

"How did Andrew get in your tummy?" Lelei asked.

"I thought you said the stork drops babies off." Alisi added and Roman cleared his throat while Talia let out a giggle.

"Go walk Lucky." Seth said and his three girls turned Lucky around and resumed their walk. Roman gave Seth a kiss before he wrapped his arm around Seth and brought him in closer.

"Thank you for making life so much easier and make me happier than I've ever been." Roman said and Seth smiled.

"No need to thank me. That's why you hired me as your maid, remember?" Seth joked and threw Roman a wink as Roman let out a chuckle before taking Seth's hand and resuming their walk.

"By the way." Seth started and turned his head to look at Roman. "You owe me five years worth of maid wages."

Roman let a smile form on his face but kept looking straight ahead. "How ever will I pay you?" Roman asked in fake distress.

"Just keeping loving me." Seth answered and Roman nodded.

"That I can do."

* * *

**A/N: So this is it. The Maid in Tampa has come to an end. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, favorited, or recommend this story to someone else. I don't have a sequel, pre-sequel, or anything else planned for this story but if an idea or I get any inspiration to write something else in this 'verse comes to mind, then I'll write it. **

**A/N2: I do have another story I plan to write. It will be a crime/mafia/mobster story. It will be about the five families that control the criminal underworld in Canada, U.S., and Mexico and they all will be jockeying for position and control of various criminal activities. This story will include Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Seth and Roman will appear in this story, as well as many of your favorites. Keep on the look put for this story. I'm not sure when I'll actually sit down and write the story and post it on because school is keeping me extra busy, but until next time...**

**Thanks 4 Reading **

**YoominC16**


End file.
